Forever Fornever Tantei
by purplehairedwonder
Summary: As the Tantei return from Demon World, they find the country falling into an antidemon mania. Known demons and sympathizers are brutally rounded up and imprisoned. Exposed, the Tantei are forced to run, but hiding was never one of their strengths. [KB]
1. Back to Normacly Or So It Seems

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 1

Back to Normalcy… Or So It Seems

* * *

Kurama smiled at the sight of his friends around him on the train ride home from Genkai's temple. What had seemed like an innocent gathering of reunited friends had turned into much more. Genkai had told the group she was leaving the temple and the surrounding grounds to them when she died in hopes they would make it a haven for humans and demons alike. Though she was only partially turned toward them when she spoke, Kurama could have sworn the psychic had given him a small wink at this, though no one else seemed to have noticed.

And when they had gone to the shore, one boundary of Genkai's property, the unthinkable had happened: Yusuke had returned. A romantic kiss on the beach under the sunset had left no doubt that Keiko still loved the ex-Spirit Detective. And while that had been the most noticeable kiss of the evening, it had not been the only one. While everyone else had been having a water fight, Botan had pulled Kurama in with them and knocked him flat in the shallow shoreline and had given him an equally loving kiss which the red-head had returned.

Now, on the train ride back, Yusuke sat beside Keiko, her hand intertwined in his; Kuwabara and Shizuru sat opposite them. Botan had agreed to ride back with the group, so she sat with Kurama in the seats behind their friends. Shizuru snickered at her brother's disappointment that he had not been able to share his own romantic moment with Yukina. Such was life.

Turning back from watching his friends, Kurama idly wondered if this was the beginning of the end for the former Reikai Tantei. No, Kurama decided, the invitations to Demon World two years ago had sewn the seed for the drifting of the group. With Hiei choosing to remain in Demon World to patrol the now Kekkai-free border between the worlds, there were only three of the four former Tantei left. Kurama smiled a bittersweet smile as he looked out the window.

Botan squeezed his hand, her eyes asking if something was wrong. Kurama gently shook his head. No, he was just thinking. The ferry girl nodded her understanding. The fox turned back to his thoughts.

With there being no barrier, Kurama would easily be able to take short trips to Demon World when necessary. He would certainly check up on his fighters; Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Suzuka had all chosen to stay and train for the next tournament. He sighed. Kurama knew he would never truly be able to leave his past as Youko behind, so trips to Demon World might serve to soothe his soul and cleanse his spirit. And in that case, he would be able to visit Hiei. Kurama knew his best friend was happy where he was. Mukuro was a good match for him. The fox was happy for his friend; love had been so hard for him to find in his life up until this point. And the same could be said of Mukuro. Kurama was happy for both of them.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara's voice pulled the fox from his reverie. The red-head looked over the seat at his friend.

"Yes?"

"I… uh…" Kuwabara flushed slightly. "Nevermind." Kurama frowned slightly.

"Kuwabara?"

"Nevermind, okay?" Kurama blinked.

"Alright." The other four had looked up to watch the exchange. Kuwabara buried his face in his sister's copy of the newspaper and Kurama shook his head.

Some things never change," Yusuke commented. Kurama smiled.

"It's kind of nice to know, isn't it?" he said. Yusuke smiled as well.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

The friends stood idly at the train station as their train left. None of them knew when they would next see each other.

"Is this it?" Shizuru asked suddenly.

"It doesn't have to be," Kurama replied, holding hands with Botan. Keiko perked up.

"Of course," she said. "We'll have to get together often."

"And keep in contact," Kuwabara added. Everyone nodded.

"We can have dinner at my place sometime," Keiko continued. Yusuke grinned.

"Owning a restaurant has its perks." Keiko smiled back.

"Sometime soon," she said.

"Soon," Kurama added with a nod. Botan shifted slightly uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked her with a frown.

"It's just, well…" She bit her lip.

"Botan?" Keiko asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara's turn.

"It's just, you guys can see each other whenever. But I'm in Spirit World so often that I'll rarely get to visit."

"We'll schedule a time when you're visiting Kurama," Shizuru said simply. "That way, you'll be here already." Botan nodded hesitantly.

"Alright."

"Well," Shizuru said after several moments of silence, "I guess this is it."

"For now," Keiko said and Shizuru smiled.

"Right. But Kazuma and I really do need to be going."

"This was fun, but I should get back to the shop," Keiko agreed. Smiles and hugs and handshakes were exchanged before the group split into three pairs going in different directions. Walking to the parking lot, Kurama noticed Botan looking slightly downcast.

"What is it really?" he asked gently. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Oh, nothing," she said, trying to shrug it off with false cheeriness. Kurama frowned.

"Botan, you're a horrible liar." She flushed.

"That easy?"

"Yes. Now what's wrong?" She stopped walking, causing the red-head to do the same.

"I don't know how often I'll be able to come back anymore," she replied after a moment.

"What does that mean?" Kurama asked gently, though inside he was slightly alarmed at what this could mean.

"Now that there is no Spirit Detective, there is no need for an assistant, so Koenma doesn't feel I need to spend my time in Human World, except for work. He feels it's clouding my mind and affecting my work," the ferry girl explained.

"That doesn't sound like Koenma," Kurama said. "He knows you have friends here."

"And that I have you," she finished and the fox nodded. "I think he's worried."

"About what?"

"That you might not remain dependable," Botan explained in a hurry. Kurama blinked.

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"He's worried you'll return to Demon World for good when your mother passes and you'll return to your old ways."

"He honestly believes that?" Kurama said incredulously.

"That's what I said, but…" Botan trailed off.

"He's just being over-protective," Kurama sighed. "But I love you, Botan. I would never abandon you."

"I know that and I told him that, but I'm still worried," the blue-haired girl replied.

"Do you want me to…" Kurama began but Botan cut him off.

"No, that wouldn't work." Her eyes flashed mischievously. "But if there are problems, I know who to get to speak to him."

"Who?" Kurama asked, nonplussed.

"That's my secret," she whispered, pecking him on the cheek.

"You know I specialize in getting information," the fox teased. Botan giggled and took off running toward to lot.

"Try me," she laughed and Kurama gave chase with a grin.

* * *

Kurama opened the door to the Minamino/Hatanaka residence and was immediately assaulted by the smells of his mother's home cooking. He grinned at Botan as the pair removed their shoes. The ferry girl followed Kurama into the kitchen, where he was summarily assaulted with a hug from his mother. His step-brother also embraced him, albeit less enthusiastically than Shiori, and his step-father, Kazuma Hatanaka, waved from his seat at the table with the newspaper.

"Suuichi, it's so good to see you. We don't see you as much anymore with all of your traveling," Shiori told her son.

"And I've missed you wonderful cooking," Kurama told his mother with a kiss on the cheek. She flushed happily.

"You flatter me too much." Kurama grinned. It was only then that Shiori noticed Botan in the doorway. "Botan! It's a pleasure to see you again. Please coming in and join us," Kurama's mother said, pulling Botan into the room.

"I appreciate your hospitality, Mrs. Minamino – erm, Hatanaka – oh dear," Botan replied, becoming flustered. Everyone laughed.

"Minamino is fine dear," Shiori said with a smile. Botan nodded gratefully.

"Do you need any help, Mother?" Kurama asked, offering to do anything that needed to be done. Shiori shook her head.

"No dear. Everything's about set. Shuichi," she said, turning to her stepson, "would you get another place setting for Botan?" He nodded.

"I'm on it."

"I really do hate to interrupt a family affair," Botan said quickly. Kazuma chuckled and Shiori blinked.

"Dear, you aren't interrupting," Kazuma said.

"You're practically family," Shiori added. "It's been what, two years already?" She looked over at Kurama, who nodded. "If that doesn't make you family, I don't know what does." Botan flushed – yet again – and Kurama chuckled behind a hand. After a moment, Kazuma snorted.

"It seems the alien sightings in this paper have changed. Now they're calling them demons," he said, amused. Kurama and Botan exchanged sudden glances.

"Could I see that?" Kurama asked his stepfather as he walked over to the table.

"Sure," he replied, handing it to the red-head. Botan peered over Kurama's shoulder. The center page was the same as the one Shizuru had mentioned that afternoon on the train. A caricature of Hiei sat in the middle, but the page oddly enough called him a demon.

"What do you think?" he asked her softly.

"Coincidence?" she offered, equally soft. He shrugged.

"It could be nothing," he said and she nodded, just in time for dinner to be served. As they sat around the table, Shiori turned to Kurama.

"How was your visit with Genkai?" she asked.

"It was nice," he replied. "Saw some old friends and reminisced. It's very peaceful out there as well."

"It must be, to have to take the train all the way out," Shiori said.

"It's nice to be away from everything," the fox continued. "It really gives your mind room to think. The calm and quiet among nature is very nice."

"Too bad our friends aren't quiet," Botan said and Kurama smiled at her.

"And you're one to talk," he teased. "You never speak."

"Only when necessary," she replied with her own smile.

"Meaning always."

"If the occasion calls for it," Botan replied smoothly and Kurama laughed. Shiori beamed at the couple.

"Suuichi, you really need to come by more often," she said

"I suspect settling in is taking a lot of time," Kazuma said with a wink to Kurama. The red-head smiled.

"Of course." Botan looked at Kurama.

"You have a new place?" Kurama blinked then smiled sheepishly. It was true Kurama had his own place now. Among other arrangements he made during his brief returns home from Demon World, the fox had been working on getting his own apartment. It took only a few weeks after he had returned for good for him to get one.

"Yes, I have an apartment close to the university," he replied. "I've only just barely finished unpacking"

"I'd like to see it," the ferry girl said.

"Me too," Shuichi chimed in.

"I think we all would," Shiori finished. "But only if you are ready to have company."

"No, that's fine," the red-head replied.

"How about after dinner?" Kazuma suggested and everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

Kurama pulled his key from his coat pocket and unlocked the door as Botan and his family waited behind him. Stepping inside and slipping off his shoes, he turned on the light. He stepped into the apartment fully so his company could come in as well. The family looked around with a smile as Kurama studied his home. The furniture was modern yet comfortable and everything was neatly put away except for a few boxes that still littered the floor. Botan grinned at him.

"It suits you," she told him. "I like it."

"Glad to have your approval," he teased.

"It's very nice, Suuichi," Hatanaka said.

"You've done a very nice job with it," Shiori said proudly.

"It's not quite finished yet, but thanks," Kurama replied modestly.

"Can I come and visit sometimes?" Shuichi asked. Kurama smiled at his stepbrother.

"Any time." Shuichi grinned. Botan headed to the kitchen.

"Tea anyone?" she offered. Kurama followed her in.

"Let me help."

"You won't run it, will you?" Botan teased.

"I may," Kurama replied lightly, "but you don't know where anything is."

"I could find it!"

"By then they will have left."

"Very funny."

* * *

When Kurama's family had left, Kurama and Botan curled up on the couch, each with their cups of tea. Kurama picked up the remote and turned on the television. The two sat contentedly watching different snatches of shows. Kurama paused when the news came on.

"In other news," the reporter was saying, "there was another demon sighting in the woods today. Misao Yatakana has more." Kurama's eyes widened as he turned the television to mute. Botan had sat upright. Green eyes met an alarmed amethyst.

"Demon?"

"The paper, too," Kurama reminded her.

"Coincidence?" she asked.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Kurama said with a frown. "I don't like this."

"It sounded like this has been happening for awhile now," Botan mused. "We've all been so concerned with the Demon World Tournament that we haven't been monitoring Human World as well."

"Except Kuwabara," Kurama said. "Whenever I came back, I spoke with him and he never mentioned anything." Botan frowned at the muted reporter.

"But it's in the news. People must be taking it seriously." Kurama looked at a clock.

"It's too late to call Kuwabara. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"And I'll speak with Koenma," Botan added. She made to summon her oar, but Kurama caught her wrist gently.

"Just make sure you can get back."

"I'll be back, don't worry about that," she said determinedly. She summoned her oar, but then hesitated.

"What?" Kurama asked. Botan looked at him, expression torn. After a minute, she pulled out a device that looked like a compact and handed it to him.

"The extra detective's communication mirror," she explained. "In case I need to stay longer than I thought or I have important information. Yusuke broke his in Maze Castle and this is the extra. I have a feeling you'll be more careful."

"Of course," the fox agreed from his position on the couch. Botan leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll be in contact soon."

"Be careful," Kurama called after her as she left through the window. He turned back to the television screen. "Something is going on here," he said before turning it off.

* * *

"So what's so urgent, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as the two sat down at a restaurant table for lunch. Kurama related the two incidences concerning demons from the day before to the orange-haired boy.

"Has this been going on for awhile?" the red-head asked when he finished. Kuwabara frowned thoughtfully.

"I guess it really started after all you guys left for Demon World," he said slowly. Kurama opened his mouth to speak but Kuwabara cut him off. "I didn't tell you when you came to visit because it didn't seem like a big deal. It just started out in that center page thing that is always devoted to alien sightings. One day alien became demon, but no one ever believed in that stuff anyway."

"Apparently people started to," Kurama said.

"Yeah, that's what was weird. About six months ago, when all you guys were gearing up for that Tournament of whatever, there began to be things on TV about demons. I figured it would be like when they aired stuff about aliens awhile ago, so didn't pay any attention to it. I figured they were just trying to give the alien stories a new angle so people would get interested.

"And?"

"And people seemed to be interested after all." The conversation paused as the two gave their order. When the waitress left, they began once more.

"People seem to be buying it if it's on the news," Kurama pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why it caught on so fast, but is been gaining steam for awhile now," Kuwabara continued.

"What does Genkai have to say about it?"

"Well, she's been getting more guests it seems, convinced she can help them. She's been turning them away, saying demons aren't real."

"But she's worried."

"More and more with all the guests she's been getting." Kurama frowned.

"But why would people be convinced demons were real? If aliens didn't make it, why demons?"

"Maybe because they _are_ real?" Kurama gave the boy a level stare. "Okay, bad joke. I know. Honestly, I don't know."

"But there must be something tangible for so many people to believe such stories," Kurama mused.

"I really couldn't tell ya, Kurama. I'm just as confused as you are." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I think you're safe."

"Thanks," the fox said dryly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Looking back over it, this chapter was kinda boring, but it was necessary to really set up the outline for the rest of the story. But it took me forever to come up with a title for the story, so let me know what you think about it and the first chapter. And for those of you who reviewed the last chapter of BDAR, the responses are at the usual place (link in profile or in any of my other stories, really). Anyway, let me know what you think. Up to snuff from the last one? Tell me anything, please!


	2. Evidence

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 2

Evidence

* * *

Kurama paced around his apartment, trying to sort out what was going on. Demons were being 'sighted' by human newspapers and television shows and people were buying into it. And it had been going on for awhile now, though the increase in support had been gradual. There was something missing in all of this; some tangible evidence. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he started when the communication mirror buzzed. Taking a moment to collect himself, Kurama rubbed his face through his hands before pulling the device from his pocket and opening it. Botan's face appeared on the other end.

"Did you talk to Kuwabara?" she asked when his face came into focus.

"Yes, this afternoon, actually," Kurama replied.

"And what did you find out?"

"Apparently this has been going on for some time now. Kuwabara said it started about the time we all left and gradually drew attention."

"But why?"

"He didn't know," Kurama replied with a shrug. "I've been wondering the same thing all day." He sighed. "What about you? Did you find out anything?" Botan shook her head.

"No, we're still looking into it. Koenma said this was the first he had heard of it." Kurama frowned.

"That doesn't sound like him."

"No," Botan agreed, "but Spirit World really went a little crazy during all the Demon World Tournament stuff, so getting back to normal has been difficult. He's been having to do a lot to get in contact with Enki and all that. Human World just hasn't been a high priority."

"I see," Kurama said with a nod. "But things are settling down?" Botan nodded.

"Yes, finally. We're doing the best we can, but this really seems to have slipped under the radar."

"I guess I'll let you know if I find anything out."

"Same," Kurama replied just as his phone rang. He gave the ferry girl an apologetic look. "Give me a sec."

"Alright." Kurama picked up the phone.

"Suuichi, you have to see this with me!" a boy's voice said excitedly on the other end.

"See what, Shuichi?" Kurama asked, giving Botan a puzzled look as he spoke.

"It's a surprise. But you've got to come!" Kurama blinked.

"Alright. I'll come pick you up in a few minutes."

"Great!" Shuichi said and hung up the phone. Kurama looked at the phone a moment before hanging it up.

"What was that about?" Botan asked.

"My stepbrother has a secret that I need to see with him apparently," Kurama replied with a shrug. "I better see what this is about."

"Family duty calls," Botan said understandingly. "Have fun. I'll call you back later."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you," Botan replied before hanging up. Kurama sighed as be pocketed the mirror.

* * *

Kurama pulled his Kawasaki motorcycle up at the house and made his way up to the door. Before he could open it to enter, however, Shuichi opened it, a grin on his face. Kurama blinked at the reception.

"Suuichi!" his brother greeted excitedly.

"Calm down a minute, Shuichi," Kurama laughed. "Is Mother home?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'd like to see her first, if you don't mind," Kurama said, amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

"Fine, but be quick. We have to get there early to get the best look!" Shuichi relented.

"Get where?" Kurama tried, but Shuichi didn't bite.

"Nice try, Suuichi! It's a secret!" Kurama sighed.

"Alright, you win. I'll be back," he said, stepping inside and slipping off his shoes. He headed for his mother's study, which was where she was often on the weekends when she needed to get extra work done. Sure enough, Shiori sat at her desk. He knocked and she turned around. At the sight of her son, a grin appeared on her face.

"Suuichi! What are you doing here?"

"Shuichi said he wanted to show me something in town, so here I am to pick him up," Kurama replied. Shiori beamed at her son, the perfect older brother. It was good that Shiori didn't know about the six months Shuichi had been Kara's hostage while he and Genkai trained Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishi, and Suzuka. The perfect older brother wouldn't have let that happen, though the perfect older brother would probably be human. But to Kurama's credit, he had kept his brother from being harmed. And Shuichi didn't remember anything about it. Mercifully.

"You're not taking your…" Shiori trailed off suddenly as she noticed the ponytail he wore when he rode his motorcycle to keep his fiery red locks from his face.

"Motorcycle? Yes, I am. It's my only personal transportation, Mother." She pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"They're so dangerous," she argued for what seemed like the zillionth time in her motherly manner. Kurama sighed.

"We've been over this, Mother," he said patiently. "I'm a very safe driver. I know what I'm doing. I won't get myself or Shuichi hurt by riding it. I promise." There were other ways to get hurt, and Kurama had experienced a large number of them, both physically and mentally. Kurama suppressed a sudden urge to grasp the crow that had been burned onto his upper right arm two years prior. Though the battle with Karasu was over, scars still remained.

"I know you're safe, but others aren't…"

"It's alright, Mother," Kurama said calmly. Shiori sighed, realizing that she was going to lose this one. As a matter of fact, she rarely eon arguments with her son, something she felt was odd. But her son was special, so she waved it off.

"Alright." Kurama smiled.

"Now that that's out of the way, I wanted to ask if you knew what Shuichi is so eager to see." Shiori frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to let me know."

"Alright."

"Be safe, Suuichi."

"Always," Kurama replied, knowing very well that he and his mother both knew that to be a lie, but both let it go. Kurama headed back to the front where Shuichi was waiting.

"Can we go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can go now," Kurama replied with a smile and stifled a laugh.

"Good." As the two mounted Kurama turned back to his brother, who was putting on a helmet.

"Where are we going?"

"Park," Shuichi replied eagerly. Kurama sighed.

"Park it is." And they headed off.

* * *

Kurama and Shuichi arrived at the park to find an already large crowd gathered there. Shuichi grinned as they walked forward into the crowd, but as they moved closer, Kurama noticed the boy's expression becoming more and more nervous. He gave his stepbrother an inquisitive look, but the boy shook it off.

_It seems I'm not the only one who harbors secrets,_ he thought idly to himself. The crowds around his brother and him seemed to grow denser as time passed. The people were milling around nervously but excitedly. Kurama frowned. _What is going on here?_

When his watch his 2:00, the crowd seemed to go quiet all at once. Kurama looked around in surprise. Shuichi was trying to get a better view by standing on his tip toes. "I can't see," Kurama heard him mutter. Spotting an opening a few yards away, the red-head tapped his brother on the arm and gestured discreetly in the direction of the opening. Shuichi nodded and the two made their way to the clearing.

When he could finally see the set up, Kurama frowned more deeply. A single man stood next to a large covered object that looked suspiciously like a cage. The hairs on the back of Kurama's neck began to prickle. A moment passed before the man stepped forward. The gathered crowd immediately fell into an eager, but nervous silence.

_Something is wrong here,_ Kurama through uncomfortably.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," the man said in a greasy voice. The fox immediately disliked the man. The man scanned the audience as if looking for something. Kurama's eyes met the man's gray for a split second before they moved on.

"As I'm sure you are aware, there is a plague upon our world," the man began once more after scanning, "but you demand proof. And that is why you are here." Kurama noticed Shuichi fidgeting anxiously. The man looked around the crowd ominously. "And for those of you wondering what the plague is that I speak of, look no further." He walked over to the covered cage and grabbed the cloth that covered the inside.

"The plague that I speak of has infiltrated our world and is extremely dangerous. No, I do not speak of viruses or diseases, but of another scourge once thought to be only a fantasy."

_He can't mean…_

"I of course speak of-" he threw the cloth off the cage, "demons." Kurama's heart seemed to miss a beat. In the cage sat a tall, brutish looking man. His hands were cuffed, but Kurama could immediately sense the oppression of demon energy. Those cuffs were keeping him from using his energy to kill his captor. Meanwhile, the crowd had erupted in incomprehensible whispers. Shuichi looked at his brother.

"Suuichi, do you see that? A demon. But he looks like a human."

"This is just a hoax," Kurama replied off-handedly. "What proof is _that_ that demons exist? Demons aren't real."

"Ever the skeptic," Shuichi muttered.

_If only he knew,_ Kurama mused to himself. He looked more closely at the man/demon in the cage and blinked. _Wait… but it couldn't be!_

"Of course you're all saying, 'that is just a man,'" the greasy man spoke up and the whispers died down. "You want proof that this is a demon of myth." He pulled out a remote and pressed the button. The man in the cage and gave a jerk and Kurama could feel a slight surge in demon energy. The man in the cage began to grow and his shirt ripped as the human façade disintegrated. Horns sprouted and the skin turned a rust color and hardened and the body grew. Kurama paled as the transformation ended.

"Gouki," the fox whispered inaudibly as he looked at the Kyuukonki in the cage. _But he's supposed to be dead. He was killed by Yusuke three years ago._ The crowd went wild at this. Some screamed, others panicked, and some started mutely or excitedly ahead. Shuichi was one of the excited.

"There's your proof, Suuichi!" he said excitedly. "Demons are real." Kurama swallowed and did the best he could to school his face.

"That could be an illusion, you know," he said, surprised at how calm his voice was.

"Yeah right."

"As I said," the greasy man spoke up and the commotion died down once more. "This is a plague that has invaded our world. Demons, looking like humans, have been masquerading in our society as humans and we never knew it. Until now. And while you may not know, there are creatures that retain the unnatural appearances and skulk in the shadows of our dark alleys. Take heed. These creatures are very dangerous. Their feral ways dictate their actions. Their appetites can be sated by human flesh."

_Only among a few species._

"A special hotline has been set up for demon sightings. Never get too close. They are stronger, though rarely brighter," Kurama's eyebrow twitched, "than humans. I am only safe close to this demon because of special restraints in the cuffs. Otherwise, I would probably be dead, and by brutal means. If you are attacked by such a creature, defend yourself. Killing one is not a crime."

_But it is the other way around, you neglect to mention._

"There are experts ready to help arm you against these invaders of our world. Call the hotline when necessary." The crowd broke into crazed chatter as the man stepped back. Kurama looked at the man, who was looking directly at him, and got the feeling that he knew more than he was letting on. Emerald eyes turned to the Kyuukonki and were surprised to find them staring back at him. They were alight with recognition.

_No good can come of this._ He turned to Shuichi. "Let's go before the rush out of here gets too crazy."

* * *

As the red-head and his companion left the milling crowd, the man turned to the creature in the cage.

"Well, Gouki?" he asked. The demon was staring at the red-head's back with loathing.

"Kurama. No doubt about it."

"But?"

"He's much stronger than during our last encounter," Gouki replied. _Much stronger being an understatement._

"Our boss will be pleased to hear it."

* * *

Once Kurama had dropped his brother off at home, Shiori had convinced him to stay for an uncomfortable dinner. Shuichi had spent the whole time telling his parents about the demon, having a grudging Kurama back up his claims. And while Kurama could have easily denied the whole thing and alienated his stepbrother to protect himself, Shiori and Kazuma had seen the display on the news and were feeling disconcerted at the moment. Bu while he agreed he had seen all that Shuichi had, Kurama firmly denied his belief in demons. It had been an uncomfortable evening that the fox had been all too ready to escape from.

Kurama slumped into his apartment and dropped limply onto the couch. After a moment, he pulled out the communication mirror. It took a moment before Botan's face appeared.

"Botan, we have a problem."

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"It was all over the news, and there was nothing…"

"Kurama, you're babbling. What's wrong?" Botan interrupted.

"I saw Gouki," he said with a deep breath and Botan's jaw dropped.

"What did you say?"

"I saw Gouki today. He transformed like a trained circus animal for just about the whole city," Kurama replied wearily.

"I'm lost, " Botan said with a frown.

"It's the proof people have been needing to believe in demons. Some human was traveling around with Gouki in a cage and forcing him to transform in front of large crowds. I suspect that's why the support for demons has continued to grow. After that, he went on to preach about how demons are evil and trained pros are standing by a hotline if demons are sighted."

"But I thought…"

"Gouki died?" Kurama supplied and Botan nodded.

"I was there when Yusuke killed him. A Spirit Gun right into his mouth and through."

"Did you bring his soul to Spirit World?" Kurama asked. Botan frowned, trying to remember.

"No, I was helping Yusuke at that point. It was right around the time we met you for the first time, so I wouldn't have been able to. Another ferry girl must have," she replied finally.

"So he could have survived after all," Kurama concluded.

"I suppose it's possible, though it just seems odd."

"To say the least."

"I'll ask Koenma about Gouki," Botan said. Kurama nodded.

"I'll speak with Yusuke and Kuwabara tomorrow," he said.

"Alright. Just be careful. If they knew Gouki, then they could easily know about you and Yusuke," Botan reminded him. Kurama smiled slightly.

"Careful is my middle name." Botan snorted.

"Don't give me that. I've seen the results of your 'careful.'" Kurama grinned sheepishly.

"And you love me anyway."

"Yes I do. That's why I want you to be careful," she said seriously. Kurama smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine."

"You better be."

* * *

Opening the morning paper the next day, Kurama had gone pale. It seemed the goings in the park the previous day had attracted more media than just a news station. So, when Yusuke and Kuwabara had arrived, he had shown them the front page headline.

"Anyone look familiar, Yusuke?" Kurama asked as they all sat down on his new furniture. Yusuke squinted at the picture for a minute before his eyes lit up in recognition.

"It's that one guy… the one who partnered with you and Hiei on my first case! What was his name again?"

"Gouki. And yes, that's him. I was there yesterday," Kurama replied.

"But I thought he was dead. I hit him in the mouth with a Spirit Gun." Brown eyes blinked. "Wait, you were there?" Kurama nodded.

"My stepbrother dragged me along without telling me what it was. Let's just say I was more than surprised when I saw what happened."

"But how is Gouki still alive?" Yusuke pressed.

"Botan's checking into it," Kurama replied with a shrug.

"But if they have someone who knows who you guys are…" Kuwabara began.

"Then we're all in real trouble," Kurama finished.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so the plot thickens, dun dun dun. Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with school and all that stuff. So, please leave me a review and let me know what you think, anything at all. Next chapter: Hiei makes his first appearance.


	3. Reinforcements

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 3

Reinforcements

* * *

Kurama had felt the familiar presence the second he had stepped through into Demon World, but he showed no outward sign of recognition of being followed as he walked through the landscape. His shadow, however, knew him better than to take him at face value.

"Kurama." The fox stopped and looked into a nearby tree and feigned surprise at the sight of his shadow.

"Hiei. I never expected to meet you here."

"Very funny," Hiei snorted, jumping down to face his friend. Kurama smiled. Some things would never change. "What are you doing here?"

"You act as if I am imposing," Kurama remarked, mocking indignation. Hiei glowered.

"You've barely been gone a month. Missing your demon side already?" Kurama's eye twitched and the fire demon smirked triumphantly. Hiei 1, Kurama 0.

"Actually, it's just the opposite." Hiei blinked. "It seems that while we were away, some humans found out about the existence of demons." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest.

"You realize the affairs of Human World don't interest me, fox," he said. Kurama quirked an eyebrow.

"Yukina lives in Human World," he pointed out.

"Damnit," Hiei scowled. Hiei 1, Kurama 1.

"Exactly," Kurama agreed with a nod.

"Fine, then talk already. I am supposed to be patrolling, you realize."

"I think Mukuro will understand."

"Hn. Just talk."

"I saw Gouki. Alive," Kurama told the fire demon. Hiei blinked in surprise at this.

"What?" Kurama nodded. "But he's dead."

"That seemed to be popular opinion… until I saw him," Kurama replied. "He was captured and being forced to transform in front of human crowds as proof of the existence of demons."

"And people believe it?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"That could be bad."

"It gets worse. I'm sure Gouki saw me as well," Kurama added.

"So you think you may be in danger. Is that why you're here? It's hardly your style," Hiei said, regarding his friend.

"Yes and no," Kurama replied.

"What does that mean?" Hiei demanded.

"I'm not going to run away from this, but I cannot kill a human if I'm revealed. And that puts Yusuke and Kuwabara in danger as well," Kurama said simply.

"Kuwabara is human," Hiei pointed out.

"But has worked alongside demons," Kurama retorted. "Befriended them. I doubt persecution will stop at just demons. It will undoubtedly include those associated with them. That puts our whole group in danger."

"Including Yukina," Hiei said tightly.

"I think she'll be alright for the time being with Genkai around. But I highly doubt they won't eventually investigate her as well," Kurama replied. His friend nodded.

"That bring us back to the question of why you are here," Hiei reminded the fox. Kurama sighed.

"Truth be known, I needed to clear my head a bit and get a fresh perspective. Yusuke and Kuwabara are rarely conducive for thinking," he told the fire demon. Hiei nodded.

"That is true enough." It really was refreshing, Kurama realized, to be around Hiei, just the two of them, and it was enhanced by the scenery of his former home of Demon World. This trip might do him some good after all.

* * *

Mukuro looked up unsurprised as the doors of the chamber opened to admit Hiei, Kurama a half step behind him. The fox's dazzling emerald eyes were dancing with thought and emotion. Something was going on in his mind and that would be the reason for his surprise visit.

"Hiei," she greeted, "and Kurama. What a surprise. Welcome." Kurama's lips curled into a half smile, knowing his presence was not a surprise to the former ruler.

"You are most gracious in your welcome, Lady Mukuro," he said smoothly. Ever the gentleman and man of tradition.

"Your presence honors me," Mukuro replied, also smiling, falling into the traditional role. It was nice every now and then to play these games with a worthy partner. Hiei watched the exchange in silence. The young fire demon had never had much tradition like this in his life, though he understood its place. "Please, be seated," she said, indicating two vacant chairs. The two demons sat.

"Your mind is troubled, Kurama," Mukuro said when the two had settled themselves. "That is, undoubtedly, the reason for your visit, yes?" Kurama nodded simply.

"Yes, that is why I am here." He went on to relate the details of the demon-related events that had been happening since the visit to Genkai to the two demons. When he had finished, Hiei had closed his eyes and crossed his arms, while Mukuro frowned in thought.

"An interesting development that never should have been," the former ruler said finally.

"Indeed," Kurama agreed gravely.

* * *

Kurama strolled casually through the forest, Hiei next to him. Both demons had thoughts whirling through their minds.

"How long do you intend to stay?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kurama frowned thoughtfully.

"Not more than a few days," he replied finally. He smirked. "I don't know if I can leave Yusuke and Kuwabara along any longer than that." Hiei snorted in agreement.

"That's a true enough statement."

"I appreciate Mukuro's hospitality," the fox continued. "But I'd hate to… interrupt anything." He glanced at Hiei out of the corner of his eye and was satisfied to see the fire demon's expression torn halfway between embarrassment and a sneer. Only Kurama could catch him like that… except for maybe Mukuro now.

"Damn fox." Kurama grinned. Kurama 2, Hiei 1. Hiei settled for a glower at the ground.

"We should be there soon, at least if they are in the same place as last time," the red-head said, changing the subject.

"They are," Hiei confirmed. "I can sense them ahead." Kurama reached out with his mind and felt four powerful energy levels, the signatures unmistakable.

"Most, anyway."

"Hn." With a silent agreement, the two demons jumped into a nearby tree and made their way silently to the source of the readings from above. Stopping at a clearing and suppressing their energy, they looked down to see four training demons. Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Suzuka had already gotten stronger in the last month. Kurama smiled to himself. They were a good selection to train. Touya, who was sparring with Jin, paused and looked up.

"Come out," he called. Kurama exchanged a slightly surprised glance with Hiei, and both jumped down to face the other four.

"Kurama!" Touya greeted in surprise. "Hiei. What are you doing here?"

"Back so soon?" Jin asked from his sitting position in mid-air. Kurama smiled slightly.

"Yes. Trouble in Human World," he replied. Ho looked around, confirmed the absence of two fighters.

"Where are Chuu and Rinku?" Hiei asked for him.

"Human World," Touya replied, then blinked. "Wait, what kind of trouble in Human World would bring you here?" Kurama sighed and related the tale of the demons in Human World quickly to the four. Suzuka blinked.

"There are a lot of demons in Human World, especially Japan." Kurama nodded.

"It's where the Kekkai had always been weakest with the most holes."

"Chuu and Rinku…" Shishi trailed off.

"An' Yusuke 'n Kuwabara!" Jin added. "An' you o' course," he said, looking at Kurama.

"Where are they in Human World?" Kurama asked.

"Genkai's," Touya answered. Kurama nodded in relief.

"Good, that should be safe… for now anyway."

"For now?" Shishi demanded.

"Genkai has a reputation among humans and demons. If humans are hunting demons, it won't be long until they look into her," Kurama answered. "And she's not the only one at the temple."

"Yukina!" Jin exclaimed. Hiei's features grew hard.

"We need to do something," Suzuka said.

"We can't just bring all those in danger to Demon World," Hiei said sharply. Kurama nodded.

"That would only delay the problem, even if we could. We have to face it head on."

"How?" Touya asked. Kurama sighed.

"That's why I'm here."

"We'll help," the ice master said and the other three nodded. Kurama smiled gratefully.

"Glad to hear it."

"I'll tell Mukuro," Hiei said. "Bring them." Kurama nodded and the fire demon disappeared in a black blur.

"Mukuro?" Suzuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Has been kind enough to allow me to stay with her while I'm here. Now you've been invited as well," Kurama replied with a shrug. "I've already spoken to her about Human World and it was she who suggested I find you." Four sets of eyes widened at this.

"How long?" Touya asked.

"A few days, max," Kurama replied.

"Let's go then!" Jin said excitedly. Kurama couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm.

"Let's."

* * *

Mukuro's private sitting room was filled with seven demons, each silent with their own thoughts. The silence was suddenly broken by a beeping. Several of the demons jumped in surprise, but the owner merely pulled out an object that resembled a compact and opened it.

"Kurama!" Botan exclaimed. "Are you watching this?" Emerald eyes blinked.

"Watching what?" Kurama asked.

"The news!"

"I'm not exactly near a TV," the red-head replied. "Why?"

"It's crazy, you have to- wait, where are you?" Botan said, changing the subject quietly.

"Demon World," Kurama answered of simply. Botan blinked.

"Demon World?"

"Mukuro's, to be exact," the red-head specified.

"Why in the world are you there?"

"Out of necessity," Kurama replied. It was that moment that Jin, Touya, Sukuza, and Shishi chose to peer over Kurama's shoulder to see who was on the other end. Botan's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the four demons. Kurama grinned. "Necessity," he repeated.

"Where are Chuu and Rinku?" Botan asked as she looked at the demons.

"Human World," Touya replied.

"Human World? Oh dear," Botan said with a nervous gasp.

"What?" Kurama asked at the nervous tone.

"That reminds me, why I called in the first place! The news!" Botan exclaimed.

"Well?"

"Demons on the news! Maybe I should just patch it through to you," the ferry girl said.

"You can do that?" Suzuka asked in surprise. Botan grinned.

"Of course I can, silly!" Jin whistled.

"Not bad!" Botan laughed.

"Um, Botan…?" Kurama prodded gently.

"Oh, right! The news." A moment passed and the screen switched from the blue-haired ferry girl to a human news station. On the screen were a large crowd of people and a large white truck on the street. Curious, Hiei and Mukuro crowded around the communicator with the other demons.

"Our breaking news story tonight, an exclusive view of a demon bust," the announcer said behind the picture. Kurama inhaled sharply. "The demons were first spotted several days ago by neighbors in this apartment building. They reported four men in trench coats and hats coming and going from the alley during all hours of the night. Reports of strange noises were also filed. Today, the newly formed Demon Containment Division responded to a call. On their arrival, they found a group of nonhumans. Here they are now!"

Out from the alley filed four defeated creatures. The first had green skin; the second was blue with an extra eye; the third was brown with one eye; the final was a shade of maroon. All four had their eyes downcast and their hands were bound in front of them. The crowd split as they walked forward to the truck.

Behind them was a group of strong looking men. Each held something in their hands, but they were too small to be seen on the screen.

"As you can see," the reporter continued, "the demons have been pacified so they are no longer a threat to the human populace." The demons were forced into the back of a truck that resembled a prison transport truck. "They will now be taken to a top-secret location where they will pose no more threat." The doors closed and the men got into the white truck. "People are reminded to call the hotline at any sightings of demons or suspicious behavior."

The screen went blank before Botan's face appeared once more, this time her features grave. Kurama blinked a few times.

"Well?" she said.

"Low-class trash," Hiei growled scathingly.

"That may be, but they were still stronger than a human," Kurama pointed out, "and they were subdued."

"The question now becomes what they will recognize as demons," Mukuro said. Kurama nodded.

"Those four were obviously not human, but there are many that have a humanoid appearance."

"Do you have any idea where their 'top-secret location' is?" Touya asked suddenly. Botan shook her head.

"We aren't able to track them for some reason," the ferry girl replied solemnly.

"Then what is there to do?" Suzuka asked.

"Get Chuu and Rinku out, for one," Hiei said simply.

"Yes," Kurama agreed.

"We'll all go," Touya said.

"It's too dangerous," Mukuro disagreed. "Kurama and Hiei would be more than enough."

"We don't know that for sure," Touya argued.

"Saf'ty in numbers!" Jin agreed.

"If it's there and back, all of us going won't be a problem, right?" Shishi added. Mukuro sighed.

"Alright then, but be careful," the former ruler said. "And be quick." Kurama rose.

"As quick as possible," he agreed.

"Then leave in the morning," Mukuro said.

"Do we have that much time to spare?" Touya asked.

"If they remain at Genkai's, then it should be plenty of time," Kurama said.

"I'll inform Koenma," Botan said. Kurama nodded and Botan's face disappeared from the screen. Kurama turned to the group.

"Morning it is."

* * *

Kurama sat in his chambers, watching the sun set. It had been a long time since he could enjoy a sunset in his former home, though the events of the previous day loomed heavily on the fox's mind. He blinked at the sound of a door opening and closing softly.

"Hiei," Kurama greeted without looking up. The fire demon remained silent as he stood next to the fox at the window. The two stood in companionable silence for awhile before either ventured to speak. "Do you sense it?" the red-head asked quietly.

"What?"

"Something," Kurama replied noncommittally. "Something is happening. What, I don't know."

"Something is coming," Hiei commented in agreement.

"Yes." A pause. "It never seems to last."

"What?"

"The peace."

"No."

"It must be fate."

"Yes."

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

"Hn."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile since the last update, and I'm sorry for that, but senior year is keeping me real busy. On top of that, softball conditioning has started and I got a nasty cold. But anyway, here is the update. Hope you liked. You know you want to hit that nice little button and submit a review. All the cool people are doing it!


	4. A Brick Wall

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Brick Wall

* * *

Mukuro stood in front of the assembled group of demons, Hiei next to her. There was a casual air about everyone's stance. Their mission would be a quick one. Nothing to worry about. That was why Mukuro worried. The easiest missions were often the ones that went wrong. She looked at Hiei at her side and then at Kurama, who stood next to Touya. Those two were experts at what they did. No, nothing could go wrong as long as they were there.

"Good luck," she said finally. "Be quick, but be careful, and bring your friends home."

"Of course," Kurama said simply. Somehow, those two simply words from the fox gave her some comfort.

"I'll be back soon," Hiei said. "I don't even know why I'm bothering."

"So you can see your sister," Mukuro said quietly. Hiei shrugged noncommittally. "And because they're your friends." Another shrug. Oh yes, she was right.

"Soon," Hiei repeated and Mukuro nodded. Hiei nodded in return and walked over to Kurama.

"Let's go then," the red-head said. The other four demons nodded and they filed out of the room. Kurama was last and flashed Mukuro a quick smile before exiting. Oh yes, the fox was good. But yet, something felt off to the former ruler.

* * *

It was a deserted area where they stepped into Human World. Koenma had specifically made the portal in that spot for Kurama and Hiei's use, and Yusuke's as well, though the ex-Spirit Detective had yet to check it out.

"How far are we from Genkai's?" Hiei asked, studying the forest around them.

"About an hour's good run," Kurama replied.

"Then lead on," Touya said. "We're right behind you." Kurama nodded and immediately took off running. The other five followed suit, though Hiei easily caught up and kept with the red-head.

"You know you didn't have to come, Hiei," Kurama said after awhile. Hiei looked over at his friend.

"Oh?"

"It would have been a simple matter of bringing Chuu and Rinku back to the portal," the fox replied.

"You could have done it on your own?"

"Yes."

"Tell them that," Hiei said, gesturing back at the four following demons with his head. Kurama glanced back and saw the determination in all their faces.

"Point taken," he conceded.

"Hn." The two fell back into a companionable silence as they ran.

"How much farther, Kurama?" Suzuka called after about an hour.

"Just a few minutes," Kurama called back. The temple steps are just on the other side of the hill ahead."

"Gettin' tired, Suzuka?" Jin asked, tone teasing.

"You wish!" Suzuka replied. "The rest of you just don't make beautiful scenery for this long." Several snorts of laughter were heard at this.

"Well, you've got some new scenery now," Kurama said stopping. "Temple steps."

"We made it," Shishi said with a smile. Kurama smiled in return.

"Yes."

The group scaled the steps at a much slower pace than they had used to get to the temple. Finally getting to the top, Kurama and Hiei pushed the wooden doors open to reveal an empty courtyard. The group filed inside and after a moment a door slid open and Genkai stepped out. She blinked at the assembled group.

"What is this about?" she asked.

"Did you see the news last night?" Kurama asked without preamble. Genkai frowned.

"No. I rarely watch the news. Why?"

"Have you been getting more guests lately, asking about demons?" Kurama asked, changing the subject. Once more, Genkai blinked.

"Yes."

"That's why we're here," the red-head said. "Are Chuu and Rinku here?"

"Yes, they're with Yukina," the psychic replied. "Why?"

"They need to return to Demon World."

"Why?"

"Last night on the news, there were demons being subdued and captured by humans," Kurama explained. "Any demons in Human World right now are in danger."

"They should be safe here," Genkai countered. "No one bother with coming this far into nature."

"I think they will," Kurama replied. "Your reputation extends to the Human World as well and you know it. Soon or later they'll remember who you are and come here." Genkai frowned in thought.

"Good point. Perhaps, for now, Yukina should leave as well." Kurama shrugged, glancing straight at Hiei. The fire demon remained stoic. Genkai disappeared into the temple and a few minutes later reappeared with the three demons at her back.

"Ripper. You all really are here," Chuu said at the sight of the group.

"So we really need to go back already?" Rinku asked with a slight pout in his voice.

"Yes," Kurama said. "This is serious."

"We understand," Yukina said. "Though I don't know if I could leave Genkai alone." Genkai waved the concern off.

"It's no big deal. And it's not permanent, anyway. I'd rather you were safe in Demon World than in danger here with me."

"You can return as soon as the danger passes," Kurama agreed. Yukina searched the red-head's handsome face.

"How long until then?"

"I have no idea," Kurama replied honestly. "But Hiei can have a place made for you wih Mukuro."

_Fox,_ Hiei threatened mentally.

_You know you would,_ Kurama retorted, unbothered by the warning tone.

_Watch it,_ Hiei muttered. Kurama 3, Hiei 1.

"You'd do that for me?" Yukina asked in surprise.

"Yes," Hiei replied. Yukina smiled.

"Great."

"Then back to the portal, Bludgers!" Chuu said.

* * *

The trip though the woods took considerably longer the second time around, because the group was slowed to a walk with Yukina in their midst. However, they weren't feeling pressed for time. Genkai's property was several hours by car to the nearest city and it was unlikely anyone would have taken a special interest in her yet.

While they walked, Kurama filled the newcomers in on the current situation, thus clarifying why they needed to return to Demon World.

"What about you, Kurama?" Yukina asked when he had finished. Kurama looked over at the koorime.

"What?"

"Won't you be in danger by staying as well?" Yukina clarified. Kurama smiled slightly at the concern in her voice.

"I think I'll be alright for now," he told her. "I don't exactly look demonic in this form. Besides, Human World is my home now. I have my family here. I couldn't just leave them."

_Not what you would have said once,_ a small voice in the back of his mind said.

_True,_ another part retorted, _but times have changed. I've changed._

"Besides, Yusuke and Kuwabara are here as well. I'd hate to leave Keiko and Shizuru's fate in their hands if anything should happen," he continued jokingly. The rest of the group, excluding Hiei, laughed, though the smirk playing at the corners of his lips told Kurama that Hiei had appreciated the jest as well.

"I forgot about Kazuma!" Yukina said suddenly. "I won't be able to see him if I go." Kurama smiled reassuringly.

"Either Yusuke or I could easily accompany him to Demon World for a visit."

"You'd do that?" Kurama laughed easily.

"Of course." Yukina grinned happily at this.

_Kurama,_ Hiei's voice rang through his head. The fox blinked slightly, then mentally sighed.

_They love each other and you know it, Hiei_.

_Hn._

_Besides, Yukina could do a lot worse than Kuwabara. He has a strong sense of honor and will take good care of her,_ Kurama continued.

_I still don't like it._

_But you'll have to accept it._

_Hn._ Kurama smirked slightly and looked out of the corner of his eye at the fire demon walking next to him. No matter how protective he was of Yukina, Hiei knew Kuwabara was a good mate for his sister. He just hated to admit it.

The hike through the wilderness continued for several hours. The sun was passing the zenith when they stopped on the other side of a small waterfall that fed a pond in a clearing. Yukina smiled fondly at the falls.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes," Kurama agreed.

"What will you do, Kurama" Touya asked.

"I'll return home… for now. Hiei will be your guide to Mukuro's on the other side," he replied.

"And you're sure you'll be alright?" Yukina asked. Kurama nodded to the group.

"Fine. I'll bring news when I can."

"Alrigh'. Well, it's been fun, Genkai," Chuu said. "But it's time we go."

"Yeah, it was great," Rinku added. Genkai waved fondly.

"I expect you back when this all ends," she said. A chorus of "Sure" came from the six fighters.

"Yukina," Hiei said, gesturing toward the falls. The koorime nodded, but turned to Genkai first. She hugged the psychic.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"Just be safe," Genkai replied. "You'll be back soon." Yukina nodded and followed Hiei though the small falls. The others waved and followed suit. A moment passed before a crackling sound was heard and Hiei was suddenly thrown backwards through the falls into the pond.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed, rushing to aid his friend. The only wound Hiei had suffered, however, was to his pride. Kurama helped he shorter demon to his feet. As he did so, the other seven came back through the falls.

"What happened?" Genkai asked.

"It's sealed," Hiei growled.

"What?"

"The portal back to Demon World is sealed off," Hiei repeated.

"None of us can get through," Yukina confirmed. Kurama stared blankly, for once at a loss for words.

"But how is that possible?" Genkai said. Touya shrugged.

"No idea, but we're stuck." Kurama, needing to see this for himself, ducked under the falls, only getting slightly wet, and into the hidden cave. The portal activated to familiar energy – Koenma had tuned it to recognize Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, or any of Kurama's six trained fighters. At Kurama's arrival, the portal sprung to life. It was like an opening of space with a dim light being emitted. Kurama stepped up to the opening and put a hand through, only to pull back at an intense burn. Not only had it felt like an intense burn, it had felt as if his hand had hit a brick wall. The portal was indeed closed.

_But how is that possible? The Kekkai has been brought down. And even that was a net that allowed B-class and under to pass through. By that, Yukina should have been able to pass,_ Kurama pondered. Rubbing his burned had absently, Kurama returned through the falls to an expectant group. He sighed.

"I don't know how it's possible, but the portal has been closed. Not even the Kekkai was this potent," he said, holding up his hand. Yukina gasped and immediately rushed his side. She grabbed his hand and healed it instantly. Kurama smiles gratefully at her. "Thank you."

"Of course," Yukina replied with a slight blush.

"This can't be Spirit World's doing," Genkai said. Kurama frowned thoughtfully.

"But why would they raise a barrier after dropping one because of the gentleman's agreement in place in Demon World?" Genkai shrugged.

"Couldn't you ask Botan?" Touya asked and Kurama blinked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the communication mirror. He flipped it open and waited for the ferry girl's face to appear.

"Kurama, what is it?" Botan asked when she saw the red-head's face. Her hair was unkempt and it didn't look like she had gotten much sleep. She was still beautiful, the fox thought idly before replying.

"The portal to Demon World outside of Genkai's complex has been sealed. Warded is more like it, actually," he replied. "Not even Yukina can pass." Botan blinked.

"But that's not possible! The Kekkai was brought down months ago," she said.

"But that only blocked A and higher class demons," Kurama reminded her. "Yukina couldn't pass this." He paused for a moment. "It felt more like running into a brick wall than a net, anyway." Botan stared for a second, amethyst eyes looking completely lost. Finally she spoke.

"I have no idea what to tell you, but I'll run it by Koenma," she said, then paused and blinked slowly. "You don't think this has to do with-"

"Too much of a coincidence," Kurama said.

"But what kind of resources could these people have?" Botan muttered. "Even Spirit World doesn't have the power to make a wall to block all demons."

"That can't be good," Suzuka muttered in the back and a general rustling of agreement followed.

"I'll look into what it going on with the other portals and get back to you," Botan said. She seemed more alert, if still tired.

"Alright," Kurama said.

"Be careful, love," she said softly.

"Of course," Kurama replied and Botan's end went black. Kurama closed his own as well and turned back to the group. "Well, might as well head back to Genkai's for now. Not much else to do. Genkai nodded.

"It seems I'll be having company longer than expected."

* * *

Riding his motorcycle back into town, Kurama was lost deep in thought. The sun was setting, so he would be getting back fairly late. He hoped his family hadn't noticed his absence. But the advantage to being on his own now was it was easier to excuse those absences from his family.

He had given Genkai his new number so she could call if there was any problem. Hiei and the others would stay with Genkai until they could return to Demon World. That was probably the safest place for any demon in Japan at this point. Kurama sighed. How had all this come about? Who was behind it? How far did their resources extend? What were their goals? And how far would they go to reach them?

Even for Kurama it was too much to think about at this point. So much was going on and there was much he needed to take care of. Why did the peace never seem to last?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll, so I got this chapter up fairly quickly. The next chapter is about half-written at this point so that shouldn't take too long to get up either. School and all that is keeping me really busy, but my fics are keeping me sane through it all, so I hope you enjoy. Leave me a review. Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me I butchered Chuu, but tell me you read it. Reviews are major motivation :)


	5. Stuck

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 5

Stuck

* * *

_He ran as fast as he could, fear racing through his pounding heart. He sped onward as fast as his legs would carry him, but it still did not seems fast enough. Despite the turmoil in his heart, he was not even sure of what he was running from; but he somehow knew whatever it was would kill him if it caught him. This primitive fear kept him running._

_The scenery suddenly changed and he found himself running in a dense forest. The branches whipped across his face as he ran past, leaving bloodied scratches. Blind fear kept him running, leaping over tree trunks and other obstacles in his path. As he jumped over a felled trunk, his landing foot came in contact with the underside of another felled log; he was sent sprawling onto his face. Only, the ground beneath him seemed to melt._

_He felt himself falling through an oppressive blackness. He felt his body make contact with a hard ground, face first once again. Blinking against the sudden intense aching all over his body, he realized he was in a cement ring. The roars of a blood-lusting crowd forced the harsh reality to sink in, as he felt the warm stickiness of blood, his blood, on his skin. The stench of his own blood was overpowering to his senses and he had to force himself not to gag._

_Before he could push himself to his feet, he felt a hand grasp his hair and violently pull him upward. He hissed in pain as his vision blurred. He closed his eyes against the pain-induced dizziness. When he was finally able to open them again, his eyes met a pair of red-tinted violet ones that sent a shiver down his spine. This is what he had been running from. Death._

"_Bang," a soft, but malicious voice whispered into his ear, and his world erupted in a white hot pain, then darkness descended._

Kurama awoke with a gasp and instinctually grabbed at his branded arm. He took a moment for his rational mind to take control once more. Finally, when his breathing had slowed and his racing heart had slowed, he pulled his hand away from the arm and looked down. The black brand remained, two years after the event had occurred. He rubbed his face in his hands.

_Just what I needed at a time like that: old scars resurfacing._

The red-head sighed and untangled himself from the rest of his covers and slipped out of bed. He looked over at the window, almost expecting to see Hiei sitting there. But no, it was not to be. Times had changed. Kurama smiled ruefully to himself before heading to the bathroom. Turning the lights on, the fox studied himself in the mirror.

His lower half was covered with a pair of sweat pants. On his bare chest, Kurama could make out the scar from where Karasu had impaled him in his dream; the wound that had caused the coma. He had put a lot of energy into healing those wounds, but they had been on his body for so long before he could heal them that they had left scars. His long red hair was mussed from tossing and turning on it during the night. Leaning against the sink, Kurama studied his eyes. They were much more peaceful and content than they had been in years. The nightmare had brought back some old pain, but otherwise he felt calmer than ever.

Leaning over the sink, Kurama splashed his face with some cold water. Reaching for a towel, he dried himself off. As he stood up, he couldn't help but notice the ugly black marking on his arm. While he had recovered from the wounds, he had put a lot of energy into completely healing the scars, though most would never fade. The brand was one of those. The crow had marked him. The first time was spiritually, though the process of nearly breaking him in the Tournament and the second was his 'return' when he had physically marked him. No matter what, Kurama would always be a marked man. If nothing else, it ensured that he could never turn away from that life.

The fox shivered. He didn't need this right now. That was past and there were things to deal with in the present. Turning out the bathroom light, Kurama headed for the kitchen, where he put on some tea for himself. Living alone was proving to have its advantages; it was much easier to deal with the nightmares when he did not have to explain them to his mother. Taking his tea, Kurama sat down on the couch and turned on the television, not expecting to find anything on in the middle of the night; and indeed he was right. He spent half and hour vainly changing the channels while he sipped his tea before he finally gave up and headed back to bed. There was, after all, much to be done the next day.

* * *

Kurama entered the Yukimura Diner the next afternoon to find the very people he had been wanting to meet. He had called Kuwabara earlier in the day and asked him to meet him at the restaurant both Yusuke and Keiko tended to fairly often lately.

Keiko looked up at his entrance and waved a greeting. Kurama returned it as he approached the counter where Kuwabara sat and Yusuke stood on the other side. Both boys watched as the red-head made his way over and sat down next to Kuwabara.

"What's going on now, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Kurama sighed. He had been working on wording this all morning and he still wasn't sure how best to explain the situation.

"Where have you been anyway?" Kuwabara asked. Looking around, Kurama dropped his voice slightly.

"I was in Demon World, actually."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"And when?" Yusuke added, equally flabbergasted.

"I thought I would pay Hiei a visit and fill him in on the situation. I arrived there two days ago. I got back yesterday."

"That can't be the reason you wanted to meet," Yusuke pointed out. "A jaunt to Demon World isn't that big of a deal." Kurama raised an eyebrow and Yusuke was taken aback.

"What?"

"'Jaunt'?" Kurama asked incredulously. Yusuke flushed and muttered something about hearing Keiko say it. Kurama chuckled. "Always the same."

"Um, Kurama?" Kuwabara prodded. The fox nodded apologetically.

"Right. Well, while I was there I paid a visit to Jin and Touya's group," he explained. "But Chuu and Rinku weren't there. It turned out they were in Human World visiting the temple."

"And?"

"And," Kurama continued, "that is bad when on the news they are showing demons being captured."

"But at Genkai's?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"Genkai had a reputation among humans as well as demons, even those that don't know they exist. I gather," the red-head said off-handedly, "that was how she managed to get herself and Yukina into the hospital to help me those few years ago. Anyway, how long will it be before-"

"Before these people hunting demons come calling at the temple," Yusuke finished. Kurama nodded.

"So, Hiei, Jin, Touya, Suzuka, and Shishi accompanied me back to Human World to bring them back, as well as Yukina," Kurama explained.

"But something went wrong," Kuwabara prompted. Kurama nodded once more.

"The portal was blocked."

"What?" Kuwabara asked, confused at this.

"After the tournament in Demon World, when the Kekkai came down, Koenma had several portals to Demon World, each to a different territory, opened up, you might say, for my, Yusuke, Hiei, or any of the six fighters from the Dark Tournament's use. The portal would remain closed at a specific spot until it recognized once of our energies. Then it would open and take us to Demon World, or vice versa. But when the others tried to access the portal, it was blocked off. It felt like running into a warded wall," Kurama explained.

"But the Kekkai is down," Yusuke said.

"Even the Kekkai had its limits," Kurama added. "B-class demons and lower could pass through. By that logic, Yukina could have passed through."

"But this blocked even Yukina?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama nodded the affirmative.

"And demons were on the news last night…" Yusuke began slowly, working to gather his thoughts. Kurama shrugged. This was one question he did not have the answer to.

"The others are all staying at the temple right now," Kurama told his friends. "It should be safe there for the time being."

"I may have to take a trip to the temple in that case," Yusuke said. He turned to Kuwabara. "You haven't seen them in ages, have you?" The orange-haired boy shook his head.

"I knew there were training with Genkai and you, Kurama, but they were always somewhere whenever I visited the temple."

"You game for a visit then?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure."

"Just be careful," Kurama told them. "Keep a low profile."

"It's us, Kurama!" Yusuke said, spreading his arms out.

"I know," Kurama countered. "That's why I worry. Yusuke faked a blow to the heart.

"That hurts, Kurama. It really does."

"Right."

"Come on."

"Yusuke, I know you too well."

"Good point," Yusuke relented and Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to come along, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "To the temple?" The red-head shook his head.

"I'll have to take a rain check," he replied. "I have some things to take care of, but you two have fun."

"What do you have to take care of?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Just a few small things," Kurama answered evasively. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, doing a fairly good imitation of the fox.

"Like what?"

"Nothing important."

"Is that so?"

"Yusuke, do you really think I wouldn't tell you if it was important?" Kurama asked exasperatedly.

"You didn't mention your trip to Demon World."

"I thought my little 'jaunt' didn't warrant a meeting." Yusuke grimaced and Kuwabara snorted.

"Never try to match wits with Kurama, Urameshi."

"Shut up," Yusuke snapped without any heat.

"If you really have to know, I just have to check up on a few things about starting classes at the university in the fall," Kurama told the two boys. "And check up on my family and attempt some damage control."

"So it wasn't important," Yusuke said.

"I would never lie to you, Yusuke," Kurama chuckled.

"Right." It was said with less feeling than usual. Memories from two years previous when Kurama had attempted to hide his dreams and the pain they were causing him came back in an instant."

"Yusuke…" Kurama began.

"No, forget it. I trust you, Kurama." Kurama nodded slowly. Kuwabara watched the exchange in silence, noticing the body language. While Kurama may have been the master of reading body language and tone, the orange-haired boy felt he was getting fairly good at it himself.

_Why do you need to assure yourself of that, Urameshi?_ he thought. _I know back then it was different. So does he. And so do you. He was just trying to keep us from worrying about him. That's just how he is._ He looked over at the fox. _But something is bugging you too, Kurama. What?_

_

* * *

_

Walking through the downtown university campus, Kurama smiled at the sight of the wonderful flora that lined the paths. Living in an apartment in town kept him from much contact with plants, so this was nice. Colors were blooming with the new spring and the plant master reveled in the feeling of life it bestowed upon him.

However, he noticed students along the path with newspapers that headlined the capture of the four demons. Other small groups he caught talking about it. He grimaced to himself. This much public exposure could only make things worse. Sighing to himself, he looked down at the papers in his hand. He had just been by the office to inform them of his living arrangements. They had given him some paperwork to fill out and more on choosing freshman classes.

He knew his step-father ran a business and could use help and idly pondered whether he should do something in business. No, he decided, business just wasn't where his interest was. He had another forte.

The red-head walked through the downtown streets casually. He still needed to see him family at some point; but right now he felt as if he had earned a break from it all. He supposed Yusuke and Kuwabara would be visiting the temple. He grinned slightly; Genkai would have her hands full with the combination of Yusuke, Jin, and Chuu on the temple grounds. But if anyone could handle it, it was Genkai.

Deciding to take a detour into some shops, Kurama walked into a bookshop. Not looking for anything specific, the red-head browsed through the store. With a small smile, he picked out some manga to give to Shuichi, a romantic comedy for Shiori, and a small tome about travel for Hatanaka. Idly looking through some magazines, Kurama's hand froze as he caught sight of the headline of one:

_Demons: How to recognize them and what to do once you have_

Another stuck out:

_Demon 911: How to protect yourself and your family_

And others:

_The Nonhuman Threat_

_Protecting Our World_

_Arm yourself against the plague: demons_

"Scary to think about, isn't it?" the shopkeeper asked when he noticed Kurama staring at the magazines. The red-head started at the man's voice.

"Yes…" he said as he brought his books up to the counter. "Terrifying."

* * *

"So yah heard, eh? Chuu asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived at the temple. Yusuke nodded as he took a seat on the porch.

"Yeah, Kurama filled us in earlier." Chuu nodded.

"He told us there was no way to get back," Kuwabara added. Chuu nodded once more, this time grimly.

"Yeah, the portal's blocked."

"So you're just gonna stay here until you can get back?" Yusuke asked. The drunkard shrugged.

"Not much else to do, now is there?"

"It's not like we could go back and live with Kurama," Rinku added.

"But what if they find this place?" Kuwabara asked worriedly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Genkai said simply. "Until then, everyone is safe here."

"Besides," Yukina added, "Kurama promised to let us know if he heard anything about them coming."

"Good old Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, good old Kurama," Kuwabara echoed. _What is on your mind my friend?_

_

* * *

_

"Suuichi!" Shiori exclaimed when Kurama walked into the kitchen. "There you are!" The red-head blinked.

"Here I am," he said, sitting down, unsure of the course of his mother's worry. Shiori looked at her son to see his hand was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?" Kurama started and looked down at his hand.

"I burned my hand making tea last night," he replied, recovering smoothly. Shiori glanced nervously at her son. He had been hiding wounds from her since a young age and she felt this was another one of those times. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Shiori's eyes remained worried, but she changed the subject.

"We've been calling you the last few days and there's been no response," she said instead. _Ah, that explains the worry._

"I've been quite busy the last few days," he said. "I really haven't been home much."

"Where have you been?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Taking care of some things."

"Like what?" Kazuma asked,

"Dealing with the university, for one thing," Kurama replied. "I've been clearing up housing arrangements and such."

"Have you seen Botan?" Shiori asked lightly.

"No, though we've spoken. She's quite busy at work right now," the fox supplied. "It may be awhile."

"Too bad," Kazuma commented.

"Indeed," Kurama nodded.

"What's in the bag?" Shuichi asked, eyeing the bag from the bookshop. Kurama blinked, then smiled sheepishly.

"How silly of me. I picked up a few things downtown this afternoon." He pulled out the manga and handed them to his stepbrother. "For Shuichi." Shuichi's eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Suuichi!" Kurama smiled, then pulled out the travel book. He handed to Kazuma.

"For Father." Kazuma looked at the book for a moment before grinning.

"It's wonderful, Suuichi. Thank you." Kurama nodded and pulled out the book for his mother and handed it to her.

"Suuichi, you shouldn't have," Shiori said with a smile.

"Why not?"

"You spoil me," Shiori scolded lightly. Kurama leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Only because I care."

"You charmer, Suuichi," Kazuma chuckled. Kurama merely smiled as Shuichi engrossed himself in his comics.

"I hope you're going to stay for dinner," Shiori said as she stood up.

"Only if I can help," Kurama replied. Shiori beamed, having forgotten her worry.

* * *

Kurama sighed in relief as he entered his apartment. His gifts had succeeded in preoccupying the family from the topic of demons. Even just a day's respite would give him more time to think. Setting his keys down on the counter, he blinked when his pocket started to ring. He reached in and pulled out the communication mirror. Flipping it open, he waited for Botan's face to appear.

"Kurama," Botan greeted wearily.

"What's wrong, Botan?" the fox asked with a frown at the normally chic ferry girl's disheveled appearance.

"We were able to get a reading on what's blocking the portals," she said. Kurama nodded.

"It's blocking all of them isn't it? I checked on the others and couldn't pass," he said, holding up the bandaged hand. A flicker of concern passed through Botan's eyes, but the experienced ferry girl knew it was no danger to the fox and let it pass.

"Yes. This barrier, however, seems to be much more ingenious than the Kekkai," she replied. Kurama frowned.

"How so?"

"Instead of blocking all of Human World, it merely reinforces the places where portals or passages could be found."

"So only in the weak spots of pseudospace," Kurama clarified and Botan nodded.

"Even without the Kekkai, making a portal to pass into Demon World is tricky. It can only be done in places where certain warps in pseudospace occur, except for a few exceptions," she explained.

"Sensui," Kurama said and Botan nodded.

"That was a special kind of portal, more like a tunnel than anything. Passing through pseudospace was necessary. Portals use warps in pseudospace to travel directly from Demon to Human World to the other way around." Kurama nodded his understanding.

"It was even more difficult with the Kekkai because the warps had to be within an opening in the net."

"Exactly," Botan agreed. "But these warps are necessary to pass through unless you have a psychic to break into pseudospace to make a tunnel."

"Meaning portals, at this point, are the only way to and from."

"Yes," Botan nodded. "But this barrier is like a brick was built up at every warp in pseudospace."

"Ingenious. So no portals can be opened or made."

"Exactly."

_Instead of stretching the barrier into a net to cover it all, only cover the places that were actually a threat. Very clever,_ Kurama though to himself.

"Can you bring others to Demon World via Spirit World, then?" he asked. Botan shook her head.

"No. Whoever created this barrier knew that they were doing. They've blocked off portals from Spirit World to Demon World as well."

"Is that possible?" Kurama asked in surprise. "I tough pseudospace existed only between Human and Demon World."

"Pseudospace only exists between the two worlds, that's true," Botan replied. "But there is a buffer zone between Demon and Spirit World which portals are created through to reach Demon World from the Spirit World end."

"Then how could it be blocked?"

"From the Demon World end." Kurama's jaw dropped. His mouth worked but no sound came out. "That was our reaction when he found out as well," Botan said, exhaustion evident in her voice, which was lacking its usual perk.

"So Demon World is completely blocked off…" Kurama breathed. A sudden thought hit him. "Can you still get to Human world?" Botan nodded and Kurama sighed in relief. Only being able to see Botan like this hurt the fox and the ferry girl both.

"But I still have duties here," Botan said sadly.

"I understand," Kurama told her. He studied her weary face for a moment. "You could use some rest."

"I know, but so much is going on that there hasn't been time for such luxuries," Botan replied.

"You'll do nobody any good if you're dead on your feet," Kurama reasoned. "Get some sleep." Botan nodded.

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Botan's end went blank and Kurama closed his own with a pang in his heart. He hated not being with her and seeing her in such disarray made the fox want to hold her and comfort her. But they both knew that what they did had to come first.

"News from the ferry girl?" Hiei asked, slipping into the apartment window as Kurama pocketed the mirror. Kurama nodded and related the conversation to his friend.

"So we're stuck here?" Hiei growled when the red-head had finished.

"Yes, for now."

"Perfect."

"Indeed."

* * *

Mukuro watched the demon sun set and sighed. Hiei had not returned in three days from what was supposed to be a quick recovery mission. She could feel in her heart that he was still alive, but he was somehow unable to return. She sighed. _I knew something would go wrong._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **No homework this weekend so I decided to get some updating done. Yay for updates, hehe. Anyway, the story is definitely coming along nicely so I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me there isn't enough Hiei, but tell me something!


	6. Of Dreams

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 6

Of Dreams

* * *

"There's no way at all that we can return?" Shishi asked incredulously. Hiei shook his head.

"No. Kurama checked out the other portals and they were blocked as well. And according to the ferry girl, all of Demon World is blocked off from either of the two worlds. We're stuck," Hiei related to the group at the temple. He had spoken with Kurama long into the previous night about the situation and they both had concluded they were stuck in Human World for now.

"So we're just going to hide up here?" Rinku demanded.

"And what would you propose to do otherwise?" Genkai demanded irritably. Rinku blinked before continuing his tirade.

"Find out who's behind this!" he said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Touya asked. "In case you forgot, Genkai is the only human among us. Demons are wanted here."

"Besides," Genkai added, "we have no way of finding out where or who they are. Spirit World cannot track them."

"So why don't we?" Rinku asked stubbornly.

"Don't you think they'd be expecting that?" Hiei growled. He had had this conversation with Kurama already, though it had been much more intellectually stimulating with the fox.

"Oh," Rinku said, slightly downcast. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Kurama and I went over all this last night," he said irritably.

"And? What did you come up with?" Suzuka asked.

"Nothing," Hiei growled. "We decided there is nothing we can do at this point," he told the taken aback group. "As much as we hate it, they have to make the move before we can do anything about it."

"So our only plan is nothing?" Shishi demanded. "That doesn't seem prudent."

"Neither does gettin' ourselves caught by the bastards running this," Chuu countered. "I agree with Hiei and Kurama. We should wait."

"Until they start targeting humans as well as demons, everyone should be safe here," Genkai said.

"You think they'll target humans as well?" Yukina asked worriedly. Genkai nodded.

"Demons won't be their only target. What about humans like Kuwabara? He fought alongside demons. Or Keiko? She loves one. Or Shizuru? She's been along with demons for most of this, and her brother is Kuwabara. Or me, for training them."

"But…"

"But nothing. Humans get defensive when it comes to new and strange things to them. If they see demons as a danger, which they do, anything affiliated with them will pay the price," Genkai replied gravely.

"They boys…?" Yukina asked nervously.

"Right now the only targets seem to be the demons that really stick out. Kurama and Yusuke both have most human forms," Genkai answered easily. "If they are targeted, it won't be for awhile."

"This really makes me nervous," the koorime said, hugging her arms around herself.

"Me too," Genkai said.

_Me too,_ Hiei thought solemnly.

* * *

Botan tossed fitfully in her sleep. She had gone to bed after speaking with Kurama, but her sleep had been less than restful.

_Flying her oar through the dark streets of Tokyo, Botan shuddered at how cold it seemed, especially since it was supposed to be early summer. The sun was setting and mothers were hurriedly calling in their children from play. The deity frowned as she watched the children approach their respective homes without protest._

What is going on?_ she thought confusedly. _This isn't normal child behavior.

_The sun continued to drop below the horizon and the more she flew the fewer people she saw on the streets. Those she did see seemed to be rushing home. Botan frowned as shop keepers turned off their lights and closed their stores._

Why would stores be closing at nightfall? And why are people hurrying home like this? Nighttime is usually a very busy time.

_As the last rays of sun faded into nothing and the first stars began to appear in the sky, Botan saw what looked like squad cars pulling onto the streets. Men in uniforms spread out on the street as if they were hunting something. Swooping lower, she watched as a man hung a flyer on a bare pole. She drifted over to read it and nearly fell from her oar._

Wanted:

The Reikai Tantei  
Ruthless fighters and leaders of the resistance  
Order must be preserved!

_Pictures of the four boys were under this with captions:_

Kazuma Kuwabara: Demon Sympathizer  
Warnings: Energy sword and brute strength

Hiei Jaganshi: Fire demon  
Warnings: Third eye with telepathic abilities;  
expert swordsman; dark power

Youko Kurama, alias Suuichi Minamino, Fox demon  
Warnings: Plant mastery; keen intelligence;  
legendary bandit of the Demon World

Yusuke Urameshi, Toushin; leader of the Tantei  
Warnings: Energy gun; brute strength; able to mix  
demonic with human power

Reward upon information

Harboring these fighters will result in capture

_Botan blinked at this, then realized the flyers seemed to be up on every pole. But they knew about the boys… How could this be possible?_

_Deciding she needed to see more, Botan followed a van that had just pulled onto the street. It drove down the empty streets, shining its searchlight, as if looking foe any sign of life. Botan had to jerk her oar to a halt when she realized the can had come to a stop. She floated above the scene as she watched it play out._

_Seven men filed out of the truck, each armed with some kind of weapon. In the dim light from the street lights, if looked like some kind of gun, but the ferry girl couldn't tell for sure. The men silently filed into an alley in patterns reminiscent of military. They surrounded a short flight of stairs that led to a hidden door and silently made their way down the steps. Botan followed slowly._

_The armed men surrounded the door before they loudly crashed it down – seemingly with ease despite the fact it looked to be made of some kind of hard metal. They raised their weapons and charged in. A loud commotion broke out inside, the familiar sounds of battle echoing in the underground entrance. Botan winced at the sounds of traded punches and energy blasts. Yells of pain and anger were heard before a chorus of some kind of shot being fired and thuds as bodied hit the ground._

_A few moments passed before anyone came out of the hidden room. One man appeared coming out of the doorway backwards, as if carrying something. Another man appeared coming out as well, this one facing forward as if carrying the other end of a heavy load. Botan inched in closer to make out the load and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. The two men were supporting an unconscious Jin between the two of them. His arms and legs were bound tightly and he had a silver collar around his neck. His face showed some signs of bruising and his clothes were slightly torn, obviously from the fight he had just been in._

_Looking back to the entrance, another pair of men supporting a load came through. Between them they supported a bound and unconscious Touya. Bumps and bruises were beginning to rise on the ice master's face to match several scratches on his arms. He was also collared. A terrible feeling was beginning to rise in the deity's stomach. She could barely bring herself to look as a third pair of men came through the door._

"_Kurama!" she exclaimed in mingled shock and fear for her lover. The red-head was also unconscious, bound, and collared, though his bonds seemed to be more numerous and he had bands on his wrists to match the collar on his neck. A trickle of blood ran from the red-head's temple and the red of his hair seemed a little too red… It seemed the three demons had put up a good fight for being taken by surprise._

_The men hauling the demons looked up at her outburst and she gasped when she realized they could suddenly see her._

"_It's one of them Spirit World people," one of the men carrying Touya growled._

"_It's the ferry girl that worked with the demons," one of the men carrying Kurama added in a hiss. "They say she and the fox are in love!" Botan gasped._

How could they know? How can they see me, for that matter?

"_The boss wants her too," the seventh man said as he emerged from the demon's former hideout. Botan barely had time to look over at him aiming his gun at her before he pulled the trigger and her world erupted in pain and dizziness before dark descended as she fell from her oar…_

Botan jerked awake, tangled in her sheets. Her heart was racing and her entire body seemed to be coated in sweat. Her breathing was quick as she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped her face to realize she had been crying. She pushed her hair from her face as her breathing and heart rate began to slow once more. Blinking a few times, she reached for her communication mirror on her bedside. Kurama's experience with dreams two years prior had taught them all to take more stock in their dreams.

* * *

Kurama frowned as he closed the communicator. Botan had really seemed shaken by her dream. What struck Kurama, however, was the fact that she was more concerned about his safety than her own. The fox felt a pang of affection for the ferry girl; she was always so concerned about others. But still, he forced himself to focus, the dream had some haunting implications. If this really was a prophetic dream, then whoever was behind all this would gain a lot of power if left unchecked.

The only problem was they had no idea where to go from here. Spirit World was unable to track the truck that had captured those demons several days prior. That meant they were shielding themselves. And if they were responsible for the barrier a well, for it seemed too much of a coincidence for them not to be, it seemed they had a lot of resources to exploit.

And where did Gouki fit in all this? How could he still have been around? Kurama shook his head. All these dead end thoughts were giving him a headache.

* * *

They had all become more conscious of media coverage in the last week, so they were all watching the news when they could. And that night they all came across it at the same time.

"Tonight our top story: Demons in our world. Members of the organization in charge of the capture of these creatures speak to us about the true nature of demons and how they are captured. Yoshiro Umaki has the story."

"No more are they thought of as merely a child's story," a new narrator took over. "The proof has been seen throughout the country; demons are real and pose a real threat to our world. Just a week ago, four demons were captures by the new government organization created exactly for the threat of demons. This organization is so top secret to the point that all we know if they exist to capture demons. Recently, several of the members agreed to an interview to clarify the situation and explain to the public what they need to know."

The screen changed to show four strong-looking men, each wearing identical blue jackets. They sat in a row, the reported obviously on the other side of the camera's view.

"Now gentlemen. The first question that begs to be asked is how the government learned of the existence of demons. Before now, they must have been hiding in our world without us knowing," the reported, Umaki, said.

"Indeed," the first man replied in a gruff voice. "Demons have their own world, but many find ways to escape into our world. They've been doing it for years, living lives of deception."

"There have been select humans who knew of the existence of demons in the Human World," the second one took up, his voice deep. "It was one of those privileged humans who informed the government of the danger people have been in for so long."

"And who was this person?" Umaki asked.

"That we are not allowed to disclose," the third man said. His voice was smooth, yet ominously dangerous at the same time. The reported merely took this in stride.

"Alright then. What type of danger do demons truly pose to humans? If we did not know about their existence before now, they could not be very conspicuous."

"They're more conspicuous than you think," the fourth man replied. His voice was deep and slightly gruff. "Where do you think the stories they are in came from? Many become involved in thieving or even murder. Often times, murders or crimes that leave the police stumped are committed by demons. There are also many black market trades that center around them. By capturing them, we are able to eliminate much of these crimes."

"What is the typical demon capable of?"

"Horrible terrors," the second replied in his deep voice. "Their strength can easily surpass a human's, if not their intelligence. Think faster, stronger, more agile, and sometimes bugger than humans. They can run further and faster and jump higher. Some can even fly. Just imagine the type of atrocities that creatures of no morals with these powers that could be committed."

"But why haven't we seen more of this if the demons had been among us all this time?" Umaki asked.

"Many try to hide to avoid notice by the authorities of the other worlds, but many do commit crimes in this realm," the fourth replied.

"They merely go unsolved or can be pinned to gangs or criminals that are already wanted," the first added.

"And what can we do?" the reported asked.

""Report any suspicious behavior immediately," the third answered. "There are humans that would harbor demons and their crimes are just as bad."

"Not all demons have horns or different colored skin," the second continued. "Some appear to be normal humans and can walk by you on the street."

"For cases like that, any seemingly inhuman ability, speed or strength or intelligence, for example, should also be reported," the first put in.

"So _anything _out of the ordinary should be reported?" Umaki asked.

"Yes," was the consensus.

"And how are they captured?"

"Our organization keeps tabs on all who are reported and once we have reasonable cause to believe we have a demon, we send our men in, who are specially armed for a demon. Most are belligerent and will fight back. A normal human could not defeat a demon in battle, but we try to avoid that," the third explained.

"But members are expected to be able to handle themselves in a fight," the first chuckled. "One inexperienced in a fight could not be taken for the job."

"But we do try to avoid fighting," the fourth interjected. "Demons have powers that they can use on top of their strength and ability. So we are armed."

"With what?"

"Tranquilizers, for example," the second supplied, "to take them down before they can take us down. Clothing that can serve as a shield from their attacks and things like that as well. We are prepared."

"And what happens when they are captured?"

"They are collared with devices that restrain their power and are taken to our holding cells. The building has cells specially designed to hold creatures with abnormal strength," the first replied. "There they are held where they cannot harm anyone."

"Like a prison?" Umaki questioned.

"Basically," the third replied.

"But capture can only occur if we humans pay close attention to our surroundings and report anything unusual. You could be saving your life so the life of someone you know," the second said.

"Don't hesitate to call the hotline," the fourth plugged. "We must keep our world safe. We will do our part as long as you do yours."

* * *

"Three more demons were captured last night," Kurama told Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei grimly. They were sitting in his apartment, for it seemed the safest and most convenient place to meet. "Though none were humanoid."

"I have a hard time believing some humans can take on even low-level demons like they're capturing," Yusuke said with a frown.

"They must be trained," Kurama said. "And if that is the case, then this plan must have been in the works for years."

"But what human who knows about demons would want them captured?" Hiei asked. "Most are members of some sort of black market ring and profit from them."

"What about people like Keiko or Shizuru?" Kuwabara asked. "Innocents who can't defend themselves, but know."

"Any actual innocents would not be in the position to tell the government and give them proof of the existence of apparitions," Kurama replied with a frown. "Besides, all of this seems way too well planned out for that."

"And the fact that humans are eating it up doesn't help," Hiei grumbled. Kurama felt a wave of empathy for his friend; Hiei wanted to return to Demon World… to Mukuro, and all of this was keeping him from doing so. And he, Kurama, wanted to see Botan, but all of this was keeping the two of them apart as well.

"So what's all this about a prison?" Yusuke said after a silent moment. "Where they 'keep' the demons they catch."

"It would have to be a tangible building," Kurama mused. "And a tangible building can be found…"

"But trucks are tangible as well," Hiei pointed out. "And they can't be found." Kurama sighed.

"Whoever is behind this knows what they're doing."

"Hn."

* * *

"Sir," a man in a blue jacket said to the man sitting in the chair behind the desk, facing away from him. "Four more specimens have been brought in by group C this afternoon."

"Good," the man in the chair said. "Make sure they are filed."

"Yessir."

"Power levels?"

"High D- and low C-class." The man in the chair snorted.

"Still no good. We need true power to realize our goals."

"True power, Sir?"

"The power of the Reikai Tantei."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun, the villain makes his first appearance. Who is this mystery man that knows about our boys? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Haha, that was a little obnoxious, I realize, but oh well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know. Cookies to everyone who reviews! Tell me you love it, tell me you hated it, tell me I need more fluff, but tell me something!


	7. Watched

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 7

Watched

* * *

Days stretched into weeks and weeks, in turn, stretched into months. Almost daily, it seemed news of more captured demons was on the news; and as time went on, the more humanoid and more powerful the demons that were captured seemed to become. While none could rival the power of any of the ex-Tantei, the fact that this secret organization was making provisions for stronger and stronger demons was somewhat disconcerting.

And as more demons were caught, a constant state of worry, bordering on paranoia as time went on, seemed to build over the country. People became afraid to go out alone at night for fear of being cornered by demons, though demonic activity had substantially dropped off to almost nothing to avoid detection. But through it all, the former Tantei remained above suspicion.

Kurama sighed, closing the book he had been reading. Botan, who had been resting against his legs on the floor with her own reading material, looked up at him. Their time together had been limited over the past months due to Botan's increasing number of duties in Spirit World that coincided with the demon scare. And during this, the seasons had changed and in the fall the fox had begun attending classes at the university. He was an instant star in his classes and most of the professors had taken an instant liking to him. Some things never changed.

"What?" Botan asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from their positions across the coffee table. The two of them, along with Keiko, were finishing their final year of school. Despite the fact that he had missed two years of school, Yusuke was in the same class as his peers.

It had been a group effort to make it work. It had taken the combined efforts of Atsuko, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke himself, and Kurama to even get the school to consider allowing Yusuke to make the effort to catch up. It was perhaps the fact that two of the best students the city had ever seen were vouching for him – Keiko Yukimura and Suuichi Minamino – but the school had finally given in and allowed it.

Yusuke, realizing that if he really did want to have a future with Keiko he would need to finish school, became determined to catch up. It might have been the prospect of the seventeen year old joining the class of fourteen and fifteen year olds that had kept him motivated to catch up with his peers. So, over the summer, Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara had pooled their brains and educational prowess – and occasional blackmail material to keep the boy focused – and had helped him to make up all the work he had missed.

The majority of the studying had been done in Kurama's apartment. Not only was it downtown and close to just about everything they could need, it gave the group a place to meet where they wouldn't have to worry about being overheard if their topic of discussion changed. Also, since Kurama had the communication mirror now, Botan contacted him every now and then with information, and the others could be around to receive it instead of Kurama having to contact them separately.

Hiei also made frequent visits to his friend's apartment. And not only the fire demon did so; Kurama had arranged it so the six fighters at the temple could come for visits. Genkai and Yukina occasionally took up the offer as well. Jin and Touya seemed to come the most often – behind Hiei – but they all had come before without a problem. Strict preparations had been made to assure the safety of the demons' identities and they had worked out quite well.

But since Yusuke had managed to join his peers in class once more, he and Kuwabara, and occasionally Keiko, would come over to the red-head's to study. Since Kurama had his own studying to do, it didn't bother him to have his friends working at his place, as long as they did their work. But since they continued to eat so much of his food – teasingly designating Kurama the group's cook – the fox made them pay for a portion of his groceries. All in all, if one ignored the demons on the daily news, the months seemed to have gone by quietly.

"I'm fine," Kurama told the ferry girl. "Just a little tired." Botan's amethyst eyes danced with concern.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked. Kurama suppressed a grimace. With the time the two had had together, she had gotten quite good at reading him – almost as good as Hiei. Kurama shook his head lightly.

"It's not important. I just haven't been sleeping as well as of late," he told her.

"Are you dreaming again?" Another suppressed grimace. Kurama had in fact been dreaming more often lately. Dreams that he had had often after the Dark Tournament and when Karasu returned were starting to recur. He opened his mouth to deny it, but stopped when he saw the worry in all three of his friend's eyes. They were worried, and with good reason. The fox had come very close to losing his life the last time. Lying about it now would only be a disservice to everything his friends had done for him.

"Yes," he replied finally and got the reaction he had been fearing. Botan gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Yusuke and Kuwabara paled.

"Kurama-" Yusuke began but the red-head cut him off.

"It's different than last time," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I don't get the same feeling I did from them before. Not exactly, anyway."

"Not exactly?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shook his head.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked concernedly.

"I still get a sense of foreboding and definitely fear, because they are nightmares," he replied and paused, as if searching for the right words to continue. To anyone but those in the room and a very select other few, what he had just said would not mean much. But to those who understood the power of a nightmare, of a true nightmare, the last statement held a lot of truth and emotion behind it. "But that same darkness I felt from that manifestation is no longer present. When I wake up I know it was just a dream."

"But they're still taking their toll on you," Botan said, her amethyst orbs dancing in concern for her lover.

"Yes, but not like before."

"So you're gonna be okay?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama smiled.

"Yes. I know of some plants that should help this time around."

"You sure know of everything, fox boy," Yusuke said and all four laughed. It was good to be among friends, to be able to laugh with them, even when the world was going crazt just outside the door or window.

* * *

They sat on the rooftop of the apartment building watching the stars in the cloudless night sky. A slight sliver of moonlight gave little light and blocked out few stars. The night was cool, but it didn't bother either of them. The companionable silence remained for awhile as they both sat with their own thoughts.

"It's been too long," Hiei said finally and Kurama looked over at his friend. His black silhouette was barely visible on the dark roof, but emerald eyes sought out the familiar shadow with ease.

"And still no leads," Kurama added.

"I don't like it."

"Nor do I." The two friends lapsed into silence once more. Sometimes more could be said without speaking.

"I suppose one more time wouldn't make a difference," Hiei said idly after a moment.

"No, probably not," Kurama agreed. Over the last months, Hiei had spent night after night trying to catch some sort of lead on this group that was causing so much trouble for demons. And every night he and the Jagan had come up empty. It was as if they didn't exist. Trying to catch smoke on the wind would be an apt analogy.

"And the temple is still safe?" the fox asked.

"Yes." Kurama nodded absently to himself.

"The ferry girl?" Hiei asked.

"Sleeping."

"And you?"

"Obviously not." Hiei frowned at this.

"Dreams?" he asked perceptively. Kurama sighed and shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably – a rare gesture from the normally composed fox.

"Yes," he admitted.

"But not the same."

"No." The fire demon nodded his understanding. It was truly amazing what went unspoken yet understood between the two demons. Another silence fell between the two. Kurama watched as a wisp of cloud passed over the sliver of waning moon and seemed to dissipate among the stars. The fox liked the stars; they truly seemed to calm his soul when he felt lost. Only certain parts of Makai had stars, and as a thief, he had favored those locations for heists. Human World always had stars on clear nights, and Kurama liked to watch them, not taking their presence for granted like many humans did. They were an elegant presence in the sky and represented some philosophical unknown. That and they were pretty.

"What do you think they're after?" Hiei asked quietly, also gazing distantly at the stars. As much as the fire demon claimed to hate the Human Realm, Kurama knew he liked the stars as well. Kurama pondered the question a moment.

"I don't know. The eradication of demons? To cause fear? To gain power? Money? Any number of things are possible," he mused.

"Do you consider it a threat?" Hiei asked suddenly and Kurama blinked at the question, startled.

"What? Of course I do." Hiei smirked to himself at startling such a reply from the fox and Kurama grimaced. Kurama 8, Hiei 7. The score, after all, had changed during the previous months.

"Oh?" Kurama glared at Hiei through the dark, though the fire demon wouldn't actually make it out, he got the message, only serving to broaden his smirk.

"Had the barrier gone up I might not be as worried," the red-head replied finally.

"In other words, so-long low-level trash?"

"If you want to put it crudely."

"Hn."

"None of the demons that have been taken have broken lower B-class." Hiei quirked an eyebrow.

"Two years," he said and Kurama blinked. Indeed, two years prior, during the Dark Tournament, they had all be B-class demons. As upper A-class demons in the present day, it was sometimes hard to look back to weaker times.

"Indeed." A pause. "How much longer before they go after more powerful demons? There are so few of us in Human World right now."

"How long before they have the capacity to?" Hiei countered.

A light flashed below on the street and both demons looked down to the street to see a truck with a searchlight drive by. They exchanged glances. How long had the organization been patrolling the streets late at night?

* * *

Kurama silently slid back into his apartment after Hiei had decided to return to the temple. Kuwabara and Yusuke were asleep on the couch, as they had worked late into the night, and neither stirred as the former thief made his way silently into his bedroom. Botan lay asleep on his bed. He smiled softly at the sight of his love before exchanging his day clothes for a pair of baggy sweats to sleep in.

As he slid into bed, Botan rolled over to face him, her eyes open. Kurama blinked in surprise, having thought she was asleep. The slight shaft of moonlight coming through the window reflected in her amethyst eyes.

"I missed you," she murmured as the fox settled himself under the covers.

"I'm sorry," he replied earnestly.

"Where were you?"

"Talking with Hiei." Botan blinked.

"At this hour?" Kurama shrugged.

"Less chance of being overheard at night on the roof."

"What did you talk about?"

"This and that."

"Well if you don't want to answer the question-" Kurama chuckled at the indignant response.

"Nothing of any importance," he replied.

"Then why at this hour on the roof?" Botan asked, though she knew the two demos spoke of more than they would admit, much of their conversations never being spoken. She often wondered how they did it.

"Old habits die hard," Kurama replied innocently.

"Really?" Botan asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurama smiled.

"Yes." Botan snuggled up to the lithe form of the fox and he put an arm around her shoulders. She rested a hand on his bare chest and sighed contentedly.

"I really did miss you," she said softly. Kurama knew that this time she meant over the last months they had been apart so much.

"And I you," he replied, kissing her head softly.

"Sometimes I wish time could stand still," the ferry girl whispered. "We have so little time together; I wish we could stop time like this."

"Me too," Kurama said softly.

_Because when I'm with you, I'm complete,_ they both thought. _I'm whole. And nothing else matters._

_

* * *

_

It felt like he was being watched as he walked along the campus sidewalks. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise. The fox had really come to hate this feeling after what had happened before. Kurama reached out with his senses, but could detect no unusual energy readings. He frowned. Was he becoming paranoid due to all the recorded demon activity by humans or was he actually being watched? Keeping his guard up, Kurama continued to walk through campus, outwardly appearing at ease.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara both stopped at the same instant. Keiko looked back at them.

"What is it?" she asked. The three were walking from school together, having decided to meet that day to go to the temple to visit Genkai and the demons. Yusuke immediately bent over and made as if to tie his shoe.

"Just tripped on my shoelace, that's it," the former Spirit Detective replied.

"And kicked me in the process," Kuwabara added smoothly. Keiko rolled her eyes and the orange-haired boy bent over next to his friend.

"Do you feel that too?" Yusuke asked quietly, still pretending to tie his shoe.

"Like we're being watched?" Kuwabara asked quietly and Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I feel it, but I don't sense anything."

"You don't think we're getting jumpy are we?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think so, Urameshi."

"Maybe we shouldn't head to Genkai's…"

"But Keiko…?" Kuwabara said, looking over at the brunette. Yusuke bit his lip.

"We don't want to act like we know we're being watched," he said finally, idly thinking of what Kurama or Hiei would say in a situation like this. "I guess we'll have to go."

"Your call," Kuwabara said with a shrug and the two rose and walked over to where Keiko was waiting.

"Shall we?" Yusuke asked with forced cheeriness.

"Sure," Keiko replied with a grin, missing the glances Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged before walking off.

* * *

Running through the forest, Hiei felt it. He had been on his way into town to visit Kurama because Jin and Chuu were being unbearably annoying when that feeling of being watched hit him. He stopped on a sturdy branch and reached out with the Jagan, but could find nothing. He frowned. If he was being watched, the Jagan should be able to see whoever it was who was doing the watching.

Deciding that was another reason to speak with the fox, Hiei sped from the branch towards the city, the whole time keeping his guard up.

* * *

The feeling had gone away once Kurama had stepped into his apartment, though he wasn't sure whether that was good news or bad. By now he was sure he hadn't been imagining it. A familiar presence hit his consciousness and when he walked into the living room, Hiei sat on the couch, obviously having just come through the window.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he dropped his bag on the floor and his keys on the counter.

"Jin and Chuu," Hiei replied. Kurama's lip twitched.

"I see." Obviously the two were getting on the fire demon's nerves with their silly behavior. But it didn't take much to do that these days. Hiei really did miss Mukuro. The fox had a feeling the former ruler felt the same where she was in Demon World. Sitting down across from his friend, Kurama noticed a slight tenseness in his friend's posture; a distinction few others would have noticed, but Kurama did.

"But that's not the only reason you came," the red-head said. Hiei gave Kurama a level stare at this.

"I was being followed," he said at long last and Kurama blinked. Could this be related to his own shadow?

"By who?"

"I don't know. The Jagan detected no one else in the vicinity. But I felt it." Kurama closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, red locks falling into his face. Hiei watched his friend, reading the body language.

"I was watched as well," he said softly and Hiei blinked, suddenly glad the fox couldn't see the surprise that quickly registered on his face before disappearing. Kurama opened his eyes and looked back at Hiei.

"Yes. On my way to class, during class, and it wasn't until I stepped into the apartment that the feeling disappeared. I didn't detect anyone either." Hiei frowned and the two remained silent until Kurama's phone rang. Blinking his emerald eyes back into focus, Kurama rose and picked up the receiver.

"Kurama, we have a slight situation," Yusuke's voice said, slightly urgently, yet hushed at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked with a frown. It couldn't be… could it?

"Kuwabara and I were being watched." Kurama wasn't able to catch a quick intake of breath. "What?" Yusuke asked, suddenly more worried.

"Hiei and I were followed today as well," the fox replied and Yusuke swore under his breath. Hiei looked over at the red-head as he spoke, suddenly interested. "Are you still being watched? Either of you?"

"No, the feeling vanished when we got here."

"Where are you?"

"Genkai's." _That can't be good somehow._ "Kurama?" Yusuke asked at his friend's silence.

"Oh, sorry Yusuke."

"What is it?"

"This can't be coincidence," Kurama said with a frown. "And I don't like it."

"That's what Genkai said," Yusuke replied.

"Watch your back, Yusuke," Kurama told him. "All of you."

"Yeah, you too." He paused. "Wait, is Hiei there with you?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, looking over at Hiei.

"Oh, good."

"Why?"

"Cause no one knew where he was," Yusuke replied and Kurama snorted slightly.

"He's not a pet, Yusuke."

"I never said he was!" Hiei ground his teeth and Kurama hid a smirk behind the hand he held the receiver with.

"Whatever you say."

"Kurama," Yusuke growled irritably and Kurama's emerald orbs danced with amusement.

"Give my regards to everyone," the fox said and hung up the phone on the sputtering teenager.

"Kurama," Hiei growled and Kurama grinned at him.

"Yes?" "Hiei's mouth worked but he seemed unable to form the words to spit at his friend so he settled for a death glare that the fox merely brushed off. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the communicator to call Botan and fill her in on the situation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy weekend to everyone! In honor of the much anticipated time of sleeping in, here's an update. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me to get to some action already, but tell me something!


	8. Ominous Premonitions

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ominous Premonitions

* * *

The sun was setting on the cold winter evening, though Kurama was in no hurry to return home. He, however, seemed to be the only one who felt this way; those humans that were out and about as the last rays of light were fading from the sky were hurrying to get home before darkness fell. No rule had been imposed declaring a nighttime curfew or anything of the like, but with demons being captured left and right, humans feared to be outside when it was no longer light. Little did they know that the very creatures that they were afraid of were also in hiding, afraid of being seen by those that feared them, as they might be reported and captured. Nothing had been heard of those demons that had already been captured… and sometimes no news was _not_ good news.

Kurama walked slowly down the main street that was nearly devoid of people by now. Hands in his jacket pockets to keep them warm, he walked, his mind elsewhere. His thoughts drifted to the group's mysterious shadows. Since the first occurrence, there had been others. What bothered Kurama – and Hiei too, especially – was the fact that their shadows left no trace. The fox had a feeling that this incident was tied to the demon capturing group, as they were all but impossible to trace as well. And that fact did not sit well with either Kurama or Hiei.

It was probably due to his mind being on other things that kept Kurama from noticing the four demons that sprang from the alley he was walking by before he reached said alley. He blinked when he realized they had surrounded him and mentally berated himself for his lack of awareness of his surroundings. The fox studied the creatures before him. They were what the typical human would think a demon to be: ragged and evil looking in appearance with unnatural skin and eye colors… among other things. The red-head frowned. None of these demons could have been any more powerful that middle-C class. And while Kurama's human form was less powerful that his demon form and he was suppressing his energy – he had been since demons had been targeted as a safety precaution – he was still obviously more powerful than those that surrounded him.

"Kurama," one of the demons spat. Kurama watched impassively, waiting to see what the demon would do. It hardly surprised the fox that the demons knew who he was. He hadn't exactly been hiding these last three years, or who had been associating with. "You bastard." Kurama blinked.

"What?" the fox asked, wondering where this was going. If the demons had been planning to attack him, they would have done so already.

"You miserable bastard," another demon growled. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Kurama asked, slightly snappishly. He could already feel his patience fading. He had had a long day and a poor night sleep on top of it.

"You and your friends have all that damn power and here you are, walking freely on the streets with the rest of the humans," the first one replied scathingly.

"You and your _Tantei_ friends," one of the demons behind Kurama spat. The fox knew most demons held no love for the Spirit Detective team, but even fewer would dare approach a former member of the Tantei. Even though the Tantei had disbanded, demons remembered and held grudges, but most knew they were outclassed and held their anger in silence or mutterings between groups of them.

"You realize the Spirit Detective team is no more," Kurama said. "We disbanded two years ago." Of course, demons knew that, but Kurama felt like it needed to be said at this point.

"Everyone knows that," the fourth demons growled, also from behind the fox. "But that doesn't change what you once were. Traitor."

"And you walk free while the rest of us are forced to hide like rats in the shadows," the second grumbled.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Kurama asked irritably. The demons in front of him took an involuntary step backwards. They knew Kurama was normally detached with his emotions in battle, so seeing something like impatience spring up made the weaker apparitions nervous. They obviously just remembered how much weaker they were than the fox.

"What does that mean?" the third demons demanded, not taking the hint in Kurama's tone that he was annoyed with the interruption.

"It means I have better things to do with my time than listen to the complaints of the likes of you," the fox replied evenly. "Yes, my friends and I have been safe so far. That's good for you as well." Despite themselves, the low-class demons exchanged confused glances at this.

"Huh?"

"The longer we are free, the more chances we will have of figuring out who is behind this and stopping them."

"But you're not Reikai Tantei any more," the fourth pointed out.

"That hardly means we'll stop fighting," Kurama snorted before his voice turned hard and cold. "Now, if you value your lives, you'll leave me be." The front demons backed off another few steps.

"You wouldn't kill us," the fourth demon said. "You'll draw attention to yourself." Kurama's lips twitched.

"To be a good thief require stealth," he said silkily, sounding much more like his Youko-self than Kurama. "And I _was_ one of the best."

"Youko," the third breathed suddenly and fearfully. The demons shared glances once more before running off in different directions with no concern for where they were going, other than it was away from the legendary bandit. Kurama sighed when the demons were out of hearing range. That behavior was more suited to Demon World than Human World… but it got rid of the annoyances, so it fulfilled its purpose.

Kurama began walking home once more, although this time a bit more quickly, as he just felt his shadow return.

* * *

Sitting alone in his living room, Kurama flipped through the television channels hoping to find something that was not related to demons to watch. But the more he flipped, the more in vain his attempts seemed to become. Every news channel was reporting some demon capture or talking about past demon captures. All this media coverage was really beginning to grate on the fox's nerves. Demons just seemed to be all around him, no matter where he went – ignoring the fact that he himself was one.

Whenever he returned to visit his family, Shuichi would invariably want to talk about demons with his older brother or be reading about demons or watching something about them on television. As discreetly as he could, Kurama had asked his mother and step-father whether they thought it was wise for Shuichi to be so consumed with this, but they had replied that since it was an important current event that affected all of their lives, it was good for him to be well versed in his knowledge.

Many of his classes at the university tended to fall into a classroom debate on the issue, which was also getting old to the fox. Against his better judgment, Kurama continued to deny the existence – but more recently the threat – of demons to humankind. He had to be careful of what he told his classmates, as not to compromise his already precarious position in the world, but deep down somewhere he hoped he could convince at least one person that this paranoia was absurd. But then again, those who said such things were often reported and were watching from then on out with no secrecy behind that. Thus, the number of dissenters was very small. Kurama hoped that those in his classes merely saw his contradictions as him trying to play devil's advocate and be able to argue both sides of the issue. That was, after all, something that institutions of higher learning encouraged.

Finally deciding that finding something unrelated to demons was either not going to happen or was not worth the effort, Kurama shut off the television with more force than necessary and threw the remote down on the table in a rare display of a temper. The batteries went flying off in all directions and Kurama groaned irritably.

"Nothing on?" Kurama looked up at the voice to see Hiei slipping in through his window. The fire demon was smirking slightly. It tended to amuse him when Kurama was in a mood like his current one.

"Unless you want to watch continual coverage on demons," Kurama replied, his tone indicating his annoyance with the current state of affairs.

"Something new and different," Hiei said and Kurama snorted.

"Right." Hiei made his way over to the couch and sat across from his friend. Kurama idly realized that his furniture seemed to be some of the only furniture that the fire demon was actually willing to sit on. In the Human World, anyway. The two demons sat in silence before Kurama looked over at Hiei.

"So what is it tonight" he asked, referring to the reason behind the fire demon's current visit. Hiei looked over at the red-head.

"Do I need a reason?" Kurama nearly snorted again.

"You, Hiei, always need a reason." Hiei shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Well?" Kurama prodded. Hiei remained silent and shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. The fox was taken aback by his friend's strange behavior. "What is it, Hiei?"

"A feeling," the fire demon replied finally and Kurama blinked at this. That was a very un-Hiei-liked response.

"What kind of feeling?" Kurama asked, now interested.

"Ominous," Hiei replied. Kurama remained silent, waiting for his friend to sort out the thoughts that had to have been bothering him for awhile now for him to come see Kurama about them. That was something the two demons did for one another: allowed the other to sort through their thoughts and attempt to help, even if it was just to give an ear to listen. Hiei was there for Kurama after Karasu's return several years prior for this fox to sort through his confused thoughts and Kurama had been there when Hiei began to realize his feelings for Mukuro, and countless other times. It was just part of their relationship.

"Something is coming," Hiei said at length. "Something dark."

"What kind of something?" Kurama asked. "A person? An event?" Hiei frowned thoughtfully.

"Perhaps both," he replied finally. "I just can feel something on the horizon." Kurama nodded his understanding.

"Considering the current situation, that does not surprise me," the fox said. "Things have been quiet for too long."

"Define quiet," Hiei snorted and Kurama laughed.

"That is a good point." Hiei looked over at the remote that was now in several pieces since Kurama threw it.

"How many today?" he asked, referring to the numbering of demons that had been caught. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't know. I was trying to avoid finding out for just one day," the red-head replied with a heavy sigh. "But I suppose there is no running from it." Hiei shook his head.

"No, there isn't." Kurama bent over and picked up the batteries and replied them in the remote. He clicked the power button and the television burst into life once more.

"Shall we find out?" Hiei shrugged noncommittally as the screen focused.

"Tonight's top story," the news anchor reported, "the arrest of a group of humans for their expected involvement with demons." The screen switched to a feed of men in blue jackets leading several handcuffed men and women to a van. Kurama could feel his eyes widened at this news.

"Another small faction that was suspected in demon-related activity managed to elude capture. Their current whereabouts and plans are currently unknown, but they are being searched for by the Organization." The 'Organization' was the name the media had chosen to bestow upon the secret government operative that captured demons.

"They've begun to target humans as well," Kurama breathed. "That cannot be good." Kurama looked over at Hiei, half expecting a dry remark about how humans deserved such a fat, but none was forthcoming, as Hiei was well aware of what this new development could mean for their group. The fire demon rose.

"I should inform Genkai," he said, but Kurama shook his head, rising as well.

"I can do it much more quickly," he said and Hiei quirked an eyebrow at the fox, as if asking if he had just dared to challenge his speed. Kurama shook his head to attempt to placate the demon. "The telephone," he said and Hiei blinked, following the fox's gaze over to the phone.

"Hn." Kurama grinned to himself as he reached for the receiver. Kurama 9, Hiei 7.

* * *

As the next days turned into weeks, more and more humans who were suspected of 'consorting with demons' as it were, were captured alongside demons, though Kurama had a sneaking suspicion that they were not taken to the same place as the demons, which meant that there had to be at least two tangible places that the Organization had at their disposal; which meant there were two tangible buildings and several vans – at least – that no one could track and this bothered the fox. But while more and more humans and demons were captured, news of escaped demons and humans who were set to be captured also was on the news constantly.

Another development that bothered the fox was the way people began to look at each other. With humans being accused, people began to look over their shoulders a little more often than before. Eye contact was only made when necessary and tempers were starting to run high, as well as threats of accusation. If one wanted another to do something, all that need to be done was hang the threat of reporting them over their head, whether they were innocent or not.

It was times like these that humans distinctly reminded Kurama of demons.

One had to be careful of what they said within the hearing range of others. People were becoming instinctually paranoid about their neighbors and would jump at the chance for reporting some strange behavior.

It was for these reasons that Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had to work to be as ordinary as possible, though it was more difficult for Kurama, as those around him expected a certain level of extraordinariness from him. But the fox had to tone down his intellect; Yusuke had to tone down his fighting; and Kuwabara had to hide his sixth sense. It made life tricky for the ex-Tantei.

They also had to worry about those around them. Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai would be in the most danger if the ex-Tantei were discovered, as they knew of the boys' identities. Atsuko and Kurama's family were also in jeopardy, but to a lesser extent due to their ignorance of the truth of the situation, though that did not serve to placate Yusuke and Kurama's worry for them.

And thus, as the days turned to weeks, they all had to walk a fine line…

* * *

"With all these humans being captured, it really becomes obvious the truth we've been blind to so long where it comes to supernatural occurrences. Don't you think so, Minamino?" Kurama groaned to himself as the daily debate was once again turned on him in class – considering he seemed to be the only one of dissenting opinion on the matter of demons.

"I think you know my answer by now, Takeda," Kurama retorted, earning a chuckle from some of his other classmates.

"Spell it out for me," Takeda countered and Kurama had to fight himself not to rub his temples. His nights had not been restful since the arrest of those first humans.

"Where is the evidence against the captured humans?" Kurama asked finally. "What proof is there that they have done anything wrong, except for the word of the Organization? Are we giving them too much credit? I think so."

"'Question all authority'," the professor spoke up. "Is that not the lesson we have learned from many of the ancients?" It seemed today he was playing devil's advocate, for which Kurama was grateful. All the horrible demons he had faced and the fights he had been in could never have prepared him for a human college philosophy class. These kids could be brutal with their words.

"What about those who run? Is that not the behavior of a guilty party?" Takeda argued. "What do they have to fear if they are innocent?"

"Unjustified imprisonment," Kurama replied. "In a place no one can find for an undisclosed amount of time judged proper by those who did the capturing. I know I would run from fear of something like that."

"Is that a confession?" another student – who obviously bought into the Organization's propaganda – broke in heatedly. Kurama blinked.

"A confession?"

"Just because one argues for an issue does not mean they necessarily believe in it," the professor cut in again. "It is common practice for intellectuals to argue their opposite viewpoint in order to learn more not only about their own viewpoint, but why others believe differently. Isn't that right, Suuichi?" Kurama slipped down slightly in his chair.

"Something like that," he replied. But before another word could be spoken, the intercom burst into life.

"Professors, please tune your televisions to channel six. There will be a news briefing for all to see in five minutes." Everyone looked around at each other, wondering what this could mean. Kurama suddenly felt that ominous feeling Hiei was talking about before in his own gut as his professor turned on the television.

"I don't know what this is about," the professor told the class, "but I suppose we will find out soon enough." The five minutes seemed to pass by in agonizing slowness, as everyone waited apprehensively for the broadcast to begin. Finally, the static flickered to life and a news reporter sat at the desk in front of the camera.

"Good afternoon, Japan. We interrupt your regularly scheduled programs and activities for very important breaking news." He paused a moment before continuing to speak. "We have learned of the whereabouts of four highly powerful and dangerous fighters in this world that far surpass any of the others that have been apprehended thus far. Three are demon and one is human."

_Four?_ Kurama thought in numb fear. _Three demon and one human? It can't be…_

"They are to be considered highly dangerous and human enemy number one. They are a group of misfits that have gone by the name of 'Reikai Tantei.'"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get out, but I started NaNoWriMo, doing the sequel to this story, but I finally decided I was more interested in this one at this point. I got about 20,000 words before I quit. I am also crazy busy with school right now. Not only are my classes piling on the work and I'm getting further and further behind, and I have to work on my college application. To top it off, it's the holiday season and all that that means, so my life is kinda crazy. But I'm still alive and still writing, so I hoped you like. And I have the first three chapters of _Between Death and Reality_ revised, so check that out. Anyway, I've been waiting to get to this point of awhile, so I'm hoping things will flow after this. So, you made it this far, why not leave me a review! Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me to suck it up and write more, but tell me something.


	9. On the Run

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 9

On the Run

* * *

"They are to be considered highly dangerous and human threat number one. They are a group of misfits that have gone by the name of 'Reikai Tantei.'" Kurama's jaw dropped. He knew what was coming next but could do nothing to prevent it or to protect himself from the imminent backlash. Instead, he sat in frozen silence in his seat, watching on almost blankly.

"Reikai Tantei? What does that mean?" one classmate asked.

"Three demons and a human?"

"More powerful than anything else?" The entire class had burst into excited and nervous chatter – except for Kurama. The professor turned up the volume on the television so they could hear the rest of the report.

_This is not happening,_ Kurama thought to himself, horrified. _This cannot be real… can it?_ He closed his eyes shut and opened them once more, but nothing had changed. _I guess it can._ The fox knew very well what coming next. If they knew of the name 'Reikai Tantei,' then they would undoubtedly know all their identities as well. This could only end poorly.

"All four 'Tantei' are currently in our world, along with their allies – both human and demon." The class went silent when the reported began speaking once more, anxious to hear more of this new 'threat.'

"The leader of the group is the Toushin Yusuke Urameshi. Age 17 and currently enrolled in school. He is the most powerful of the team in terms of pure power." A video clip suddenly came to life on the screen of Yusuke fighting during the Dark Tournament.

_Where could they have gotten this footage?_ Kurama wondered as he watched Yusuke and Chuu trading punches. _Then again, how did they know who we were in the first place?_

"Urameshi is exceptionally strong with his fists and his Spirit Gun, which he shoots from his finger." The image on the screen became a shot of Yusuke firing his Spirit Gun at… Yomi?

_Wait… The Demon World Tournament? The Dark Tournament, alright. That took place in Human World. But the Demon World Tournament took place in Makai. What is going on?_ The rest of the class gasped at the energy Yusuke's finger emitted on the screen.

"Next, the only human member of the group, Kazuma Kuwabara. Age 17, he is also enrolled in school. Kuwabara relies on his strong sixth sense and Spirit Sword in a fight. While he is the weakest member of the team, he is not to be underestimated." Yusuke's image became Kuwabara knocking Risho into the stands. The class muttered to themselves about hearing rumors about these two punks.

"The third member of the team is a fire demon whose speed cannot be matched. Hiei Jaganshi. Age unknown. He is a swords-master who controls the Jagan – an Evil Eye that gives him telepathic powers." Kuwabara's image became Hiei summoning his Darkness Flame against Zeru. "His speed and skill with a katana is only surpassed by his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, which is a flame of the Demon World." The maniacal look on Hiei's face as he summoned the Flame caused shivers among the class. Kurama partly couldn't blame them, as Hiei was definitely scary in his own right. He felt a weight settling in his stomach; he knew what was coming next. It figured he had to be last.

"And the final member of the team is a demon the community once looked to as its shining star student." Kurama's stomach rolled nervously. "One Suuichi Minamino. True name: Youko Kurama. Age: 18 as a human and over one thousand as a demon." Kurama's face came up on the screen; the footage came from his fight against Roto. The fox was surprised when none of his classmates looked back at him. "He is a fox demon of unparalleled intellect. He is a plant master and favors his Rose Whip. He can transform between his human and demon forms at will." The screen showed Kurama summoning the Death Plant to brutally kill Roto; most of the class found themselves unable to continue watching the screen after that scene. Instead, they all turned to look at him, fear evident in their eyes.

"These four fighters are extremely dangerous and should not be approached. Call the hotline with any news of their whereabouts."

"Suuichi…?"

"You…"

"Demon!"

"No wonder you argued against demons if you were one yourself," Takeda said softly.

"I argued against the threat," Kurama whispered, suddenly realizing he was on his feet. He wondered when that had happened. "Because we're not all bad. We're not all what they tell you."

"So it's true?" the professor asked and Kurama paused a moment before nodding.

"But you don't know the whole story," he said emotionally, but the professor shook his head.

"No, we don't." He pursed his lips a moment, studying the red-head silently. "And I should like to hear it someday. I can see in your eyes that you are not evil, Suuichi." Kurama stared in surprise at the professor. That was a very Genkai-like reply.

"Sir, can we really…?" a student broke in.

"Suuichi – Kurama – whoever you are, go. They will come for you," the professor said, watching him. "I believe what I see in your eyes and it is not evil. He looked up at the sounds of a large number of footsteps approaching. "Now go!" Kurama looked at the professor, then at his classmates, then back to the professor before nodding.

"Thank you."

"Go." It was Takeda. "Just go." Kurama nodded before running out the door, all the while resisting the urge to look back once more.

* * *

"They are a group of misfits that have gone by the name of 'Reikai Tantei.'" Kuwabara turned back to look at Yusuke, eyes wide as the television reporter spoke of their group… the once that was supposed to be top secret. The former Spirit Detective's face had lost some color at this and his mocha eyes danced with concern and sudden fear, but the rest of his face gave away nothing else. He had been studying Kurama to learn the fine art of schooling his features.

The two boys' eyes met, silently asking one another whether or not this was really happening. Was the human news really reporting of their identities to their peers? If they knew the nickname that had been bestowed on their group those three and some years earlier, then they had to know of their identities as well. And then they would screwed. They could attempt to leave now, but that would only raise even greater suspicion. Oh yeah, this was bad.

"All four 'Tantei' are currently in our world, along with their allies – both human and demon." The class was silently watching this report.

"The leader of the group is the Toushin Yusuke Urameshi. Age 17 and currently enrolled in school." Yusuke froze as he heard his name spoken. He could feel gazes beginning to turn toward him as what was being said registered with his classmates. "He is the most powerful of the team in terms of pure power." More gazes turned toward him as images of him fighting flashed on the screen. "Urameshi is exceptionally strong with his fists and his Spirit Gun, which he shoots from his finger."

_Well, they sure know how to build a guy up,_ Yusuke thought sardonically to himself. The gazes of his classmates were full of fear and shock and anger as they looked at him. But before anyone could truly react to this new development, the reporter began to speak again.

"Next, the only human member of the group, Kazuma Kuwabara. Age 17, he is also enrolled in school." Gazes suddenly snapped back to the television as Yusuke's images became Kuwabara. "Kuwabara relies on his strong sixth sense and Spirit Sword in a fight. While he is the weakest member of the team," Kuwabara turned red at this comment, "he is not to be underestimated." The class remained silent as the reporter described Hiei and Kurama as well. At the utterance of Kurama's human name, there was a rustle of shock among the teachers and the girls especially. When the reporter finally finished speaking, angry and fearful gazes returned to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I always knew you punks were rotten to the core," one student said finally. "It seems I wasn't aware of how right I was." There was a muttering of agreement at this statement.

"Consorting with demons, Kuwabara?" another asked the orange-haired boy. "And here I thought you were better than that. We thought you were cool." The gazes upon the two boys were so intense that they were forced from their desks towards the back wall.

"What do you have against humans?" someone asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked.

"We have nothing against humans," Yusuke said defensively. He wasn't Sensui after all.

"We protected humans!" Kuwabara added. "That was the point of the Tantei!"

"Tell us another one, traitor!"

"Demons are evil! Why should we believe you?"

"Because you don't understand!" Yusuke retorted irritably.

"Or maybe we understand better than you think," the first student said. "We don't want the likes of you here!"

"Yeah!" came the chorus of angry voices. Yusuke looked pleadingly to the teacher, who was watching the boys with a mixture of fear and surprise. She bit her lip, then opened the door. Yusuke's eyes widened. She nodded and he nudged Kuwabara. The orange-haired boy took in the open door immediately. They slowly edged themselves towards the door without seeming obvious, though as hard as their classmates were glaring at them without really looking at them, they didn't seem to notice.

"Down with the demon!"

"Down with the traitor!"

When the boys were within about three meters of the door, the chants began to gain strength. They looked back to their teacher.

"Go!" she said forcefully and the two boys broke into a sprint to and out of the door. It seemed to take a moment after they had left fro the class to realize they were gone.

* * *

The moment Genkai turned had turned on the television Hiei had felt external presences approaching the temple. He blinked when he felt how many there were. None were very powerful – human, Hiei decided immediately – but there were enough to pose a problem. Killing humans was, after all, against the law; and Hiei was still a criminal.

"Genkai," Hiei said quickly and the psychic looked up at him and nodded. She felt it too. The reporter came onto the screen with the news of the identities of the Tantei. Hiei's features darkened as their identities were given away to the human public. Yukina watched on horrified, hands over her wide mouth. The other six demons watched impassively, turning to either Genkai or Hiei when the reporter had finished speaking. Genkai clicked off the television with more force than necessary.

"That would explain the presence of the humans," Genkai commented darkly.

"What?" Yukina asked in surprise, not having noticed their presence.

"The temple is surrounded," Hiei said.

"They will come for all of us," Genkai added. "We are accomplices to the Tantei."

"We can't allow that to happen," Touya said immediately.

"Touya's right," Chuu agreed immediately.

"The wards to do prevent humans from approaching the temple," Genkai said, looking at her eight demon companions.

"Then we'll just have to keep anyone from approaching," Shishi said simply.

"We'll pool our powers and create a barrier," Suzuka added, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"And how long do you think that will last?" Genkai demanded.

"Long enough to form a plan," Hiei supplied and the other six fighters nodded. Yukina looked over at Genkai.

"Let's do it," she said fiercely. Genkai was taken aback by the tone of the normally soft spoken koorime before nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

Keiko watched on in horror from her seat as the reporter unveiled her friend's identities one by one. She sat wide-eyed and silent through the muttered reactions of her classmates. They had expressed no surprise at the news of Yusuke and Kuwabara's true identities, due to their reputations across the city. Many of her classmates had gone to school with the two before high school and had seen first-hand why they had such a reputation. There were a number of surprised gasps at Kurama's identity, however. Keiko bet some of the girls had gone to the same junior high as 'Suuichi,' though a year behind him. She was amazed, however, at how easily her peers took this news to be the truth. Yes, three of the four _were_ demons and they _were_ very powerful, but they were protectors, not destroyers.

"Hey Keiko!" Keiko jerked out of her shocked reverie to see most of the class staring at her.

"What?" she asked shakily.

"Didn't you hang out with Urameshi and Kuwabara in junior high?" one girl asked. Keiko swallowed, knowing her peers would take any opportunity to connect her – or anyone else for that matter – with the demons. It was just like that now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keiko replied, attempting to school her features. She had never been very good at it, as she had rarely needed to do so. She could not do it like Kurama. Then again, no one seemed to have that skill mastered as he did.

"Liar!"

"Urameshi's your boyfriend!"

"I've seen you with him. With both of them!" Keiko blinked. She knew there was no more point in attempting to deny the connection between the two of them.

"But you think I knew what he was?" she asked in a vain attempt to keep herself from becoming a target as well. If Yusuke found out she was being targeted as well, she knew what he might to in order to protect her, and he didn't need that to his name. Not now of all times.

"You must have! You disappeared that when he was gone too!"

"He was gone for months," Keiko reminded the class. "I was sick for a week. And that was a long time ago."

"You came back the same day!"

"Coincidence," Keiko lied.

"Good excuses for it being so long ago."

"Good memory for it being so long ago," Keiko retorted and the class went silent.

"That's enough class!" the teacher broke in. "I think we all know Keiko of all people would have reported something like this if she knew. Isn't that right, Keiko?" Keiko swallowed.

"Yeah," she said with some difficulty. "That's right."

* * *

Iwamoto watched the news report with a high degree of satisfaction while Takanaka watched on behind him, less thrilled than his colleague.

"I always knew there was something wrong with Urameshi. Kuwabara too. Ever since the day they walked into my classroom, I knew. And here's the proof!" Iwamoto cackled. Takanaka frowned.

_I always knew you had something great in your, Yusuke. But is this really it? Or are we being deceived?_

_

* * *

_

Mitari watched the report, eyes filled with surprise. _Oh no. They've been found._

_

* * *

_

Amanuma watched alongside his friends in their classroom. While the rest of the class seemed really interested and even afraid, he watched on sadly. _This can't be good. For anyone._

_

* * *

_

Minoru Kamiya watched on with his patients at the report. He shook his head sadly at the sight. One of his patients looked up at him.

"Doctor?" the elderly woman asked. He blinked. "What it is?"

"A shame," he replied. "A shame for mankind is what it is."

* * *

Yana, Kido, and Kaito watched on together, none of them having class when the report came on. They looked at each other, surprise and worry registering on their faces.

"They've turned against their protectors," Kaito said darkly.

"Only trouble will come of this," Kido added.

"Big trouble," Yana finished.

"Oh yes."

* * *

Kurama ran from the building, knowing that pursuers would soon be after him. Eyes from all over campus followed him as they registered who he was. Some yelled angrily while others stared in fear. Kurama paid them no mind as he ran. He needed to get back home and regroup. The team needed to meet and regroup after this major blow. Taking side-streets and hidden paths as he ran, Kurama pulled out the communication mirror from his pocket and flipped it open. It took a moment before Botan's face appeared.

"Kurama! What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his pale face and the sweat that was beginning to form on his brow. But most of all, she noticed the unbridled worry in those emerald depths.

"We've been uncovered," Kurama replied and related the newscast to her.

"Where are you going now?" Botan asked with a frown.

"Home. To regroup. We all need to regroup, but I have a feeling this will have spread us all out," the fox answered.

"I'll come right away," Botan said determinedly.

"No!" Kurama said forcefully, sliding to a sudden halt. Botan blinked.

"What?"

"You would draw too much attention to yourself in the air," Kurama replied.

"I don't always take human form when I come to Human World, you realize," she retorted.

"But then none of us would be able to see you," Kurama countered and Botan giggled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Only ghosts can see me in that form."

"Botan, please, stay put for now," Kurama said, voice almost pleading. Botan blinked at this. Kurama never begged – or pleaded or whatever.

"I want to help," she said argumentatively.

"I know," Kurama told her. "But right now you'll be the most help where you are. Tell Koenma." He looked at her a moment. "Please." Botan could hear the concern for her in his voice and she finally understood why he wanted her to remain in Spirit World for now. He was worried for her safety because he loved her. _Always thinking about everyone but himself._ Botan finally nodded.

"Alright. But stay in contact." Kurama smiled gratefully.

"Of course."

"Be careful," she told him seriously.

"I will," he promised.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he told her before closing the mirror and beginning to run once more towards his apartment.

* * *

Botan sighed as Kurama's end of the mirror went blank. She closed her mirror and held it to her chest a moment. Memories of her dream from months earlier came back with a vengeance and she bit her lip worriedly.

"Oh, be careful. I don't want to lose you either."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Because you are all wonderful, I made time to write this chapter so I could get up sooner. There were some major cliffhangers on Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist last night that drove me nuts, so my own cliffhanger made me feel bad, heh. So instead of doing my Calculus review sheet of my political philosophy paper, I did this chapter. Now my conscious is clear :-P So let me know what ya thought. The more reviews, the quicker I'll get the next one up, I promise! Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me to write some more fluff, but tell me something! Anything!


	10. Necessary Evil

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 10

Necessary Evil

* * *

Slipping silently through side streets and sticking to the shadows that he had once been so intimate with, Kurama approached his apartment. When the building came into view, he cursed silently. It was surrounded, though not obviously. An unmarked truck sat on the corner. Men in blue jackets stood across the street at the head of several alleys and outside of buildings. A couple of mean stood at the doorway of the apartment building, acting as though they were casually speaking, though Kurama could tell from their posture that they were on guard. Several more blue-jacketed men stood on the roof of his and surrounding buildings.

_They've got it covered,_ Kurama thought irritably. _That rules that option out._ The fox stood hidden in the shadows a moment longer, considering his options. While he did not consider himself slow by any means, he did not have Hiei's speed and could not make the time his friend could getting to Genkai's, though the temple was probably surrounded as well if his apartment was. While Hiei may disdain most humans, he would not underestimate those from the Organization and would, therefore, not leave the temple if it was indeed already a target. That left Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Reaching out with his senses, Kurama was just able to make out their signatures on the other end of the city and moving. Since they had all been suppressing their energy, it was difficult to find one another, though Kurama knew his friends well enough to pick their signatures out, veiled or not. No one could disappear completely – only the dead. Kurama frowned. Rendezvousing with the boys would be hard to do without being seen. They were being split up, which was a distinct disadvantage, especially in their group. The fox had a feeling that the Organization had planned that to happen and they had fallen right into their trap. He mentally berated himself for not seeing it sooner. He should have gone directly to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school and met up with them.

Unconsciously pressing himself further back into the shadows, Kurama racked his brain in an attempt to come up with a plan of action. His choices were definitely limited. They needed to regroup but there was not way to get in contact with the others. Hiei was the one with the telepathic powers, not him. And he carried the only communication mirror currently in Human World. Doing anything with his aura to alert his friends would only draw unwanted attention. What he needed was a place he could disappear to where he could think. Too bad all his options seemed to be closed.

Sighing, the fox disappeared back the back the way he had come and decided to simply allow his feet to guide him. Sometimes over thinking matters just made them more complicated. Yusuke definitely subscribed to this motto.

_Alright, Yusuke. Let's hope your irrational method benefits me as it tends to do for you._

_

* * *

_

Genkai nodded to herself as she studied her companions' work out a window. Hiei had erected a barrier with the use of the Jagan along with Touya and Yukina solidifying it with their combined ice powers. The others stood around their friends, ready in case any of the humans managed to somehow break through three layers of demonic power, which Genkai guess would not be for awhile.

The psychic wondered what the other three were currently facing. If the Organization had reached her temple through that newscast, there was no doubt all of Tokyo, if not all of Japan, was aware of their true identities now. They were unprepared for this strike and now she was sure they were disorganized as a result. _Best laid plans…_ Genkai thought irritably. Normally she would have asked Hiei to check on the others – though he would have undoubtedly done it on his own by now anyway – but holding the barrier took enough concentration as it was.

Sooner or later the barrier would weaken to the point that any number of weaknesses could be exploited and the thugs of the Organization would break onto her grounds. No matter Hiei's pride, he would eventually tire and be forced to rest. Touya and Yukina would also tire, and most likely sooner than the Jaganshi. When that happened, Hiei would be forced to make up for the lack of the others' power, which would tire time even faster. None of the other demons present had a power well-suited to making a barrier, so it was down to those three. Genkai would do what she could to help when necessary, but since she had given Yusuke her Orb years earlier, she had much less power and stamina when it came to something like this.

What they needed was another plan for when the barrier fell, but with two of the brighter members of the group concentrating on just keeping the humans out, planning would be difficult, if not impossible. Genkai, Hiei, and Yukina knew the Human Realm better than any of the others, the psychic was the only one currently able to focus on the future.

She watched impassively as a few of the guards plucked up the courage to approach the barrier. She smiled in grim satisfaction as one by one they were thrown back when they got too close. As those men rose shakily to their feet, the obvious leader stepped forward, but not close enough to touch the barrier. Genkai appraised the new presence. It seemed that she was the only woman of the group but was definitely in charge. Her brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail and her blue jacket hugged her lithe form snugly. There was a definite strength to this human that Genkai mentally filed away.

"We only want Hiei Jaganshi," she called out in a strong voice. "We have no qualms with the rest of you. Send out the fire demon and the rest of you may stay." Genkai snorted and spared a glance for her demon companions. Their expressions ranged from incredulous to angry. With a grim expression, Genkai slid the door open.

"Pardon me if I don't trust you," she called back.

"You have my word," the brunette replied.

"That really doesn't do it for me," Genkai retorted. "I just can't see you letting the eight of us go now if we gave you Hiei. I'm sure you know why." The woman frowned thoughtfully for a moment.

"Genkai the human psychic, Hiei of the former Reikai Tantei, Yukina the ice maiden, Touya the Ice Master, Jin the Wind Master, Chuu the drunken fighter, Rinku of the yo-yos, Shishiwakamaru, wielder of the Banshee Shriek, and Beautiful Suzuka, the artifact collector," she listed. "All with ties not only to the Reikai Tantei, but to the Demon World and its denizens. Yes, you are right Master Genkai. We know. But because of the dangers of the fire demon, we would take him in exchange for the rest of your freedoms."

"Only until the next round," Genkai countered. "Besides, it is not our place to 'give' Hiei to you. His power supersedes all of ours."

"But perhaps he would give himself up for the rest of you." Genkai snorted.

"And here I thought your intelligence network was good. That sort of sacrifice is hardly in Hiei's nature." _Well, it didn't used to be, anyway._

"Times and loyalties have changed," the woman replied. _Damn._

"We hardly mean that much to him," Genkai retorted and she could feel Hiei grinning to himself.

"I'm sure there is one among you he cares for." Genkai blinked and the barrier wavered for a split-second. The psychic looked back into the temple to see Hiei sitting open-eyed at that last comment.

"Damnit Hiei, concentrate," Genkai hissed under her breath before turning back out.

"Don't you dare say it," Hiei hissed back and Genkai nodded.

"He declines," she told the woman. The brunette merely nodded as if she had been expecting the reply.

"We are patient. The barrier will fall sooner or later. Then we will take all of you." Genkai bit her lip before slamming the door shut.

"We need another plan."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were running. They had no idea where they were running to at this point or what to do next. All they wanted to do at this point was put some distance between themselves and any pursuing humans. Every now and then they would taken random turns or backtrack to throw off any potential trackers. Finally they ran into a dark alley where they stopped to collect themselves.

"What do we do now, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked quietly. Yusuke shrugged.

"Hell if I know. We need Kurama for this sort of thing." Yusuke blinked. "Speaking of, where do you think he is?" Kuwabara frowned as he reached out with his senses. The orange-haired teen was much more sensitive so would be more likely to find the fox's suppressed aura. After a moment, Kuwabara looked back up.

"He's way across the city and slowly on the move."

"Could we catch up to him?" Yusuke asked, knowing the group needed to assemble to regroup after this blow.

"Without being seen?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke nodded. "Doubtful." Yusuke frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I can only tell a vague direction that he's in," Kuwabara replied. "It would take awhile if he were standing still to find him. But he's not. And we shouldn't either."

"Where d'ya think he's going?" the raven-haired boy asked. Kuwabara shrugged in response.

"No idea."

"His apartment?" the ex-head Tantei suggested.

"Could be."

"We could make it there unseen," Yusuke mused and Kuwabara watched his friend silently. He could practically see the gears turning in his head. Though he was the leader of their old team, Yusuke had left most of the thinking to Kurama and Hiei. They were just better at it.

"Yeah?" Kuwabara pressed. Yusuke looked up at his friend.

"We need to keep moving, right?" Kuwabara nodded. "And we all need to meet up, right?" Another nod. "Well, that is probably our best bet then, looking for Kurama. And his apartment is the best place to start." Kuwabara shrugged.

"It's the only idea we've got." Yusuke nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Despite the danger he was currently in if he did anything careless, Kurama was lost in thought as he let his feet lead him. He stuck to the shadows out of instinct, using his intimate knowledge of them from his years as Youko. He blinked out of his reverie when he realized he had stopped moving. He looked up and couldn't catch an exhalation of surprise from escaping his lips. He stood in front of the Minamino residence. He shook his head. His feet had failed him. He couldn't go in there. He couldn't face his family. Not now.

But when? a small voice in the back of his head asked. Will you forsake them now? Do you not owe them the truth or would you rather they learned a mangled version from the Organization-controlled media?

They'll reject me, the first side argued back. I have lied to them and they deserve better.

Exactly. The truth is better.

Not always.

Yes. Always.

Kurama sighed. His heart and his mind often struggled like this, though he rarely let it show. It hadn't been this bad since Amanuma, though. But in the end, he was forced to do what he would have preferred not to. Necessary evil seemed to be a theme in his life.

What can I say to them?

What needs to be said.

But…

They need to understand.

I know.

A necessary evil.

Yes. A necessary evil.

Taking a calming breath and looking around but seeing no blue coats, Kurama walked slowly up the walkway. He paused in front of the door, wondering whether he should knock. Realizing he could be drawing unwanted attention to himself by just standing there, Kurama bit his lip and opened the door. He silently stepped inside and pulled his shoes off, though held onto them. He just didn't feel right putting them net to his mother, father, and step-brother's anymore. He caught the scent of his family in the living room and slowly made his way over. He paused in the doorway. All three of his family members sat in front of the television, though it was off. Wait, why was Shuichi home at this hour? Shouldn't he be at school?

"Suuichi," Shiori said quietly and Kurama blinked as all three looked up at him. "You're home." She swallowed. "I thought you had class."

"It let out early," Kurama replied cautiously, a lump beginning to form in the back of his throat.

"Shuichi was sick today so didn't go to school," Hatanaka said quietly and Kurama nodded.

"You were never ill much when you were younger, Suuichi. Except for that time two years ago…" Shiori said trailing off. Kurama swallowed against the unbidden memories that had risen to the surface after that statement.

"Have you been watching television?" the red-head asked after a silent moment. Shiori nodded.

"The news." Kurama's heart sank. A small part of him had hoped that his family had somehow missed the broadcast, though he was sure the Organization had had some plan to get everyone in the country to watch today.

"Mother, I-" Kurama began but Shiori cut him off.

"No, please don't 'Mother' me," she said. Kurama could feel his heart begin to shatter. His greatest fear since coming to Human World had been that she would reject him when he revealed his true identity, and he could feel the beginnings of the nightmare playing out. "Am I really even your mother?"

"In a way," Kurama replied softly and Shiori swallowed. Swaying slightly, she rose to her feet with some help from Kazuma.

"All this time," she whispered. "I always knew there was something. But this…?"

"Mother please. Let me explain," Kurama pleaded uncharacteristically.

"What is there to explain?" she asked harshly and Kurama's eyes widened at the tone.

"Everything," he replied softly after a moment. Shuichi suddenly rose as well and walked toward his step-brother.

"Are you really a demon, Suuichi?" he asked and Kurama nodded slowly.

"I am," he said, voice almost catching in the back of his throat. Shuichi studied his brother intently for several moments.

"You look the same to me. Only… sadder." Kurama blinked. Shiori and Hatanaka were watching with open mouths.

"Shuichi-"

"So this whole time you've been a demon?" the younger boy asked and Kurama nodded slowly once more.

"Yes."

"Cool." Kurama looked at his younger brother thunderstruck. Shuichi, the one who had been so into the demon craze, was accepting him as a demon? Just like that? All he could say was 'cool'?

"So, you really are a fox demon?" Kazuma asked, recovering from his surprise at his son's reaction. Kurama nodded yet again.

"My truest name is Youko Kurama. I was a bandit," he said. "A legendary bandit in the Demon World."

"A thief?" Shiori asked.

"Yes."

"And did you… kill?" Kurama swallowed. There was nothing for it but to be honest.

"Yes." Shiori's face drained of color at the response.

"So, how old are you?" Shuichi asked curiously. He seemed to be taking this well, at least.

"Around fifteen hundred years in human time," Kurama replied quietly.

"Fifteen… hundred?" Shiori asked in shock and Kurama nodded once more.

"And what exactly were the 'Reikai Tantei'?" Kazuma asked.

"My atonement," the fox said, raising his gaze to look directly at his mother, hoping against hope that she would see the sincerity in his eyes. Her gaze in return, however, was blank.

"Atonement?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"For what?" Kurama swallowed.

"For all the terrible things I've done in my life." Shiori looked weak, as if his reply had sapped all her strength from her body. The fox could feel tears threatening to form behind his eyes. No matter the emotionless façade he wore, he still felt and hurt like everyone else. He just hid it better. But at this point the barriers were moments from crumbling. This was stressing him too much to stay in control.

"Terrible things…" Shiori murmured weakly and Kurama hung his head. How could he have thought this was the right thing to do? There was a sudden pounding on the front door that caused all four to jump in surprise.

"Open up!" a muffled call came from the outside. "We have reason to believe there is a demon in this home!" Kurama looked over at Shiori and wished he could have told her. He wished he had told her how much he loved her and how her love had changed him. He wished at that moment that she knew how he had protected her with all his might and that he had been branded a traitor as a result. At that moment he wished that she knew what she meant to him; that she had, in effect, tamed on of Makai's greatest legends.

"Shiori," Kazuma whispered urgently. She blinked and looked at Kurama. For a moment their eyes met and he could feel her studying those emerald depths of his, as if she were trying to access his very soul. It felt like hours that they stood like that, though it could not have been more than a few moments.

"Open the door!" Shiori blinked and the connection was broken. "Open the door or we'll come in ourselves!"

"Shiori…" Kazuma whispered again. Shiori continued watching Kurama and the fox returned the gaze.

"I'll understand if you want to turn me in," he whispered. Shiori bit her lip before speaking.

"There is so much you haven't told us," she said finally and, in his surprise at this response, nodded.

"There is so much you need to know," he replied earnestly. He could feel his mask cracking with every passing second and he had a feeling Shiori could see it as well.

"Do you love me?" Shiori asked after a moment and for a time Kurama could only stare in surprise at this question. His fortifications were crumbling around and inside him.

"Yes," he said finally, unable to find the words to describe what she meant to him – a rarity for the well-spoken fox. Shiori finally nodded.

"I believe you. I see it in those eyes." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"We're going to come in!"

"Go," Shiori whispered and Kurama's eyes widened. "There is so much more to this story than we know and I want to hear it. From you. So please, run. And be safe until this is over. And come back to us."

"Mother…" Kurama was thunderstruck.

"Go. My son." Kurama could see the struggle in his mother's eyes and knew how hard this was for her. The longer he lingered the harder it would be for her.

"Thank you," he said before running towards the back door. He slid the door open, slipped his shoes back on, checked for any signs of blue coats, then ran towards the wooded area in the back yard.

* * *

Shiori watched as her son – the demon she had thought was her son – ran from her. His mask had crumbled during the confrontation and that had caused her to realize that it had hurt him as well. The sincerity in his eyes had forced her to let him go. There was more to the story and she wanted to hear it from his mouth. She needed to hear it from his mouth. And no matter what she did, she could not shake that reminder that she had raised him. She had seen a change go through him as he got older. She looked down at her arms and saw those terrible scars. It had all begun that day…

And she had seen that in his eyes even if he had not spoken it. And so she needed to know. So she had let him go.

The pounding on the door continued and snapped Shiori from her reverie. She walked to the front door silently, Kazuma and Shuichi behind her. She paused in front of it for a moment and took a deep breath before opening it. Several men in blue jackets stood there looking irate.

"About damn time," the man in the front growled.

"I'm sorry," Shiori said simply, not making any excuses for her tardiness in opening the door. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm sure you saw the news today," the man said and Shiori nodded.

"We did."

"So you are aware of the true identity of your son."

"Yes." It was hard to keep her voice from breaking.

"We have reason to believe he has been here."

"He hasn't," Kazuma said and Shiori had to keep herself from looking back at her husband in surprise.

"You aren't protecting him, are you?" the man sneered.

"And why would we do that?" Shiori demanded, praying she sounded convincing. The man blinked. "I raised him all these years only to find I have been lied to. Do you really think I would want someone like that in my home and not behind bars?"

"He is a powerful demon and could have easily done something to trick you into helping."

"I am no longer blind to the truth and I would appreciate it if you didn't act as if I am," Shiori retorted irritably. "I don't want a demon in my home any more than you do." The man didn't seem to have anything to say to that. He nodded finally.

"Call us if he contacts you." Shiori nodded.

"Naturally." The man paused.

"I'm sorry," he said, as if her son had died. Though, in a way, maybe he had. The man turned and walked down the steps, followed by his silent companions. Shiori closed the door as the men got into their truck.

"Was that wise, Shiori?" Kazuma asked and Shiori closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion that hit her.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, now it gets interesting and only will keep rolling from here. I've written about half of the next chapter, so I hope to get that up sometime in the next week before I head back to school. So yeah, leave me a review. I'm too lazy to come up with a "tell me" tag, so just let me know what you thought.


	11. Pursued

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 11

Pursued

* * *

As they stood concealed across the street from Kurama's apartment, Yusuke and Kuwabara knew the fox was not there. The area was crawling with Organization thugs, meaning that they were waiting for the fox to show up. Kurama, on the other hand, was too smart to fall into this obvious of a trap, so he would have moved on. But the question now was where he had moved on to.

"He's moving again," Kuwabara said suddenly and Yusuke turned to his friend.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara nodded. "Where?" The orange-haired teen closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before opening them once more.

"He's in the more residential areas but moving towards the outskirts of the city." Yusuke frowned.

"Why would he be coming back into the city?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"To find us?" he suggested.

"He'll have a hell of a time doing that and he knows it." Yusuke blinked. "Wait, why would he have been in the residential areas?"

"His family lives out there," Kuwabara replied after a moment. "But why would he go there? They must have seen the news as well. What could he have been thinking?" Yusuke frowned once more, wishing for what seemed like the millionth time that he knew what the fox was thinking.

"Unless he wasn't thinking," Yusuke said slowly and he and Kuwabara exchanged looks.

"Oh no."

* * *

Yukina was beginning to tire, though she refused to admit it. But Genkai could see it. Hiei could see it. Touya and the others could see it. While Hiei and Touya would be able to hold up a substantial barrier on their own, the weakness would become more apparent when Yukina's layer fell.

_Damnit,_ Genkai thought irritably. _And we don't have a plan B yet._

"Yukina," the psychic said instead and the ice maiden looked up at her, sweat from effort glistening on her brow. "That's enough."

"But Master Genkai-" Yukina tried to protest but Genkai cut her off with a shake of her head.

"You're tiring. The barrier will inevitably fall and we will have to make a decision to fight or run. Either way, we cannot afford to have you completely drained of your power."

"I'm fine," Yukina argued but it was Hiei who spoke up next.

"She's right, Yukina. We will need you," he said and his sister looked at him in surprise. The two watched each other for several moments. Finally Yukina capitulated.

"Alright. You win." She closed her eyes for a moment and Genkai felt her layer of the barrier fade away. The psychic hurried over to catch the swaying koorime.

"We're going to need that plan B," Hiei said to Genkai and the psychic looked over at the fire demon.

"I know."

* * *

Using the shadows to his advantage, Kurama ran from his house, his mind spinning dazedly as the encounter replayed in his mind. They knew. His family knew who he was. And they had let him go when they could have easily given him to the Organization. In the state he had been in in his home, he probably would have gone along with the Organization if they had turned him over to them in an effort to avoid fighting in front of his family. But the more he thought about it as he ran, the more foolish it seemed to him. Not only would it have accomplished nothing, it would have put the others in danger, as they would have undoubtedly attempted to rescue him.

Pausing suddenly, Kurama looked around him at the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he going now anyway? He had been instinctually heading back towards the city, but what good would that do him at this point? His apartment was surrounded, his motorcycle was still at the university where countless witnesses remained, and he had no idea where Yusuke and Kuwabara could be. Reaching out with his senses once more, he felt their veiled presences somewhere in the middle of the city.

_Great,_ Kurama thought irritably. _Just where no one would be able to see them. Tokyo is a big city. I'd never be able to find them on the little I can sense without being seen._ Groaning, Kurama leaned wearily against a nearby tree.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I really don't know what to do." He rubbed his face in his hands a moment before starting as his communication mirror began to buzz. Pulling it from his pocket, he flipped it open and was greeted by Botan's face. He felt his heart lighten just a little when he saw the face of his love.

"You look like you could use some help," the ferry girl said and the fox stared a moment before he understood. Koenma had that screen in his office with which he watched the detective cases. Botan had probably convinced him to turn it on again to track the team in its time of peril.

"I could," the red-head replied. "I don't know where to go from here." His voice sounded a bit more desperate than he would have liked and Botan's face became concerned at the tone.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara were just checking out your apartment to see if you were there," she told him and Kurama hid a grimace.

"Suffice it to say I wasn't there," he said and Botan nodded.

"They avoided detection, but they don't know where to go next."

"That makes three of us," Kurama replied. "Have they started moving again?" Botan looked off the screen for a moment before returning to his view.

"Yes. They're headed slowly out of the center of town. I think they may be heading for either Kuwabara's or Yusuke's."

"They'll both be watched," Kurama put in and the ferry girl nodded.

"Yes, which is bad news for Shizuru. I think they may head there first and find her."

"What about Yusuke's mother?" the fox asked.

"She is only home half the time as it is," Botan replied.

"Which half is it now?" Botan frowned off-screen for another few moments before coming back.

"She's not home currently," she said and Kurama sighed in relief.

"Well that takes care of one complication for now. My family should be alright for a little while as well."

"Did you go see them?" Botan asked in surprise. It seemed Spirit World had missed that part of the show.

"Yes and the Organization dropped in," he replied. Botan gasped. "But my mother let me go." He paused as he felt some of the barriers attempting to crack again. "And here I am."

"I see." Kurama frowned.

"I suppose I could head over to the Kuwabara's as well and hopefully meet up with the other two there." Botan nodded.

"That makes sense."

"What about Hiei?"

"They're all trapped in the temple." Kurama blinked.

"What?"

"The Organization set on the temple but they put up a barrier around it to keep them out," Botan explain. The fox frowned.

"But that won't hold forever. Even Hiei has his limits." Botan nodded.

"Yes. Bur right now they are just trying to keep the Organization from the temple."

"It seems Hiei doesn't want to have to worry about killing humans," Kurama commented off-handedly. "There was a time when he would have demanded the entire ranks charge him and take them all out without blinking an eye."

"Times have changed," Botan replied and Kurama nodded.

"Oh yes." The red-head sighed and pushed himself upright. "I suppose I should head out then."

"Be careful," Botan told him. "I don't want to see you hurt." Kurama smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine."

"You better be. And stay in contact."

"You got it."

"I love you," Botan told him softly.

"I love you too," Kurama replied. "I'll talk to you soon." He closed the mirror and slipped it back into his pocket before he melted back into the shadows and continued his race once more.

* * *

The longer Kurama was on the move, the further the sun dropped in the sky. He frowned to himself, wondering what he would do when night fell. Surely the Organization wouldn't give up their search just because it was dark outside. No, they wanted the ex-Tantei for a reason and would not stop until they had them; that much the fox was sure of.

As apartment buildings and houses came into view, Kurama slowed to a walk. He hadn't actually been to Kuwabara's home in awhile. He had visited a few times in the last three years, but they had usually ended up meeting somewhere rather than at the younger boy's home. So Kurama couldn't quite remember how to get there. He mentally berated himself for not taking more care in memorizing the layout of this part of the city when he had been there, but, he told himself, looking back on past mistakes would not fix his current predicament.

Deciding he needed a new approach, he closed his eyes and searched for Yusuke and Kuwabara's energy signatures once more. They were moving in his vague direction, but Kurama could not tell exactly where they were headed. Deciding he didn't have anything better to do, Kurama melted back into the shadows and headed in the direction the other boys were coming from.

He was so caught up in sticking to the shadows that he didn't notice his surroundings as he usually did, and wandered unwittingly into the sight of several men and women in blue coats. They must have been guarding the area around the Kuwabara's home. He realized his mistake too late as one of the guards caught sight of his red-hair. Kurama and the guard looked at each other for a moment in surprise before either of them made a move.

"It's him! It's one of the Tantei!" the guard yelled when he got his wits about him again. His companions wheeled around and all saw the red-head.

Kurama cursed under his breath before making a break for it. He had no idea where he was running, only that he had Organization guards on his tail and being caught by them was not advisable. His thoughts focused on putting any kind of distance between himself and his pursuers. It was a good thing he had once been a master of escape tactics while thieving in Makai. Unfortunately, this was Human World and not Demon World, so many of his old tactics would be useless.

He could hear the guards behind him yelling encouragements to each other to catch him. They were admirably persistent in their chase. Too bad Kurama was not in an admiring mood.

"Stop demon!"

"Get back here fox!"

"You're gonna get it, demon thief!"

"Hold it right there!"

"The longer you run, the tighter the noose gets, Kurama!"

Kurama knew his adversaries were right. He was running through a maze of alleys that he was unfamiliar with. The longer he ran, the greater the chance became of running into a dead end. But the fox was proud and did not want to admit defeat to these fools, even if it seemed inevitable.

He turned several corners which gained him a little ground, but out him in an even worse position. He had already been lost when he had stumbled upon the group and now it was even worse. He had not had a chance to memorize the path he had taken in his flustered state. His confrontation with his family was still eating at him and had clouded his normally sharp mind and now he was paying for it.

_Foolish,_ Kurama berated himself as he ran. _You have been so foolish today. And now you will reap what you have sewn._

He rounded a couple more corners and gained a little more ground on those pursuing him. But, he realized, it was only borrowed time. He was becoming more disoriented in this maze and the sun had almost completely set, leaving little light, though that should have been an advantage for the fox, as he had once been most at home in the dark. Kurama slowed to s jog and could hear his pursuers drawing closer. He bit his lip as he ran. He needed to do something but his stressed mind was drawing a blank.

_Come on,_ Kurama scolded his mind,_ I've been in tougher situations than this and you didn't fail me then. Why now?_ But he knew the answer to that. The day's events had stressed him both physically and mentally and he was exhausted. His mind had mostly shut down to cope with the barrage of information that had been thrown at it in such a short period of time. He blinked as the sounds of pursuit grew louder. He could once again make out what the guards were saying.

"He can't have gotten much father than this."

"Come out and play demon!"

"Kurama!" The fox gave one last look back and started jogging once more.

"Kurama!" The red-head winced. That one was closed behind him. His borrowed time was coming to a close.

"Suuichi!" Kurama froze. _That voice! I've heard that voice say my human name before… But it couldn't be! Could it?_ He turned slowly and was unable to contain his surprise at the sight.

Her pulled back black hair was longer than the last time he had seen her. She was taller with a lither but muscled form that she had not had back then. Her baggy pants and tight tank top were ideal for… fighting? She bore several scars on her arms. But those eyes… they were the same as before. They sparkled like they had back when they had spoken. That was how he knew it was her. He was only able to stutter one word in his surprise at her appearance.

"Maya?"

* * *

As Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way towards the Kuwabara apartment, Kuwabara did another scan to find Kurama.

"He's heading toward us," the orange-haired teen told his friend.

"He must have sensed us," Yusuke replied. Kuwabara nodded.

"Probably." He blinked. "Wait, he's moving away now!"

"What? Why?" Kuwabara glared at Yusuke.

"How am I supposed to know?" he demanded and the ex-Spirit Detective blinked before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh right. Sorry, Kuwabara. I guess you wouldn't know."

"You are a moron," Kuwabara grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Yusuke stuck his tongue out and Kuwabara groaned. "Yeah, real mature Urameshi." He looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. "We need to keep moving. My sister could be in trouble." Yusuke immediately sobered up and nodded. As they approached the block the apartment was one, Kuwabara kept a tab on Kurama's movements. Yusuke looked over at him to see a frown on his features.

"What?"

"He's moving like he's being chased or something: completely randomly. That's not like him," Kuwabara replied. They reached the end of the shadows on the block and studied the area surrounding the building. Kuwabara forced himself to out his worry for his fox friend from his mind as to worry about his sister.

"There aren't as many blue coats as I was expecting," Yusuke commented. "There were more at Kurama's."

"The only question is," Kuwabara began.

"Whether that's good or bad," Yusuke finished.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize this one was shorter than usual and I'm sorry, but it got to the point where it was the perfect cliffhanger to end the chapter. I'm cruel like that, I know, haha. Anyway, I've started working on the next chapter so I hope it won't take me too long to get it up either. So leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me the cliffhanger was really mean, but tell me something. Happy New Year!


	12. Maya

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 12

Maya

* * *

There she stood at the head of the alley he had just passed. He was only able to stutter one word in his surprise.

"Maya?" She gave him a curt nod and his insides seemed to clench up. He found himself unable to say more. At the sudden sound of guards approaching, she broke eye contact, allowing the fox to finally let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A dark expression overcame her hardened features for a moment before she turned back to him.

"Are you coming?" she demanded. Her voice no longer held that soft innocence it had in junior high. It was surprisingly hard, though matched her new exterior.

"What?" he asked in surprise. His mind was still reeling from seeing her that he was slow to comprehend what she had said to him. _More importantly, does she remember?_ She gave him an exasperated look for his slowness.

"You want to get away from those guards, don't you?" she demanded and he nodded. "Then come on."

_No doubt about it. She remembers. The question now is how much she remembers… and how._ Lights appeared around the corner and Maya's features softened.

"Suuichi?" And doubt he had felt at her reappearance melted with the hardness of her features. For that moment she looked the same as back then. For a split second it was as if those five years hadn't passed. He nodded for her to lead and she turned back down the alley. Kurama was hard on her tail. But his split second indecision cost him as the pursuing guards caught a glimpse of him heading down the alley.

"He's going down the alley!"

"It's a dead end down there!"

"We've got him now!"

Kurama frowned as he followed Maya. So many thoughts were running through his head at her sudden reappearance. Why was she helping him? _Was_ she even helping him? What had happened to her in these last five years that had caused such a dramatic change? How and when had her memories returned and how much had she regained? At this moment, his blue coated pursuers were not his top concern, though that, Kurama realized, was probably foolish… and dangerous.

A wall suddenly came up on the two runners as they reached the end of the alley. Forced to stop, the two turned back to the open end of the alley to see the pack of blue coats approaching steadily.

"Dead end," Kurama muttered. Perhaps Maya hadn't been helping him after all. But after what he had done to her those long five years before, he couldn't blame her.

"Maybe not," Maya replied softly and the fox blinked.

"A cornered fox," one of the blue-coated guards cooed as the group stopped in front of the two blocked runners. A shiver ran down Kurama's spine at how similar that one remark was to one that Karasu had uttered. He shook it off mentally. Now was not the time for that.

"And who is this?" another guard asked, shining his light in Maya's face. "Ah, one of the rebels. How perfect." Kurama blinked. _Rebels?_ The guards reached for the guns on their belts and Kurama tensed. The fox hated guns… they brought back bad memories.

"Don't worry, demon. They're only tranquilizers," the lone woman said as she pointed her gun directly at his chest. "If you come quietly we won't have to shoot."

"Do you see that ladder one story up on the left?" Maya whispered from his side. Kurama glanced left and saw the fire escape ladder on the side of the adjacent building. It appeared to snake up three more stories before reaching the roof. _Ah._

"Yes," he whispered in reply out of the corner of his mouth.

"Could you make a jump up there?"

"Yes."

"Can you make a distraction?" Kurama blinked before realizing what she was getting at.

"Yes."

"On three then. I'll meet you on the roof."

"Alright."

"One."

"What are you two whispering about?" one of the other men demanded, leveling his gun at Maya. "Cut it out!"

"Two."

"Just surrender peacefully, Kurama. No one has to be hurt." Kurama snorted.

"Do you really think I'm going to come along quietly?" The guards blinked. "It's not my style."

"Three!" Maya immediately made a break for the dumpster under the ladder while Kurama thrust his hands out in front of him and summoned a smoke screen. He lingered long enough only to make sure the smoke was thick enough to keep the guards disoriented. He then jumped and easily made it to the first rung of the second story ladder. He looked down to see Maya standing on the dumpster, pulling a grappling hook from her belt. She wound it up and threw it so it hooked to the middle of the first story ladder.

"Head for the roof!" Maya called when she saw him looked down at her. "I'm right behind you!" Kurama nodded and began his ascent up the ladder as Maya began pulling herself up the rope to the ladder. Kurama blinked in surprise. When had she gotten so athletic? As her foot made contact with the first rung, the first Organization guards pulled themselves out from the smoke, though they were still disoriented.

When Kurama made the transition to the third story ladder, something whizzed by his head and clattered harmlessly against the wall and back down to the ground. Looking down in surprise, he saw almost all of the blue-coated agents pointing their guns at him from the ground. _That's not good._

"Keep going!" Maya called from below him and he immediately started climbing again. Tranquilizer darts zipped by on either side of the fox as he made his was steadily up the ladder. He was mentally marveling at the guards' poor aim when he felt a sharp prick in his thigh. He looked down in surprise to see a dart sticking out from his leg. A wave of dizziness hit him and he was forced to grab hold of the ladder on either side to steady himself.

"Suuichi!" Maya called out worriedly from below.

"Got him!" a guard cried out triumphantly.

"Not so fast," Kurama muttered to himself as he reached down and pulled the dart from his leg. He studied the small size of tranquilizer it carried with disgust before tossing it down to the ground. The amount in the dart would certainly knock out a human, but not an A-class demon such as himself, though it would cause some dizziness and slow his reactions.

"I'm alright," Kurama called down to Maya, who nodded before beginning her ascent again.

"Keep shooting!" a guard from below called. "It wasn't enough! Take them down!" Kurama shook off another wave of dizziness before beginning his own climb once more. Luckily he had been only a few rungs from the top when the dart had hit him. He braced his fatigued muscles and hoisted himself over the wall onto the roof of the building.

"Damnit!" a guard cursed as he disappeared from sight.

"Take the rebel!" another called. Kurama looked over the edge of the wall to see Maya still a flight from the top.

"Maya!"

"I know!" she called back, voice tense. She continued her steady climb, managing to somehow avoid all the darts being shot at her. When she was a few rungs from the top, Kurama reached his hand over the wall and she took it. A combination of her momentum and the fox pulling her over the edge caused Kurama to lose his footing and the two ended up in a pile on the roof.

Kurama blinked, realizing he was on his back and that the weight he felt on top of him was Maya. She blinked as well and for a moment the two studied each other, faces only inches apart. Her brown eyes met his own emerald green as if searching for something. Her breath was warm on his face and her lithe form rested easily on top of his own. Overall, it was a very awkward position for Kurama.

"Damnit, they're on the roof!" the guards called from below. Maya seemed to come back to herself at this and quickly pulled herself off of the red-head. She offered a hand to him, which he took and his head spun as he rose. He quickly shook it off.

"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing his quaver in balance.

"I'm fine," he told her. "The amount of tranquilizer in that dart couldn't take down a demon." _An A-class demon anyway._ She nodded.

"Then we should get moving."

"Where are we going?" the fox couldn't help but ask.

"The rebellion headquarters."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood watching the guards from across the street from Kuwabara's home. While it didn't seem like there were as many guards around the block, there could be more they just couldn't see in the dark. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara.

"Do you think Shizuru is even home?" he asked. The orange-haired teen frowned.

"I'm not really sure. She sometimes has odd shifts at her job. But if she was home, don't you think they would have taken her already?" Yusuke frowned at the grimness in his friend's tone.

"Even if they did have her, don't you think they'd wait for us to show up?" the ex-Spirit Detective replied. Kuwabara frowned thoughtfully, considering this.

"It's possible."

"What are you two doing in the shadows?" Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped in surprise, immediately throwing a hand over the others' mouth to keep him from making any sound. Turning around they saw Shizuru standing behind the, hands on her hips.

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara hissed in a whisper. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," she drawled, hardly sounding sorry. "So why are you two in the shadows in front of our house?" She studied the two teens and Yusuke had to suppress the urge to squirm under her gaze. "Shouldn't you two be hiding after that news report?"

"Why do you think we're in the shadows?" Yusuke grumbled.

"We were looking for you!" Kuwabara told her. She blinked.

"Why?"

"Because you're in danger being related to me. Look at the guards around the place!" Kuwabara replied. Shizuru looked past the two boys, eyes widening as if she had seen the guards for the first time.

"Oh." She swallowed. "Thanks, bro."

"Yeah, yeah. Save the sappy crap for when we figure out what the hell to do now," Yusuke said with a frown.

"Where are Kurama and Hiei?" Shizuru asked.

"Hiei's at Genkai's, we assume," Yusuke replied.

"But we don't know where Kurama is," Kuwabara added. "We just know he's somewhere in the city."

"That narrows it down," Shizuru muttered. "Wait! Where's Keiko?" Yusuke paled. _Keiko!_

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara said quietly.

"She could be in danger!" Yusuke growled, barely containing his voice. Shizuru put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, lover boy." Yusuke glared at her. Didn't she understand that Keiko was in danger? "Going berserk and bringing attention to yourself isn't going to help matters." Realizing she was right, Yusuke was able to push his anger under the surface, though he was still seething at the fact that he hadn't thought about Keiko sooner.

"We have to make sure she's okay," she growled.

"She lives a few blocks from here, doesn't she?" Shizuru asked and Yusuke nodded. "Well, then let's go check."

"Unseen?" Kuwabara demanded.

"How long have you two known Hiei and Kurama?" Yusuke blinked, not having any idea where Shizuru was suddenly taking the conversation. He exchanged a confused look with Kuwabara before turning back to Shizuru.

"Years. Why?"

"Has nothing they've done rubbed off on you?" Yusuke blinked again before recognition dawned on him. He grinned.

"I guess it's a good time to find out." Kuwabara frowned.

"What?"

"It's time to see if we can be as stealthy as them," Yusuke said and a slight grin appeared on Kuwabara's face at the prospect of a challenge.

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

Kurama frowned as he walked behind Maya. The rebellion headquarters? What exactly did that mean? Though, some to think of it, one of the guards had called her a rebel. Was there really a rebellion going on? And if so, who was involved? And how had Maya gotten involved?

The two were walking through a maze of side streets and alleys that was confusing even to the fox, though he was mentally exhausted at this point and almost anything could have caused a brain cramp for him right then. They had evaded the guards by jumping several roofs before climbing back down to the ground. They stuck to the shadows and, though they had to press themselves against a wall whenever a truck with a searchlight drove by, they were no longer being pursued that they could tell. Every now and then a wave of dizziness would hit the fox and he would have to stop for a moment to let his head clear. But other than that, their escape continued to be uneventful. Neither of them spoke except when necessary; it was an uncomfortable silence. But the fact that he had attempted to erase her memories those years before was hardly something one brought up in conversation.

Kurama looked up at the sky after awhile and decided by the position of the moon and visible stars that it was sometime around midnight. Small wonder he was exhausted at this point. The fox followed Maya as she turned another corner, but almost ran into her as he realized she had stopped suddenly. He moved to stand next to her to see what had caused her to stop and frowned. The alley seemed normal enough to him.

"We're here," she said and the red-head blinked.

"What?" She looked over at him, a slight smirk playing on her features.

"The headquarters of the rebellion," she replied. She pointed to a stairway that he hadn't noticed before in the dark that led underground. "Down these steps." She sighed softly as if relieved before heading down the steps. Kurama had no choice but to follow, which he did. She banged on the metal door three times before opening it. She walked in and beckoned him to follow, not bothering to take off her shoes. Stepping inside, it took a moment before Kurama's sensitive eyes adjusted to the light, even if it was a dimly lit room. When they did, he studied his surroundings. He stood in a moderately spacious room that held several pieces of mismatched furniture. There were no windows, though there were several doorways leading to other rooms. Before the fox could say anything, a boy walked in through one of the doorways.

"Maya! You're back!" he said with relief before looking at Kurama. The red-head had recognized the voice before the eyes had confirmed it for him.

"Mitari?" The blonde nodded with a slight grin.

"You look well, Kurama. Or as well as could be expected under the circumstances, anyway."

"You look good yourself. You've grown." It was true. Mitari had grown several inches since the fox had last seen him. His features were harder as well, though a certain softness remained. His hair was also longer and he seemed to have fleshed out a bit. Mitari flushed slightly at the words.

"Wait, Suuichi, you know each other?" Maya asked in surprise. Kurama and Mitari turned to her and nodded.

"We met about three years ago," the fox replied.

"Wait, 'Suuichi'? _You _two know each other?" Mitari asked in his own surprise. Kurama opened his mouth but found no words were forthcoming. Maya replied instead.

"We went to junior high together." Mitari nodded thoughtfully.

"But you know who he really is?" Maya nodded.

"It's a long story," Kurama said, turning away awkwardly. He could feel both Maya and Mitari watching him.

"How did you two meet?" Maya asked Mitari after a moment. Mitari coughed uncomfortably and Kurama turned back to see the blonde teen looking uncertain.

"We were on… opposing sides for a time," Kurama supplied. "But that didn't last." Maya looked over at him, obviously interested.

"I never did tell you the full story," Mitari muttered. "About my powers and all."

"You said they had to do with the tunnel." Mitari nodded.

"But I never told you hat I helped make the tunnel." Maya paled slightly at this and Kurama frowned. _What does she know about the tunnel?_

"You… helped?" Mitari swallowed.

"I was one of the 'Seven' working to create the tunnel. I had my orders to take out Kuwabara, but he beat me and I was more or less taken prisoner by the Tantei – after they treated my wounds and all. But when Kuwabara got into trouble himself, I wanted to help him because he spared my life in our fight." There was more to it than that, Kurama knew, but there was no point in complicating the story any further. "Kurama was one of the few on the side of the Tantei willing to trust me and let me help." Mitari flushed. "I was really grateful for that chance." Kurama smiled. He knew he had made the right decision that day.

"And he did help," the fox put in. "We couldn't have done it without him." Mitari's flush seemed to deepen.

"I didn't do that much."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Kurama replied. The blonde teen gave the red-head a grateful smile.

"Enough about me. How did you to, well, yeah…" Mitari broke off.

"As I said," Maya replied, sitting down on a couch. Kurama and Mitari followed suit. "We went to junior high together."

"That doesn't explain how you know about him," Mitari pressed.

"Mitari, it's complicated…" Kurama said with a slight grimace. The younger boy's face fell slightly.

"Oh. Well, in that case, you don't need to-"

"No, it's okay," Maya cut in. "It was going to have to come out sooner or later."

"Maya…" She ignored the red-head's concern.

"Back then I was really interested in the supernatural. I was still developing my sixth sense, but it excited me. It just happened that one Suuichi Minamino seemed to give off some strange vibes." She paused and let her head drop back as if to look at the ceiling. Kurama wondered if she was trying to hide what was on her face as she spoke. "It didn't help that I had a major crush on him as well." Mitari snorted and Kurama gave him a look telling him to let her continue. He quieted down immediately.

"One day, after some students had vanished and rumors were flying, I followed Suuichi. I don't know why, but my instinct told me I would get to the bottom of those strange vibes if I did. Anyway, I followed him to a run down area and saw him talking to this disgusting blob with a face and horns. It called him 'Kurama' and threatened him."

"A slime ogre," Kurama said before he realized it had slipped out. Maya looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression before dropping her head back again.

"Anyway, I revealed myself asking what it had been and he tried to hide it from me. Me, being the silly naïve girl I was, I was so excited and confessed my love. He told me he didn't return the feeling and I was heartbroken." Mitari looked over at him and Kurama felt himself flush slightly. He could still remember that day, having to lie to her like that. It had broken not only her heart, but his as well.

"Kurama, you're blushing!" Maya didn't look up at this, but the red-head had the distinct feeling that she was smirking.

"After that we were suddenly attacked by a guy in back with a sword," Maya continued.

"Hiei," Kurama said and Mitari looked at him in startled disbelief. "That was the day I met him," the fox replied with a shrug.

"Anyway, Suuichi protected me from our attacker. He pulled out a plant-like sword and fended him off, telling me to run. I was too afraid to do anything, so Suuichi led him away. After that I remember someone coming up behind me before I blacked out. When I came to again I was on Suuichi's back. He told me it had been a dream. I remember a really nice smell before passing out once more. When I woke up again I was at home without a memory of what had happened."

"But you remember now," Mitari said. "How?" Kurama leaned forward. That was what he had been wondering as well. Maya sat up straight once more.

"When the tunnel was being formed and people – like you Mitari – were gaining powers, my sixth sense enhanced and with it, my memories returned. I don't know what caused it, but one say all those memories returned," she replied finally. She looked directly at Kurama. While the gaze was harder, something there was the same as five years before. Something fundamentally her. "When news of demons came around, I knew I wasn't crazy with those memories. And today's newscast sealed what I had so long suspected about you." Kurama sighed.

"I didn't have a choice that day."

"You always have a choice."

"Not then, I didn't. I didn't want you to be hurt because of me. You almost were then and I didn't want to chance it happening again," Kurama replied earnestly. Maya blinked, her eyes widening.

"You really did like me!" Kurama flushed again.

"Yes. But I was trying to protect you."

"How noble," Maya muttered, slumping back into her chair. "I wouldn't have told anyone."

"I know. But it was others I was more worried about. In case the newscast didn't get it across, I've lived a long life and have made a lot of enemies," Kurama replied, also slumping back into his chair.

"Wait, so what happened while Maya was unconscious?" Mitari asked curiously. Maya blinked and looked up. Kurama sighed. _I at least owe her that much_.

"I led Hiei away into the woods when revealed he thought I was working for a demon named Eight-Hands. I, of course, wasn't, which caused some embarrassment for Hiei. He was injured though, so I treated his wounds. When Hiei came to again he went in search of Eight-Hands. He thought he was a lead in finding his sister. Anyway, I got a call from a classmate saying Maya was missing so I followed Hiei, realizing there had to be a link. She was going to be hurt and possibly killed because she was connected to me. Hiei and I fought and killed Eight-Hands, saving Maya." He paused. He could remember the fear racing in his heart that Maya could be dead. He could remember the relief upon finding her alive and unharmed. He could remember her scent and the feeling o her on his back like it was yesterday. He could also remember how much it had hurt him to make the decision he had.

"I gave her a dose of Dream Flower pollen to suppress her memories so she wouldn't be burdened with the terrible truths," he finished. Maya rose.

"I'm going to bed. Will you show Suu-er, Kurama where he'll be sleeping, Mitari?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Good." She walked off without another word and Mitari and Kurama were left looking at one another. Mitari frowned and Kurama slumped with a sigh.

"She has a lot of think about tonight, I guess," the blonde teen said finally and Kurama nodded mutely. She wasn't the only one who felt that way. "I was kinda surprised when she said she wanted to come herself to find you instead of letting some of the others do it. But now I understand."

"Others?" Kurama asked in surprise. Mitari blinked.

"Yeah, other members of the rebellion. Maya is kinda the unofficial leader of our city's group," he replied. This time Kurama blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maya was one of the fist humans the Organization targeted due to her sixth sense or whatever. Now I wonder if they somehow knew her connection to you… Anyway, some demons had already escaped. Not a lot, but some. Maya found some and helped other innocent humans like me escape when we were targeted. We went underground and she made contact with other branches of the rebellion around the country. Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah. Amazing."

"Well, I can show you around tomorrow but I bet you're tired, so I'll show you where you can sleep," Mitari said and Kurama nodded his thanks. They walked through a couple of hallways and stopped in front of a door which, when opened, revealed a small room. It may have been a closet in a past use of the building. A sleeping back and pillows and a lantern were already inside. "The bathroom is down the hall two doors on your left. I sleep right next door." Kurama nodded. "Maya sleeps at the end of the hall. Everyone else shares." Kurama blinked at this.

"How many others, Mitari?"

"About fifty. Twenty demons and thirty humans."

"All managing to get away from the Organization?" Mitari nodded proudly. "Impressive."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama nodded and Mitari disappeared next door. The fox walked into the small room and closed the door behind him. His head was spinning as he pulled off his shirt and shoes. Lying down, he stared up at the ceiling. He suddenly found himself unable to fall asleep. His mind was beginning to reboot and process everything.

_I'm a fugitive… again. My family knows who I am. I don't know where any of my friends are. I was almost captured and rescued by Maya, who has her memories back and now I'm hiding underground with her and Mitari._ He rubbed his face in his hands. Yeah, it had been a long day.

He nearly jumped when his pocket started buzzing. It was the communication mirror. Pulling it out and flipping it open, he was greeted by Botan's face.

"How are you?" she asked without preamble.

"Alive" he replied. Not much more besides that at this point, but he didn't need to tell her that. "Did you catch any of that?"

"Most of it," she replied. He nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." Botan fixed him with a level stare that caused his exhausted mind to rethink his answer. "I hope so. Right now I'm still trying to process everything."

"I understand."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara?" he asked suddenly.

"They're with Keiko and Shizuru right now. They've decided to sleep at Keiko's for the night," she replied. Kurama bounded upright into a sitting position.

"They'll be caught for sure!"

"Men have already been by the Yukimura home."

"That doesn't mean they're not watching," Kurama retorted.

"True, but they didn't know what else to do." Kurama sighed and lay back down. Botan's amethyst eyes seemed to deepen in their worry.

"I have to find them."

"Tomorrow," Botan said firmly and the fox nodded.

"Tomorrow," he agreed. "And Hiei?"

"Still holding up a barrier around the temple."

"This has really split us up, hasn't it?" Kurama groaned wearily. Botan nodded.

"But you'll pull through. You always do." Kurama's right arm gave a sudden twinge and the fox looked down at the ugly brand with a grimace of distaste.

"Right."

"I love you." Kurama looked back at the screen to the face of his love and his heart seemed to warm.

"I love you, too."

"I'll be in contact in the morning." Kurama nodded. "Get some rest."

"Alright." He shut the mirror and placed it with his shirt and shoes. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the dark ceiling. The dark, unfamiliar ceiling.

_What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_ His thoughts kept returning to his encounter with his family. They knew. He had no idea how he was going to pick up those pieces if he made it through this ordeal. He had always planned on telling his family, but on his own terms. But something about the way his mother had looked at when she had told him to run… Well, there was something there that gave him hope.

His thoughts then turned to Maya. He was still having a hard time grasping that she was back in his life and knowing who he was. It made him uneasy somehow, yet, at the same time, caused him some unexplainable happiness. She had been his first love in his human form, though he had been unable to tell her then. But she knew now. But times had changed.

The door suddenly slid partway open before shutting once more. Kurama pushing himself into a sitting position to see Maya sitting herself down next to him.

"Maya?" Her hair was down and brushed out. She looked much more feminine and approachable just by doing that. The fox's stomach clenched as he looked at her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Her voice had softened and sounded much like it had back then. He blinked.

"For what?" She looked over at him, expression unreadable.

"For my behavior earlier."

"You saved me."

"And then acted like a petulant child once we spoke of the past. I realized how immature I acted by leaving like that and I'm sorry," she told him. "I suppose that since my memories returned I have held a bitterness towards you for what you did." Kurama sighed.

"I don't blame you for that." But Mata shook her head.

"I did hold a bitterness. Until tonight. Hearing you tell your side… it was like you remembered it from yesterday."

"That is how it feels to me." Maya smiled. She no longer looked hard or bitter. No, she looked beautiful in the dim light from the lantern and the fox did not want to pull his gaze from hers.

"When I realized that you still carried that memory in your heart, I realized perhaps my bitterness was misplaced. You were trying to protect me and I appreciate that. Really." Her gaze locked on his, neither party finding themselves able to look away.

"When I realized that you had cared about me as well, my heart seemed to swell and break at the same time."

"I know what you mean," Kurama whispered.

"And then I realized I had to know," she whispered. He frowned slightly at that.

"Know what?"

Before the fox realized what was happening, Maya leaned in and kissed him squarely on the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I have no excuse but my own laziness and that isn't much of an excuse. So, to reward you for your patience with me, I wrote an extra long chapter, so I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Just a little side note: I've recently really gotten into Fruits Basket so expect a little something in the Furuba category from me in the near future :) Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, but tell me something!


	13. To Put the Past to Rest

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality._ While it is not required that you read that first, some of the things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 13

To Put the Past to Rest

* * *

Before the fox realized what was happening, Maya leaned in and kissed him squarely on the lips.

* * *

Botan found herself unable to tear her eyes from the monitor even though every moment that passed seemed to wrench her heart apart. Her wide amethyst eyes took in every inch of Kurama's surprised features as they softened while the kiss continued.

"Botan," Koenma said softly, seemingly from a distance.

Botan barely heard him for the pounding of her heart in her ears. Finally she did what seemed like the hardest task imaginable: she tore her gaze from the monitor before fleeing from the room. Her mind was spinning and yet was strangely blank at the same time. The images of Maya leaning in and kissing the fox played over and over in her mind like a movie reel and there was nothing she could do to tear the heart-breaking picture from her mind's eye.

Tears were streaming silently down her cheeks by the time she had reached her room and closed the door behind her. She walked slowly across her room to the sliding glass door that led to a balcony outside. Listlessly she slid the door open and gazed out. The entirety of Spirit World lay in front of her, yet she barely saw any of it. A cool breeze blew and the deity wrapped her arms around herself - more out of reflex than actually feeling cold. She didn't feel herself sink slowly to the ground, back against the doorway.

Botan realized after a moment that what had broken her heart wasn't the fact that Maya had kissed her lover, but the way the fox's features had softened after the initial surprised had worn off. A dry sob racked her as she looked over the endless darkness of the Spirit World night and the miniature lights that lit up villages, towns, and cities in the distance.

* * *

Koenma watched sadly as Botan bolted from the room, the beginnings of tears already forming at the corners of her eyes. It had been unfortunate timing that she would be in the room to see that. The deity had been unlucky in love for much of her life and had more or less resigned herself to living a solitary life ferrying souls.

Until she met Kurama, that is. Koenma had hardly been surprised when he had realized she had a crush on the fox shortly after they met. The legendary bandit was also a legendary charmer. Koenma knew the fox was very good looking - both in human and demon forms - but it was his personality that he had been worried about. But, like Yusuke, Botan had taken an instant liking to the fox - whether she realized it or not. She had visited the fox more than once while he was recovering from his wound at Hiei's hands and had spoken for him at his trial.

The Prince had worried about the fox's reaction, but he had been nothing but gentlemanly. And that had continued through the different cases the detective team had worked on. During the Dark Tournament Koenma had seen the two grow closer, thought, at that point, it had seemed to be merely on a friendly basis. By that time, the Prince had come to quite like the fox. Kurama was something of a backbone for the Tantei and he was always willing to go the extra mile for his friends.

And then Karasu had returned. Any hope Koenma had had about Kurama and Botan's relationship being merely that of teammates and friends had shattered as he watched the deity agonize over Kurama's pain. It was then that Botan had realized her own feelings for the fox and vice versa.

Since then, Botan had been happy. Truly happy. She had taken a risk by admitting her feelings to the red-head - one Koenma had been surprised she would take after the pain of her past - and it had paid off. She was sure she had found her soul mate in Kurama. And, despite his worries about Kurama, Koenma had given in, realizing that the fox would be good for her and to her. Well, it had taken a discussion with Genkai on the matter, but in the end he had come to his senses.

For the first time in her life, Botan was finally happy with her life. Kurama was helping to heal wounds of past loves in the deity, whether he realized it or not and Koenma was sure the ferry girl was doing the same for the fox. But seeing a lost love from the fox's recent past return and kiss him seemed to have shattered something within Botan. The way the red-head's handsome features had softened seemed to violently rip any hope the ferry girl had for love.

Koenma sighed. He knew that Kurama cared for the blue-haired girl deeply and would never do anything deliberately to hurt her. Botan knew that as well, deep down, but the shock had caused her to forget that. Some scars ran deep. The Prince knew there was nothing he could say to fix this. It would have to be resolved by the parties involved, but even so, Koenma hated seeing those he cared about in pain.

"This can only be bad."

* * *

Kurama was startled into a temporary paralysis when Maya's soft lips touched his own. His eyes widened in surprise at her audacity before his tensed muscles relaxed. He closed his eyes a moment, taking in the scent of his first human love. Under the hardness that her scent had acquired in these last five years Kurama could still smell that fourteen year old girl with the wide, innocent smile and happy laugh.

Gently, he put his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away while breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Maya blink before looking back at him.

"Maya," Kurama began, but she cut him off.

"No, don't say anything," she whispered. She laughed sadly. "I should have known... but a part of me deep down hoped." She looked away, her long black hair falling to veil her face. "It was a fool's hope. But, being the fool I am, I've held onto that love I once had for you. I suppose I just had to know whether or not-"

"I felt the same," Kurama finished in a whisper. Maya nodded. "Maya, I'm sorry." She laughed again, still sad.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." She looked back over at him, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Have you... met someone?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes."

Maya nodded to herself, as if to confirm her suspicion. "How long?" she asked.

"Three years," the fox replied softly.

Maya smiled sadly. "She's the luckiest woman int he world."

"I'm the luckiest man," Kurama replied. "I love her very much."

"I see." Maya shook herself as if to bring herself back to reality. She looked back at the fox, eyes suddenly all business. "What do you think we should do next?"

"I need to make contact with my friends," Kurama replied.

Maya nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

"For the night," the fox replied. "We're all split up."

"I guess we know what we have to do then."

Kurama nodded. Maya pushed herself to her feet and she moved toward the door. With her hand on the handle, she turned back to the fox with a frown on her face. Her features softened once more.

"What happened to your arm?" Kurama blinked. "And your chest?"

"It's a long story," the fox replied diplomatically. He had forgotten that his scars would be visible without a shirt on.

Maya nodded understandingly. "Well, if you want to share, I'm here."

Kurama smiled. "I appreciate that."

Maya nodded, then left, closing the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut, Kurama extinguished the lamp before lying back down and looking up at the ceiling. He could still feel her lithe form pressed against his and still smell her scent. He closed his eyes and immediately saw Maya. But a moment later she turned into Botan. The fox's entire being seemed to warm. He opened his eyes once more.

"Botan," he whispered into the darkness, "I love you."

* * *

Maya sighed as she shut the door behind her. She slumped onto her sleeping bag, pulling her knees to her chest, pausing only to blow out the lamp. She rested her chin on her knees, letting her hair fall into a curtain over her face.

_That was so foolish_, she berated herself.

"But I had to know," she whispered into the dark. "I had to know if I could let the past rest."

_Was that the only reason you did it?_

"Yes."

_Don't you find him the least bit attractive? Weren't you still attracted to him, five years later?_ She blinked at her thought. Of course she found him attractive. He was still gorgeous five years later. Wait, still? No. He was much more attractive as a maturing man.

"It's not my place," she told herself firmly. "He had someone whom he loves very much. My time is over."

_And yet..._

"And yet..."

_You enjoyed the kiss..._

_

* * *

_

Yusuke lay on the floor of Keiko's bedroom, arms behind his head, staring at the dark ceiling. Despite the night's excitement, he suddenly found himself unable to sleep. The news report played over and over in his mind. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head but only managed to bring up other unpleasant thoughts. Where were Kurama and Hiei? Well, he was pretty sure Hiei was at Genkai's, but other than that he had no idea how the fire demon was doing. And he had no idea where Kurama was. The last they had checked, he seemed to have stopped moving, but that could mean any number of things. Had the fox been captured?

Yusuke shook his head again. No. That was no way to think. Kurama was the brains of their group, after all. There was no way he'd let himself be caught. But his own group's prospects worried him more. Keiko had told him they had already been visited by the Organization, but that could very well means they were being watched. The Organization was after the ex-Tantei, but would take anyone connected to them in order to get to them. Yusuke wasn't so much concerned about his own well-being as that of his friends.

Tomorrow they would have to make a move; staying at Keiko's any longer wouldn't be safe. They had to get the girls to safety, first and foremost, but at that moment Yusuke didn't have a clue where to go. Any safe haven they once had would undoubtedly be being watched by now.

Yusuke rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into his pillow.

"Damnit!" he growled, earning himself a mouthful of pillow. Groaning, her pounded his head repeatedly into the pillow.

"Urameshi?" a hoarse whisper came from his left. Yusuke ceased his pounding and looked up.

"What?"

"We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Yusuke propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah. We'reboned."

* * *

No one in the temple was able to sleep that night. Touya and Hiei continued to hold the barrier while Genkai and Yukina agonized over what their move should be when the barrier fell. The other five demons were uncharacteristically quiet. The stars sparkling overhead belied the somber mood in the temple.

"How much time do you think we have, Master Genkai?" Yukina asked in a hushed tone. Genkai rubbed her tired face in her hands.

"Another day, maybe two," she replied. "I know Touya's strength and he should hold for another day. Hiei, on the other hand, I don't know. But if Touya keeps up the barrier that long, he'll have nothing left."

"So we'll need to move in the next day," Shishi said.

Genkai nodded. "Or makes some kind of move to get these idiots off the grounds."

"Easier said than done," Rinku retorted

Genkai nodded once more. "Our options are limited, but we're going to have to do something. If we don't, they will. And then none of us will be safe."

* * *

Maya lay awake staring at the dark ceiling. Her mind reeled with thoughts. She had a feeling that everything was going to change after this night. She had tempted fate and now it was going to bite back. Th only problem was... she had no idea how. And that worried her.

Her thoughts drifted back to Suuichi's - no, Kurama's - face when he first saw her earlier that night. She had to admit that she had been happy that he had recognized her after so long.

She had always known there was something special about the red-head long before that fateful day five years prior. And then she had forgotten. But when her memories had returned with the opening of the tunnel, those feelings had returned, except along with the memories came a bitterness towards the one who had done it. But she realized she had been foolish in being bitter toward the red-head. He had only been trying to protect her. But she hadn't been entirely honest in saying that she didn't know what had triggered the return of her memories.

_One day three years before she had been out walking downtown on a bridge when a chase had come to a head right in front of the crowd she was in. A tall man dressed all in black - who she had later learned from Mitari was Sensui - was followed by three boys. One of them, the red-head holding a whip, had looked familiar to her._

"_I'm disappointed Kurama. Isn't my death worth a few lives?" the man in black had asked in a condescending tone. The red-head was only able to glower at the man, tightening his grip on his weapon._

Kurama? _she thought. _That names sounds so familiar... And he looks so..._ She gasped as images from that night came rushing into her mind. She fell to her knees as she realized the images she was seeing were memories. Memories she didn't even realize she had lost._

_She saw flashed of the red-head in her mind in his middle school years. She saw him walking down that deserted housing district as she followed him. She_ _remembered that disgusting blob and its fetid smell as it oozed from the wall in front of a younger version of the red-head in front of her._

"Kurama, you scum! I'm gonna kill ya, I am! And then I'll claim this town for the Demon Realm!" it growled gutturally.

"Sime ogre, you're back. Forget the vow you made to me in exchange for not finishing you off?" the red-head replied. Maya had never before heard him use such an angry, threatening tone before. She got the distinct impression that his appearance belied his true strength. And who was Kurama?

"I didn't forget! But I've got a new ally, a real killer! We'll get you this time!"

_Maya gasped. It was Suuichi standing in front of her, with that same deadly look on his face. Deadly? That meant... Who was he! She remembered... She remembered him pulling out a plant-like sword and fighting another... could this be related. But who were the two with him now?_

_The man in black turned and the other two boys followed. Suuichi made to follow, but was cut off when another teen on a motorcycle landed right in front of him. He lifted a hand and point something at the red-head. He tensed._

"_You can't. Not with all these innocents standing around!" Suuichi growled._

"_Not that I ever miss my target, but if it's a change of venue you want, I'm game," the teen replied arrogantly._

"_Kurama!" a female voice called and Suuichi turned to see a brunette girl running toward him. _They keep calling him 'Kurama,' _Maya realized._ Ever since then... But why?

"_Stay back!" Suuichi called and the girl froze. The other boy turned his hand and launched something at the girl. She braced herself, but the blue thing she had been holding in her arms suddenly flew up and took the hit instead._

_The teen on the motorcycle revved up and drove his bike over the edge of the bridge onto the street below. Suuichi lashed his whip but missed the moving target. His weapon left a deep crack in the street. Maya fell forward, her weight landing on her hands as Suuichi rushed over to the brunette._

"_Keiko, are you injured?" he asked softly._

What is going on? Who is he?_ she thought helplessly._

After that day she found she was able to remember things from years prior that she hadn't realized she'd forgotten. Now she had a chance to set things right, but something inside her warned her against it...

* * *

Kurama was still awake, lying on his side and staring at the dark wall.

_Maya._ He sighed and rolled onto his back and stared back up at the ceiling. Her scent still lingered, hours after she had left his room. He rubbed his face in his hands. He did not need this complication right now, though he was grateful for his rescue. Something in her eyes had said she would let it rest, but the fox was still uneasy. Perhaps it was just the combination of all that had happened that day. He forced his thoughts to another topic.

_I need to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. And the girls. But no doubt they'll be on the move in the morning. And the temple is surrounded, so we can't go there. And what will _they_ do?_

Kurama groaned. At this rate he wouldn't get any sleep at all. His right arm gave a twinge and he grimaced. The fox was well versed in the consequences of not sleeping...

* * *

Botan sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, which she had pulled to her chest. Her chin was propped on her knees as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She dimly recognized that it would soon be morning and the boys would be on the move once more. She had told Kurama she would contact him in the morning, but at the current moment, she didn't think she would be able to face him.

She looked up as her door slid open and blinked when Koenma came in. Strangely enough, he was in his teenage form. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Botan," he began, "you can't just sit here like this."

"Why not?" she asked petulantly.

"Because it's not like you to sit around when your friends need you," Koenma replied softly. She looked up at him sadly.

"Kurama has help. He doesn't need me." It nearly broke the Prince's heart to hear her say that, but he knew that it was not his place to get involved in the situation.

"What about the others?" he asked instead.

She blinked.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara? Keiko and Shizuru? Genkai and Yukina? Hiei and the other six? Won't you help them?"

She shook her head as if to clear it. "You're right, Sir." Her voice was suddenly stronger and determined.

Koenma blinked at her sudden change in demeanor. She pushed herself up from her bed.

"Glad to hear it."

Botan walked to the sliding glass door and slid it open before summoning an oar. Koenma froze.

"Botan, what are you doing?"

She looked back at him. "I'm going to Human World to help." She mounted her oar. "That's where I can be of the most use."

"Botan, wait!"

But it was too late. Se had already pushed off and was flying into the distance. Koenma groaned.

"That wasn't quite what I meant."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get up, but I've been having computer problems. My good computer with all my files on it won't even turn on now so I'm stuck with our old POC computer that is slow as molasses. Anyway, enough of my excuses. I hope Maya's flashback scene wasn't too confusing. She was having a flashback within the flashback in case you couldn't tell, heh. But yeah, so leave me a review and motivate me to work on my next chapter. Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me you read it, but tell me something!


	14. Conflict

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality._ While it is not required that you read that first, some of the things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 14

Conflict

* * *

Botan left Spirit World with a new determination. Maybe Kurama didn't need her help, but the others did. When the whole thing had started, she _had_ been Yusuke's assistant after all. It seemed like a good time to return to her former duties, even if the Tantei we no longer a group. Besides, Yusuke and Kuwabara would be much less able to keep themselves from being seen like their demon counterparts could. Yes, she was making the right decision.

Flying through the usual portal she took when coming to Human World, she found herself flying into the rising Japanese sun. Good, she thought. Yusuke and Kuwabara would never be able to rouse themselves before sunrise. They would undoubtedly still be at Keiko's. But the longer they remained there, the more danger they would all be in.

Steering her oar, Botan took the familiar route through Yusuke's city. Looking down at the streets, Botan blinked. There were a lot of cars out for this time of morning. She flew lower out of pure instinct to get a closer look. The closer she got, the more the vehicles took shape. She started in surprise when she realized most of the vehicles were trucks. And not just any trucks; they were Organization trucks. The deity cursed under her breath as she pulled herself higher in the air to keep from being seen. These guys were not going to give up until they caught their prey.

But, Botan wondered not for the first time, why the ex-Tantei? What were these guys after? It was obvious they weren't trying to help the greater good as they said. But what was their motive? What could they gain from capturing demons?

Her thoughts drifted as she found herself floating above Keiko's home. She floated down parallel to Keiko's bedroom window and looked in. Inside she saw all of the people she had been looking for, much to her relief. She urged her oar forward to the window and knocked.

Yusuke immediately sat up from his sleeping bag, followed by Kuwabara. They must have been awake already to rouse so quickly. They blinked when they recognized the visitor. Yusuke rose and opened the window before stepping back to allow the deity to enter.

Botan barely had her feet on the ground before she was barraged with questions from the two teen boys.

"Botan? What is it?"

"Did something happen to Kurama?"

Botan felt her chest restrict for a moment at the mention of the fox's name. Only after the breathless pain subsided was she able to reply.

"No, nothing happened to," she felt her throat clench but forced herself to continue speaking, "him. I just came because I thought your need was greater."

"Need?" a sleepy female voice asked and everyone turned to see that both Keiko (who had asked the question) and Shizuru had woken up as well.

"Need of help," Botan clarified. She turned back to Yusuke and grinned. "Just like old times, right?"

Yusuke blinked. "Are you feeling alright, Botan?"

"Of course. I'm fine," Botan replied, attempting to keep her normally cherry tone in tact. The others didn't need to know what had happened. And she didn't need it to interfere with what she needed to do.

"So you came to help us?" Kuwabara asked slowly and Botan nodded once more.

"So where are Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke demanded, obviously concerned for his friends.

Again, Botan felt her chest restrict at the mention of Kurama's name. "K-Kurama is with an underground group of rebel humans and demons who have avoided capture by the Organization. Hiei is at Genkai's with the other six, holding up a barrier to keep the Organization out."

"So the temple is probably not the best place to hide out, then," Shizuru mused.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Yusuke grumbled, though a weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders since he found out his demon friends were safe for the time being. "Where can we go?"

Botan reached inside her kimono and pulled out the communication mirror, pausing only for a split second before tossing it to Yusuke. The startled teen juggled it for a moment before realizing what it was. He looked up at the deity in surprise.

"A communication mirror? What for?"

"Kurama," Gods it was hard for her to say that name, "has the other one."

Yusuke's face lit up. "We can contact him." He blinked. "Why don't you contact him?"

Botan bit her lip a moment before speaking. "No reason. I just, well..." She trailed off uncertainly, feeling the frowns of her friends baring down on her very soul.

"Botan," Keiko asked hesitantly, "did something happen between you two?"

Botan remained silent, unable to find the words to express the betrayal and pain she felt when she saw the kiss. She didn't think she could ever vocalize what she had witnessed, especially not to her friends. She blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yusuke standing next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Fine," the deity whispered.

"Liar."

"It's not important right now," Botan replied, regaining some strength in her voice. "What's important is your safety. All of yours'."

Yusuke pursed his lips a moment before nodding in acquiescence. "All right. I'll call Kurama." He grinned roguishly. "I miss that big brain of his." Everyone laughed but Botan, though she managed a weak smile in response. Yusuke flipped open the mirror and waited. A moment passed before the fox's handsome features came into focus on the other end. He looked... haggard. Like he hadn't slept much the night before. He blinked when he saw Yusuke's face on the other end of the mirror.

"Yusuke?" he asked. "Why do you have the communication mirror?"

Yusuke looked over at Botan questioningly, but the deity only shrugged her shoulders. Yusuke sighed and turned back to the screen.

"Botan gave it to me," he replied.

"Is Botan with you?" the fox asked in surprise.

"Yep."

A silence fell between the two teammates. Botan could practically feel Kurama's brain working on the other end. That, and she knew Yusuke had learned not to interrupt the red-head when he was thinking. After what felt like hours, Kurama broke the silence.

"Where are you, Yusuke?"

"Keiko's."

"You can't stay there."

"No, you're right. But we don't know what to do next."

"We need to regroup. But that's easier said than done."

Yusuke nodded. "Tell me about it."

They lapsed back into silence, the gears in Kurama's brain grinding painfully loud in Botan's ears. The fox was the quick-witted backbone of the team, so Yusuke and Kuwabara generally left mission planning to him (and Hiei when applicable).

"Where are you now, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked from over Yusuke's shoulder, snapping the ferry girl from her thoughts.

"Underground," the fox replied. "Though, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure where. I was a bit... distracted when I was led here."

"Well that makes meeting up hard," Yusuke grumbled.

"We need to move. And soon," Kuwabara put in.

After a moment of silence, Kurama spoke up once more.

"I have an idea. Hold on."

* * *

To say that Kurama was surprised to see Yusuke on the other end of the communication mirror would be an understatement. He had been more than surprised not only at that, but to hear that Botan was with them as well. What was the deity thinking? He had pleaded with her to keep her from returning to Human World the day before so she would not be in danger. So why would she be there now? And why wasn't she the one to contact him?

It didn't help matters that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. So his mind was trying desperately to put all this new information together but was doing so at a sluggishly slow pace compared to normal... and it was driving the fox crazy. He didn't have time for this right now.

But his sudden stroke of genius caused a surge of confidence in the fox.

"I have an idea. Hold on." Kurama barely waited for Yusuke's nod of understanding to close the mirror. He put it in his pocket before rising from his pallet and slipping out of his room. He paused a moment just outside of the door, suddenly unsure of where to go. The obvious choice for what he needed to know was Maya, but after the night before, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable going to see her alone just yet.

The fox started as realization hit him. The night before... The kiss... Had Botan seen it in Spirit World? That would go far in explaining her rash decision of coming to Human World and why it had been Yusuke to contact him and not the deity herself. He would have to clear that up. But, what if she hadn't seen the kiss and her strange behavior was the result of something else entirely? He would hardly want to bring it up if she hadn't seen it. The fox cursed under his breath at this complication in matters.

Kurama shook his head, bring himself back to reality. What he needed right now was information in order to hopefully bring some order to their situation. He was wondering whether to go see Maya or Mitari first when he heard voices coming from what he thought might be the main room he had been in the night before. Focusing on the voices, the fox was able to discern their sources: Mitari and Maya. Perfect. He followed the sound of the voices to the main room and indeed, Mitari and Maya were having a serious conversation.

Mitari noticed his presence first - or at least recognized it first bu looking up at the fox.

"Kurama," he said, rising from his seat.

Only then did Maya look up at him. Was she blushing slightly? "Good morning," she said a bit stiffly.

"Good morning," he greeted in return.

"Did we wake you?" Mitari asked, obviously having taken in Kurama's disheveled appearance.

"No," Kurama replied with a shake of his head. He pulled the communication mirror from his pocket. "They did."

"What's that?" Maya asked curiously. She wasn't blushing now. Had he just been imagining it?

"A communication mirror," the red-head replied. "For," the fox paused a moment, "intra-Tantei communications, you might say."

"Cool," Mitari whistled.

"Anyway," Kurama continued, "some of our friends - human friends - are in danger. Yusuke and Kuwabara are with them right now. They can't stay put but-"

"Need a safe place to go," Mitari finished and Kurama nodded. The boy really was coming into his own since Kuwabara had defeated him those few years before.

"One of our bases would probably be the bet place for them to stay for now," Maya said.

"Bases?" Kurama asked in surprise. There were more than one?

"Yeah, we have several around the city so everyone isn't in the same place at once in case of a raid."

"Smart." Kurama nodded in approval.

"We just have to get them there without being seen," Maya said with a thoughtful frown.

"Where are they now?" Mitari asked.

"Keiko's," Kurama replied, "though I don't know the address off-hand."

"I've got it!" Mitari rose and walked out of the room only to reappear a few moment later holding a phone book. He set it down on the table.

Kurama opened the book and turned the pages until 'Yukimura' came up. He pointed to the address.

"There."

Maya studied the address a moment, then nodded. "All right, here's my idea..."

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan stood at the head of an alley watching on as Keiko and Shizuru made their way toward a man leaning against a wall reading a newspaper.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kuwabara asked nervously as a truck drove by across the street. The three pushed themselves flat against the wall and the truck didn't pause.

"This is the plan Kurama set up, alright?" Yusuke growled, trying to hide his own nervousness.

"How so we know we can trust these people?" Kuwabara pressed.

"We don't," Yusuke allowed, "but Kurama trusts them. That should be enough."

"Well I don't have to like it," the orange-haired teen grumbled.

"No," Yusuke agreed. "But it's the best option we've got to keep the girls safe." Yusuke turned to look at Botan. "Speaking of, why aren't you going with them?"

"I'm no sure to you in hiding, Yusuke," Botan said. "And you can use all the help you can get." That was a point the ex-detective couldn't argue.

"Kurama'll kill me if anything happens to you," Yusuke grumbled, images of the one time he had really seen the fox angry popping into his head. The alacrity with which he had disposed of Gourmet still caused shivers to run down his spine.

"I'm a big girl, Yusuke. I can take care of myself," Botan retorted. "I don't need to be baby-sat."

"Hey, Urameshi, Keiko is giving the 'okay' signal," Kuwabara whispered as he poked Yusuke in the arm.

Yusuke looked up, and indeed she was giving a slight wave to say things were all right. The raven-haired teen let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Okay. Phase one is complete. Keiko and Shizuru should be safe underground," Yusuke said. "Now to meet Kurama." He pulled out the communication mirror and opened it. Seconds later, Kurama's face appeared.

"Well?" the fox asked.

"The girls have been dropped off," Yusuke replied. That sure made it sound like an errand when he said it that way...

Kurama nodded. "Good. We'll meet you behind the mall in ten minutes."

"Right." Yusuke closed the mirror. "Now we need to get to the mall unseen."

"It's still pretty early. Most stores aren't even open yet," Kuwabara said, stifling a yawn as if to prove his point about the time.

"But the streets are crawling with Organization trucks," Botan put in. The three took a few steps further into the alley with one look at the street.

"She's right. We're lick we even made it this far without being seen," Yusuke muttered, raking his hands through his hair.

"We can't stay on street level than," Kuwabara mused.

"An idea hit Yusuke at the same moment it must have hit Kuwabara, as they shared a glance before saying, "The roofs!" in unison. But immediately their enthusiasm faded.

"What?" Botan asked, catching the sudden deflation.

"Well, Urameshi and I can jump the roofs, but..." Kuwabara began, but trailed off.

"Don't worry about me, boys," Botan said as she summoned an oar. "I'll be able to keep up."

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara, who shrugged. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Kurama stood next to Maya in the shadows of the back of the mall, waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to show up. The longer they waited - though they had arrived early so the other two teens weren't late yet - the more Kurama ran the plan through his mind, poking at all the holes in it and praying to Inari that something didn't go wrong.

The plan had been straight forward enough: one of the 'rebels' in the hideout closest to Keiko's home would meet the girls halfway between the two points and take them to the underground hideout where the would be safe - well, safer than at Keiko's, anyway. Then, Yusuke and Kuwabara would meet Kurama and Maya behind the mall and they would take a fairly discreet route to the hideout Kurama had been taken to the night before. From there, they would make more plans without (much) fear of being seen or overheard by prying eyes or ears.

Yusuke had let the fox know the girls had been dropped off safely. They could only hope now they would bot be caught trying to make it to the hideout, though they had a better chance of a safe escape than the ex-Tantei did. Yusuke had wanted to accompany the girls but had finally come to see the problems with that. Now they had to hope Yusuke and Kuwabara could get to the mall without being recognized by unfriendly eyes.

Kurama bit his lip. They were sure relying on a lot of luck for this plan to take shape. The fox hated relying on luck. That wasn't how he had survived for as long as he had. But they really didn't have any other options.

Maya looked down at her watch. "Ten minutes," she said.

"I guess we're on time then."

Both the fox and the girl started as Yusuke landed in front of them, Kuwabara just behind him, and... Kurama froze.

"Botan?"

There was no denying it. The deity floated down behind Yusuke and Kuwabara on her oar and slipped off gracefully, her blue ponytail swaying hypnotically behind her. But her face... her face was slightly pale. Her teeth were clenched as if she were trying to avoid speaking. Now that was odd.

"She wouldn't go along with Keiko and Shizuru," Yusuke said apologetically. "She wanted to help and wouldn't take no for an answer."

The fox frowned. There was something amiss here, and, by the way the ferry girl was staring at Maya, he had a sinking suspicion he knew what the cause was.

"Kurama, gonna introduce us?" Kuwabara asked and the red-head jerked out of his reverie. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at Maya curiously (Botan hostilely) and the human girl was feigning disinterest in it all.

"This is Maya Kitajima. She's an old, uh, friend of mine," Kurama hastily obliged. "Maya, these are my friends Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." The two boys nodded at their name. "And this is-"

"Botan," the deity cut in. "I was Yusuke's assistant when he was detective."

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise and even Maya's eyebrows rose slightly. Both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Kurama felt a stab at his chest at this.

_She knows..._

_

* * *

_

The five fugitives made their way in silence, using shadows, alleys, and back streets whenever possible to avoid the main streets where trucks and people were patrolling. Kurama made a determined effort to memorize the path they took to the hideout and compare it to the one they had taken to get to the rendezvous point, but found concentrating hard after what had just transpired with Botan.

There was no doubt in the fox's mind that the ferry girl had seen the kiss now. And he didn't blame her for being angry about it. But he had to clear up the obvious misunderstanding that had taken place. The kiss had meant nothing to him after all.

_Are you so sure?_ a small voice in the back of his mind demanded.

_Yes, I'm sure!_ the fox growled to himself. _I love Botan. I would never do anything to hurt her!_

_Not purposefully, anyway,_ the small voice chided. _You've already hurt her._

_Which is why I have to make things right!_

_How can you prove Maya's kiss was nothing to you?_

_I know it in my heart._

_Really? You're _sure_ you didn't enjoy it even a little?_

_That part of me is gone. It was never meant to be between us. That's why I erased her memory._

_You did it because you cared about her._

_And I still care!_

_Ah-ha!_ the little voice trumpeted triumphantly.

_But not like that! Not anymore! I love Botan!_ Kurama mentally shoved that little voice down as far as it would go. Though he sure did seem to be arguing with it a lot more often these days.

Kurama sighed. That was, he supposed, the price he paid for choosing his humanity above all else. He had to deal with his demonic conscience on a human level.

And it really wore him out.

The rest of the escape was made uneventfully. Miraculously they didn't run into any Organization patrols on the side streets. Something about that felt off to the fox, but he just couldn't place the source of his discomfort. He was getting that feeling a lot lately as well. It was a disturbing sort of deja vu.

At last they reached the familiar hidden stairs and door from the night before. Maya repeated the ritual from the previous night of banging on the door three times before opening it. She led the way into the main room, followed by Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and finally Kuwabara.

Mitari, who had been sitting at the table studying some maps, rose at the group's entrance. "Welcome back," he said to Maya and Kurama before turning to the newcomers. "You made it. Welcome!"

"M-Mitari?" Yusuke stuttered in wide-eyed surprise.

The blonde teen grinned and Kurama mentally marveled at the fact that Yusuke had remembered the boy's name. The ex-detective was terrible with things like names.

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked, equally surprised.

"Somehow the Organization got wind of my powers and came after me," Mitari replied with a shrug. "I managed to get away and here I am."

"Does that mean the Organization knows about those with the power of Territory as well?" Botan asked with a frown.

Mitari shrugged. "Hard to tell what they know."

"I spoke with Kaitou just the other day," Kurama put in. "He didn't mention anything."

"It's hard to distinguish between what they know and what they've acted upon," Maya said with a sigh as she collapsed onto a sofa.

"Fair enough," Kurama conceded. "But that makes making plans even tougher. We're going to have to be very careful, whatever we decide."

"No joke," Kuwabara grumbled.

"Well, at least we have some cover while me make our plans," Yusuke said with a shrug. "That's better than nothing." The teen collapsed into a chair across from Maya, followed by the rest of the group. He looked around.

"So... plans..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy with school and now softball has started so I'll have even less time to myself. That, and I've just been lazy. But let's see, I've gotten into two colleges and I'm waiting to hear on my top two choices. And I've put some original poetry up on a FictionPress account under the same name as here, so go check those out. Anyway, this was kind of a slow chapter, but it was necessary to set up what happens next, which will have some good action, I promise. Anyway, hope ya liked. Leave me a review, whether you did or didn't. Reviews are motivating. I like them.


	15. Best Laid Plans

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality._ While it is not required that you read that first, some of the things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 15

Best Laid Plans

* * *

"She's the one, isn't she?" Maya asked quietly. Kurama looked up at her. "The one you told me about. Your love."

The fox nodded. "Yes."

"I thought so," Maya said with a nod to herself. "The way she was glaring at me made it kind of obvious."

"But she wouldn't even look at you, Kurama," Yusuke said with a frown, sitting down next to the fox.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked, taking his own seat.

After an hour of mostly sitting around and looking at each other (or in Botan's case, not looking), the group had finally decided to give it a break. Botan had immediately said she was tired and Mitari had offered to show her a place to rest.

Kurama sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I suppose it is my fault."

"She knows, doesn't she?"

Kurama looked over at Maya in surprise.

"About last night?" she clarified.

"Most likely," Kurama replied, mentally impressed at the girl's perception.

"Last night?" Yusuke asked, eyebrows suddenly rising mischievously. "You two didn't... did you?"

"Of course not!" Kurama snapped, immediately regretting it when he saw the glint in the boy's eyes.

"I dunno, Urameshi," Kuwabara added teasingly. "He did say they were old friends."

"Kurama, you sly dog! Or should I say, 'sly fox'?" Yusuke teased. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha," Yusuke.

"Come on, Kurama, how often do we get a chance to tease you?" Yusuke grinned insolently.

All the fox could do was shake his head at the younger teens. After a few minutes they grew tired of their game and quieted down.

"So what really happened?" Kuwabara asked finally.

"A kiss," Maya replied. Kurama was thankful that he didn't have to be the one to say it.

"A kiss?" Yusuke asked in legitimate surprise. He looked over at Kurama. "You and her?"

The red-head felt his cheeks warm slightly. "Yeah."

"And Botan saw it...? From Spirit World...?"

"Most likely," the fox confirmed.

"Ouch," Yusuke grimaced.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked quietly. "What possessed you?"

"It was my fault," Maya cut in. "It was my stupid idea and my rash actions."

"Maya-" Kurama began, unsure of what else to say.

"I was the one who had to know," Maya disagreed. "I was the one who came onto you. And now it's all gone to hell. I'm sorry."

"What's done is done," Kurama sighed.

The group lapsed into silence, each party lost in thought. A few minutes later, Mitari reappeared Kurama immediately looked up.

"Mitari-" he began, but the blonde shook his head.

"She specifically asked not to see you, Kurama."

The fox felt his stomach drop at this.

"Damn, Kurama," Yusuke whistled. "You really pissed her off."

Kuwabara smacked the ex-detective on the back of the head. "That's not helping, Urameshi!"

"Sorry," Yusuke grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"No matter," Kurama replied with a sigh. "There are other things that need attention right now." _No matter how much I might want to put this at the top. My own selfish problems are not most important right now._

"I still think we should take the battle to them," Yusuke growled.

"And how are we supposed to do that, Yusuke?" Kurama asked reasonably - and much more patiently than he felt. Yusuke had brought up the same point at least four times in their last session. And the fox had struck it down the same way he was doing now each time. "We still don't know where they're headquartered and the entire country is looking out for our faces. Not to mention our team is still separated and we have no idea what kind of resources they have at their disposal."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Yusuke muttered. "I just hate sitting on my ass like this."

"We'll think of something, Urameshi. We always do," Kuwabara chimed in optimistically.

"I hope s-"

_Fox._

Kurama blinked at the interruption of Hiei's voice in his head. The others looked at him questioningly when he didn't finish his sentence, but he merely shook his head.

_Hiei,_ the fox acknowledged.

_Where are you?_

_Underground. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan are here as well. We're safe for now. What about you?_

_The old hag's temple. We're surrounded but holding up a barrier_.

_How much longer will it hold?_ Kurama immediately demanded.

_A day at most._ The fire demon sounded tense.

_But you need to move before that. All of you._

_Exactly._

Kurama looked up at Maya. "How many hideouts do you have in the city?"

Maya blinked. "Four, including this one."

"That could work."

_What are you planning, fox?_ Hiei demanded.

"What's up, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, lost as he had not been able to hear the conversation between the two demons.

"Hiei and the others need to move in the next day. And since there are nine of them there..."

"They can divide among the hideouts," Maya finished with an approving nod.

"Leaving the temple at staggered times," Kurama finished.

_That's all well and good, but how are we supposed to find these hideouts?_

"Maya, can you have guides meet some friends of ours and lead them to the different hideouts?" the red-head asked, mind spinning as the plan took shape.

"Easily," she replied.

Kurama nodded. _That's how._

_And we can trust these people?_

_Yes._

_Why the pause?_ Damn, Hiei would notice a slight pause like that.

_We _can_ trust them, Hiei._

_Whatever. How soon can we start?_

"How soon can we start?" Kurama asked Maya.

She frowned thoughtfully. "Give me an hour to get in touch with the other groups."

_Can you be ready in an hour?_

_Hn._

_That's a yes, then._

_I'll be in touch in an hour. You better be ready._

With that last cranky word, the connection was cut. The fire demon was more irritable than usual. Though, Kurama realized, they were all running on short fuses at this point.

"I've always hated it when you two do that," Yusuke grumbled.

Kurama chuckled. "Hiei will be in touch in an hour."

Maya sighed and rose. "I suppose I'd better get to contacting the others, then."

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes and immediately sent a surge of energy into the shield as he took control of it once more from Genkai, who had been holding it with Touya while the fire demon contacted Kurama. They hadn't dared use any other means of communication for fear of the Organization having tapped them. The only way the two groups could communicate then was through telepathy - Hiei's specialty. But that meant that Hiei had to use power he was using to hold up the barrier, so another energy source was needed to keep it up.

"Well?" Genkai asked, wiping some sweat from her brow. Since she had given up her Spirit Orb to Yusuke those years before, any amount of energy expenditure tired her much more quickly than it once would have.

Hiei related the plan Kurama had come up with to the rest of the group in as few words as possible.

Genkai nodded her approval. "That could work... assuming a lot of things go right."

Hiei snorted. "Isn't that always the case?"

"True enough," Genkai agreed.

"How many per group should we have?" Suzuka asked.

"Two," Hiei immediately said and everyone turned to him in surprise.

"But we have an odd number," Yukina piped up, counting the present occupants of the temple.

"I'll go last," Hiei replied simply. "I can hold the barrier longest while the rest of you go. And I can use the Jagan to create an illusion that will keep unfriendly eyes from seeing you. I'll go alone so no one else can slow me down."

"Eloquently put as usual." Genkai muttered, "but I agree. Any more would draw unwanted attention."

"How will we leave?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Out the back," Hiei replied, tone softening the slightest bit. "The brunt of the guards are out front. Go through the trees if possible."

"Ripper, we're done just sitting on our backsides," Chuu slurred in approval. "About time."

* * *

An hour had passed almost exactly when Maya returned to the group, Mitari at her back. The three ex-Tantei looked up expectantly.

"It's all set, just as you directed," Maya told Kurama.

The fox nodded. "Good."

_Kurama._ Hiei's voice popped into Kurama's head.

_Perfect timing, Hiei. Everything has been arranged._

_Do tell._

_Every two hours a guide will appear at an appointed spot to meet one of your groups. The first will be ready two hours from now._

_How will we recognize them?_

_You'll know. They'll be in a designated spot looking for you._

_Where will the first be?_

_The north-east end of the park at the edge of town. He will meet your party at the edge of the forest. Who is going?_

A pause. _Yukina and Touya._

Kurama nodded to himself. It would make sense that Touya would be the one Hiei would entrust the safety of his sister to of the group he had to choose from.

_Alright, the guide will be on the lookout for them. Once they get to safety, they will contact us. Remember, every two hours, Hiei._

The fire demon mentally snorted. _I know, fox. I'll let you know in two hours who the next pair will be._

_Alright._

The connection broke.

Kurama looked up at his expectant friends. "The guide in the park will be meeting Yukina and Touya."

"Let the games begin," Yusuke said, slumping back into his chair.

"Indeed."

* * *

Hiei watched stoically as Touya and Yukina slipped from the room to the garden. Jin and Rinku had volunteered to take over holding the barrier while Hiei used the Jagan to mask Touya's and Yukina's escape. The fire demon could sense several guards hovering around the back of the temple, but with the illusion Hiei had created, they would only see the garden. It was up to the two escapees to keep from making any noise that might alert the guards to the deception. But once they left the grounds, it would be up to them to make it to the rendezvous point unseen, which made Hiei nervous. He was going to be tense until he heard from Kurama that Yukina was alright. He didn't dare risk using more energy on the Jagan to trace her and Touya, as he would need the energy later on.

The leader of the guards had probably noticed a flux in the barrier as new energies took it over, but hopefully she would only the 'watch' was changing, so to speak. They would have to keep that in mind when deciding the order to go in when they left as well.

When the two ice apparitions disappeared from Hiei's view, the fire demon turned back to the remaining group.

"We have two hours to decide who goes next," he told them.

Genkai folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not leaving until the end. This is my temple."

"I'll go wi' Genkai," Jin volunteered

"I'll take Rinku," Chuu put in.

"What do you mean, 'take' me?" the young demon demanded.

"Exactly what it sound like, runt."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Rinku replied sourly, blowing a raspberry in Chuu's direction.

"Children, can we please stick to the business at hand?" Genkai snapped irritably. "I swear, you can be worse than Yusuke sometimes."

Hiei snorted in agreement.

"So we have Hiei, me and Jin, Chuu and Rinku, leaving Shishi and Suzuka. What order shall we go in?" Genkai continued. "Hiei is last and Jin and I will leave second to last. That only leaves two options for your two groups."

"It doesn't matter," Shishi droned apathetically.

"Then why don't you two go next," Genkai replied.

"That's fine," Suzuka replied for his teammate.

"Now that that's decided," Genkai began, looking at Hiei.

"We wait," he finished.

* * *

The hours seemed to crawl by, though after Kurama had informed him that Yukina had reached the safe house unharmed, the time seemed to go by a little more quickly to Hiei. Finally the sun was setting as the fire demon watched Genkai and Jin leave under the protection of his Jagan. When they disappeared from view, Hiei turned back to the barrier.

When Chuu and Rinku had left, Hiei had taken Rinku's spot over once more holding the barrier. And when Jin and Genkai were preparing to leave, the wind master and fire demon had combined their powers to tie the barrier, using their energies like strings. It was a highly complex move that only succeeded because Hiei had the Jagan to guide the tying, but the important thing was that it had worked and should mask the group's disappearance at least overnight. By the time it collapsed, everyone would be safely underground.

But something in the back of Hiei's mind was nagging at him. Something felt off about the while thing, though the fire demon could not quite put a finger on what it was. Pushing his worries aside, the fire demon closed his eyes.

_Kurama,_ he called out mentally once he had sought out the fox's presence.

_Have they left yet?_ Kurama immediately asked in response.

_Yes._

_Good. Chuu and Rinku made it here unhindered as well._ The fox paused as if wanting to say something else but deciding not to. It was such a slight pause that anyone who didn't know Kurama as Hiei did would miss it. Hell, Yusuke probably would have missed it. But Hiei hadn't.

_What's wrong?_

_Something about all this feels off,_ Kurama replied after a moment. Ah, so he felt it as well.

_I agree._

_I just can't put my finger on it,_ the fox continued with a worried frown evident in his tone.

_I have the same feeling._

_But you don't know either._ It wasn't a question.

Hiei shook his head, even though the red-head couldn't see him. _No._

_I guess we have no choice but to continue with the plan and see what happens,_ Kurama said, uneasiness lying in his tone.

_Hn._ Hiei was in agreement with his friend. They had nothing to go on but a strange feeling and they couldn't very well stop a plan that was already in progress because of that. It was an uncomfortable position to be in for sure.

_Anyway, when you come, Hiei, Mitari will be waiting at the warehouse._ There was no need to ask which warehouse. It was the one where Hiei and Yusuke had their first battle and Kurama had saved the Detective's life. Neither of them had spoken of that night in years, though there were some feelings about it for both parties. _He'll lead you here._

_Hn._

Hiei broke the connection. Mitari? The kid that had been one of Sensui's Seven and had ended up helping them find him anyway? Interesting...

* * *

"Be careful, Mitari," Maya told the blonde teen.

"Of course," he replied. "But if worse comes to worse, I still have my power."

"Hopefully it won't come to that, though," Yusuke said.

Mitari nodded. "Hopefully." Then, pulling up his hood, he left for the warehouse where he would meet Hiei. As the door closed behind the teen, Kurama sighed.

"What is it, Kurama?" Rinku asked, causing the rest of the room to look at him.

"I have... a strange feeling," he replied. It didn't help matters that Botan was still refusing to speak with him, not even leaving her room. He had tried to get her to open the door but she had refused. Kurama had decided it wasn't the time to deal with the problem with everything else that was going on, so he had let her be for the time being.

"What kind of feeling?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't put my finger on it."

"It's almost over, though," Kuwabara put in.

"That means there is still time for something to go wrong," Maya grumbled.

"Way to be optimistic, shiela," Chuu snorted.

"Realism and optimism have nothing to do with each other."

"It doesn't matter," Kurama interrupted. "It's just a feeling, nothing more. I'll rest easier once Mitari and Hiei return."

"I think we all will," Maya said.

Kurama sighed. "All that's left to do is wait."

* * *

Mitari started when Hiei dropped down next to him.

"H-Hiei," the blonde stuttered.

"Hn," the fire demon grunted in return, acknowledging his guide's presence.

"I guess... we should go then." At Hiei's curt nod, he continued. "Since it's night it should be easy to stick to the shadows. We should make the trip unhindered."

Hiei appraised the blonde for a moment. "Let's go then."

* * *

_We're on the way,_ Hiei told Kurama.

Kurama sighed in relief. _We'll be waiting._

Silence.

_Too soft?_ Kurama asked.

_Hn._

The fox chuckled. _Just don't get caught._

_Yeah yeah._

Kurama looked back up at his friends as Hiei broke the connection. "They're on their way back."

Yusuke sighed in relief. "Good."

The group looked at each other, suddenly not sure of what to say.

"There's something I've been wondering," Kuwabara said after a few minutes. "I thought there were supposed to be a bunch of humans and demons at all these hideouts. So why haven't we seen anyone but Maya and Mitari?"

Kurama blinked. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen anyone but those two either.

"There are other humans and demons here," Maya replied. "But when I decided I wanted to help Suui-Kurama, the demons said they didn't want to deal with a traitor and the few humans were just nervous about the prospect of such a powerful demon coming that they hid away. They've all been avoiding being seen by you guys, for their own reasons." Maya laughed. "And now that the entire former Reikai Tantei team will soon be here, there's no way they're going to want to be seen."

"That's real mature," Yusuke muttered.

"You are hardly a standard for maturity, Yusuke," Kurama teased.

Yusuke glowered. "Funny."

"Let the blokes be," Chuu broke in. "It doesn't matter to us."

"For once, I agree with Chuu," Rinku added. "There is more important stuff to deal with right now."

Before anyone could say anything else, three loud knocks were heard before the front door opened. Mitari stepped in, followed by Hiei. A huge sigh of relief was let out by all those in the room.

"Mission accomplished," Mitari said proudly, closing the door.

_Then why won't the uneasy feeling subside?_ Kurama wondered. It was very disconcerting.

Suddenly, three more loud knocks were heard on the door. Everyone froze. Maya looked over at Mitari.

"There is no one else out tonight," Maya said slowly. "Mitari, don't answer that door!"

Before the blonde could respond, the door crashed open and Mitari was sent flying across the room. He hit his head painfully against the wall and crumpled.

"Rebels, we know you're in there!" a call came from the outside. "Come out and surrender peacefully and no one will be harmed."

"Too late," Maya called out angrily as she ran over to check the pulse of the fallen teen. "He's alright," she told the others. "Just knocked out."

"Surrender the Reikai Tantei and no one else will be harmed," the man outside called. "There is no need for blood to be spilled this night!"

"You started it," Kuwabara yelled.

"No one is surrendering," Maya called, rising.

"How did they know?" Rinku asked quietly.

"We must have been followed," Hiei growled.

Something clicked in Kurama's mind. "They must have seen us meet with Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"How?"

"They must have been monitoring Keiko's house after all."

"So they saw us drop off the girls?" Yusuke asked, suddenly pale.

"They must have, but the ex-Tantei have been their target so let them go. So when we met up with you, they must have been expecting us to make contact with Hiei as well," Kurama realized.

"And they let us leave Genkai's, waiting for all of us to be in one convenient place all at once," Hiei growled.

"Well played," Kurama admitted grudgingly.

"We can't let them come in here to fight," Mitari said with a groan as he sat up dizzily from the wall. "There are civilians here. Kids."

Yusuke's eyes widened before turning to Kurama. "I think bringing the battle to them is the best option now, don't you?"

"Yes, Yusuke," Kurama agreed, amused somewhere deep down. "I believe you're right." He turned to Maya. "If any of the other demons get involved, don't let them kill. It will only prove to the Organization that we're as bad as they're saying."

Maya nodded.

"Try to keep the innocents safe," the fox added. "Leave the rest to us."

Maya opened her mouth like she was going to object, but Kurama cut her off.

"This used to be our job. We know what we're doing," he told her, attempting to keep his tone reassuring.

"Yeah," Yusuke added. "We didn't get a rep for nothing after all. Trust us."

"Then go," Maya said softly.

Kurama nodded and the former Tantei headed cautiously for the door.

Hiei closed his eyes and the Jagan began to glow. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "We're outnumbered," he said simply.

Yusuke blinked. "By how many?"

"A lot."

"We've done big numbers before," Kuwabara said.

"Not this big," Hiei replied.

"There's a first time for everything," Yusuke said, eyes glinting in anticipating of battle.

"Remember, no killing," Kurama reminded the group, though it was mostly aimed at Hiei. "We just need them to withdraw."

"Ripper," came a drawling voice and the ex-Tantei started when they saw Chuu and Rinku behind them.

"Why are you so surprised?" Rinku asked. "Forget we were here?"

"Something like that," Kurama replied uncomfortably. _Yes, actually. Though I admit two more are definitely welcome._

"Let's go before they come in," Yusuke said anxiously.

"Careful," Kurama told him. "Watch the tranquilizers."

"Got it." The former head detective stepped through the doorway and immediately the sounds of punching and falling bodies reached the others' ears. It seems the Organization was beginning it's charge.

The other five stepped through the doorway and looked up the steps to see close to a hundred soldiers waiting.

"Damn," Chuu whistled. "This should be interesting."

Kurama reached into his hair for a seed as he heard Hiei unsheathe his blade and Rinku pull out his yo-yos. Chuu cracked his knuckles in anticipation and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword appeared glowing in his hands. Yusuke stood at the top of the steps, fists up and aura flared for battle.

"Sorry guys, can't let you come any further," he said.

* * *

Loud crashing sounds woke Botan up from a fitful slumber. She jolted upright at the familiar cacophony - a fight. And by the sound of it, a large one at that. Pulling her long hair quickly up into a messy ponytail, Botan rose and slid the door open. She looked out into the hall and a black-haired blur rushed by. Botan started.

"Maya!" she called after the blur.

Maya stopped and looked back at the ferry girl.

"What's going on?" she asked as a loud crash sounded above. As much as the deity did not want to speak to Maya, she was more concerned about what was happening.

"The Organization found us," Maya replied curtly. "The guys are up there keeping them at bay."

Botan's eyes widened. "How many?"

"About a hundred... to six."

Botan paled. _Kurama..._ Any ill feelings she had been holding toward the fox melted away as memories of her dream from those months ago resurfaced.

"Oh no." With no other thought in her mind but to get to the ex-Tantei, the ferry girl dashed out of the small room past Maya down the hall to the door at the end, an oar appearing in her hand.

_I've got to get there... I've got to know..._

"Botan, wait!" Maya called. "Don't!"

But the deity did not hear her. It didn't matter. The deity was so concerned with getting to the battle that she didn't noticed Maya following her.

Bursting through the side door, Botan was immediately greeted with the sights and sounds of battle. Not able to see her friends, Botan mounted her aor and rose above the battle. In the midst of the fray she saw six familiar figures fighting off the masses of blue coats bravely. Yusuke's and Chuu's fists were taking down guard after guard that dared approach them. Rinku's yo-yos felled blue coats as did Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, which flashed in barely visible blurs of light. Hiei's sword moved in blinding patterns that felled guards in an amazingly bloodless manner. And Kurama's Rose Whip whirled and lashed expertly and blue coats fell from all sides. But amazingly, the grim reaper sensed no death amongst the battle.

A sudden breeze whooshed by Botan's face and she blinked, her oar bobbing unsteadily. She looked down to see several guards looking up at her, one gun pointing at her, several more being loaded. Her eyes widened in surprised when she realized she had been seen.

"Up there!" a blue coat called. "The boss wants her too!"

_The boss?_

Another breeze blew by her and a whooshing sound reached her ears as the dart almost hit her. Looking down, she saw several more guns being cocked and aimed at her. Deciding sitting still was not the best move to make in this situation, Botan dropped down twenty feet, which forced the snipers to change their sightings.

However, it seemed others had been waiting for her to move and were already aiming at the deity. Botan froze as the triggers were pulled.

_There's no way I'll get out of the way in time,_ she thought desperately.

She could hear the darts approaching and could see the moonlight glinting off their sharp points. She braced herself for impact when she felt arms grab around her. She felt the body tense as the darts hit her savior instead. The ferry girl felt the grip on her loosen as they both began to fall.

"Yusuke!" Kurama's voice called out from behind her. Botan opened her eyes and realized her savior was the fox. She felt the red-head's arms release entirely.

"Kurama!" the ferry girl cried out as the red-head fell toward the ground, unconcerned that she too was falling. She watched as the red-head worked to right himself as he fell. He landed shakily on his feet and Botan sighed in relief... until she realized she was still falling. Her voice caught in her throat as she sailed toward the ground.

Kurama looked up, his emerald eyes slightly clouded as the many tranquilizers he had taken to protect Botan began to take their effect. Emerald met amethyst and Botan suddenly realized what he intended.

"Kurama, no!" the deity cried as she felt herself fall into another pair of strong arms.

"Botan, it's okay," Yusuke said from above her. Botan looked up into Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes.

"But Kurama..." Botan trailed off as Yusuke set her on her feet.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked over Yusuke's shoulder.

Hiei, Chuu, and Rinku joined the group as the remaining blue coats turned toward the unsteady red-head, like a predator turning to its wounded prey.

"He's giving himself up so we can escape," Hiei said softly.

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "He can't!"

Yusuke swallowed. "We have no choice. We'd never make it out of here if he didn't."

"But he's our friend and teammate!" Kuwabara growled.

A break in the masses of blue coats revealed Kurama holding his whip and looking directly at his friends. His green eyes pleaded with them to go.

_Kurama..._

_Botan, please go._

"They'll take him," Rinku whispered.

"And we'll get him back," Yusuke replied, obviously struggling with the decision of leaving his friend to fall.

"It will be an insult to his sacrifice if we don't go," Hiei hissed. He was obviously having a hard time with leaving his best friend as well.

"Yusuke." Everyone turned to see Maya standing behind them. "We must go! The others have gone." Silent tears were forming in her eyes as well, but she obviously knew what needed to be done.

Botan spared one last look for the surrounded red-head before Yusuke grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

She could have sworn the fox smiled before she was dragged away while the Organization was preoccupied.

* * *

Kurama smiled in relief as Yusuke grabbed Botan's arm and pulled her away. _Thank you, Yusuke. Keep her safe. Keep yourselves safe._

His vision spin as the tranquilizers began to wear on him.

"You want the Reikai Tantei?" he growled at his enemies. "Well, one of us stands here before you. Come and get me."

"Don't worry, fox. We will."

Kurama lashed out with his whip, missing his opponents as his vision spin. He had taken enough tranquilizer while protecting Botan to take down even a superior A-class demon. He was going down quickly... He dropped to a knee and dropped his whip. That his friends were safe was all that mattered.

The last thing he saw was approaching blue coats with collars as his vision faded into blackness...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update, but once again, real life has taken precedence over my fics. Softball started and school loads have picked up, so I've barely had a moment to myself. I hope the length of this chapter made up for the delay, though. I hope you liked. You got this far, why not take a few seconds and hit the little button and submit a review. They are really motivating. Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, but tell me something!


	16. Temptation and Revelation

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / C h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality._ While it is not required that you read that first, some of the things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 16

Temptation and Revelation

* * *

_Kurama lashed out with his Rose Whip, careful not to cause any fatal wounds. Blue coats fell left and right as they tried to approach the fox. Around him, Hiei and Kuwabara were felling their own attackers. Yusuke, Chuu, and Rinku were somewhere out of the fox's sight. The number of Organization guards was dropping steadily, but the group was beginning to tire due purely to the numbers._

"_Kurama!" The fox turned at the sound of his name to see Maya standing on a ladder above the fray, pointing to the sky. "Up there!"_

_Kurama turned to the sky and saw Botan on her oar. Below her, guards had tranquilizer guns pointed at her. His eyes widened. _She's a good flyer, but she'll never avoid all of them.

_The sound of pulling triggers reached the fox's ears and without a second thought, he dropped his whip and launched himself into the air. He grabbed Botan into his arms and pulled her close to his chest to shield her. For a split second he was able to take in her familiar scent before he felt numerous tranquilizer darts dig into his back. He grunted and loosened his grip on the ferry girl out of reflex. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto amongst the crowd he was falling towards, especially with the tranquilizers beginning to take effect._

"_Yusuke!" he called out and the raven-haired teen looked up. He nodded and Kurama let the ferry girl go._

"_Kurama!" he heard Botan cry out. _

_His stomach clenched for a moment as he distanced himself from her. He looked down and saw he was headed for a large group of Organization members, all of who were waiting for him._

I know what I have to do_, he told himself._ This way the others will be safe at least. _He righted himself and landed on his feet, though his knees almost buckled underneath him. _The tranquilizer..._ he thought woozily._

_Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed which soon became his Rose Whip. The crowd broke and between the masses of approaching blue coats, he saw his friends._

Kurama..._ Hiei's voice broke in._

Hiei, go. Get them out of here. I'll buy you some time.

You're a damn fool.

Maybe. Just go.

_Kurama knew the fire demon would make sure the others left, even if they didn't want to. A moment later, his eyes met Botan's._

Kurama..._ her eyes pleaded._

Botan, please go.

_Kurama smiled in relief as Yusuke grabbed Botan's arm and pulled her away. _Thank you, Yusuke. Keep her safe. Keep yourselves safe.

_His vision spin as the tranquilizers began to wear on him._

"_You want the Reikai Tantei?" he growled at his enemies. "Well, one of us stands here before you. Come and get me."_

"_Don't worry, fox. We will."_

_Kurama lashed out with his whip, missing his opponents as his vision spin. He had taken enough tranquilizer while protecting Botan to take down even a superior A-class demon. He was going down quickly... He dropped to a knee and dropped his whip. That his friends were safe was all that mattered._

_The last thing he saw was approaching blue coats with collars as his vision faded into blackness..._

Kurama jerked awake only to find his movement restricted. The fox blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of his surroundings. Once everything came back into focus, he took mental stock of his situation. He was in a small, dim room - no, it was a cell. There were bars on the doors and a small window somewhere out of his line of vision that allowed a few rays of sunlight at fall through. Judging the position of the rays, Kurama decided it must be soon after dawn.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear away some of the grogginess from the tranquilizers, Kurama felt something cold on his neck... he shuddered. A collar. The cold metal suddenly felt very tight on his throat as he realized her kept him from reaching his demon energy. Feeling a similar cold on his wrists, the red-head looked side to side to see his arms were shackled to the wall. The fox's feet barely touched the floor but were currently free of bondage.

The fight against the lingering effects of the tranquilizer was getting tougher as the fox felt his eyelids becoming unbearably heavy once more. Despite his current situation, however, Kurama felt no regret. He had made his decision and was paying for the consequences. But his friends were still safe and that thought gave him more than a little courage as consciousness left him once more...

* * *

"Sir, the retrieval team has returned," a man in a blue coat said with a bow to the back of a tall office chair - or more precisely, the man hidden on the other side.

"And?" came the response from behind the desk.

"One of the Reikai Tantei was captured. He is currently collared and unconscious. The men are putting him in the most secure holding block," the subordinate replied all businesslike.

"Excellent," the boss hissed. "Which one?"

"Kurama, Sir."

The man in the chair gave an appreciative laugh. "Gyuk gyuk gyuk," he cackled. "I don't know if our first capture could have been a better one."

"Sir?"

"The fox is the intellect of the group," the man replied, obviously feeling generous with his answers in his current good mood. "We can use that brain to our advantage."

"He'll never cooperate."

"Gyuk gyuk gyuk. Of course not," the boss chuckled. "But that's of little consequence. None of the others wanted to cooperate either. But in the end we got what we wanted from them. And we will get that from the fox. His power is especially intriguing, considering his odd origin. Not only that, but all his friends feel an intense loyalty towards him, including the other six from the Tournament. They'll never take his capture lying down."

"What shall we do, Sir?"

"Let the media know, of course." The chair began to turn. "I think I'll announce this one personally."

* * *

CRASH!

The gathered group jumped collectively as the wall took the brunt of Yusuke's frustration in the form of a punch.

"Damnit," he growled helplessly.

"Yusuke," Maya began, but trailed off uncertainly.

"We just left him," the ex-head Detective whispered, falling back into a chair. "How could we do that?"

"We had no choice," Hiei replied harshly. "If we had tried to help, we would have all been captured. Kurama gave us the chance to continue fighting."

"Sacrificed are often made in battle," a new voice chimed in.

Everyone turned to see Genkai and Jin standing in the doorway, Mitari right behind them. It had been Genkai who had spoken.

Mitari had warned the other occupants of the revealed hideout and had organized them to leave, spreading them out amongst the other hideouts. He had then made contact with the nearest safe-house so they would be ready to receive the fleeing Tantei. The nearest safe-house had just happened to be the one to which Genkai and Jin and fled.

"Genkai," Kuwabara began, but the aged psychic cut him off.

"Kurama is very old and very experienced. Sometimes you just have to trust his judgement. You've done that before, haven't you?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded mutely.

"Then you know that if he had wanted you to help him - if it would have been prudent - he wouldn't have told you to run," she finished.

_The only problem being, I don't think he was thinking at all when he acted_, Yusuke thought. Instead, he said: "He always has to be the damn hero."

"You're hardly one to talk, dimwit," Genkai retorted.

"What's done is done," Hiei interjected irritably. "What's important now is where we go from here."

"Hiei's right," Jin said. "What we need now is t' focus on th' future."

"So what do we do?" Rinku asked.

"We can't just leave Kurama to the Organization," Yusuke growled. "There's no telling what they'll do to him." _And I can't let that happen._

Botan let out a dry sob at this. Everyone jumped in surprise at this, as they had seemed to forget the deity was present. She had been so quiet and still since they had arrived. Yusuke had a sinking suspicion that she blamed herself for the fox's capture. He suddenly hoped that once she recovered from her shock that she wouldn't do anything foolish.

"And how do you suggest we find him?" Maya snapped bitterly. She was obviously taking this hard as well, as she had once harbored feelings for the fox as well. "We've lost a base, a fighter, and we _still_ have no idea where the Organization is headquartered."

"What about the Jagan?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara interjected, suddenly excited.

Hiei shook his head, deflating the room.

"Believe me, I've already tried."

"And you couldn't find him?" Botan whispered.

Hiei shook his head once more and the ferry girl groaned.

"Well they aren't going to keep this a secret," Genkai cut in. "They've captured one of their biggest targets. They'll want to boast to the public about 'good triumphing over evil' or whatever crap they come up with."

"And they'll want to goad us into acting foolishly," Hiei added tersely.

"Who would do that?" Yusuke asked innocently, only to be on the receiving end of death glares from his friends. Chuu snorted rather than glare. "Okay, okay, I get the point. We sit tight for now." He crossed his arms across his chest and slumped further into the chair. "As much as we may hate it."

* * *

Kurama moaned softly as the darkness began to recede once more. The effects of the tranquilizers were finally wearing off, leaving the fox with the feeling of a jackhammer grinding at his skull. His acute senses only made it worse. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times before his feet came into focus. He lifted his head carefully, painfully aware of the pounding in his skull and looked up. The room hadn't changed since his last stint of consciousness. The room was still dim. Judging the few lingering rays of sunlight, Kurama figured it must be late evening. Had he really been out of it for that long?

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Kurama looked toward the door. This could very well be the best opportunity to get some information... the only problem being what to do with it.

The footsteps stopped at his door. Following the sound of a key being turned in a lock, the door opened to admit four unfamiliar men in blue coats and one very tall and familiar looking man not in a blue coat...

"Risho?" Kurama could barely contain his surprise at the appearance of the earth master. Was he the mastermind behind all of this? It somehow seemed unlikely, but he had good reason to hold a grudge against the Tantei and their friends. He had almost caused their team's end once before, but he had had help back then.

Kurama hissed in pain instinctively when he felt a sharp object penetrate his neck. He could feel something cold being emptied into his system. He jerked his head to his side - immediately regretting it as the pounding in his head doubled - to see one of the blue coats stepping back holding an empty syringe. Kurama's eyes widened before his vision blurred. Blinking the induced fatigue away out of sheer willpower, Kurama slowly turned back to Risho, who was smirking.

"While those collars should keep you from reaching your power and this cell being warded against your energy signature, our boss would rather not take any chances with one the _legendary_ Team Urameshi," the former Shinobi leader told the captive fox.

"Your boss?" So Risho wasn't in charge after all.

"Yes. He has grand plans for you, Kurama. For you and all your precious friends. And I'm going to enjoy watching them come to fruition."

"What kind of plans?" Kurama asked, hoping to keep the black-haired demon talking. Kurama blinked suddenly. Risho wasn't collared despite the fact he was a demon. Now that was interesting. He filed the information away for later.

"I would think what would be obvious to one of your intellect, fox," Risho retorted coolly.

"Then why demons?" Kurama demanded. "Why us?"

"Again, I would think it would be obvious, but then again, perhaps the drugs are slowing you down - like they should."

"What are you going to do with me?" Kurama asked after a moment, deciding to take a different angle. He could definitely feel whatever drugs they had injected into his system taking their effect which was making it harder for him to concentrate.

Risho grinned. "Use you, of course."

Something in the former Shinobi leader's tone caused the drifting fox to shudder. Something in his tone kept the fox was insisting that he would rather die than help whoever Risho was working for. That something promised cooperation wasn't necessary.

Kurama's vision swam. The fact that there was a potent enough drug to affect a superior A-class demon so quickly in such a small dose was information to save for a later time... a time when the fox's head wasn't spinning.

One smirking Risho suddenly became two and Kurama knew there was no getting around what they had dosed him with.

"The boss is planning to test your friends," Risho said before turning for the door. "To see how far they can be pushed."

"Pushed?"

"Before they act." Risho's eyes seemed to glint, though it could have been an effect of the drugs. Risho turned and left the cell, his company following him and locking the door.

Kurama's chin dropped heavily onto his chest.

"This isn't good," he whispered before losing consciousness yet again.

* * *

"It's been an entire day," Yusuke growled, turning away from the window from which he had been watching the last rays of sunlight fade into the night.

"Not quite," Maya replied off-handedly.

"It's been long enough," Yusuke grumbled. He looked over at his companions.

Currently, Hiei was leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest and ruby eyes shut; Jin bobbed up and down irritably in the air, legs crossed under him; the others were seated on the mismatched furniture of the room. None of them had been very talkative the whole day. A television had been brought in earlier as they waited for the inevitable media circus that would arise once this news was reported. But so far, nothing had come up. And what was leaving the group very disheartened and antsy.

Throughout the day, Mitari and Maya had come and gone and they had evens seen a few other occupants of the hideout. Maya had made contact with the other hideouts to let their friends know what had really happened the previous night. Needless to say they had all been alarmed to hear of their friend's capture and had immediately wanted to mount a rescue. Maya had managed to convince them to wait an see what kind of move the Organization would make before acting. However, they all knew the ex-Tantei and their friends were not going to wait around long while their friend was in danger.

"Maybe they aren't going to report this after all?" Rinku suggested tentatively.

Genkai shook her head.

"No, they will."

"Then what's keeping them?" Yusuke demanded.

"They're probably seeing how we'll react with a wait like this," the psychic replied.

"The longer we wait, the more some of us will want to act without thinking," Hiei added.

Yusuke knew Hiei was referring to him and felt a slight twinge of discomfort at this, but said nothing. The fire demon was right, after all. And rash actions this time could very easily cost them Kurama. That was a risk Yusuke was not willing to take.

"They're counting on it," Hiei finished.

"They're mocking us," Kuwabara growled.

"If anyone is in a position to do it, it's them," Maya sighed.

No one disputed that.

"We're not going to rush into things this time," Yusuke said resolutely. "Not if we want to help Kurama."

Genkai nodded approvingly at her former student.

"How long can they wait for us before they make an announcement?" Kuwabara asked.

Before anyone could reply, the television flared to life with color. Everyone turned to the screen.

"Turn it up!" Maya exclaimed.

Mitari quickly grabbed the remote and turned the television from mute.

"Breaking news! We have received information that one of the Reikai Tantei has been captured! We repeat, one of the infamous Reikai Tantei has been captured and taken into holding by the Organization."

"There's your answer, Kuwabara," Yusuke muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"This is unprecedented! We have received worse that on this momentous occasion, the head of the Organization would like to make a statement."

The room fell silent in shock at this. It took a moment before the first jaws were picked up off the floor.

"Are they serious?" Maya whispered.

Even Hiei was bothered enough to open his eyes for this.

"It is in times such as these that we are reminded of the fight between good and evil. And we learn about those who will become our champions as they step up in the face of danger," a new voice recited.

Yusuke blinked. This voice was familiar... where had he heard it before? He tore his gaze from the screen to look at his teammates. Kuwabara's eyes had gone wide. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Genkai had the look of someone trying to grasp at a memory that was just out of reach. Hiei's eyes had widened slightly - an uncharacteristic amount of emotion for him. Botan's face was frozen as her gaze was locked on the screen. Jin, Chuu, and Rinku were frowning in thought while Maya and Mitari watched on without any sign of recognition of the voice.

"The demon thief Youko Kurama, alias Suuichi Minamino, has been captured and is currently being held under maximum security," the familiar voice continued.

The image on the screen changed to a video of an unconscious Kurama. He was shackled to a wall, his chin on his chest and red hair falling in a veil over his face. He didn't appear to be injured... yet.

"Kurama," Botan whispered, eyes wide.

"As you can see, even a powerful creature such as this demon will not be able to escape us."

Yusuke felt his blood beginning to boul at the sight of his captive friend. Somewhere deep down he knew the Organization was trying to provoke them, but at the moment, the former head Detective didn't care.

The video of Kurama changed once more and Yusuke felt his jaw hit the floor yet again at the new sight. His mind went strangely blank in surprise.

"I have a message for the rest of the Tantei and their allies: strike one."

The image faded from the screen but remained burned into Yusuke's mind.

"How?" Botan asked faintly.

"Of all people..." Kuwabara muttered.

Maya and Mitari exchanged glances before turning back to the group.

"Do you know that guy?" Maya asked.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Dr. Ichigaki..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun, the villain is finally introduced. I know he may seem like an odd choice for a super-villain, but that will be explained soon, I promise. And adding Risho may have seemed a little odd, but I started writing that scene and including him just hit me and I liked it. Anyway, I apologize that it took so long to get this chapter up. It was sitting at seven pages written for about a month before I finally got time to finish it. School is almost over and things are winding down, so I should have more time to write in the future. My 18th birthday was on Mother's Day, so let's call this a belated birthday gift from me to you. Hope ya liked! I like reviews :)


	17. Defiance

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 17

Defiance

* * *

"How?" Botan asked faintly.

"Of all people," Kuwabara muttered.

Maya and Mitari exchanged confused glances before turning back to the group.

"Do you know that guy?" Maya asked.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"Dr. Ichigaki," he hissed as if it were a curse.

"How do you know him?" Mitari asked.

"'e was in th' Dark Tournament," Jin replied solemnly. "Mah team never faced 'is, but Urameshi's did."

"He fought…?" Mitari asked in surprise.

Genkai snorted in laughter.

"Oh no. He was the manager, so to speak, of a team."

"A team he controlled with those nasty things on their backs," Kuwabara added with a shudder, obviously remembering the beating he had taken trying to reach out to the captive fighters.

"And he ambushed me and Kurama in the woods," Hiei added, "a couple of his goons and his robot hoping to keep us out of the ring."

"After we defeated his team, he took some kind of drug and grew and got all stretchy, but I sent him packing," Yusuke finished. "Though I guess I didn't do enough damage if troll-man is still around." _A pity._

"He has reason to hold a grudge against us," Kuwabara began.

"But why other demons?" Chuu asked.

"Last time he wanted to use us as lab rats," Yusuke put in. "Maybe he's gotten even more ambitious since."

"He'd have to have some good friends in high places to accomplish what he has thus far," Maya said with a thoughtful frown.

"Sorry to interrupt, but isn't what's first priority here rescuing Kurama?" Rinku cut in a bit hesitantly. "I mean, we've seen that they really do have him."

"But we still don't know where they are," Hiei replied curtly.

"They'll want us to move," Genkai said simply. "They'll contact us somehow."

Yusuke rubbed his face through his hands. "I wish Kurama was here. He'd no doubt make sense of it all."

"Wishing won't change our situation," Genkai snapped.

Yusuke sighed helplessly. "I know."

"So what now?" Botan asked.

"We wait a little longer," Hiei stated.

* * *

A sharp pain across his face was the first thing Kurama felt. He groaned and tried to shut his eyes more tightly against the jack-hammering that was starting in his skull once more as the darkness receded slowly. He felt the sting of another slap across the face before he opened his eyes. It took a few moments for his surroundings to come into focus with his system still groggy.

"He finally awakens," a familiar voice said from out of Kurama's line of vision.

Kurama couldn't quite place the voice and the pounding in his head protesting looking up to see who it was.

Instead, the fox felt a hand cup under his chin and jerk his head up. His vision swam a moment before he saw the man – well, demon – and obvious mastermind of the plan in front of him.

"You!" Kurama exhaled in surprise. _First Risho, now this?_

"Me, gyuk gyuk gyuk," Dr. Ichigaki cackled. "It's been a long time, Kurama."

"Not long enough," Kurama hissed. He could remember very clearly what this demon had done to those poor humans during the Dark Tournament and what it had done in turn to his teammates. Bastard.

"Gyuk gyuk gyuk. Fair enough," the demon doctor conceded. "But still, in these last few years it seems your strength has gone up greatly, as well as your influence in Demon World."

"You seem well informed," Kurama stated through his teeth, against the throbbing in his head.

"Of course. My plans would never have worked so well if I did not have my information."

"Your plans?"

"Oh you know, the same: absolute power, money, world domination."

Kurama blinked. "You never struck me as the type who sought world domination. Isn't that a little trite for you?"

Ichigaki laughed appreciatively at this. "Perhaps. But the idea has grown on me; especially when three worlds are involved."

"That's a bit lofty."

"Not with my plan."

Kurama blinked once more. "Oh?"

"It's worked to perfection thus far."

"So what is my part in your plan?" Kurama demanded.

Ichigaki's eyes gleamed slightly. "There are many uses for one such as yourself, fox. Never fear."

"Such as?"

"Bait, for one."

Kurama's blood ran cold. The demon doctor would no doubt goad Yusuke into acting foolishly to rescue him. Ichigaki was good at pushing the former Detective's buttons in order to get him to do what he wanted. All the fox could do was hope the others could make him see sense and wait for an opportune moment to strike.

"Anything else?"

"Your brain. Your power. Your body. All of it. All of you."

"And how do you plan to use those? I'm hardly going to cooperate."

"Gyuk gyuk gyuk. Semantics," the doctor laughed. "We have plenty of methods for getting what we desire. We have implemented many of them successfully already. True, none of those subjects were superior A-class demons, but it shouldn't matter."

Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed.

"But for now, we can hardly let the public think you've been treated so well. They'll want to see the 'evil demon' punished. Gyuk gyuk gyuk."

"You're sick," Kurama growled.

"Maybe," Dr. Ichigaki shrugged. "But I have power. And that is what matters in this world. In all the worlds."

Kurama blinked. _Wait, what did he mean 'well-treated'?_

Ichigaki snapped his fingers and the cell door opened once more to admit Risho.

"I'll take my leave for now. Until later, Kurama. Let's do this again. I enjoy an intellectual sparring." With that, the short demon turned, whispered something to Risho that the fox couldn't make out, then left the cell, locking the door behind him.

Risho and Kurama watched each other for several moments. Kurama had a good idea of what was coming and, while it wasn't anything he hadn't handled before, he never looked forward to it.

"You and your friends cost me much," Risho said quietly. He pursed his lips. "You lost us the Tournament and three damn good Shinobi."

"No, Risho. _You_ lost it. All of it," Kurama retorted.

Before he could react, the fox felt the wind knocked forcefully out of him with a punch to his unprotected middle. In his current position, there was nothing he could do to defend himself. Kurama wheezed painfully as his vision swam. The drugs had not worn completely off yet either.

"Wrong answer," Risho hissed dangerously. "Now where are your friends?"

"Elsewhere," Kurama replied, knowing full well what his resistance would get him. Not that he knew where his friends had fled to anyway.

Kurama saw stars as Risho slapped him hard across the face. He blinked and tried to shake it off, but the pounding in his skull ached in protest. He tasted blood in his mouth and spit it out.

"Karasu may have spared your face, but I won't," Risho said quietly.

Kurama tensed at the name of the crow, eyes widening slightly. While he had defeated Karasu twice, the experiences still brought nightmares to the fox. By defeating the crow, he had proven himself stronger than the crow, though, deep down, Kurama realized he would probably always be afraid of the crow.

"Ah, I see I've hit a sensitive topic," Risho cooed.

Kurama glowered defiantly at the earth master.

"That's not a very nice face, Kurama," Risho said condescendingly. "We'll just have to teach you some manners."

The former Shinobi leader raised his fist and the fox tensed.

* * *

Dr. Ichigaki watched the scene from his lab, a wicked grin contorting his face as he watched the fox beaten mercilessly by Risho. The one-time leader of Team Masho had been a lucky find for him. The earth master was intelligent and powerful in his own right. Not only that, he was ambitious and willing to do what it took to reach the ends he desired. It didn't hurt that he too held a grudge against Team Urameshi either. Most demons in the Human Realm were too afraid of the ex-Tantei to act against them, so would have been useless in this endeavor.

He had instructed Risho to ask Kurama a variety of questions, knowing very well the fox wouldn't (or couldn't) answer. The ex-Shinobi leader took great pleasure in causing one of his enemies pain for each defiant reply. He wouldn't kill the fox, and Kurama knew it, so the endless circle of defiance and pain continued. The doctor had also hoped to catch a glimpse of any weakness of the fox through Risho; and Risho has already cracked a layer of the fox's normally solid composure by bringing up Karasu. The doctor knew that would be a valuable bit of information for later.

The demon doctor smiled to himself. He was pleased with the way things were turning out. His plans were coming together seamlessly.

What came next was to use the fox as bait to get the rest of the Tantei and their allies. And then, he would capture them and use them to complete his plan. And gain his revenge on top of it all. He was so close now.

But, it might be better to wait a little longer to further goad the ex-Tantei into reckless action. And to begin cracking the fox.

Doctor Ichigaki laughed as Kurama took another blow. He just loved everything working so well.

* * *

Risho walked into Dr. Ichigaki's office, taking a seat on a couch that lay against the wall. The doctor looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Well?" he asked.

"He didn't answer anything," the former Shinobi leader replied with satisfaction.

"As we expected," the doctor said with a nod.

Risho nodded. He liked it better this way. This way, he got to take a bit of revenge on the fox. He had, after all, killed one of his sect and turned another away from the Shinobi.

"I did get one bit of information, though," Risho said after a moment, almost as if it were an afterthought. "A weakness, perhaps."

"Karasu."

Risho blinked. "Yes. How did you – Oh, you were watching, weren't you?"

Ichigaki laughed. "Of course."

The earth master nodded. "And you plan to use this?"

"Naturally."

"How?"

Ichigaki grinned, his face contorting. "That's a secret."

Risho shrugged. "Whatever. As long as I get what I was promised."

"Never fear, Risho. You'll get what you desire."

* * *

Yusuke was pacing around the main room of the hideout. It had been two days and nothing new had come up having to do with Kurama. The ex-head Detective was getting antsy. The longer Kurama was being held, the more danger he was in. And the more pissed off Yusuke became as he thought about what could be happening to his friend.

Yusuke, however, was not the only one upset about the lack of information. Botan had taken to her room, speaking to no one but Genkai. The psychic had said the deity was convinced that Kurama's capture was her fault and the longer they were without him, the more upset she became, worried about what was happening to him. Yusuke had tried to talk to her, to tell her that the fox's capture was not her fault, but she wouldn't listen to him. He had no idea what it was going to take to snap the ferry girl out of her funk, but he had a feeling that it would have to do with rescuing Kurama.

Maya had thrown herself into work on the rebellion; reestablishing contact with all the safe-houses; changing passwords and locks; and just keeping everyone on the same page. She seemed, however, downtrodden and helpless. She was doing all that she could, which, as it turned out, was very little. And that bothered her to no end.

Mitari had been helping Maya and seemed just as, if not more, tired that Maya. The teen seemed to have come to like the fox in the short time that they had been on the same side during the Sensui case. Yusuke hadn't been around to see what the red-head had done, but he had no doubt he had been instrumental in "guiding" Mitari to joining their cause after his fight with Kuwabara. The blonde teen was working tirelessly to tap all the rebels sources to see if they knew anything, though he was coming up empty. And that was leaving the boy dejected; it was as if he felt he was failing Kurama.

Yusuke felt similar. He was very protective of his friends. He was powerful and would use that power to protect them. They had all done so much for him; Kurama especially. If it hadn't been for Kurama, Hiei would have undoubtedly killed him on his first mission. And that would have sucked. And since, the fox had been like an older brother to the former head Detective, always there when he needed advice and ready to lend an ear or a sparring partner. He was ever dependable and Yusuke cared for him deeply.

Kuwabara seemed to feel along the same lines. He shared a unique relationship with the red-head. Perhaps they were more similar than first met the eye; they both lived double lives in the Human World and faced many of the same sorts of challenges. Kuwabara seemed to appeal to Kurama's human side while he could relate it to his demon side with the orange-haired teen. And, like with Yusuke, Kurama was like an older brother, always there with advice with his fifteen hundred years of life experience.

And since Kurama's capture, the orange-haired teen had been about as irate as Yusuke felt. He obviously wanted to help the fox and hated the helpless feeling that he was forced to deal with at this point.

Most telling, however, was Hiei. The normally unflappable demon was, well, for lack of a better term, flapped. He was practically radiating his concern and irritation. He had been trying for these last two days to find the fox using the Jagan, but was unsuccessful; meaning that the Organization was shielding him from the Evil Eye. What that suggested about their resources, Yusuke did not want to even begin to wonder. Hiei was snapping much more than usual; his lips were pursed into a permanent thin line on his face; and he was even more distant than usual, staring off into space.

Genkai was more reserved; obviously concerned. Yusuke was curious what the fox meant to the old hag and vice versa, but thought it too personal a question to ask her, especially at a time like this. But the fact was, she was worried.

Jin, Rinku, and Chuu were also worried. Yusuke didn't know the details of the time they spent training with Kurama and Genkai and the time they were with Kurama in Yomi's territory in Demon World, but he got the distinct impression that the group of six demons had come to really like the fox. They had respected him already, but seemed to reach a new height after that. They were definitely loyal to him and it was showing. They wanted to help him just as much as the ex-Tantei did, and that was saying something.

Yusuke looked over at the muted television and was surprised to see a news break coming up. He hurriedly found the remote and turned the volume up.

"Hey! Special news report!" he called to his friends.

Almost immediately the room filled.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"No idea," Yusuke replied with a shrug.

"Shh!" Rinku hissed with a finger to his lips.

"It has been three days since the capture of the demon and member of the Reikai Tantei Kurama," the reporter began and a collective breath seemed to be inhaled in the room. "No other activity has been reported by the Organization in two days; not since the first footage of the captured demon. Until now. The Organization has a message for the rest of the demons inhabiting the country and their sympathizers, especially the Reikai Tantei. We now turn it over to the head of the Organization."

The image switched from the brunette reporter behind the desk to the ugly mug of Dr. Ichigaki. Yusuke felt his teeth grinding inside his mouth and made no effort to curb it.

"Gyuk gyuk gyuk. Indeed I do have a message," the troll-like man began. "To all you demons out there: stop resisting. If we can catch the fox, then none of you lower class beasts stand a chance. You will be granted better treatment if you surrender peacefully to my guards. On my word."

Genkai snorted.

"To all you human sympathizers: don't make this any harder on yourselves. These beasts do not belong on the streets. We want to ride the world of them for your own safety. But if you continue to support them, no mercy will be granted. You will be treated as an equal threat to the demons."

Mitari laughed derisively.

"To the rebels: stop protecting them. If you give those we want, you can all go free. But if we are forced into conflict, life will not be pretty for you."

Maya scoffed. "Fool."

"To the Tantei and their allies: the fox is mine. I challenge you to come and rescue him."

The image switched to the shot of a cell. Inside, a lone figure was slumped against the wall, chained to it. The image zoomed in to reveal red hair. The fox looked up and the occupants of the room gasped. His face was bruised and his hair matted. His clothes were ripped in several places and there were blood stains around the rips and other spots as well. The silver collar on his neck was stained with several spots of dried blood. His wrists were bloody and raw, obviously from the fox trying to fight his bondage.

But his eyes; those emerald pools were defiant. It was as if Kurama was trying to tell his friends that he was alright; he would endure for as long as he had to. There was pain in those depths. There was also anger and even… fear? But defiance overruled them all.

"Kurama," Yusuke whispered painfully. It hurt him to see his friend in such a condition. But the defiance in his eyes ignited a small flame of hope in Yusuke's chest.

"As you can see, the demon thief is being treated to our _hospitality_. We still have many _treats_ to share with him. Will you sit idly by and let this happen? Or will you rescue your ally?" Ichigaki said over the image.

"Bastard," Hiei growled.

Yusuke felt his blood boiling inside. They were going to do worse to his friend? Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Your move."

The image cut off and returned back to the brunette reporter after a moment of dead air. Kuwabara grabbed the remote and forcefully turned the television off.

"Damnit," he hissed.

"We have to do something!" Rinku exclaimed.

"No!"

Everyone in the room jumped and turned to the source of the yell.

Genkai had the look of someone unhappy about what she was going to say. "We can't do anything. Not yet."

"Why?"

"They're trying to goad us into acting. That's been their plan all along and they are playing the card masterfully. We're angry as hell. But if we go out into the streets like this – as we have no idea where Kurama is being held yet – we'll have Organization guards on us within seconds. We'd never make it out. And what kind of help are we going to be if we're all captured? I don't like seeing him in that kind of condition either, but you saw him. You saw his eyes." She was looking right at Yusuke at that last point.

Yusuke sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you know he knows what they're doing and he doesn't want us to act foolishly to save him. He was trying to tell us to be smart. Are you going to listen?" Genkai finished.

"I can't just sit here any longer," Kuwabara growled. "We have to do _something_." He sighed and flopped into a chair. "Anything," he whispered pitifully.

"Hey guys," Maya called from the corner of the room. She was holding her hand over the mouthpiece of her cell phone. "I've got someone on the line who claims he can help. Says his name is Mitamura."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woohoo, another plot twist! They're my favorite! Hope you like them as much as I do, hehe. So/gets down on knees/ please leave me a review! I'm having a blast writing this story so I hope you're enjoying reading it. Please let me know! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Anything to make me better. Even just a line to say you read is more than appreciated. /puppy dog face/ Pweese?


	18. A Flicker of Hope

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 18

A Flicker of Hope

* * *

"Hey guys," Maya called from the corner of the room. She was holding her hand over the mouthpiece of her cell phone. "I've got someone on the line who claims he can help. Says his name is Mitamura."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, eyes going wide. This was just getting weirder and weirder. Mitamura was the name of the master of the three humans that Ichigaki had tricked into becoming his fighters. Ichigaki had caused his illness then used the grief of the students to get them to willingly submit to his experiment by saying it was the price of curing their master. When Kurama and Hiei had been ambushed in the woods, they had defeated the doctor's minions easily and had _persuaded_ him to tell them Mitamura's location. Kurama had then cured the martial arts master with relative ease and the two demons had helped to reunite him with his students after Genkai had released them from their bondage.

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped from their seats and rushed over to a startled Maya. Yusuke grabbed the cell phone from her hands with an apologetic glance and put it to his ear.

"Master Mitamura?" he asked excitedly.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" the deep voice on the other end asked a bit hesitantly. This was the same voice of the man at the Tournament, though it was much stronger now that he was healthy.

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad I was able to reach you," Mitamura said with a sigh of relief.

"Wait, how did you get this number?" Yusuke asked suddenly. _He_ didn't even know Maya's cell phone number.

"My students and I are hiding underground in another part of the country. Maya established contact with us a few months ago and left her number in case we needed to get in touch," the sensei replied.

"Oh," was all Yusuke could think to say.

"Anyway, I just saw the news about Kurama and after he healed me those years ago, I couldn't very well just sit idly by and let this happen to him. And after all that your team did to help my boys, well, I felt if there was anything I could offer, I couldn't stay silent."

Yusuke felt that small flame of hope inside him grow slightly. "What are you saying?"

"If it helps any, I know the location of the lab Ichigaki used when he was experimenting on my students," Mitamura said.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" If they could find that lab, there could be information that could lead them to the doctor's new hiding place. Or he could even still be there. And if nothing else, destroying it would show Ichigaki that the ex-Tantei weren't just lying down and taking defeat so easily. It would be a blow for sure.

"I'm serious."

Yusuke felt a wide grin spread on his face. The others, not having heard the conversation, were looking at him strangely.

"Urameshi, what are you smiling at?" Kuwabara demanded.

Yusuke was about to answer when he felt the phone being pulled from his grasp. He blinked and looked over at Genkai, who had taken it and was putting it to her ear.

"Grandma?"

She gave him a look that said to stay silent and Yusuke shrugged.

"Master Mitamura? It's Genkai…"

"What's the deal, Urameshi?" Chuu demanded.

"Who's this Mitamura guy?" Mitari asked.

Yusuke related a quick background of what happened in that round of the Dark Tournament, thus catching everyone up to the same page.

"So what did he want?" Rinku this time.

"He has the location of Ichigaki's old lab," Genkai replied for Yusuke. She had hung up the phone and was handing it back to Maya.

"Are you serious!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "That's major!"

"Where is it?" Hiei asked from his perch against the back wall.

"Out in the countryside. There's an abandoned island about half a mile out to sea halfway up the coast of the country that it said to be haunted so no one visits. Ichigaki set up his lab there," Genkai answered.

"So we're gonna go, right?" Yusuke demanded.

"This is such a good opportunity," Kuwabara added excitedly.

"Do you realize how far away this lab is from here?" Maya said. She was looking at a map on the table. Mitari was looking over her shoulder.

Yusuke blinked.

"It would be a two day car ride just to get there from here," Mitari explained, "plus getting out to the island. And all of this without being seen?"

"It won't be two days for some of us," Hiei said.

"How quickly could you make it, Hiei?" Genkai asked immediately.

Hiei pushed himself up from the wall and walked over to the table that Maya and Mitari surrounded and studied the map for a moment.

"I could make it in about half a day," he said. "If _some_ others were to come, probably a day at most." He was obviously accentuating the 'some,' meaning just a few select of the gathered group could come and still make good time.

"Well I'm not going to sit on my ass and let Shorty go on his own when this could help us find Kurama," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke nodded his agreement. "No way Hiei gets to have all the fun."

Genkai sighed and nodded. "All right. You three go and find out what you can. The rest of us will stay here and hold down the fort."

Yusuke felt excitement growing inside of him at the prospect of what they were going to do. _This is going to be so damn satisfying._

"Go as soon as possible so you can return as soon as possible," Maya added.

Genkai nodded her agreement. "And stay in contact." That was obviously meant for Hiei, as he was the only one who could at this point.

The fire demon gave the map a final once over and turned to his teammates. "Well, let's go then."

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara and saw the determination burning in his eyes and hoped his own echoed his friend's sentiments. Kuwabara nodded and Yusuke returned the gesture. The former head Detective turned back to Genkai and saluted.

"We'll be back."

"You better be, dimwit."

Yusuke allowed himself a small smile at the nickname before turning and following Kuwabara out the door. Hiei had already left, though he would make sure his teammates would be able to follow.

"Be careful!" he heard Botan call.

Yusuke raised an arm and waved to acknowledge this. _For you Botan. For you and Kurama._

_

* * *

_

_He ran as fast as he could, fear racing through his pounding heart. He sped onward as fast as his legs would carry him, but it still did not seem fast enough. Despite the turmoil in his heart, he was not even sure of what he was running from; but he somehow knew whatever it was would kill him if it caught him. This primitive fear kept him running._

_The scenery suddenly changed and he found himself running in a dense forest. The branches whipped across his face as he ran past, leaving bloodied scratches. Blind fear kept him running, leaping over tree trunks and other obstacles in his path. As he jumped over a felled trunk, his landing foot came in contact with the underside of another felled log; he was sent sprawling onto his face. Only, the ground beneath him seemed to melt._

_He felt himself falling through an oppressive blackness. He felt his body make contact with a hard ground, face first once again. Blinking against the sudden intense aching all over his body, he realized he was in a cement ring. The roars of a blood-lusting crowd forced the harsh reality to sink in as he felt the warm stickiness of blood, his blood, on his skin. The stench of his own blood was overpowering to his senses and he had to force himself not to gag._

_Before he could push himself to his feet, he felt a hand grasp his hair and violently pull him upward. He hissed in pain as his vision blurred. He closed his eyes against the pain-induced dizziness. When he was finally able to open them again, his eyes met a pair of red-tinted violet ones that sent a shiver down his spine. This is what he had been running from. Death._

"_Bang," a soft, but malicious voice whispered into his ear, and his world erupted in a white hot pain, then darkness descended._

Kurama's eyes jerked open, his breathing coming in gasps. He swallowed hard, eyes darting around his cell. It was dark and he seemed be alone. He blinked a few times and slowly his breathing returned to normal. He slumped against his bondage. Why was he dreaming of _that_ again? And now? This was the last thing he needed right now.

The fox shook his head slightly, trying to shake the effects of the dream off. No. He had defeated Karasu. Twice. He had more important things to be concerned with right now. But somehow, the fear that was so real in the dream seemed to linger.

* * *

Ichigaki nodded in approval at the red-head's obvious discomfort. He had succeeded in shaking the normally self-possessed fox, a feat that not many could say they had accomplished. It seemed Kurama truly was afraid of Karasu, even if it was just a memory. The fear in those emerald eyes when he had first awoken spoke volumes; this would be a good start in breaking the fox.

* * *

Hiei stopped suddenly on a sturdy tree branch as he felt a sudden flicker of Kurama's mental energy. It vanished just as quickly as it appeared, but it had definitely been there. He tried to trace it back as far as he could, but was unable to grasp onto it before it faded.

_Fox,_ Hiei though irritably, _where are you? What is going on?_

Below him, Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped as well.

"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke called.

"Kurama."

"What?" This startled the two teens.

"I felt his aura for a split second before it vanished," Hiei replied curtly.

"What does it mean?" Yusuke asked with a frown.

Hiei shrugged. "Hell if I know."

_Something happened, though. Whether he did it or his captors did remains to be seen._

_

* * *

_

Botan tossed and turned on her pallet, unable to find any true rest. Her dreams were full of the image of the bloodied and captive Kurama. Finally she opened her eyes and stared at the dark ceiling. His smiling face popped unbidden in front of her eyes and she groaned helplessly.

She had been reckless in the middle of a battle and Kurama had been forced to act to save her… and it had gotten him captured by the enemy. It was her fault that he was in the condition that he was. And that thought burned down to her very soul. She only wished she could be of more use in trying to find the fox.

She loved him; there was no doubt about it. And any hard feelings she might have had earlier over the kiss she had seen had faded with her worry of his capture. Getting him back was too important to be worried over petty matters. However, she couldn't quite get over the fact that it had been Maya to kiss him and she was basically at the mercy of the human girl at this point. Botan knew she was going to have to work with her if she ever wanted to see the fox again, but she didn't have to like it.

The ferry girl hugged her arms around herself. She missed sharing his warmth. She missed him. She sighed as her thoughts began to wander.

It hadn't been until Kurama had almost died when Karasu had returned that Botan had finally realized how much she cared about the fox. But looking back, the signs were there in neon lights.

When they had first met, Kurama had been one of the targets in Yusuke's first ever case as Spirit Detective. When he had approached Yusuke on the street that night all those years ago, Yusuke had been scared to death at first, as had the ferry girl. But when she had looked at those emerald eyes of his, she had begun to relax almost subconsciously. She had been more than a little surprised to hear that he did not want to fight the wounded Spirit Detective, when he could have easily beaten him.

Botan rolled onto her side. Though, after the first time she had seen the red-head fight, she had wondered whether even a healthy Yusuke would have been able to defeat the fox that night… and had seriously doubted it, making her all the more glad that he had not challenged Yusuke.

She had been the one to escort Kurama to the Spirit World after he had surrendered the Forlorn Hope and, amazingly, she had felt no fear being around him. After he had assisted Yusuke in defeating Hiei, he had spent more time in the Spirit World and Botan had found herself more than once watching the red-head. She had been nervous to speak with him, but after he had initiated conversation a few times, she had become easier in his presence. There was no doubt that he was very good-looking and that had often kept her breath in her throat when she was around him. But he had exuded such a calming presence that she had soon found herself speaking with him at length. And she had enjoyed the conversations.

When he had returned to Human World to tend to his mother, Botan had been disappointed, but had accepted the fact that he had a place to be and had not expected to see him again. Much to her surprise, he had been in Spirit World several times later and had been assigned to help Yusuke on his missions.

And when the Dark Tournament had come up, she had not been surprised to find that he and Hiei had been invited on Yusuke's team as well. So when she had gone to watch, she had felt herself becoming emotionally attached the outcomes of the fox's matches, more so as the Tournament went on. In the Finals, when she had thought Karasu had killed him, she had been in hysterics; she had just escorted Genkai to Spirit World and the thought of losing another that she found herself caring so much about was almost too much to bare. But when he had risen, she had been overjoyed; perhaps more so than she should have been for an acquaintance, as the others seemed to think he was to her. After all, she was the detective's assistant and he was part of the detective's team.

But after that, she had felt something within her begin to move and it had culminated when the fox had gone into the coma in which he had almost died.

She rolled over onto her other side.

What was he to her, exactly? He was her warmth in the cold. He was her light in the dark. He was her knight in shining armor. He was everything to her. And without him, she was feeling weak and lost.

When she had learned of his true identity – Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit – she had been surprised. Youko was one of the most wanted demons in Spirit and Demon World alike. He had been bloodthirsty and without equal. His arrogance and fearlessness was widely known throughout the worlds. His audacity was something very few could ever duplicate. Known as the King of Thieves in two worlds, he had cut a handsome figure with his flowing silver hair, fair skin, and ears and tail that swayed with his emotion. He was the things legends were born of.

And yet, Botan liked his red-haired form better. She thought Kurama was more beautiful than Youko any day. The red-haired, green-eyed version was caring, thoughtful, intelligent, ruthless, and merciful all at the same time. He was a viscous warrior and a loving son. He was a calculating foe and a thinking student. He was a demon and a human. He was the best of both worlds and Botan loved every bit of him.

Kurama was a calming presence – making him the backbone of the Urameshi team. He exuded confidence – to the point of arrogance sometimes – and that added to his allure. Whenever she was around him, the deity felt safe.

And yet, all these thoughts didn't seem to do what she felt about him justice. Her love for him ran deeper than words could describe. He was her everything and if she were to lose him, she didn't think she could go on. She knew he would die one day – though his day would be long in coming due to his demonically long lifespan – but she didn't like to think about it. She didn't know what would happen then, so preferred to focus on the time they had together.

So losing him like this was a major blow to her. She needed him in her life. They all needed him in their lives. And their enemies knew that.

And so, at that moment, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were out risking their lives in order to find a clue to where their friend was being held; because they needed him. They would do whatever it took to bring him back because they knew he would do the same for them. Their team wasn't complete without the fox, and none of them could bear the thought of their team not being whole – even if some of them wouldn't admit to it.

Botan jerked upright, a new determination setting in her stomach. She would do whatever it took to bring her lover back. No more feeling sorry for herself. Pity wouldn't do anything about their current situation. It was time to be strong, like the fox had been on so many occasions. If it meant she had to work with Maya, she would deal with it, as long as it brought Kurama back.

* * *

Risho stood behind Ichigaki as they watched the unconscious kitsune. Ichigaki slid a glove onto his hand and touched the Kurama's head. The red-head jerked slightly and for an instant, Risho felt his energy signature, though it faded just as soon as it appeared. Ichigaki stood back a moment and when the fox groaned slightly in his sleep, he smiled. The demon doctor pulled the glove from his hand and with a nod to Risho, left the room. Risho followed, closing the door behind him.

Both demons remained silent until they reached Ichigaki's laboratory where they could observe the handiwork. Ichigaki went to the controls and the fox appeared on the main monitor. Risho looked around. On all the other monitors scattered around the room, different demons stood captive, many looking the worse for wear. Most of them lay on the floor or leaned against the wall. None of them had been powerful enough to need any more restraint than a cell and a collar.

Kurama had been the first one to require greater security restrictions. They had made preparations for the capture of any or all of the Tantei. For Kurama they had made sure the remove all his seeds upon his capture. Even with his energy captive, he had proved to be a formidable foe. Keeping the quick-witted fox drugged was also key in keeping him from trying to formulate an escape plan, or at least a way to get around the block on his energy to contact Hiei. They had made sure to block their entire premises from the fire demon's Jagan (and it had not been easy… or cheap), but the fox was smart.

Risho studied the weaker demons a few more moments with disgust before coming up behind Ichigaki to watch the fox. It was obvious he was being riddled with a nightmare once more.

"How exactly did you do that?" Risho asked finally. He hadn't been around the first time the doctor had manipulated the fox's dreams, though when he saw the results, he had been most curious.

Ichigaki held up the glove and Risho looked at it.

"I don't get it."

Ichigaki laughed. "Of course not, but I'll explain. One of the demons we captured had the power of manipulating dreams. He used it very effectively in Black Market scams. He was… less than willing to share his talents with me, but in the end he gave in."

Risho nodded, knowing very well that the doctor had broken the demon, probably both physically and mentally to the point that either the demon would have willingly shared the secret to his power to stop the pain or the doctor had used one of his inventions to probe the weakened mind and steal the secrets. Probably the latter, as Ichigaki seemed to enjoy inflicting as much damage as he could.

"I used what I learned and modified this glove to mimic the effect. It's not perfect, as of yet, however," the demon doctor explained.

"Which is why I was able to feel Kurama's aura for that instant."

Ichigaki nodded. "Yes. His teammates may have been able to feel it as well, which is a distinct disadvantage. But I haven't had the time to perfect it without enough experiments. His energy signature should have vanished quickly enough so they wouldn't be able to track him anyway."

"I see. And what exactly is the point of manipulating his dreams?"

"In order to learn his powers, I have to probe his mind and energy. However, most demon minds are guarded well enough that it takes some breaking down of barriers before I can successfully penetrate into their subconscious. Kurama's mind is extremely well protected. He has more barriers than I have ever encountered before."

Risho blinked. "You mean you've already tried to probe his mind?"

Ichigaki crossed his arms. "Of course. I have to see how much work has to be done. I need to see what kind of barriers are present to break down. The fox's mind is more complex than I could have imagined. I'm not sure how long it will take to break all the barriers down. And even when those are broken down, I may get lost in his mind."

"You'll need his guidance," Risho said slowly.

"Most likely," Ichigaki agreed.

"But he won't willingly let you into his mind."

"Which is why it is necessary to break him down enough."

"Do you plan to brainwash him to help you?" Risho asked in surprise.

"Something like that," Ichigaki said, a small smirk playing on his lips as he turned back to the prone form of the chained fox.

"What are you planning?" the earth master asked slowly.

"That's the beauty of this, Risho: there are so many different moves I can make. It all depends on what our enemies do," the demon doctor said with a laugh. "No matter what they do, there is a path I can take. There is no way they will be able to stand in my way. And I have the luxury of time on my side. I can take years to break them if I need to."

It suddenly hit Risho how little he truly knew of Ichigaki's plans and how curious he was to find out what was going on.

"Do tell."

Ichigaki smiled, as if he had been expecting that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay, but I haven't been able to get the Document Manager to work for the last few days, so I got it up as soon as possible. Anyway, I hadn't intended to end the chapter there when I first started writing it, but it told me to end it there and who am I to disobey my story? So yeah, more explanations and more questions, ne? I hope you liked and if you did, please review! Or even if you didn't, please review.


	19. In Which the Villain's Plan is Revealed

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 19

In Which the Villain's Plan is Revealed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was setting as three figures pulled up on the shoreline. Two stood erect while the third dropped his hands to his knees as he panted slightly. They had, after all, been running for an entire day. That was twenty-four hours. That's a long time to be running, unless you weren't human… which Kuwabara's two companions didn't happen to be. He sucked in a life-giving breath and glared over at Yusuke and Hiei. Neither of them seemed to be winded in the slightest as they looked out to the sea. The orange-haired teen had the strong suspicion that they had been holding back so he could keep up with them; that irritated him to no end. One thing – among others, as Kuwabara lived by a code – he could not stand was a handicap. But, Kuwabara decided, he was in pretty good company so would let it slide; just this once, of course. There were more important things to deal with right now anyway.

Straightening, the lone human followed Yusuke and Hiei's gaze out to sea and immediately found the island they were looking for. It sure had an ominous look to it. It was a small wonder many of the locals called it haunted. There was a line of trees blocking the view of the laboratory that should be housed on the island, if they were correct. And why shouldn't they be if Hiei was the one guiding them with the Jagan? As much as the short demon tended to irk Kuwabara, the orange-haired teen would admit to his usefulness.

"So how do we get over there?" Kuwabara asked finally, eyeing the expanse of water that stretched several miles between them and the island.

"A boat," Yusuke suggested.

"And where are we supposed to get one?" Kuwabara demanded, not seeing one anywhere on the shoreline and the nearest town was miles away.

"The island," Hiei said, opening his eyes. The Jagan's glowing faded.

"You lost me," Kuwabara deadpanned, not caring if he sounded like an idiot. He was tired from running and wasn't in the mood to put up with much.

"There's a rowboat on the shore of the island," Hiei said, still looking over the water.

"And how does that help us?" Yusuke demanded; Kuwabara was relieved to see he wasn't the only one confused by the fire demon's logic.

"I'll bring it across for you two," the fire demon explained shortly.

"And how are you supposed to get across?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei turned and fixed the tall teen with a withering glare. Kuwabara met it evenly, having had years of practice with the fire demon's attitude. Mentally he congratulated himself on not looking away as he would have once done.

Finally Hiei grew tired of the game. "Hn," he grunted, relenting, "_I_ don't need a craft to cross."

_Figures,_ Kuwabara thought irritably to himself. Hiei was so fast he would be able to run across the water without sinking as his steps would be too quick for him to fall in. _Stupid demons_, the human thought. _It's not fair. But at least Urameshi needs a boat to cross too – and he's part demon._

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yusuke demanded.

Hiei gave the raven-haired teen his own withering glance before vanishing in a black blur.

Kuwabara collapsed to the ground with a sigh. He heard Yusuke follow suit. Looking over the water, Kuwabara could just make out slight shadows and ripples in the water to indicate Hiei's progress. He had made it to the shore in less than a minute. He would, however, have to row the boat back, which would give the two teens a few extra moments to rest before finishing their task.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Yusuke asked all of a sudden.

Kuwabara blinked and looked over at his friend. "What kind of question is that, Urameshi? Of course we will."

Yusuke's face was somber as he stared at the not-so-distant island. "I'm afraid, Kuwabara."

"Of what?"

"Of not finding anything to help Kurama. If that happens, we'll have wasted a day we could have spent doing something to…"

"To what?" Kuwabara demanded. "This is our best lead in helping him. And if we hadn't come, we would have just sat around the hideout anyway. Besides, even if we don't find something to help Kurama, we can trash the lab and send a message to Ichigaki; we're not lying down yet. And don't forget, Urameshi, Kurama's a hell of a lot older and smarter than us. I think he can handle himself for a little longer." _I hope._

"He looked like hell in the tape." That was a fact Kuwabara couldn't argue with.

"Maybe, but he still looked defiant."

Yusuke sighed as Hiei approached in the rowboat. "I guess you're right. I just hate being in such a helpless situation when he's in trouble."

"I know."

Steeling himself, Yusuke pushed himself to his feet. Kuwabara could feel his friend's aura hardening. Following suit, Kuwabara rose and the two headed down to the shore where Hiei was waiting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ever since he had felt that flare of Kurama's energy earlier in the trip, Hiei had found himself unable to pull his mind away from it. He knew that was a clue to the fox's whereabouts, but he had been unable to trace it back to the source. It had been too quick for even him to grasp onto with the Jagan; and that bothered the fire demon. The Organization had blocked not only Kurama from his Evil Eye, but their headquarters as well. He had been unable to track anything related to them with the Jagan. To be able to do so would have taken a large amount of funds. That obviously meant their enemies had friends in high places that could supply them with such funding. Hiei didn't like the prospect of facing an enemy with possibly unlimited funds and friends in places that could make things very difficult and nasty indeed.

Sure there was the whole thought of – once they found the hideout – just charging in and killing everyone involved, but due to the stiff penalty for killing humans (which the Organization employed) Hiei didn't feel like pushing his limits. He had been on probation with Spirit World for long enough before Botan had gotten his sentence cut during the whole Sensui fiasco. Not that there was much Spirit World could do to harm him, especially not while under Mukuro's protection; but he didn't feel like starting what might become a war between the two worlds.

So, with that option out, stealth was required. And while Hiei – and Kurama when he was around – was plenty stealthy, his two cohorts couldn't really say the same. Yusuke was a bit better than Kuwabara – due mostly to his inherent demon blood – but it wasn't saying much.

Hiei only hoped that they would find some sort of clue to the fox's whereabouts on the island, as it was their only lead. And while the fire demon would never admit it, he missed the fox and even feared for him. He was a friend to the reticent fire demon and Hiei was loyal to those who had earned such an honor. The sly and cunning fox deserved a better fate – and he knew that Kurama would do the same for him if their positions had been reversed.

Hiei watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way down the slope to the beach where he had stopped the boat. While the other two may have been slowing him down, they did offer extra fire power in case it was needed and they would never let someone else be out when they might be able to do something to help a friend – a trait that Hiei secretly admired in the two boys. He suddenly wondered (and not for the first time) what kind of influence the other three Tantei had had on him during their time together. How much had he changed since meeting Kurama all those years ago? After meeting Yusuke? After meeting Kuwabara?

Hiei mentally shook himself and tried to focus on their mission: reach the island, search it for any clues to the fox's or Ichigaki's whereabouts, burn it to the ground, and move on. He waited while Yusuke and Kuwabara climbed into the boat and settled themselves in. They each picked up an oar Hiei had left in the bottom for them and looked up at the fire demon curiously. Hiei had only found two oars, so he didn't have one.

"Aren't you going to help row?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Hn, I brought the boat over, you oaf," Hiei replied civilly.

Yusuke shrugged. "Fair enough." He turned back to Kuwabara. "He can reach the other side on his own. He only brought the boat over because _we_ needed it. He shouldn't have to row."

Kuwabara nodded silently and Yusuke nodded to Hiei. Hiei returned the gesture curtly.

"I'll meet you there," the fire demon said and sped off in a blur of black, leaving the two teens alone in their boat.

Hiei barely felt the water beneath his feet as he ran. He was over it so quickly that it barely rippled from his touch. He had spanned the distance in a very quick manner, so when he set down on the beach, Yusuke and Kuwabara were just pulling away from the shore.

Hiei shook his head and decided to scout out the area ahead of them. The more quickly they could reach the lab, the more quickly they could leave the island and get on with taking down their enemies.

The fire demon wandered silently through the thick copse of trees that the island housed. The laboratory would most likely be at the center of the island or thereabouts, so Hiei jumped up to a sturdy branch of a nearby tree and made his way towards the middle of the island, all three eyes searching for signs of life.

While Hiei couldn't sense any auras and his Jagan picked up no signs of life, the fire demon had a lingering suspicion that he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling the further he penetrated the woods. The conflict of his senses was infuriating.

In the back of his mind, he felt Yusuke and Kuwabara arrive on the island, so he gave one final look over the area before heading back the way he had come. When he reached the beach, he found Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting on the beach. He dropped from the tree in front of them. Yusuke started while Kuwabara merely nodded; the orange-haired teen's senses were still better than Yusuke's, even though the latter had demonically-enhanced powers.

"Well?" Yusuke asked, recovering himself with as much grace as he could muster – which wasn't very much.

"I went ahead," Hiei said, indicating the direction he had come from.

"And?"

Hiei shrugged. "There were no signs of life…"

"But?" Yusuke asked, catching the trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"I felt as if I were being watched," Hiei replied. "But I felt nothing, and the Jagan didn't pick up anything either."

Kuwabara frowned. "Do we still go forward?"

"Stupid question," Hiei growled.

"Of course," Yusuke agreed. "What else can we do?"

"But if we don't know what's in there…"

"If anything at all," Yusuke retorted. "If the Jagan didn't pick up any signs of life, then there is no one there. No one alive, anyway."

_Unless they are being blocked from me as well,_ Hiei thought suddenly, though didn't bring up the point to the two teens. There was enough to worry about already.

"Let's go," the fire demon said instead.

Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara shrugged uncomfortably.

Hiei appraised his company once before heading back to his haven of the trees. Yusuke and Kuwabara headed by foot into the dense woods. Hiei made his way ahead of the two on the ground, making sure there was nothing in their path. The Jagan still picked up no signs of life, though the nagging feeling of being watching was persisting.

Hiei shook his head. _No, this is too important to stop. Kurama needs us. As much as I hate to admit it, those low-lives hold his life in their hands._

The fire demon pushed on for several more minutes before he spotted a clearing ahead. _That must be the lab_, he realized as he approached.

He stopped on the closest branch to the clearing and took in the surroundings. Indeed, the laboratory stood in the center of the open section. It was a fairly large building, though not overly imposing. Hiei frowned. He could feel the residue of an aura; someone had been here recently.

Below him, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the clearing, stopping dead at the sight of the lab. A grin slowly spread of Yusuke's face.

"We found it," he sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed.

"Someone has been here."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started and looked up at him. "What?"

"I can feel traces of an aura," Hiei replied.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked densely.

"It means whoever was here was powerful enough to leave traces of their aura," Kuwabara replied with a frown. "It's like leaving footprints, only these are with energy."

"How come no one's ever mentioned them before?" Yusuke demanded.

"Because someone has to have a very strong aura to leave a residue, and only if they are unaware of their power," Hiei replied. "If someone has any grasp of control of their power, they won't leave a residue."

"Unless they were doing it on purpose," Kuwabara mused.

"Yes," Hiei agreed gruffly. He never did like agreeing with the human.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"To either brag about their power or try to lead us into a trap," Hiei said. "They might be hoping we would follow the trail and end up in some trap they laid."

"But you said you didn't sense any signs of life anywhere," Yusuke pointed out.

Hiei nodded. "Which is why this is strange."

"Um, speaking of strange…" Kuwabara said stiffly, pointing west.

Hiei and Yusuke followed the other's gaze and started. Hiei cursed under his breath. There at the edge of the clearing stood a giant robot.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"A thirty-foot killing machine," Hiei replied, narrowing his eyes.

Yusuke's eyes widened in recognition. "This is that robot…"

"What robot?" Kuwabara asked confusedly, still watching the behemoth.

"The one that ambushed Kurama and me in the woods during the Tournament," Hiei clarified.

"Gattasval."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurama's mind was fuzzy as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly only to be blinded by the light in his cell. He blinked a few times, emerald eyes adjusting slowly to the light. As his surroundings came back into focus, he saw Risho and Ichigaki standing in front of him. Alarm bells went off in the back of the fox's mind, but his sluggish mind wasn't moving fast enough to register much other than the other two beings' presence.

"Kurama," Ichigaki greeted, almost pleasantly.

Those bells rang even louder in the fox's head.

"Fox," Risho said with a slight inclination of his head.

The bells were at a fever pitch at this point, but Kurama was still sluggishly trying to register everything.

"I see the drugs are keeping you well sedated," Ichigaki said, obviously pleased. "We tried something new this time."

Suddenly something clicked in the fox's mind. _Drugs… That's why I can't focus… Must fight it… Can't give anything away…_ _Must…_

But whatever he had to do slipped from his grasp as Ichigaki began to speak.

"Sleeping well?"

Kurama blinked. _What?_

"Having any _sweet_ dreams?" Risho added.

Kurama felt his face lose a shade of color. No, he had been dreaming of his past. He had been dreaming of Karasu; of Yomi; of Kuronue; of Yakumo and Meikai; of the Saint Beasts; of Sensui; of Game Master; of the Artifacts of Darkness; of everything painful.

"Nightmares, perhaps?" Ichigaki asked, almost innocently.

Even drugged, Kurama could discern that something was up. His mind worked furiously against the effects of the foreign substances in his body in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

_How would they know…? Unless they have something to do with it,_ the fox realized amongst the haze in his mind.

"What are you doing to me?" Kurama demanded finally.

"Ah, very good," Ichigaki said with an approving nod. "You do not disappoint, fox. Even drugged as you are, you can make the connections."

"What are you doing?" Kurama repeated.

"Experimenting," Ichigaki replied.

Kurama's eyes narrowed in what he hoped was a threatening manner. In his current position it was hard to tell. Ichigaki chuckled appreciatively.

"That's not very nice," he admonished. "Though in your position I don't blame you."

"What kind of experiments?" Kurama pressed.

"Mental," Ichigaki replied. Behind him, Risho crossed his arms across his chest in what appeared to be a very satisfied, smug manner. The alarm bells were sounding once more.

"You're causing my dreams," the fox guessed.

Ichigaki nodded. "Indeed."

"Why?"

"To break down your mental barriers."

Kurama blinked. His foggy mind took a moment to process this. "What?"

"I want to break down your mental barriers," the demon doctor replied.

"Why?"

"To get inside your head."

"What do you want in my head?"

"You."

The fox blinked again. "What does that mean?"

"I want your power; your intelligence; your strength; your essence. I want what you have in there for myself," Ichigaki replied greedily.

Kurama could feel the wheels slowly starting to turn in his mind. He willed them to move faster. He needed to know what he had gotten himself into.

"Why?"

"Why? Power, of course. It takes power to rule the worlds."

"The worlds…"

"Oh yes, I won't be satisfied with one."

It was as if a light bulb clicked on suddenly in the fox's mind and the fog cleared away. "You're creating an army."

Ichigaki nodded. "I am indeed. And I want the spiritual power of this world to be my weapon in conquest."

"So that's why you were hunting demons; and us. You want our power," Kurama said slowly.

"Correct."

"Have you found a way to harness it?"

Ichigaki smiled and Kurama felt something cold settle in his stomach. If the evil doctor had found a way to use the powers of other demons – or humans – then the world was in trouble.

"What kind of resources do you have?" Kurama asked, aghast.

"Endless," Ichigaki replied, spreading his arms out to the side. "I have friends in high places that have helped to get me where I am. They scratched my back and I will scratch theirs."

"And how will you do that?"

"By rewarding them with the spoils of my conquests," Ichigaki replied. "Risho here," he said, tilting his head toward the earth master, "is being rewarded as a general in my army, plus having the Tantei and their friends as his personal playthings. He enjoys his work, I believe."

Risho nodded. "Oh yes. It is satisfying."

Kurama suppressed a growl in the back of his throat. "Why are you telling me this?"

Ichigaki smiled. "Why indeed? I suppose I have to make sure you don't leave here to tell your friends what I'm up to, don't I?"

The fox frowned, his newly almost cleared mind spinning over the information. "You think getting into my head will grant you my power?" he asked finally.

"With your guidance," Ichigaki replied.

"Like hell," Kurama spat, very Yusuke-like.

"I thought you might say that," Ichigaki said. "But there are many ways I can go about getting your power for myself. This is just the first try. As long as you are in my captivity, I'll be working on getting your power."

"Then I better get out, huh?" Kurama replied.

"Yes, though it might be hard to come up with an escape plan when we up the dosage of the tranquilizers."

Suddenly Kurama felt a sharp pain across his face and tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. His head had snapped to the side before he realized he had been slapped across the face. The fox spit out the blood instinctively.

"But we still get to have our fun, too," Risho said.

Kurama tensed helplessly as Risho's fist approached his mid-section.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:** Major apology for taking so long to update, but life has been _crazy_. I just moved into my dorm a couple of days ago and today was my first day with internet. But because classes don't start until Monday, I had time to write. I've been kinda bummed the last few days because of all the change and all that. But enough excuses. Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked anyway. Please leave me a review. I'm begging you! Improve my day by hitting that little button in the corner. Please?


	20. In Which the Tantei Do Detective Work

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 20

In Which the Tantei Do Some Detective Work

* * *

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"A thirty-foot killing machine," Hiei replied, narrowing his eyes. "Gattasval."

"Just what we needed," Yusuke grumbled.

"I thought you guys got rid of this ugly thing," Kuwabara said, "unless my memory is really bad or something."

Hiei shook his head, fighting down the urge to say something snippy to the orange-haired teen. "No, we killed it. Well, more accurately, Kurama did."

"You _killed_ it?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is an artificial life form," Hiei replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Hence we killed it."

"Well, it sure looks alive now," Kuwabara said, watching the metallic behemoth warily. It hadn't moved since arriving at the edge of the clearing, but the entire group was ready for any move it might make.

"Whatever it is, it's in our way," Yusuke growled, taking a familiar stance. "We don't have time to mess around here." He lifted his index finger, which had started glowing, and pointed it at the robot. "I'll take care of this."

"That won't-" Hiei began, but the former head Detective had already sent a large energy blast flying through the forest, "-work."

There was a loud crash and a wall of dust rose in the air at the impact. Yusuke smirked.

"How was that, Hiei?"

"Idiot," the fire demon growled.

Yusuke blinked. "What? I got it."

"No. You didn't."

Yusuke exchanged a confused glance with Kuwabara before his eyes widened in surprise. The dust wall was dissipating and Gattasval still stood.

"Wha- How?" Yusuke gaped.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Hiei growled. "Its armor is made of the hardest metal. You can't break it like that."

Gattasval took a step forward and the ground shook slightly beneath the small group's feet.

"Great Urameshi, now you've made it mad," Kuwabara groaned.

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Yusuke retorted, though he had completely deflated after the failure of his favorite attack.

"So how did you beat it before" Kuwabara asked, taking a step back as the leviathan took another step forward.

"Kurama caused one of its arms to crash into the other and rewired it with his Rose Whip," Hiei replied, eyeing the robot warily. Something seemed different about it, though it had been years since he had seen the thing so it might be nothing.

"Arms?" Yusuke asked, looking over the robot.

As if the robot had heard the question – who knows, maybe it had, Hiei mused – its arms shot out towards the stationary group.

Instinctively Hiei dodged the projectile, heading for a high tree branch. Looking back down, he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara take separate directions and the arms follow them. The fire demon cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and the Jagan began to glow.

_Yusuke, Kuwabara,_ he called out telepathically.

_Hiei?_ came the surprised responses.

_Run towards each other._

_What?_ Kuwabara exclaimed.

_Wha- Oh, I get it,_ Yusuke agreed. _Let's do it._

_Okay Urameshi…_

Hiei watched as the two teens changed their directions and made a beeline for each other.

_Make sure to get out of the way in time,_ the fire demon reminded them.

_Thanks,_ Yusuke grumbled irritably.

_Never would have thought of that,_ Kuwabara added sarcastically.

_Sometimes I have to wonder,_ Hiei replied with a slight smirk.

Inaudible mutterings of agitation flashed through both boys' minds, but thankfully they concentrated on their task. Closer and closer they came to one another. It looked as though they would collide…

Until they jumped to opposite sides at the last instant.

Gattasval's arms followed.

"Damn." This time Hiei didn't bother hiding it under his breath. The robot hadn't been able to do that before.

"Uh, Hiei?" Yusuke called from below the fire demon, still running from the never-tiring beast.

"What do we do now?" Kuwabara called from the other side of the clearing.

"Be quiet and let me think," Hiei growled.

"Think fast!" Yusuke called, disappearing into the brush, the robots arm still following him.

_Damn. It seems the doctor made some upgrades after we defeated it last time. Its armor is still too tough to penetrate… but the only way to defeat it is to reach its wiring on the inside. But how do we get in it? It looks like it's going to take a little more thought than last time if it's not going to fall for the same trick._

Hiei studied the robot and its surroundings.

_I've got an idea,_ he called out telepathically.

'_bout time,_ Yusuke grumbled.

_Just shut up and listen. _

* * *

Kurama coughed and could still taste the tangy-sting of blood in his mouth. He was bruised all over his body and wondered if a few of his ribs weren't broken. His wrists were bloody and scabbed up from all the jerking against his bondage that had amounted to nothing. His head was groggy as Ichigaki and his cronies were making sure to keep him drugged at all times. He knew the demon doctor was worried about him getting his thoughts together – thought at this point, the fox wasn't sure it would matter if his mind was working to its full extent anyway. He was in a very bad situation.

But with all of these problems, there was something that concerned the fox more at this point. There was a dull aching in his chest and was growing stronger as time passed. He was starting to feel the effects of withdrawal; he had been long away from any plant life for too long and now it was beginning to cause him physical pain. In the case of a plant master to Kurama's extent, the wielder established a vital link with the flora around him. The fox's affinity for plants was so strong that if he went too long without being exposed to any plant life, he would die.

And he was beginning to feel the effects of it. The stronger a plant master was, the shorter the time became that he could remain away from the plants without any consequences due to the link becoming stronger as the wielder did.

The fox assessed that he would probably last between two weeks to a month before the withdrawal would slowly and painfully kill him. For an elemental spirit, there was no death more painful than withdrawal from their element; it was their lifeblood in a matter of speaking.

He idly wondered if Ichigaki knew the consequences of keeping him away from plants. Even the seeds he carried in his hair would have kept the withdrawal from afflicting him for a much longer period of time – especially considering most of them were demonic in origin. But the doctor had been aware enough to remove them during his capture.

Kurama shook his head and flinched at a throbbing pain in his skull. This was no good. He was in a really bad spot.

* * *

Risho walked into Ichigaki's office unannounced only to find the doctor sitting behind a large pile of books. His head was bowed as he read one volume especially closely. Risho blinked. What could the doctor be reading this much in depth on?

The earth master cleared his throat and the doctor looked up. His eyes glinted in irritation at the interruption for a moment before returning to their normal glare.

"What do you want, Risho?"

Risho quirked an eyebrow. "What are you studying?"

"I believe I asked first."

Risho shrugged. The doctor sighed and closed the book he had been reading. He watched the earth master with a level gaze. The two demons remained motionless, neither willing to look away before the other; but Ichigaki's gaze finally became too much for the former Shinobi lead and he turned away. Ichigaki smiled in satisfaction.

"Why are you here, Risho?"

"Are you having any luck breaching the fox's mental barriers?"

Ichigaki sighed and shook his head. "None. His mind is too well fortified."

"He's much older than we are; older and more experienced," Risho put in.

Ichigaki pursed his lips. "And that's why I need his brains."

"Are you sure you're going about this the right way?" the earth master asked delicately.

"What are you saying?" Ichigaki demanded irritably.

"Instead of taking his power for yourself as you have done with the weaker demons, wouldn't it work better to just gain control of the fox himself?"

Ichigaki blinked, though said nothing. Risho took that as a sign to continue.

"The other demons we have captured have all been to weak to put up too much of a struggle when it comes to your _methods_," the former Shinobi continued, "but Kurama – and all of the other Tantei and their allies – are too strong willed for that. That, and their powers are so great, we may not be able to control them to the precision that they have through their years of training."

"Make your point, Risho," the demon doctor ordered, though he seemed interested.

"Break the fox – and the Tantei – and take control of their minds. Make them your puppets to head your army."

"Thinking and fighting puppets that are mine to control," Ichigaki mused. "Now that's an idea, Risho."

* * *

_Are you ready?_ Hiei asked the teens.

_Let's get this over with,_ Yusuke grumbled.

_This better work, Shorty,_ Kuwabara added.

_I don't see you too idiots coming up with anything better,_ the fire demon retorted. The other two fell silent, much to Hiei's relief. _The timing has to be precise._

_We know, we know,_ Yusuke grumbled.

_Just tell us when to go; we're wasting time here._

Hiei spared a glare for the orange-haired teen before setting his plan into motion. _Alright, go!_

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst from the underbrush with Gattasval's arms following them like robotic shadows. They ran straight for the robot's main body. Hiei's leg muscles tensed as he waited for his turn. The two teens made leaps for tree branches overlooking the leviathan's body; with only one look back to make sure they were still being followed, they simultaneously jumped down towards the ground, the arms following.

_Come on,_ Hiei urged under his breath.

Yusuke and Kuwabara made sure to land next to each other and they looked up to see the arms barreling down at them.

_Three,_ Hiei counted.

_Two,_ Kuwabara continued, watching the arms coming.

_One. _

Yusuke and Kuwabara bent their knees as they made ready to make their escape.

_Go!_ was the simultaneous cry.

There was a massive crash as the arms hit the ground and a cloud of dust rose. Hiei's Jagan flared to life and he vanished in a blur of black, only to appear in front of the stumbling Gattasval. Demon energy flaring to life on his katana, Hiei thrust his blade as hard as he could at the unstable robot's body.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had jumped out of the way right before the arms had hit them; they both came back down to the ground to see the dust cloud dissipating. When the screen cleared, they were greeted with the sight of Gattasval upturned in a giant crater made when the arms had hit the ground. On top of the robot, Hiei sat with his katana crackling with dark energy imbedded in the robot's main body. The arms had fallen to the ground limp when Hiei's enhanced sword had made contact.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged grins before running over to their demon friend. Hiei pulled out his sword, studied it for scratches and winced when he found several. He then sheathed the deadly blade and looked up at the two teens standing at the edge of the hole.

"Nice Hiei!" Yusuke called out.

"It actually worked," Kuwabara said in amazement.

"You sound surprised," Hiei commented with distaste.

"Of course I am," Kuwabara shot back. "Facing something like that without Kurama to-" he stopped at the fox's name as if he had just realized what he had said. Yusuke's face had lost a shade of color while Hiei's lips were pursed in a straight line.

"Let's go," the fire demon growled. "We're wasting time."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded silently, following the fire demon – who had hopped from the hole without the other two noticing – towards the empty building.

_Let's just hope there aren't any more surprises inside,_ Hiei thought.

* * *

The laboratory turned out to be a deserted maze of static white walls and eerily echoing hallways. The three former Tantei wandered warily through the building, not sure which way to go to find what they were looking for. The fact was, Yusuke realized irritably, they had no idea what they were looking for. He supposed they would know it when they found it; but that made looking for it very difficult.

The lack of traps was surprising to the former head detective, though, he supposed, not much was going to get past that robotic monster they had left outside if there ever were any intruders.

"What are we looking for?" Kuwabara asked, his voice echoing in the empty halls.

Hiei shot the orange-haired teen a glare and moved on ahead. Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke and the former head detective shrugged.

"Come on," he said to his friend.

Kuwabara sighed and nodded. They followed Hiei further into the labyrinth, coming across nothing.

"Do you think he took everything with him when he abandoned this place?" Yusuke asked after coming out of the seemingly hundredth empty room.

"Assuming that he abandoned it," Hiei replied, coming out of another empty room.

Kuwabara blinked and looked back into the room he had come out of. "I think it's pretty obvious there's no one here."

"We haven't found the actual lab yet, though," Yusuke said with a frown. "All we've found are offices. Where would it be?"

"The center of the building," Hiei said immediately.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked and looked at each other in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei fixed him with a level stare before stalking off down the hallway. Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke.

"Was it something I said?"

Yusuke allowed himself a grin. "It's always something _you_ say, Kuwabara."

"Shut up, Urameshi."

"Are you idiots coming or not?" Hiei called from down the hall.

"We're coming," Yusuke called through his smile. It was the first time he had smiled in what seemed like forever; it almost felt foreign to his face but at this point he would take anything to lighten his mood for a few moments before reality sunk in again.

* * *

At the end of the hallway stood a large pair of double doors. It had taken almost an hour to navigate the different hallways to get to this point, but now that they were there, there was no doubt in any of their minds that they had found the lab.

Yusuke took a deep breath before stepping up and pushing the doors open. He stepped into the room, followed by Hiei and Kuwabara. He looked around and blinked. The room was circumscribed by a continuous counter with overhanging cabinets. One large window hung directly opposite the entrance. The room held close to ten tables with restraints on them.

Yusuke clenched his hands into fists as he studied the room. "Come on, this is what we've been looking for," he said.

He stepped forward to study the tables while Kuwabara headed for the cabinets and shelves under the counters while Hiei made a beeline for the back where there appeared to be an office. Kuwabara opened up a cabinet door and pulled out a bottle.

"Hey Urameshi, check this out…"

Yusuke looked up from the table and walked over his friend. "What is it?"

"Pills."

"So?"

Kuwabara opened the next cabinet and that was filled with pill bottles as well. He frowned. He opened the next and found dosages from syringes. The next two held different color dosages. The ones after that held other drugs.

"This is a lot of drugs."

"I wonder how many he tested."

Kuwabara shrugged. "You don't think he mixed them, do you?"

Yusuke blinked. "I wouldn't put it past the bastard." He knelt down and opened one of the cabinets under the counter. Inside were surgical tools.

"Kuwabara…"

"What is i- oh man. That's a lot of tools."

The next cabinet held more tools and the one after that held anatomy books. The two teens searched through the lab and in the end were disturbed with what they found, having seen some of the outcomes of the doctor's research.

"Can you imagine what those guys went through back then?" Kuwabara asked as they closed the last cabinet disgustedly.

"I don't know if I want to try," Yusuke replied with a shudder, looking over at the restraints on the tables.

_I found something,_ Hiei called.

Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately headed for the back office, which turned out to be more like a library than an office. Kuwabara whistled in an impressed fashion. Hiei was sitting at one of the desks, reading something.

"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

He lazily flicked the paper at the two and Yusuke caught it. He blinked. "But this is-"

"Stuff about us," Kuwabara finished.

"Look at the dates."

All down the paper next to notes about each of the Tantei stood dates that started two days after Yusuke had received his first case. Down the line the data was updated to include the others, the others from the Dark Tournament, the Seven, and even…

"Raizen?"

"And Mukuro. And Yomi," Hiei added, his arms crossed across his chest.

"My god," Kuwabara whispered.

"All these books and notes have to do with anatomy, psychology, humans, demons, and combining the two," the fire demon said.

Yusuke looked around the room once more. The walls were packed with books and files. "Doc is sure prepared," was all he could come up with to say.

"In there are all his tools and drugs," Kuwabara said, indicating back towards the lab.

Hiei picked up a folder and added it to a large pile on the desk. "Case studies."

Yusuke picked up the top one and read over the beginning of the file before closing it disgustedly. "He was using demons and humans as lab rats long before he ever entered the Tournament."

"And since he left," Hiei replied. "There are a few vague notes about what he's currently up to, but nothing specific."

"So did you find anything worthwhile?" Kuwabara asked. "Anything to help Kurama?"

Hiei smirked.

"What, what did you find, Hiei?" Yusuke demanded.

"Their location."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for taking so long to update. No excuses here besides laziness. Please review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?


	21. In Which Stuff Blows Up & Trouble Looms

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. While it isn't required that you read that first, some things referenced here may not make a whole lot of sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 21

In Which Stuff Blows Up and Trouble Looms

* * *

"And since he left," Hiei replied. "There are a few vague notes about what he's currently up to, but nothing specific."

"So did you find anything worthwhile?" Kuwabara asked. "Anything to help Kurama?"

Hiei smirked.

"What? What did you find, Hiei?" Yusuke demanded.

"Their location."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared an astonished look before turning back to their companion. "Are you serious?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei fixed him with a level stare. "Would I lie about this?"

"Not about this, anyway," Kuwabara said with a shake of his head, pointedly ignoring the dark look the fire demon threw him.

"Why would Ichigaki leave such a valuable piece of information just lying around?" Yusuke wondered. "Do you think it's a trap?"

Hiei frowned. "It could be, but I doubt it. I don't think he expected anyone to either find this island or make it past that mechanical monstrosity outside."

"Well, where are they?" Kuwabara demanded.

Hiei pulled out a map from a stack of papers and pointed to a red dot. Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned over the map and stared.

"Are you serious?" the orange-haired teen exclaimed in surprise.

"You're telling me," Yusuke began slowly, "that they've been in Tokyo the whole time?" Hiei nodded. "They've been right under our noses this whole time and we didn't know it?" Yusuke felt anger rising in his chest at their ignorance.

Hiei crossed his arms across his chest irritably. "They've been mocking us from the beginning and only now are we realizing it."

"Can we find them now?" Kuwabara asked. At looks from Hiei and Yusuke he elaborated. "We weren't able to track them before, so with only a vague location on a map, can we find them?"

Yusuke was suddenly struck by how much his best friend had changed while he had been away. He had always defended Kuwabara, saying there was a lot more to him than met they eye, but he realized then that he really had no idea of the extent to which his friend had grown. He suddenly felt guilty for underestimating him and oddly enough, proud to be his friend.

Hiei seemed to consider Kuwabara's point for a moment. "We'll have to stake it out when we get back and see," he replied finally. Yusuke grinned at the fact the fire demon was being forced to take Kuwabara seriously.

"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"We destroy this place," Yusuke replied immediately.

"First we take some of these files," Hiei cut in. "Some of this information could come in valuable once we have more time to look over it."

"So what are we taking?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei pointed to two large piles on the desk and the former head detective's jaw about hit the floor. "How are we supposed to make good time going back carrying these?"

The fire demon rolled his eyes. "Idiot. _We're_ not bringing it back."

"Then who…?" Kuwabara asked, sharing a curious look with his best friend.

"The ferry girl," Hiei retorted as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Yusuke thought he might smack himself upside the head for not thinking of Botan sooner. She should be able to bring the files back on her oar in good time. It was so simple. Wait…

"How is she going to be able to hold onto all those files on her oar?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll attach something to hold them, moron," Kuwabara replied. Hiei nodded curtly and Yusuke felt put out, as Kuwabara had just outsmarted him again. Stupid Kuwabara who actually went to high school and didn't have to be tutored by Kurama just to stay with kids his own age to stay in school… Stupid.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked, taking the whole thing in stride the best he could.

Hiei snorted and closed his eyes. The Jagan began to glow faintly underneath the headband on his forehead as he made contact with their allies. Several minutes passed as the unheard conversation went on and Yusuke and Kuwabara waited impatiently for it to end. Finally, the Jagan's glow faded and Hiei reopened his eyes.

"Well?" Kuwabara demanded.

"The ferry girl should arrive within the hour," Hiei replied.

Yusuke blinked. "How?"

"She'll go back to Spirit World and come out on this side of the country through a different portal," Hiei replied with the air of one simplifying a concept for a small child.

"Okay then." Yusuke shook his head in bemusement and let it slide. He picked up the map and folded it. "What all do we want to do before we torch this place?"

Hiei indicated several piles of folders. Yusuke placed the map on top of the closest pile to him before picking it up. Kuwabara picked up the pile closest to him and Hiei grabbed a few loose papers and folders. He scanned the office once more before nodding. They stepped into the lab and Yusuke and Kuwabara made to leave through the doors but paused when they noticed Hiei standing at one of the large windows.

"Hiei?" Yusuke called out curiously.

The fire demon closed his eyes and Yusuke could feel a flare of the Jagan's energy mixing in within Hiei's own familiar aura. He blinked when the large windows shattered in a domino effect down the walls of the lab. The Jagan's aura faded and Hiei opened his eyes once more and leapt onto the window ledge.

"Coming?" the fire demon asked with more than a hint of a smirk in his voice. Yusuke felt a grim satisfaction at the property destruction. He and Kuwabara followed the shorter demon out the window.

They made their way a safe distance from the building and set down the papers. Yusuke felt a growing anticipation rising in his chest. He wanted to destroy this lab; he wanted to burn the lab to the ground and piss on the ashes.

"Shall we, boys?" he asked and was greeted with two nods.

Because the building was so large, the three former Tantei took three different spots around the perimeter. Hiei counted down telepathically. Yusuke took his favorite stance and felt his energy gather in his right index finger. At the end of Hiei's countdown, he let a blast go and a large explosion rocked the island as the three fighters' attacks met.

Yusuke watched as flames spread through the building, which was more or less reduced to rubble at this point. He smiled grimly as smoke rose into the air against the settling dust. The combined attacks of the three had succeeded in destroying the entire premises.

_Take that, troll doctor._

_Yusuke, the ferry girl is here,_ Hiei's voice rang through Yusuke's head.

Yusuke blinked. He must have lost track of time watching the flames burn down the cursed lab. There had been a few exciting explosions that had occurred when some flames met with some of the doctor's experimental drugs, but they had just served to cause more destruction to the building.

_Coming,_ he called. When he made it back to the starting point, he found Kuwabara and Botan speaking quietly and Hiei standing off to the side. They all looked up at Yusuke's arrival.

"'bout time, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. Yusuke gave him an insolent grin before turning to Botan. The ferry girl looked pale. He felt a wave of sympathy towards his friend. He knew she was hurting at the loss of Kurama and with so little they had been able to do, she was completely miserable.

"Hey Botan," he greeted.

"Hi, Yusuke," she replied. Gone was her normal cheery voice, though the look in her eyes caused him to pause. She looked determined. She was a strong woman and naturally she wouldn't stay down for long. Kurama had once told him that her fiery spirit had been one of the things that had drawn him to her initially. The ex-detective was glad that the spirit the fox had loved so much hadn't left the girl.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

She swallowed. "That depends on what you found."

Yusuke gave her a roguish grin. "Then you must be doing well."

Botan's eyes lit up. "What did you find?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"A location."

"You can find him, then?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"We're going to have to do some recon when we get back," Kuwabara supplied. "We have a location on a map, but that doesn't mean we'll be able to find it."

"Where are they?" Botan asked.

"On the outer edges of Tokyo," Yusuke replied with a grimace.

"He's been so close… This whole time, he's been so close," Botan whispered painfully.

"Yeah. But now that we know it, we'll get him back and pay the doctor back for everything he's pulled," the raven-haired teen said determinedly.

"That's right," Kuwabara added.

"The sooner we get all this packed, the sooner we can head back," Hiei interrupted.

Botan shook herself. "Right. Let's pack all these papers up, then."

Yusuke walked over to the folders and was followed by Botan and Kuwabara. Hiei was already standing by them. Botan looked over the large piles and Yusuke frowned.

"How are you going to bring all these back?" he asked.

Botan gave Yusuke a grin that was very reminiscent of his own. "You think the only thing I can summon is a basic oar?" Yusuke blinked. In truth, he had never thought about it. He knew she could summon the oar and that she had healing abilities, but that was about all he knew about the extent of her power. "Well, it's not. It just happens to be my favorite."

She held out her hand and the familiar oar appeared. Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something but a moment later the back of the oar collapsed into a large net. The orange-haired teen closed his mouth.

"Load it up," Botan said. Yusuke and Kuwabara each picked up a pile and Hiei followed behind catching anything that fell. They placed their papers into the net, which held a lot more than it appeared like it should. When the papers were secure, Botan mounted her oar. She turned back to Yusuke.

"Hurry back so we can finish this, alright?"

Yusuke nodded. "You got it." The ferry girl nodded and her oar lifted up with a speed that belied the weight that she carried with the papers.

When she disappeared Yusuke turned back to his friends. "Shall we get going then?"

* * *

Kuwabara thought he might pass out after all the running they had done in the last few days as they stood outside the new hideout door while Yusuke knocked three times. A few moments later, the door opened and a pale looking Mitari appeared. His features loosened when he recognized those knocking on the door.

"Come in," he said, stepping back to allow the three inside. Kuwabara noticed him look past them as they entered, to make sure they hadn't been followed. When he was satisfied they hadn't been, he closed the door once more and followed them back into the main room.

"You're back, then," Genkai greeted, looking up from a pile of papers at a table. She and Maya appeared to have been going over the papers they had uncovered. The floors were littered with papers too. Botan was sitting on the couch, looking over more papers.

"Find anything useful?" Yusuke asked, indicating the papers.

"Only that Ichigaki is very well informed on the demons and spiritually gifted humans living in this world," Maya replied, tossing another paper to the ground. Botan picked up the paper that Maya had discarded, probably to make sure they hadn't missed anything. "I can only guess how he got some of these records." She grimaced. "And I don't like any of the possibilities."

"Anything else?" Kuwabara asked, noticing the somber looks on his friends' faces.

"We had trouble last night," Mitari replied. The women put down their papers. Genkai pursed her lips and Maya looked away.

"What?" Kuwabara asked. Something had obviously happened that no one wanted to mention; something bad for them.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked slowly.

"We contacted our allies and told them what you had found at the lab," Maya began.

"And some of them decided to scout out the area the map indicated was the location of the Organization's headquarters," Genkai continued.

"What happened?" Yusuke repeated tersely.

"Touya and Chuu were taken," Botan finished soberly.

Kuwabara felt his stomach plummet. Touya _and_ Chuu were taken? Just from scouting out the area? That meant they had to have been close to the nest of their enemy.

"Damnit," Yusuke growled. "Damnit!" He dropped his head and his usually greased back bangs fell over his eyes, masking his obvious frustration.

"Yusuke-" Mitari began, reaching a hand out to Yusuke's shoulder, but the former head detective pulled away and stalked out of the room.

Mitari pulled his hand back as if burned and Maya rose as if to follow Yusuke, but Kuwabara stopped her at a glance. He shook his head.

"I'll go," he told them. Right now Yusuke needed his best friend; a fighter he had risked life and limb with and Hiei, the emotionally stunted demon that he was, wasn't suited for the matter, so it was left to Kuwabara.

The orange-haired teen followed the hallways until he stood outside the door that stood between him and his friend's aura, and therefore his friend. He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer before opening it and stepping inside. Yusuke stood at a small window and looked out blankly.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked carefully, trying to get a read on his friend's current state of mind. Yusuke made no reply, though Kuwabara could sense his muscles tensing. "Urameshi, talk to me. You can't just keep it inside, and you know it."

Yusuke turned slowly to look at Kuwabara, frustration evident on his features. "First Kurama, now Touya and Chuu, Kuwabara. It feels like it's on me, you know? I feel like I've let them down by not being able to do anything for them."

"It's not your fault, man," Kuwabara said immediately. "None of them blame you for it. None of us blame you for it."

"So why does it still feel like it's my fault?"

"Because you're decent," Kuwabara replied with a small smile.

Yusuke blinked. "What?"

"Because you are a decent person," the orange-haired teen repeated. "Because you care about them; because you're still out here when they aren't and you don't want it to be like that." Kuwabara walked up next to Yusuke and looked him straight in the eye to make sure his point got across. "But it's not your fault and blaming yourself isn't going to help them."

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara for several silent moments before sighing. "You know what, Kuwabara? That actually makes some sense." He gave his friend a wan smile. "Thanks."

"Now come on, Urameshi; we've got an Organization to take down."

"Right."

* * *

Touya groaned as consciousness painfully returned to him. His head was throbbing and he felt groggy from the tranquilizers he had taken in the ambush. He blinked a few times as his eyes fought against the light that, while it was in actuality dim, seemed blinding to his eyes. He put a hand to his head and tried to sit up. He felt a supporting hand on his back and looked to his side to see Chuu kneeling next to him. He gave his friend a grateful nod.

It was then that he noticed the silver band around Chuu's neck. He felt his eyes widen and Chuu nodded silently, touching the collar. Touya put a hand to his own neck and felt the cold metal. Immediately he tried to access his demon energy only to find it blocked from him.

"No…"

"Sad but true, mate," Chuu said. "I tried it, too bu' ha' no luck either."

"How long have I been out?" Touya asked, seeking to change the subject.

"Well, yah were ou' when I came to, which was 'bout an hour 'go," Chuu replied with a shrug.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" the ice master asked, studying the cell they were in. The door looked to be made of steel and was barred, much like the small window that was above even Chuu's height.

"Yes you are," a new voice answered. Chuu and Touya turned immediately – though Touya immediately regretted it as his head spun from the lingering effects of the tranquilizers – only to be greeted by a very unwelcome sight. Touya's eyes widened in surprise. Once the surprise subsided, he felt anger rising within him.

"Risho," the former Shinobi hissed as if the name were a curse. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Working."

"What?"

"That's right. I'm doing what it takes to survive."

"What are you saying, Risho?" Touya asked, though he was beginning to get a picture in his mind. Risho had always been slightly off-balance during their missions as Shinobi, but it wasn't until they had entered the Dark Tournament had his true colors shone through. The earth master was greedy and was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, no matter how many of his own men he lost. He was a bastard, plain and simple.

The earth master smirked at his former teammate. "Touya, Touya," he said shaking his head in a very condescending manner, "you just never learn, do you?"

"What's that, Risho?"

"Why must you always back the losers?"

"Pardon?" Touya was very close to losing his temper, though in his current position it seemed there was very little that he could actually do.

"You could have been great, Touya; Jin too. But instead you chose to throw it all away and join Urameshi's cause."

"Sorry, bu' we don' happen to think Urameshi's side is so bad," Chuu interrupted.

"Ah, I thought you might say that, Chuu," Risho said, turning to the drunken fighter. "It's just too bad you all feel such a loyalty to the Tantei."

"Funny; we don't see it that way," Touya snapped. He owed more to Kurama and the other Tantei than he could probably ever repay. Fighting the fox in the Dark Tournament and training with him and Genkai later and taught him a lot about himself and for once, he was satisfied with the way he was living his life.

"Well then, why don't you tell me why the two of you and the others were outside our building," Risho said, changing topics.

Touya exchanged a glance with Chuu and they both knew what they had to do. Touya scratched his nose innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yer not makin' sense, mate," Chuu added as he looked down at his fingernails disinterestedly.

"Don't play dumb with me," Risho hissed and the floor underneath the two prisoners began to shake.

_Damn, Risho is an earth master and the entire floor is dirt,_ Touya thought irritably. _He won't kill us, not yet anyway, but even so… _

"I don't appreciate being called dumb, Risho. You know that," the ice master commented coolly.

"Then answer my question."

"Touya may no' be dumb," Chuu cut in, "but he ain't speakin' for me. I've never been accused of bein' smart." The ice master had to stifle a laugh at the comment.

"I see."

"Do you now?"

Risho shot the two prisoners a venomous glare. "How did you know the location of our headquarters?"

"Headquarters? Did you hear that, Chuu? We must have stumbled onto something," Touya said, pretending to sound interested at the little tidbit.

"Well Ah'll be," Chuu agreed, playing along.

Risho hissed and Touya immediately recognized the danger. But before he could warn Chuu, two large hands made entirely of dirt shot out of the ground and slammed the two demons into the stone wall. Touya's vision swam for a moment after the impact. He shook his head to clear his vision.

"Where did you get the information?" Risho repeated.

"We'd rather not say," Touya replied, deciding the ignorant approach was going to get them nowhere. They might as well try the stubborn approach; it was more fitting to their personalities anyway.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Risho asked the hands squeezed their prisoners. The wind rushed from Touya's lungs and he could feel his ribs straining under the pressure.

"Around," Chuu replied through the pain.

They fell to the ground in panting lumps as the hands suddenly vanished and the dirt resettled on the floor. Touya coughed and looked back up at Risho. The earth master had a strange look in his eyes. That was never a good sign with the unstable former Shinobi.

"I see," he said quietly. "Well boys, play nice. I'll be back later."

Touya and Chuu looked at each other as Risho disappeared and collapsed to the ground.

"We're in trouble here," Touya said looking up at the ceiling.

"You said it, mate."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, but I've been struggling over whether or not to keep this final little development or not. Any feedback would be welcome! Please review!


	22. In Which a Decision is Made

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Between Death and Reality_. And I'm guessing this far into the story, I don't need to say more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 22

In Which a Decision is Made

* * *

Kurama winced as he slowly regained consciousness. He was groggy from the continuous dose of tranquilizers he was being subjected to in his captivity and the throbbing in the back of his skull from withdrawal from his plants was slowly getting stronger. While the fox knew it wouldn't kill him immediately, he also knew that the longer he was away from his element, the worse the symptoms would get. Kurama estimated he had about a month left at most (and that was a high estimate, he was sure) before the symptoms became so excruciating that they would end his life.

While he hoped he wouldn't be imprisoned long enough to find out how long it would take for the withdrawal to kill him, the longer he spent in the Organization's hands, the more concerned he became. While he trusted his friends with his life – which was why he hadn't given up hope yet – the enemy they faced was one on a different level than they had faced before. He knew that under the conditions he was being held in – continuously sedated, unable to access his demon energy, and in poor physical shape – there was little he could do to help from the inside so had to vest his faith in his friends to get him out.

_The sooner the better,_ the fox thought, and not for the first time since his capture. He did not regret his decision to sacrifice himself to save his friends – and Botan – but he knew his limits. _I'm starting to crack_. Kurama snorted wryly to himself. _I'm sure that's exactly what they want, too_. The addition of the return of the dreams from Karasu's return those years before was really straining the fox's precious control. And with the heavy dosage of drugs his captors kept him sedated under, it was nearly impossible to fight off.

The fox shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the fog in his mind and immediately regretted it as the withdrawal pain and the effects of the tranquilizers combined to cause his vision to black out for a moment. When he dared to open his eyes again, his vision cleared and he sighed. He could taste the dry metallic tang of blood in his mouth and could feel bruises aching all over his body. Kurama slumped in his shackles, which rubbed painfully against his raw wrists. _I'm in bad shape here_.

"You don't look so good, Kurama," an oily voice said from the doorway.

Kurama looked up slowly as not to aggravate his head anymore and was greeted with the unwelcome sight of Risho leaning against the open doorway. "Unlike you, Risho, who doesn't need to take a beating to look not so good," Kurama retorted. He would take every opportunity even for the smallest act of defiance. As bad as his situation was, he was not going to give up on his friends or himself.

Risho's lips tightened in irritation but showed no other outward sign of emotion. "Your small defiance will get you nowhere, fox." Kurama shrugged, feigning indifference. Risho, however, could read the act and snorted. "How the mighty have fallen."

Anger boiled in the pit of the fox's stomach but schooled his features the best he could. But with the drugs affecting his system, his powers of control were limited and Risho seemed to be able to read his expressions like a book. The earth master snorted. "It's almost sad to see the once proud Kurama in such a state." Risho smirked. "Almost. It's just too satisfying."

"What do you want, Risho?" Kurama snapped. His head was throbbing and he was losing his patience with the former Demon World Shinobi.

If possible, Risho's smirk seemed to widen. Whatever the earth master was doing here, it couldn't be good. "To let you know that you're not alone."

Risho was getting at something but Kurama couldn't focus enough to try to sort it out. "What are you talking about?"

"We caught a couple of rats snooping around our hideout." Kurama blinked, somehow sure this was important but couldn't quite figure out why. "Naturally they were apprehended."

"You caught more demons. Big deal," the fox snapped, his tone uncharacteristically impatient.

"Not just any demons," Risho replied, wagging a finger at the red-head. "A traitorous ice master and a drunkard."

The descriptions swirled around in Kurama's foggy mind for several moments before he was able to grasp who Risho was referring to. He felt as if Risho had landed a blow to his gut. "Touya and Chuu," the fox whispered, horrified.

The earth master nodded in aggravating superiority. "I wouldn't trust your friends to get you out of here before the withdrawal kills you, fox."

Kurama's eyes widened. They _did_ know about his withdrawal from his plants. _Of course,_ the fox mentally berated himself,_ Risho is an elemental as well, controlling earth. He would know all about withdrawals._

"A plant master of your strength, I'd estimate would have another two to three weeks, maybe a month at most you could go without being near plants," Risho said, crossing his arms across his chest in a calculated manner. Kurama grimaced, not liking that Risho had estimated the same time frame that he had come up himself. "At the rate your friends are moving to help you, I wouldn't hold my breath. You'll die here."

Kurama opened his mouth to disagree but the earth master cut him off. "You're thinking that we wouldn't let you die as we want your power." The red-head shut his mouth. He must really be out of it if Risho was anticipating his thoughts. That irked the proud fox to no end. "But we know enough of your power now that it would almost be advantageous for us to have you dead than alive and with the slim possibility you could oppose us. We will gain plenty of support from the public if we were to rid them of any of the Tantei."

In a sick, twisted sense that was fitting to their enemies, Risho was making sense. And Kurama hated it. Risho inclined his head as if to acknowledge what the fox was thinking.

"But if you were to join forces with us, you wouldn't have to worry about that. You would be freed, uncollared, and allowed free reign, as long as you served the Doctor's long term goals."

"I'd rather die than help that bastard. We all would," Kurama snapped in return. "You know that."

"But what about that pretty ferry girl? Would she want you dead; playing martyr in a vain cause?" Risho replied smoothly.

"Botan…" The named slipped off the fox's tongue before he could catch it and the earth master grinned.

"Yes. How do you think she's fairing now, with you captive? It's causing her unnecessary pain, don't you think?"

"Bastard," Kurama snapped weakly at Risho. Images of Botan flashed through his head, the look of fear for him the night he was captured lingering in his mind. If she was missing him half as much as he missed her, then she must be miserable. Red hair fell into Kurama's face, veiling his pained features from Risho's sight.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Kurama," the former Shinobi leader said silkily. "One word and you'll be free. All you have to say is, 'yes'."

Images of Botan danced in front of Kurama's eyes, but he heard what Risho said. A small part of him told him to take the offer. He could always rebel once he was in better shape, another part reasoned. His composure was cracking even further and there was little the fox could do to stop the erosion of his once proud control on his emotions. But then his teammates popped into his head and with a sudden clarity he hadn't felt since his capture, knew what he had to do.

"No," he whispered.

"What?"

"No," Kurama repeated, this time with more conviction. "I know what you're trying to do, Risho, and it's not going to work." Emerald eyes rose from the ground and met Risho's black.

Risho blinked. "Be reasonable."

"Go. To. Hell. I won't fall for it."

The earth master seemed taken aback by the fox's sudden strength of will and clarity of thought but quickly regained his own composure. "Fine," he sneered. "But remember you don't hold only your own life in your hands with your acts of defiance." And with that he slammed the fox's cell door shut and left Kurama wide-eyed. The earth master was threatening to use Touya and Chuu against him.

_Dammit_.

But another thought hit the fox as his thoughts gathered for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. If Touya and Chuu had been captured near the Organization's headquarters, it must mean the group had an idea where to find them. There would be no way they would be risking being caught for any other reason.

For the first time since his capture, Kurama felt a sudden jolt of hope in his stomach. And he smiled.

* * *

Risho stalked into Dr. Ichigaki's office, visibly irritated after his confrontation with Kurama. The demon scientist had watched it all on his monitors and did not blame the earth master for his agitation, though wished he would control it better. He made sure the fox was administered a stronger dose of the sedative he had been under after that meeting before turning to his second in command.

"Did you see that?" Risho demanded, sitting on the couch.

"Yes," the doctor replied impassively.

"Nothing gets to him. Even after all of this, he's still defiant."

"That's where I disagree, Risho."

The earth master blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"He's cracking. Slowly but surely, the fox's control is slipping. There was visible surprise on his face when you mentioned the withdrawal symptoms he is obviously experiencing and by his reaction I'd say we gauged his timeline accurately. And when you brought up the ferry girl, he very nearly lost it there," Ichigaki replied.

"But he didn't," Risho retorted.

"No," Ichigaki agreed, "but he is still cracking. Somewhere deep down he knows we won't let him die, but you planted a seed of doubt in his mind that will haunt him while his thoughts are foggy from the sedative. And when you mentioned his captured friends, he was definitely concerned. We should be able to use them to our fullest advantage."

"Oh?"

"Not only will we be able to get their power with time, but we can use them to keep the fox in line. They are not as strong as he is, though much stronger than any other of our specimens." Ichigaki smirked. "This is a good time, my friend."

Risho was about to reply when a loud knocking interrupted the meeting. The demon doctor snorted in irritation before calling the intruder to enter. A blue-coated human stepped into the room looking visibly shaken.

"What is it?" Ichigaki demanded.

"It's the island laboratory, Sir," the human replied.

Ichigaki blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't get visual on it, anymore."

"The equipment must be faulty," Risho said, rising from his seat.

The human shook his head. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Ichigaki asked, both impatiently and nervously. Something was wrong.

"We can get visual of the island…."

"Spit it out," Risho hissed. The human paled.

"The laboratory is no longer there, Sir. All we can see is rubble."

Ichigaki's eyes widened in shock but the doctor found himself incapable of forming words.

"Rubble?" Risho demanded in his stead.

The human nodded, sweat beats breaking out on his already pale skin. "And…"

"There's more?!" Ichigaki growled.

The blue-coated man nodded and swallowed. "We also spotted Gattasval's remains in a crater a few hundred meters from the remains of the laboratory."

"Remains?" Ichigaki asked weakly.

The man nodded faintly, obviously afraid of the reactions his superiors would have to this startling news.

"Anything else?" Risho demanded.

"No."

"Then get out."

The blue-coated man knew better than to dally so gave a hasty bow to the doctor and earth master before hauling it out of the office, glad to have left the room with his life after imparting such bad news.

"The Tantei," Ichigaki growled, his voice dangerously low. "They did this."

"How could they have found the lab?" Risho asked pragmatically, though also with his suspicions. The location of the Organization's headquarters was in that lab, so that would explain why Touya and Chuu were lurking around so close to the once secret hideout.

"Even without the fox, they are a crafty bunch," Ichigaki replied coldly. "It seems I underestimated our enemies even after working hard to do just the opposite."

Suddenly the demon doctor began to laugh. "Good. I'm glad my worthy opponents are going to give me some fun after all."

A sudden shiver ran down Risho's spine at the sound of the doctor's maniacal laughter.

"Turn up the TV!"

* * *

Yusuke looked up from the papers he was going through at the table with Botan in the main room when Mitari broke the tense silence. Maya grabbed the remote from her seat adjacent to the table and turned up the sound of the muted television. It was usually left on 24/7 in case a news report came on, like now.

The reporter was standing in a crowded room that looked to be set up for some kind of meeting. "We are coming to you live from an undisclosed location," the reported said, over the noise of the milling crowd behind her. "The Organization has called a press conference and brought the media to the location, though we were all blindfolded."

"Well isn't that nice," Genkai snorted from somewhere behind Yusuke.

"We don't know the details of what is to be announced today, but I can only assume it relates to the rumors of their latest captures," the reporter went on. She looked like she was about to say something else when the room went silent. The reporter turned around to face the stage and in a hushed tone said, "It appears to be starting."

Yusuke felt a snarl threatening to form on his face when Dr. Ichigaki walked onto the stage and took his place behind the microphone. He wanted nothing more than to land a few blows to that contorted face that seemed to be eternally plastered with an oily smirk.

"I have called this press conference today," the troll doctor began, "to call out my – nay, society's enemies, the Reikai Tantei and their cohorts, as well as the rebel humans."

"Has something happened?" an impatient reporter asked.

"Funny you should ask that," Ichigaki replied, "because something did indeed happen. Something valuable to me – to the cause – was destroyed recently by the Tantei."

"That's right," Kuwabara said, pumping his fist. Yusuke looked back at his best friend and they shared a victory grin. The former detective then looked back at Hiei and though the fire demon appeared stoic, Yusuke could detect the slight upward turn of his lips, denoting a smirk. Destroying the lab was no small victory for their side and it was satisfying to see their work being rewarded.

"But in return," Ichigaki continued and Yusuke turned back to the television, "two of their powerful demon allies were captured." The Toushin felt a sudden wave of worry in his gut when Ichigaki's exaggerated features broke into a grotesque grin. Next to him he felt Botan tense and he knew she was worried as well. He put a hand on hers and she squeezed it tightly, never once looking from the screen. "And while they are dangerous, I don't think they will be able to hold up to the same treatment as the fox." Botan squeezed Yusuke's hand even harder at the comment and the black-haired teen winced.

"You may have destroyed my old laboratory, but I hold the lives of all your friends in my hands. And just between you and me," Ichigaki said in a conspiratorial tone, "Kurama is cracking. I give him two weeks before the withdrawal kills him, so I would do something before then if I were you. And we'll be waiting. Make no mistake about that. It's your move."

The room the press conference was being held in was silent for an extended moment before it burst into a flurry of questions. Not caring what the media had to ask the demon doctor, Maya hit the power button on the remote and put the remote down slowly, not sure of what to make of the broadcast. The hideout remained silent, everyone with their own thoughts and no one ready to break the silence.

Finally Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. "Withdrawal?" he asked. "What does that mean?" Yusuke was glad Kuwabara had been the one to ask, since he was just as lost. Looking around the room, Maya and Mitari seemed to be confused as well. The rest of the gathered group – Genkai, Jin, Rinku, Botan, and Hiei – didn't appear confused but rather, unwilling to reply to the question.

"Withdrawal is something that happens to elemental spirits," Botan replied finally, her voice tight. She had let go of Yusuke's hand and clenched both her hands into fists in her lap. "When an elemental spirit is forcibly separated from their element for extended periods of time, they go through a painful withdrawal that eventually soaks up all the spirit's energy and kills them. It's a very slow and…" she paused, swallowing, "slow and excruciating experience to the spirit. The stronger the spirit is the shorter the time they can be separated from their element before they suffer withdrawal symptoms."

"It's said to be one of the most painful ways for a spirit to die," Genkai added quietly.

"Two weeks isn't a very long time," Maya said slowly.

"That's due to Kurama's strength and bond with his element," Hiei replied tersely.

"His plants," Yusuke said as everything pieced together.

"I wen' through th' early stages o' withdrawal once," Jin said quietly, hovering in mid-air. "Mah master wan'ed me tah know what it felt like so I would never be anywhere withou' the wind fer long." The wind master shuddered at the memory. "It was… it was terrible. Ah can only imagine what Kurama is feelin' now."

Yusuke could feel anger boiling in his stomach and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep it from erupting at the surface. The haunted look in Jin's eyes only served to make the ex-detective furious… and afraid for his friend. "They're killing him and are taunting us with it."

"Would they really kill him?" Rinku asked. When everyone looked over at him, he shrugged. "I mean, he's like their trump card, right? It wouldn't be very smart just to let him die."

"There is no way to know exactly how long any spirit will last before the withdrawal kills them," Hiei replied. "Two weeks is an estimate."

"But if we chance it and wait any longer to make a move," Maya began.

"Then there is a very real chance he could die before we got to him," Hiei finished.

"So they're planning on uncertainty?" Maya asked, confused.

"I think that about sums it up," Genkai replied. "They don't want Kurama to die, but they understand the very real possibility of it if they stay on their current path, which I'm sure they are loath to deviate from at this point."

"We're in a crappy situation," Kuwabara grumbled. "Even when we think we got a victory, they just put us down."

"So what do we do now?" Mitari asked.

"What can we do?" Botan echoed.

Yusuke looked around at each person in the room and received a nod. He nodded in return determinedly.

"We do what the doc wants us to. We make our move."

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Believe it or not, I'm back. I ended up being so busy this last semester that I just took it off from writing and now that I'm on break, the updates are back as promised. So, I hope you guys were patient with me and stuck with it because I'm back and hope to get this story finished by the end of the summer. Please leave a review so I know people are still reading!


	23. In Which the Pieces Move

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 23

In Which the Pieces Move

* * *

It took a full week for them to formulate their plan of attack, get the needed supplies and information, and coordinate with the other groups. There was more that could have been done in preparation, but they did not want to risk the chance that the withdrawal could kill Kurama in the next week. Instead, they would go as they were and hope they had done enough to rescue their friends.

The group stood in a circle in the main room of the hideout. Yusuke looked around the room at his comrades, trying to feel out if they were ready. Maya looked determined. Mitari looked sick. Genkai looked lost in thought. Hiei appeared stoic as ever. Botan appeared on the verge of collapse but it was as if her determination was holding her upright. Jin had his lips pursed. Rinku had his yoyos out and was absently running simple tricks with them. Kuwabara looked back at him and nodded. It was time.

"Remember, the goal is to get Kurama, Touya, and Chuu out as quickly as possible. We don't want to get into any conflicts. Once we've got our team reassembled we can decide how best to take down Ichigaki. Understood?" Genkai looked around the circle, eyes finally coming to rest on Yusuke. The ex-detective nodded and his sensei returned the gesture.

"Everyone remember your jobs?" Maya asked one final time, though it was more of a formality than an actual question as everyone knew their jobs thoroughly by this point. Everyone in the circle nodded once more and Yusuke smiled grimly.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Kurama was slumped wearily in his shackles. He ached all over and was sluggish from the increased dose of sedatives he had been administered in the last week. Every day Risho had come into his cell and offered Kurama the chance the be free of his imprisonment by joining the ranks of the Organization – in a very high position of course – and every day the fox had refused as the earth master undoubtedly knew he would. As a result, he had taken some pretty bad damage which, when compounded on all the injuries he had received since his capture, put the plant master in a pitiful physical shape.

The physical damage, however, was trivial in comparison to the true threat to the fox's life: withdrawal from his plants. He estimated he had about a week left before it would finally kill him, but that week or so would culminate in the most painful experience imaginable to an elemental spirit. The final stage of withdrawal was not pretty and the fact that the number and duration – but not the intensity; that was increasing – of the headaches were decreasing was a tell-tale sign that the final stage was looming on the horizon for him.

Kurama had witnessed a fair number of elemental spirits fall to withdrawal – some he had sentenced to die in said manner for some crime or another against his band of thieves, earning his infamous reputation – and it never ceased to shock even him, one of the most hardened demons there was.

Some of the elementals he had sentenced to die were so weak that the final stage had taken over a month to kill them after having gone upwards of a year away from their element. Many, if not all, of those spirits went mad before the end. A creature would have to have done something truly heinous to offend the fox for him to take such extreme measures to make sure they suffered the maximum amount possible before they died.

The only thing Kurama could think to be grateful for at the moment was the fact that it should only take a day or two at most for the final stage to kill him since his connection to his plants was so strong. But once it hit, it could last weeks or only hours and still feel like an eternity of torture to the unlucky spirit.

Kurama closed his eyes. He knew better than to give up on Yusuke and the others, but they did not have much time left and they would be at a distinct disadvantage if they tried a head-on attack, which was Yusuke's specialty. The fox didn't know how many demons Ichigaki had exploited in the time the Organization had been active or what exactly they had achieved from their experiments, so challenging them would be a completely blind move on the side of the Tantei while Ichigaki would know exactly what to expect from them.

The fox sighed and allowed his thoughts to wander and as they came to rest on a certain blue-haired ferry girl, a loud commotion brought him out of his reverie. He looked up in surprise as his cell door opened and four blue-coated men entered, carrying a load that looked suspiciously human between them. As they approached, Kurama peeked around the guards and caught a glimpse of black hair. He blinked.

The guards made their way to the wall opposite Kurama and between them shackled a limp form to it. They backed away silently and without sparing a glance for Kurama, left the room. Kurama, however, paid the humans little mind as he got a clear look at his new companion. He stopped breathing for a moment.

_It couldn't be_, he thought aghast. _Could they really have caught him?_

"Yusuke!"

* * *

Koenma paced across the head of the table in Mukuro's meeting hall. The female demon lord herself was sitting at the other end of the table, watching the agitated prince of the dead warily. It wasn't a normal occurrence for someone from Spirit World to make an appearance in Demon World aside from the ferry girls, but for Koenma himself to come and demand the presence of the lords of Demon World… Something was going on and Mukuro had the sinking suspicion that Hiei had gotten wrapped up in it and that was why he had yet to return from Human World.

The large double doors that led into the meeting hall opened with a loud creak and a servant bowed in Yomi. His son Shura was only conspicuous in his absence. Mukuro found herself grinding her teeth but remained silent. Despite the tournament, she had never been on especially good terms with the blind demon lord. They had, after all, been rivals for centuries.

Yomi made his way to the table and easily settled himself in the chair on the right side of the table, his grace belying his lack of sight. The tall demon intertwined his fingers and turned to look at Koenma.

"What's going on that would bring the prince of the Spirit World all the way to Demon World?" he asked in his deep voice. Despite his calm outward appearance, the timbre of his voice hinted at some hidden anxiety.

"That's what I've been wondering," Mukuro muttered, making no mention of the fact that Yomi had completely ignored her – the hostess of this meeting. That in itself was a measure of Yomi's agitation, since he was normally one to uphold traditions and manners, even in the presence of rivals.

"I'll explain when the final party arrives," Koenma replied without breaking stride in his pacing.

"Final party?" Yomi asked curiously.

As if to answer his question, the double doors creaked open once more and in came the Demon World Tournament champion, Enki. The large demon took in the atmosphere of the room before nodding and making his way to the table. Yomi and Mukuro both rose in respect to his position and waited until he was seated before seating themselves again.

Enki nodded to his compatriots in greeting. "Mukuro." She inclined her head in return. "Yomi." Yomi repeated the gesture. "And Koenma." Koenma nodded. "Now what is this meeting about? Perhaps the fact that the Human World has been completely blocked off from the Demon World?"

The Spirit World's prince nodded tiredly. "Exactly."

"The matter must be out of hand for you to be here, Koenma," Yomi said coolly but not exactly rudely either.

"Human World and Demon World have been separated by a barrier that prevents portals from being made between them," Koenma answered. "I didn't think it possible after the Kekkai was brought down, but the source of our troubles is more well-connected than initially expected."

"'Our' problem?" Mukuro asked as the information digested.

"It seems like a problem for the Human World," Yomi added with a frown.

"Normally that would be the case," Koenma replied, "but since some of the more, how shall we say, _influential_ demons have been unable to return to Demon World, it has become an inter-world problem."

"Hiei," Mukuro breathed.

"And Kurama," Yomi added, pursing his lips.

"Not to mention Urameshi," Enki said, eyeing Koenma.

"Exactly."

"But despite that, I still don't see the reason for this meeting," Yomi said. "You could have easily sent us each a message about that. Something isn't adding up."

"That's because the group that is causing the problems in the Human World has its sights set on Demon World and Spirit World once they've acquired the required strength," Koenma explained. Mukuro fell back into her chair, mind going over this new information.

"So you see them as a potential threat to us?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But all four of your former 'Tantei' are currently in Human World, are they not?" Yomi asked. Koenma nodded that they were indeed in Human World. "Then shouldn't they be able to solve this problem? It seems almost a joke to say they couldn't, considering the team."

The prince of the Spirit World pursed his lips behind his pacifier and Mukuro frowned. Something was definitely not right. "What is it?"

"The advantage the Tantei used to work under was the ignorance of the population at large of their existence. But what the Organization – what this group is calling itself – has done is make the humans aware of the existence of demons and other non-human beings and create a mass hysteria against them. The Tantei were painted as villains before we really understood the extent of the threat. So there has been a demon hunt which made operation nearly impossible."

"So what is the threat now?" Enki asked.

"We're not exactly sure what the Organization does with the demons it captures, but we know they are somehow exploiting their – the demons' – powers to their – the Organization's – advantage. Koenma sighed. "But the Organization has proved impossible to track; even the Jagan can't determine their headquarters."

"Then how could you possibly know their aim?" Yomi asked with a frown.

"We caught an Organization spy amongst the demons in Human World that are in hiding. He quickly _volunteered _everything he knew to Spirit World interrogators," Koenma supplied with a surprisingly wolfish look on his face. The demon lords took this in stride, each nodding.

"So what are you expecting from us, Lord Koenma?" Mukuro asked finally. "You said you foresee this as a potential threat so you obviously expect us to do something."

Koenma looked at each of the three demon lords carefully before speaking. "Prepare for war."

"What?" Yomi gasped, obviously in spite of himself.

"You want the entire demon realm to mobilize against some rogue humans?" Mukuro exclaimed, astounded.

"What haven't you told us?" Enki asked quietly as the other two lords quieted down.

"If the Organization advances into Demon World, it will mean that the Tantei are dead and that, most likely, the Organization will be wielding their power among the others they've exploited, including," Koenma replied gravely, turning to Yomi, "the six fighters Kurama trained for you."

Mukuro let the words wash over her. She had no idea what to say to such a proclamation. The repercussions of those last words spoken by the prince were almost beyond belief. With the power of those nine demons and one human alone, power could shift dramatically in Demon World and very quickly at that. Suddenly it made sense why Koenma had risked his life to come to Demon World to tell them this.

_Hiei_, she thought worriedly. _Are you going to get through this and come back to me?_

"How likely is it that the Tantei will fail?" Yomi asked quietly. "For you to be here, things must not being going well." Mukuro watched Koenma closely. The Tantei were his elite fighters and she knew it must be hard for him to speak of the possibility of them losing.

"They already have Chuu, Touya, and," Koenma swallowed, "Kurama."

"No…" Yomi whispered, seemingly unable to believe his old friend could have been captured by mere humans. The female demon pursed her lips.

"Kurama has been in their hands long enough that he is not likely to last more than a week more before withdrawal kills him."

Mukuro swallowed back a hiss. Withdrawal was the worst way imaginable for an elemental spirit to die. It was a fate most wouldn't even wish on their worst enemies. Yomi had lost another shade of color. Enki closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"The others are working on a plan to get them out, but I fear it may be too late. The Organization's reach has grown wide indeed," Koenma said wearily. "That is why I came today. Do with this information what you will, but please heed my warning. I fear all three worlds could be in danger if the Tantei fail."

The three lords digested this information in a heavy silence.

"Now I must return to the Spirit World. I've lingered here longer than I would have liked." The female lord didn't blame him for being in a hurry to leave. Those of the Spirit World were not a welcome sight in Demon World and the prince of the dead himself would be in the most danger of all.

"Very well. We appreciate the warning, my Lord," Mukuro said, rising. Yomi and Enki followed suit. Mukuro snapped her fingers. The sound echoed throughout the room and the double doors opened to admit a servant. "Escort our guest to the portal. No harm is to come to him or there will be hell to pay from me personally." The servant nodded and gestured for Koenma to follow him. The prince did as he was bidden and was soon gone from sight.

As the doors closed once more, the three demon lords all looked at – or in Yomi's case, sensed – each other. The atmosphere in the room was heavy.

"So, what do we do with this?" Yomi asked, crossing his arms across his chest irritably.

Enki locked eyes with Mukuro and she immediately understood.

"We prepare for war."

* * *

"Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed. Had his heart beaten like a normal human's, it would have missed a beat. A moment passed with no response and worry began to mount in the fox's chest when the teen's head popped up.

He grinned. Kurama was too taken aback to say anything. That didn't seem like the right reaction for a demon that had just been collared and captured. What was going on?

"Kurama!" the former head detective greeted cheerfully. "They brought me to you after all. Awesome. I won't have to go looking." He looked Kurama up and down a few times, his expression growing darker with each passing moment as he took in his friend's physical state. "You look like shit."

Kurama would have rolled his eyes if the effect wouldn't have been painful. "Thanks, Yusuke."

"How long before the withdrawal… well, you know?"

Kurama blinked. His friends _did_ know about that and were acting accordingly. "A week." But if Yusuke had been caught as well, then they were in deep trouble.

Yusuke nodded. "That's what we were planning on. Good."

"Planning?"

The Toushin grinned once again and Kurama felt that dim ray of hope flare up again. The fox was suddenly sure his friends had a plan, even if he had no idea what good getting Yusuke captured could serve.

"Don't worry, Kurama. We never gave up on you. We've all been worried sick about you, especially Botan," Yusuke said. Kurama felt his heart clench at the mention of the ferry girl.

"If I were you, Yusuke, I'd be worried about myself at this point," a new voice said and both ex-Tantei turned to see Ichigaki enter the cell followed by Risho. Yusuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you were me, Ichigaki, you wouldn't be nearly so ugly," he retorted. Kurama couldn't help but thinking that irritating the doctor was not the best move to make, but this _was_ Yusuke after all.

"He won't be so cocky for long," Risho said, speaking up for the first time since entering the cell. It was only then that Yusuke seemed to register his presence. His eyes widened in recognition and his mouth moved but no sound came out, indicating that Yusuke – much to Kurama's chagrin but not surprise – had forgotten the earth master's name.

"Pot calling the kettle black, Risho," Kurama piped up in an effort to help Yusuke out in the name department. Apparently it worked because his eyes lit up at the name.

"How long before the final stage sets in, Kurama?" the earth master retorted smoothly without even sparing a glance for him and the fox fell silent. Yusuke blinked and looked over at his friend questioningly but Kurama shook his head, causing a wave of dizziness. Yusuke frowned in concern at the lack of reply.

Ichigaki apparently noticed the look on Yusuke's face and grinned. "Ah, so he doesn't know," he said, interpreting it correctly. "Won't it be fitting for him to watch his friend die in the worst agony conceivable and there won't be anything he can do."

"Indeed," Risho said coolly, his tone effectively hiding his obvious joy at the situation.

Yusuke looked as thought he had lost some color at the declaration but his defiant smirk returned quickly. "Well, whatever happens, happens. Right?" he said nonchalantly.

"Do you realize the situation you're in, Urameshi?" Ichigaki growled. Yusuke grinned wolfishly back.

"You'd be surprised." Kurama would have given one of his tails to be inside Yusuke's head at that very moment to see what he was thinking. If nothing else, the boy sure had a knack for throwing people off-balance, friend or foe.

"Was he searched before coming in?" Ichigaki asked. Risho shook his head.

"The guards wanted to get him locked up before he came around."

Ichigaki nodded absently. "Smart."

Yusuke peeked around the two to look at Kurama. "You know, it's like we're not even in the room." And despite the situation they were in, Kurama smiled. This also got the attention of Ichigaki and Risho. It was almost as if Yusuke was trying to provoke them. But that didn't make any sense.

"Risho," the troll doctor said and the earth master nodded before stepping up to the prone Yusuke.

Kurama heard a sickening thunk as Risho connected his fist with Yusuke's midsection, but to his credit, Yusuke made no sound. Risho stepped back for a moment and Kurama noticed that Yusuke looked slightly dazed, though. Risho stepped back up to Yusuke and began searching his person.

"Whoa, careful now!" Yusuke hissed before laughing. "That tickles!" He bit his lip before growling, "Careful where you put those grimy hands. You might lose something." If it wasn't such a bad situation for them both, Kurama normally would have laughed. Finally Risho stepped back, holding something. He handed it to Ichigaki, who studied it a moment before laughing.

"A tracer, Urameshi?" he asked, almost gleeful. Yusuke, however, didn't appear perturbed that the doctor had discovered the object. "Did you really think we wouldn't find it?" he laughed.

"Actually, I was planning on it," Yusuke said simply.

Kurama, Risho, and Ichigaki froze. "What?"

"I had that baby in plain sight so you'd find it."

"Why," the demon doctor began with the air of a man approaching a wounded beast, "would you want us to find this?"

Yusuke studied the two demons in front of him carefully, as if deciding whether they were worthy of hearing his secret or not. Finally he shrugged. "Might as well tell you since you won't be able to stop it. That tracer changing hands is the signal," Yusuke replied. "Mitari is really a whiz with electronics; you'd be surprised," he added to Kurama, who was staring at him like he'd never seen him before in his life.

"The signal?" Risho asked, looking somewhat tense all of a sudden.

"For the attack," Yusuke supplemented simply.

"Attack?"

"Yeah. A bunch of the demons that have been in hiding and our guys just got the signal to attack this place. The tracer told them where to go and now you've got an army bearing down on you," Yusuke explained smugly.

Kurama blinked. Something – or perhaps several somethings – wasn't adding up. But he was still somewhat out of it and couldn't put his finger on exactly what was bothering him.

Ichigaki's face suddenly glazed over as if he was daydreaming. "How many demons, Urameshi?"

The ex-Tantei shrugged noncommittally. "I have no idea. But we've been recruiting for awhile. We've got psychic humans and stuff too."

The problem suddenly hit Kurama like a stack of bricks. Why was Yusuke giving away their advantage? He tried to glare at his friend but Yusuke was ignoring him.

"Risho, alert the guards. I want our top capture agents at the front line backed by all the on duty guards in five minutes. This could be a golden opportunity," Ichigaki said with a greedy leer. The earth master nodded and swept out of the room. The doctor turned back to Yusuke. "You've brought me a very profitable opportunity, Urameshi."

Yusuke smirked back. "You think your guards can take on the remaining Tantei and the others plus the local demons that are full of anger? We told them not to kill, but you know how demons can get," the Toushin said with a grin that bared his canines.

Ichigaki looked as though he had been punched in the gut. His eyes bulged in an aesthetically unpleasing manner. He rushed to the door, calling for Risho and any guards that hadn't heeded the earth master's summons as he went. When the sounds of his departure were gone even to both demons' heightened senses, Yusuke looked at Kurama. The fox was glaring.

"What?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"What was that?" Kurama demanded. His vision swam for a moment but he ignored it.

"That," Yusuke replied with a grin, "was stage one."

"Stage one?"

"Give us some credit, Kurama!" Yusuke said, feigning injury to his pride.

"You were supposed to tell him about an army?" Kurama asked. "You were supposed to give up the element of surprise?"

"Yup."

Kurama blinked. "Why?"

"So the rest of the plan will work, of course. Oh, and that part about the chip changing hands and Mitari being a whiz with electronics and stuff? Totally BS, by the way. The army part was true, though. And they are coming."

Kurama blinked, trying to take all this in. "What's the rest of the plan?"

Yusuke paused but Kurama shook his head. "Ichigaki is going to be much too concerned about what you just told him to listen in on us." Yusuke nodded, starting to grin again.

"That's the beauty of the plan," he said. "It keeps Ichigaki's eyes and all the guards' eyes off us."

"So?" Kurama asked. "I don't see us getting out on our own, even if we aren't being watched."

"Good thing you won't be alone then, fox."

Kurama and Yusuke looked up at the new voice that came from the doorway of the cell. Kurama, in spite of himself, gasped.

There stood Hiei (who had spoken), Kuwabara, Genkai, and Botan staring back at them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** On the meeting: I know Yomi and Mukuro technically aren't lords anymore, but after the tournament they retained a majority of their followers out of loyalty and kept their lands since they were strong enough to fight for them. Yusuke still controls Raizen's lands but it's the monks taking care of it. So Enki is technically the ruler, but the former lords still hold a great amount of sway.

Wow, so it took so much longer than I thought it would to get this chapter written. I've been dealing with having ACL surgery a couple weeks ago and stuff like that, but I finally got back to writing. Hope you liked and things should really start moving now. So leave me a review!


	24. In Which a Lock is Picked

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 24

In Which a Lock is Picked

* * *

"I don't see us getting out on our own," Kurama said.

"Good thing you won't be alone then, fox."

Kurama and Yusuke looked up at the new voice that came from the doorway. Kurama, in spite of himself, gasped. There stood Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Botan.

"You guys…" Kurama tailed off unbelievingly.

"Did you really think we would just let you rot?" Kuwabara asked with a grin as he entered the cell. The others followed suit, except Hiei, who remained in the doorway to stand guard.

"I…" Kurama paused. He had never thought the others would give up on him. He had just worried they would end up moving too late. But seeing them all here, having come to rescue him boggled his mind. "No," he said finally.

Kuwabara's grin seemed to grow wider as he stepped up to the fox's side. Genkai had moved over to Yusuke. Kurama blinked when he finally noticed Botan standing in front of him. It was like a dream; a dream that for so long had seemed impossible under the dark weight of his imprisonment.

No words needed to be spoken between them as they stared at each other. Everything was plain as day in her amethyst eyes, much like he knew his own emerald eyes hid nothing from her. A weight disappeared in his stomach just looking at her face.

The spell was suddenly broken as Kurama noticed Yusuke rubbing his wrists lightly as he walked over to the fox and Kuwabara, Genkai right on his heels. He was still collared but somehow free and unconcerned about the metal band around his neck. Kurama thought his eyes were tricking him for a moment.

"Let's see," Kuwabara was muttering at Kurama's side, "which one was it?"

Genkai shoved up to the orange-haired teen's side. "Let me do it. You get the dimwit's collar."

Kuwabara nodded and made his way to Yusuke's side. Kurama opened his mouth but closed it in surprise when Kuwabara touched the back of Yusuke's collar in a specific pattern. A click echoed throughout the room as the vile object clattered to the floor. Yusuke grinned as he felt the access to his demon energy return.

"You know," he said matter-of-factly, "these things don't block spirit energy, so I could have beaten Ichigaki's ass even with this thing on."

Kuwabara smacked Yusuke upside his head. "Don't get cocky."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just sayin'…" he muttered.

Kurama, on the other hand, couldn't get past the fact Kuwabara had just taken off Yusuke's collar with ease. "How…?" he asked wearily, barely noticing Genkai fiddling around with his shackles. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned back at him. It still seemed surreal to be seeing his friends standing in front of him, Kurama thought idly.

"Should we let him in on it?" Yusuke asked mischievously.

"I dunno," Kuwabara said in a horribly fake innocent voice. Kurama could tell they were both enjoying knowing something the fox didn't for once.

"Just tell him," Genkai grumbled as the shackle holding Kurama's right wrist popped loose. Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at his wrist, not noticing Genkai move to his other side. The others inhaled a breath at the sight of the raw, chafed skin that had resulted from the fox's vain struggles against his bondage.

"Oh fine," Yusuke grumbled, regaining his composure with obvious effort after the sight of his friend's suffering. "We raided the troll doc's old lab and found not only the location of the lab, but the blueprints to the collars and shackles he designed to hold in demon energy."

"With the blueprints it was easy to find out how to disengage them," Genkai added as Kurama's other wrist came free. The red-head dropped several inches to the ground with nothing holding him up anymore. He stumbled when his feet hit the floor and Yusuke rushed forward to catch the unstable red-head.

"Thanks," he murmured gratefully. Yusuke nodded.

As Yusuke helped steady Kurama, the fox missed the concerned looks his friends shared. They had never seen anything other than grace and poise from the fox so his current condition was something of a shocker. They had seen him take some hard beatings in fights in the past, but only once had they seen Kurama look this vulnerable. Only a comatose Kurama in the hospital when Karasu had returned three years prior could match what they were seeing now. And it was disconcerting.

"Kuwabara, take off his collar," Genkai ordered and the orange-haired teen rushed to the task.

Yusuke pulled Kurama's arm over his shoulder for support and the fox was thankful. He heard the faint clink of the collar opening and the subsequent clatter as it fell to the ground. All at once, he could suddenly feel his demon energy. It had been so long since he had access to his power that its sudden return made him momentarily dizzy.

He blinked a few times and everything seemed to become sharper to his senses. The colors were brighter, the smells were more potent, and the sounds were clearer. Kurama opened his mouth but Yusuke cut him off with a grin.

"One more thing."

Kurama blinked when Botan reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a rose. The delicate aroma of the rose touched the fox's nose and it was intoxicating. It had been so long since he had his most trusted weapon in hand.

Botan handed the rose to Kurama and he savored the feel of her soft skin on his in the exchange. Gods, he had missed her. "We have more seeds back at the base," she said, speaking for the first time since the group's arrival. Her voice was shaking slightly but was still music to his ears. "But we figured this would do until we got back."

Kurama nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. He twirled the rose between his fingers expertly a few times before transforming the plant into a seed and placing it into his hair. He sighed. Things were right once again. No words could express his feelings at the moment. The others seemed to understand this and did not press him to speak.

"We should get moving," Hiei said from the doorway. "We still have to find the others."

Yusuke nodded grimly, tightening his hold on Kurama as if to be sure the red-head was still there. And as much as Kurama hated to admit it, he was glad for the support considering the physical shape he was in at the moment. He was too proud to ask for assistance, but his friends knew well enough when he needed it so no words had to be spoken. That was something the fox was grateful for indeed.

"Do we know where to look?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shrugged – which was difficult with Kurama's arm across his shoulders. "I kept an eye out on all the cells that were in sight when they brought me in but I didn't see them."

"I was unconscious when I was brought in, so I have no idea what the layout of the place even is," Kurama added, voice gaining strength in the presence of his allies.

"That's not a problem," Yusuke said with a smirk.

"What?" Kurama was caught off-guard by the simple statement.

"Just another goody we found in Ichigaki's lab. You'd really think he'd destroy stuff like this so his enemies couldn't use it against him," Yusuke replied mischievously. "Botan?"

The ferry girl pulled out a large roll of paper from her other sleeve and handed it to Genkai who unrolled it on the floor. Kurama studied the layout of the compound intently. The aged psychic pointed to a spot. "This is where we are now; the highest security cell Ichigaki has."

She traced her finger down the hallway outside the cell. "There are no other cells on this level. But go up a floor and we hit the medium and medium-high security cells on this," she indicated a block on the picture, "wing. The low-to-medium-low security cells are here and here." She indicated another block and level respectively. "Considering the level of the majority of demons he's caught, most should be in low security areas."

"But Chuu and Touya would be medium," Botan said, "if not medium-high."

"I would guess medium-high," Kurama said. "Ichigaki wouldn't underestimate them"

"I agree," Genkai said. "You must have come though the mediums, Yusuke. That would explain why you didn't see them."

Yusuke nodded. "So, to the medium-high security cells?"

Kuwabara took one more look at the map before nodding resolutely.

"Let's do this."

* * *

They made an odd procession moving down the hallways of the Organization's headquarters. Not only were they the demon hunting group's greatest enemies all gathered in one spot walking casually through enemy territory, they managed to make that look odd.

Hiei was in the lead, scouting ahead for the group in case they ran into some trouble. Kuwabara walked behind him, hands in his pockets. Yusuke, supporting Kurama, came next. Botan walked behind the pair, her oar in hand in case of an attack. Genkai came last as the rear guard. Though the hall was wide enough for them to all walk abreast of each other, they remained in single file except for Kurama and Yusuke.

The more they walked, the steadier Kurama felt, but Yusuke refused to let him go when he brought it up. "You may feel steadier, but that's not how you look," he said shaking his head adamantly. "Botan may have healing some of the minor injuries, but you still look like shit."

"Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed in protest.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her questioningly. "He does!"

"That's not the point, Yusuke."

"It's alright," Kurama said gently and Botan fell silent. The group continued walking without speaking fore a few minutes before Kurama broke the quiet again. "You actually raided Ichigaki's lab?"

Yusuke grinned. "We didn't just raid it."

"We demolished it," Kuwabara added, looking back. He had a strange look on his face.

"Impressive," Kurama conceded to his friends. They beamed.

"Not only that, but they came up with the rough idea of the plan we're using now," Genkai added with a touch of affection for the boys. "We smoothed it out with some group work, but the original idea was theirs."

"Well, well, well. Who knew you two were a pair of strategists," Kurama teased, suddenly getting the inspiration to pay them back for teasing him earlier. Obviously the drugs were starting to wear off. "I don't know what you need me for anymore."

"Not funny," Yusuke grumbled. "It's not as easy as you make it look."

"Well, when your brain is the size of a peanut, that does tend to make things difficult," Hiei called back from somewhere ahead.

"You wanna start something?" Kuwabara challenged. Hiei snorted in return and everyone laughed, but not too loud as not to give away their position to any guards that might not have heeded Ichigaki's summons. They had yet to run into any resistance and Kurama hoped it would remain that way.

"I see how we're avoiding guards – all of them were summoned to the battle you set up with the city demons – but how are we getting Chuu and Touya out and then out of here?" Kurama asked. He was curious as to how elaborate the plan had been. He suspected it had to be pretty good for Hiei to go along with it, even if the fire demon would never admit it.

"Once we find their cell, well, you're a master thief, right?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the fox. Kurama instantly recognized what Yusuke wanted him to do.

"I can pick just about any lock, traditional or electronic," he confirmed and Yusuke nodded. Kurama had the sinking suspicion that if he hadn't answered as he had, Yusuke would have resorted to brute force to get the door open. Like that wouldn't draw attention to them, the red-head thought with a mental roll of his eyes. He should have known better than to give Yusuke too much credit for subtlety.

"Once we get in we'll set Chuu and Touya free," Kuwabara said, continuing the narration of the plan. "And then we'll use the confusion of the battle above to retreat. Once we're out of range, we'll give the signal for those demons to retreat too. With some luck everyone will be back safely within minutes of each other."

"But not all the demons will stop," Kurama said slowly. "Who on our side is up there?"

"Jin, Rinku, Shishi, and Suzuka are leading the charge," Yusuke replied.

Kurama frowned. "Couldn't they be caught?" he asked. "And wouldn't that make this whole operation pointless?"

"They know what they're doing," Genkai said from the back. "They won't get caught." She sighed. "As for your other point, there will inevitably be casualties on both sides. As much as we may not want to see it, there will be necessary sacrifices for the ultimate end, which is beating Ichigaki."

The fox made no mention of the fact he was no stranger to making sacrifices for the greater good. But back then it hadn't bothered him like it did now. He shook his head lightly since the sedative's effects still lingered. These demons wanted this fight. If the ex-Tantei had their way, those demons would not be a part of the final battle and thus deserved at least this one chance for retribution for their suffering.

"I found them," Hiei called from a short distance ahead of the group. They quickened their pace slightly.

Upon reaching the door, they saw a small slit that served as the window into the cell and inside were indeed the demons they had been looking for. Neither looked up or made any sign of recognition of the presence of their allies just outside their doors. The collars not only blocked your own demon energy, but prevented you from noticing the auras of others, Kurama realized, not having thought about it before.

Yusuke, supporting Kurama, walked up to the door so the fox would get a good look at the lock. It was electronic. Kurama pulled himself away from Yusuke to further study the lock. The former leader helped him kneel in front of the obstacle. Aware that everyone's eyes were on him but not caring much at the moment since he had a task to perform, Kurama called forth his demon energy and for a slight moment savored the feel of his power rushing through his veins once again before sending it into the lock in the form of a diagnostic query.

A few moments passed before he came across what he had been looking for. Despite not having picked any type of lock in years, Kurama was too experienced to be rusty in one of his most talented arts. He nodded to himself when he found what he was looking for and rescinded his energy from the device.

He started to rise to his feet but Yusuke helped as he started to stagger. He nodded his thanks to his friend before turning back to the lock. He typed in a six-digit combination of numbers on the keypad and the sound of the lock disengaging rang through the ears of the gathered group. There was a collective sigh of relief as Kurama smirked.

_Still go it._

Hiei stepped up and pulled the door all the way open. Inside Touya and Chuu looked up to see who was entering their cell. Shock registered on their eyes as they realized who was standing in the doorway.

The first thing Kurama noticed was that neither of the demons was shackled to the wall. Both demons were collared and were sitting against the wall, but there were no other restraints. He supposed Ichigaki didn't consider them to be threats on the level of the ex-Tantei so didn't restrain them.

"What's going on?" Touya asked in shock as he pushed himself carefully to his feet. Kurama noticed how ginger his movements were; obviously that was a result of the beatings they had taken from Risho – Touya had to _love_ that irony, the fox thought – or other guards.

"What does it look like?" Yusuke asked. "We're here to rescue you, of course."

"Kurama!" Chuu exclaimed in surprise, noticing the red-head for the first time.

"So this _is_ for real," Touya said, his pale eyes wide.

"Of course," Genkai said, pushing her way into the cell. "Kuwabara, get their collars."

"Right." The orange-haired teen made his way into the cell and within minutes had the two demons uncollared.

They grasped at their throats in surprise. "How?" Touya asked weakly.

"Later," Genkai said. "We need to get out now. We can't waste time in case something goes wrong on the other end."

"Other end?" Chuu asked blankly.

"Our diversion," Hiei answered simply.

"Ah… right."

"Let's move it," the psychic snapped tensely. She obviously didn't want to risk all of them getting caught this day. If that happened, all three worlds could be in danger, after all.

_No pressure,_ Kurama thought idly as they moved through the compound.

Hiei obviously knew exactly where the appropriate exit was and was moving quickly to get there. The others followed. Kuwabara was helping to support Touya. Chuu, on the other hand, refused any help. The ice master seemed to be the worse off of the pair, most likely having gotten a lot of his injuries out of Risho's spite for his behavior those years before in the Dark Tournament. Chuu was on a different team so had most likely avoided a fair amount of the beatings Touya had taken.

Kurama smiled. He was proud of the ice master for having come so far since then. The wounds he bore now were a testament to his inner strength.

Soon the group came upon a door that was obvious exit. Genkai turned to the group.

"Let's finish this right."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was inspired to get the next chapter out pretty quickly. It was a little shorter, but this was the best spot I could think of to cut it off. Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you thought.


	25. In Which Events Take Shape

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

* * *

Chapter 25

In Which Events Take Shape

* * *

Rinku knocked down a blue-coated human with his yo-yos before turning to study the carnage of the battle. There were demon and human – some Organization, some rebels – bodies littering the ground. Several yards from him, Jin was knocking down Organization members with gusts of wind. The red-head met eyes with the yo-yo master for a moment and shrugged. He didn't know where Yusuke and the others were yet, either. Rinku turned back to the battle just in time to engage another blue coated human. Their numbers seemed to be unending. And the further into their ranks they pushed, the more powerful the individuals became.

The young demon caught his attacker under the throat with a yo-yo, felling him. He frowned. The others needed to hurry. The numbers of demons being captured during this battle was increasingly steadily and the longer they waited, the greater the risk some of their group would be caught as well.

"_We got them, fall back to the hideout_," Genkai's voice suddenly crackled through the earpiece Rinku and the others had been presented with before the plan had started. Rinku looked over at Jin who took down another guard before lifting himself above the battle.

"Fall back," he called out to the demon side, waving his arms. "Fall back!"

Rinku turned around with a smirk and started running in the opposite direction of the battle. "Fall back," he called as he ran past demons and psychic humans alike.

He knew very well many of them would choose to stay and fight and that was their prerogative. The goal of this mission was to get Kurama, Touya, and Chuu back from the Organization. That was the best chance the entire Human World had against Ichigaki's evil group. These demons and psychics who had been persecuted since the beginning would not figure into the final equation whether they realized it or not. Some of them would heed the call and hope the time for another fight would come while others would be too caught up in the battle to care about the order. There were sacrifices to be made for this to work out. It was unfortunate, but sometimes choices like these had to be made. At least they would get their time to fight before the end.

Jin floated down next to Rinku as he ran. "How many do ye think will leave?"

"Not many," Rinku admitted. "This is a fight they've been waiting for."

"And that's what we counted on," Suzuka said, falling into step with them from out of nowhere. "We got the opportunity to rescue the others."

"Now let's just keep from getting ourselves captured," Rinku said as they weaved through groups of demons and humans still battling. They had to be careful as they ran not to slip in the blood that was coating the street.

They turned a corner and Jin leaned around it to make sure they hadn't been followed. He shook his head and they continued running. There was too much commotion for anyone to notice a few demons leaving the scene, even if they were the most powerful. Their presence would be missed eventually, but by then they would be long gone.

Slinking into the shadows, the group slowed their pace as not to warrant notice from any onlookers. They stuck to back alleys as much as possible. The sun was setting when they reached the steps that led to the hideout. Filing down the stairs and checking again to make sure they hadn't been followed, Suzuka banged on the door three times. A few moments passed before the large door opened to reveal Mitari.

The blonde human was visibly relieved to see the three demons. He stepped aside to let them in. The sight that greeted them was Shishi sitting on one of the couches. He nodded at their arrival. "So you finally made it."

"How long have you been here?" Suzuka asked as he made his way to his friend's side.

"About an hour," the blue-haired demon replied nonchalantly.

"The others?" Rinku asked, sitting himself down across from the others. As he sat, he was suddenly overcome with fatigue. Fighting a battle was hard work and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. He could feel various aches starting up and pretty soon he knew he would be feeling some of the injuries he had sustained during the battle as would the rest of the group.

"Not back yet," Maya said irritably. Rinku jumped, not having noticed the human girl's presence in the back of the room.

"Are they alright?"

"They've been in and out of radio contact. Our connection is shaky considering our location and how little time we had to set it up before doing this."

"Did many others leave th' battle?" Jin asked wearily. Looking over at him, Rinku noticed several gashes on his face and arms for the first time. The others had similar injuries and weariness emanating from them.

"About as many as we expected," Mitari replied, coming back into the room with a first aid kit in hand. "We've had a few come here and the other bases have reported a small number returning to each of them as well."

"Do we know casualties?" Suzuka queried.

Maya shook her head. "There's no way to know exactly. Some will have been captured, others killed, while others will probably flee and hide on their own." She shrugged helplessly. "As bad as it sounds, it honestly doesn't matter that much either.

"As long as the others return, there is still hope for the worlds."

Rinku blinked when Mitari knelt down next to him. "I'll clean up your wounds," the blonde said and the young demon nodded absently. He barely felt the sting of Mitari's cleansing as he thought about the others. Were they ok? What kind of shape would they be in when they got back? And what would Ichigaki do in retribution for losing his precious advantage?

Another hour passed before there was a resounding knock on the door. Everyone in the room immediately jerked upright as Mitari made his way to the door. Maya followed him. Together they opened the door a crack and with a huge sigh of relief, opened it wide. In filed the missed members of their group.

Hiei led the precession into the room with Kuwabara, supporting a weary Touya, following. Next came a wobbly Chuu, who had Botan following him carefully in case he fell. After the ferry girl came Yusuke, supporting a pitiful looking Kurama and Genkai behind them. The gathered demons jumped to their feet to help the released prisoners. Kurama took priority, being in the worst shape of the three. Yusuke and Maya helped sit him down on one of the empty couches. Mitari had gone to refill the first aid kit.

Maya knelt down next to Kurama grasped one of the fox's hands. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered. "I- we were so worried." She caught herself a little too late though Botan didn't appear either to have noticed the slip or to be angry about it if she had.

"I'm alright," Kurama said with a wan smile. His voice was weaker than Rinku was used to hearing from him. The pallor of his skin as well as all the bruises and gashes with dried blood that accentuated it didn't make the fox appear any better. But the strength of the look in his eyes was enough for everyone in the room; he was going to be ok.

Chuu slowly sat down next to Rinku and the young demon turned to his former team captain. "Chuu…"

"'ey there, lil buddy," the brawler said tiredly. He had some ugly bruises and cuts on his person but otherwise just appeared weary. That was a good sign.

"What do you need?" Rinku asked immediately.

Chuu waved him off impatiently. "I'm fine, jus' a bit tired. Touya and Kurama need it more." Rinku looked over at Kurama but he had all the Tantei as well as Botan, Maya, and Mitari looking after him. He shrugged to himself and made his way over to Touya, who had Jin and the others watching over him carefully. The ice master was naturally pale but he seemed even paler than normal and he had more marks than Chuu did. He was definitely in worse shape than the drunken fighter.

"What can I do?" Rinku asked as he approached.

Touya shook his head slowly. "I'm fine, just need some rest."

"You loo' like ya could use some medical attenshin," Jin countered, arms crossed across his chest adamantly.

"They're just minor wounds," the ice master countered. "Let them treat Kurama first."

"How was he?" Suzuka asked softly.

Touya shook his head, indicating he didn't want to discuss it in present company. The others nodded. They'd wait until the fox had been ministered to before hearing the story.

* * *

It took well over an hour before the others were satisfied that Kurama had been treated the best he could be under the circumstances. The fox had grown impatient with his pushy would-be doctors but they wouldn't hear any protests from him. Finally he had been forced to take it all in stride and just be thankful he had all these friends to care about him. In truth, with his minor wounds healed and the more major ones dressed, he did feel stronger. And Botan had presented him with a set of his spare seeds so the effects of the withdrawal were fading as he came into contact with greater degrees of his element.

"So, now what?" Kuwabara asked at last, collapsing into a chair on the other side of Kurama's couch. Botan, who sat at the fox's side, glared at the orange-haired teen.

"Kurama, Touya, and Chuu have to rest."

Kuwabara blinked. "Well yeah, I got that. But for how long?"

"Ah only need a few days meself," Chuu said thoughtfully.

"Two or three days should suffice," Touya echoed.

Kurama pursed his lips thoughtfully. His energy was drained and he had nearly died from withdrawal. He also had some nasty wounds that would need time to heal. At the same time, time was not a luxury they had at this point. They still weren't sure what kind of reaction Ichigaki would have to their escape nor did they know the casualties on either side of the diversion battle. They needed the entire group to be back in the game quickly. "A week," he said finally.

"That's it?" Yusuke asked in surprise. "For as long as you were held?"

Kurama shrugged. "I heal quickly."

Botan frowned. "You won't be one hundred percent in a week."

"No," the fox agreed exhaustedly, "but it'll be enough. We don't have the time to waste. I'll manage."

"He's right," Maya said. She was leaning against the back wall. "If he says it'll be enough time, then we have to trust his word. He knows his own capacities better than any of us. And we don't know what kind of action we're going to have to take or when after this; better not to wait too long or we risk being found again."

"So what do we do now?" Rinku asked, looking around at the present company.

"We wait," Genkai said. "The whole point of today's operation was getting those three back so they can heal and get back in the fight. Part one is finished. Part two is waiting."

"But we'll have to amp up security while they rest. If they found us once, there's no telling if or when they could find us again," Mitari added from the other side of the room. "Not to mention, we need to keep an eye on the news."

"Ichigaki won't take this lying down," Botan agreed. "Something's bound to happen."

"There will be a period of regrouping for both sides," Hiei said. "That's how wars go. The only question is when the next battle begins."

"So," Yusuke said with an uncomfortable shrug, "we wait."

* * *

Maya and Botan helped Kurama along the hallways of the hideout to a place where he could rest. The fox was grateful since he felt dead on his feet. With the adrenaline of the day wearing off, the pain was returning despite the earlier healing and his body was demanding sleep so it could begin repairing itself. He was only too happy to oblige.

When they had reached the room – though it was in truth more of a closet – that was to be the fox's, Maya went in first and placed a candle on the floor next to a cot someone had previously left. Kurama blinked at the candle and Maya shrugged.

"We don't want to use too much electricity as not to bring attention to ourselves." She paused, as if deciding whether or not to add on the final piece of information. "Plus the light in here is burned out."

Kurama smiled wearily but also understandingly. "It's fine. I don't plan to need much light while I'm sleeping anyway." Maya smiled wanly in return.

Botan steadied Kurama as he sat down on the cot. The ferry girl sat down next to him while Maya hovered uncomfortably. As Kurama pushed himself into a more comfortable position, the human girl spoke up.

"I'm glad you're ok, Suuichi." She didn't appear to realize she had used his human name but Kurama picked up on it right away. He supposed it made sense since he had gotten to know her originally in his human guise and he still remained in that form. But at the same time, it almost seemed uncomfortable for Maya to use his demon name, as if she wasn't quite willing to truly believe who he was. "We've all been worried."

"I'm ok thanks to all your efforts," the fox replied earnestly. "Thank you."

Maya nodded and turned to leave. She paused in the doorway as if she wanted to say something else but seemed to decide better of it and left without a word. Botan watched after her for several silent moments before turning back to the red-head.

The fox could only imagine what was going through the ferry girl's head. So much had happened since their last meeting. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms when Kurama had been captured…

"Botan," Kurama began but the blue-haired girl shook her head.

"No, let me go first." She paused as if to gather her thoughts, her normally bubby personality taking the back seat. "I saw the kiss. And it broke my heart." Kurama opened his mouth to object – he needed her to understand more than anything else – but Botan waved him off. "And while I was mad at you, I hated her. I hated her for being in your past and having that connection to you that I could never have."

Kurama was dumbfounded by the logic. "Botan, that was years ago."

"I know. But still, I didn't get to know you until Yusuke was sent to capture you." The ferry girl smiled sadly. "I guess the realization that there were others in your past really shook me."

"That's all history," the fox replied earnestly. He needed her to understand that she was the only one he loved. "You're the only one that matters to me."

Botan nodded. "I know that now. But for a period of time, I was… uncertain." She paused thoughtfully. "But it took being forced to work with Maya to get you back that made me understand that. She's a good person and I respect how hard she has worked. I think seeing all that she was doing to coordinate our efforts made me see her good qualities. I realized I couldn't hate her just for being in your past. It was silly."

Kurama took Botan's hand in his own and squeezed it, hoping to convey the strength of his feelings to the ferry girl. "I love you," he said. "I've lived a long life but what is in my past remains there. You, Botan, are the only one I've ever truly loved with all of me."

Botan's serious face split into a grin and a weight felt as if it had been lifted from his chest. Seeing her smile like that made the fox's heart sing. Botan wrapped her arms around the red-head, but gently as not to irritate his remaining injuries. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Kurama replied. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

Three days passed before anything appeared on the news. Kurama was sitting in the main room with Touya and the other former Tantei when the television screen – which was left on all the time in case something happened – flared to life. Yusuke immediately grabbed the remote and turned up the volume while Kuwabara called for everyone else to come. The news anchor began speaking as all the occupants of the shelter filed into the room.

"Three days ago the outer limits of Tokyo were awash with blood as a surprise demon attack on the headquarters of the Organization led to hefty causalities on both sides. Initially asked by the Organization to refrain from reporting this event, we now take you to a live announcement by the head of the group."

"Here it is," Yusuke muttered under his breath. He ground his teeth when Ichigaki appeared on the screen. "You'd think people would know not to trust such an ugly mug."

"Look at how many people trust you, Urameshi," Kuwabara retorted playfully, earning tense chuckles for many of the gathered individuals.

"Three days ago," Ichigaki began speaking and the room quieted down, "a large group of demons and human sympathizers who had so far managed to avoid the reach of our group launched an attack on us. We fought bravely to keep them at bay and succeeded in capturing a large number of them and killing more before the remaining few retreated."

"What's this _we_ business?" Shishi muttered. "He didn't do a damn thing."

"The numbers of the remaining demon population are dwindling and they are growing desperate. There was a high casualty rate on our side as well during this battle but due to the efforts of those brave men and women, many dangerous beasts and sympathizers are off the streets. We must stay the course in order for this world to belong to the humans again."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Says the troll."

"And make no mistake, this world _will_ belong to the humans once again. That is why I have a message for the Tantei and their friends."

The room tensed.

"You do not have righteousness on your side as we do. You do not belong in this world. That is why you will not win." The demon doctor's evil face contorted into a twisted smirk that caused several people in the room to wince. "But I am a generous man and offer you one final chance; hand yourselves over and you might even live."

"How generous," Rinku said, rolling his eyes. "Can we take it? Please?"

"But if you insist on opposing me, I have a proposition. Ten days from now, you will be given free passage into the headquarters. There, you will be given the opportunity to fight for your lives. And the entire nation of Japan will see the strongest of the villains fall as it will be televised." He smirked. "Think about it carefully. Until then, keep strong Japan. We will prevail."

Kurama picked up the remote and turned the television off, unsure of what to say. He looked around the room and all his companions seemed to be at a loss for words as well. Yusuke finally broke the silence.

"A televised fight, huh? We've done that before."

"This isn't the Dark Tournament, moron," Hiei snapped.

"What is he up to?" Botan asked with a frown. "Why offer us this chance?"

"He has the clear advantage," Kurama replied. "With all the testing he's done and all the new subjects the battle brought him, his power is sure to have increased. He knows what to expect from us but we have no idea what to anticipate from him." The fox pursed his lips. "We've known all along that guerilla tactics wouldn't win this. Sooner or later, we will have to fight."

"But with the entire country knowing about us and thinking we're evil, we can't fight in secrecy like we're used to," Kuwabara added.

"And with Demon World blocked off from us, we can't expect any help from our allies there," Yusuke supplemented.

"So what do we do?" Suzuka demanded.

Touya leaned forward irritably. "I can't believe Ichigaki would just let us waltz into his headquarters and give us a fair fight."

"Of course he won't," Maya replied. "There is really no way going with this could go our way."

"But if we don' accept, wha else can we do?" Chuu asked, crossing his arms. "We don' have many options, do we mates?"

Kurama leaned back in his seat thoughtfully. Now that the drugs had made their way through his system, he was able to think clearly. It was a feeling he savored. "If we do take advantage of this, we would have to separate Ichigaki from his men. Without an army behind him, he is a much smaller target."

"But he'll be expecting that," Hiei countered. "He'll undoubtedly have thought about this."

"I know," the fox replied. "But I'm not suggesting we play by his rules either."

"What are you suggesting?" Genkai asked, speaking up for the first time since the newscast.

Kurama grinned mischievously. "That we take him by surprise. If we play this right, we can take this into our own hands and finish it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I can't believe that it's been five months since my last update. I really have no excuse. My New Year's resolution is to stop being such a lazy author. So I apologize for taking so long, but the story is hitting the final stretch and I have the beginnings of a sequel sitting on my computer. So hopefully you'll stick with me. I do have plans, they just take more time to unfold than I would like. So, please leave me a review and let me know I've still got readers sticking with me.


	26. In Which the Tantei Are Sneaky

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

--

Chapter 26

In Which the Tantei Are Sneaky

--

"I know," the fox replied. "But I'm not suggesting we play by his rules either."

"What are you suggesting?" Genkai asked, speaking up for the first time since the newscast.

Kurama grinned mischievously. "That we take him by surprise. If we play this right, we can take this into our own hands and finish it."

"And how would we play it?" Touya asked curiously.

"We go in early," Kurama responded simply.

Hiei frowned. "Don't you think he'll be expecting that?"

"We don't go head-first in early," the red-head explained, already anticipating the question. "We use guerrilla tactics to take out his advantage right until his invitation."

Hiei looked intrigued but Yusuke frowned, not sure of where the idea was going. "What do you mean?"

Kurama leaned forward. Plans were spinning around his now-clear mind and he reveled in his ability to think clearly for a few moments before speaking again. "Ichigaki gave us ten days. Starting five days from now, one or two of us will sneak in and cause some havoc and leave. If we play it right, but the time the tenth day rolls around, Ichigaki's forces will be weakened to the point his advantage will be lost."

"That's really risky," Kuwabara objected immediately. "What if one of us gets caught again? Everything we've done would be for nothing."

"Now that we have the blueprints to the base, it shouldn't be a problem," Kurama answered.

"The most important areas have been marked on the plans," Maya said thoughtfully.

Kurama nodded. "Ichigaki will be expecting us to make a head-long assault early and will prepare for it. He won't think we'd try to sneak back into a place we just escaped from."

"But after the first time we break in, he'll make preparations for another round," Genkai countered.

"Which is why we're going to leave cameras in the building," the fox said, the full range of this plan finally unfolding. "We'll know where they plan to fortify their defenses and sneak in at a weak point."

Mitari frowned. "We don't have any cameras, though."

Maya shook her head. "No, we can get what we need in five days with our connections. That won't be a problem."

"With any luck," Kurama continued with a nod for the human girl, "we'll be able to find out more about what Ichigaki has been doing with all the demon's he's captured so we'll have a better idea of what to expect once we go." And without any luck, Ichigaki would still be at a distinct disadvantage by the tenth day.

"Are we really going to take his invitation for a televised fight, though?" Yusuke asked with a frown. It was an interesting prospect, that was for sure.

Kurama nodded. "That could actually work to our advantage."

Kuwabara blinked. "How?"

"Because if we can show the world how twisted Ichigaki actually is, then he'll lose support," Maya guessed. "And by taking him down, you guys are no longer the villains."

"Exactly."

The group fell silent for a few moments. Shishi finally broke the silence. "What if we lose?" he asked quietly. It was the question they were all thinking but no one wanted to voice.

"I don't deal in what-ifs," Yusuke replied coldly. The other Tantei nodded with grim determination. "Ichigaki has made our lives hell. Let's return the favor."

--

Botan walked into the main room to see Kurama sitting alone. She frowned curiously, finding it odd the fox would be alone. The others had rarely left his side since he had returned five days prior, as if they were afraid he would disappear again. He looked up and smiled at her entrance. His smile still caused her to go weak at the knees, but she fought the instinct and returned the look before walking over to join him. The ferry girl studied the red-head as she made her way over to him. The five days of rest had done wonders for him; color had returned to his face as the majority of the bruises were gone. Though there were still a few small cuts and bruises visible on his face, he looked much stronger, much more like the Kurama she knew and had fallen in love with. She sat down next to him and Kurama put an arm easily around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better," he said with a sincere smile. "The pain is all but gone."

"I'm glad."

"How are you doing?" he asked suddenly, throwing the deity off.

"What?"

The fox chuckled at her surprise. "You didn't look too good yourself when you rescued me."

Botan flushed. "I was worried about you!" she protested before relenting. "But I'm much better now that you're alright." She felt Kurama's chin rest gently on the top of her head and sighed contentedly. Even if it was just for a few moments, the time they had together was precious.

"I'm glad," he whispered, echoing her own sentiments.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Botan spoke. "Where are Yusuke and the others? It's much too quiet."

Kurama laughed. "Yes, it is a little eerie, isn't it?" Botan nodded silently. With the Dark Tournament fighters and the Reikai Tantei all in one place, it should never be quiet, even if the group was in hiding. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are somewhere with Mitari. Hiei vanished with Genkai a few hours ago and I haven't seen them since. As for everyone else, I have no idea."

"Maya is in the kitchen," Botan supplied after a moment. "Rinku was helping her make something for dinner."

Kurama grimaced. "I feel sorry for her." The few times Genkai had allowed the young demon into her kitchen had turned into catastrophes, thus earning him a ban from the temple kitchen. He had to have someone else even get him a glass of water when he was thirsty or Genkai would beat him senseless while his friends merely laughed. Yukina was usually the kind soul that took pity on the boy.

"It was definitely a sight," the ferry girl agreed with a laugh. "She seemed to be enjoying the company, though." Botan was able to tolerate the human girl much more easily now that her fox was back. Though there was still a level of distrust, Botan had mostly gotten over the kiss and her history with Kurama since his return.

"As long as they don't burn the building down and notify the Organization of our presence," Kurama said wryly.

"I don't think Hiei would go that far, Kurama," Yusuke said as he walked into the room with Kuwabara and Mitari trailing him. The red-head hid a smile behind his hand as the humans took seats opposite them.

"It might be worth it to keep you idiots from speaking," the fire demon retorted, entering from another doorway. Botan started, not noticing his arrival. Genkai followed the fire demon into the room.

"So much for the quiet," Botan muttered and Kurama laughed softly into her hair. Hearing the fox able to laugh so soon after such a harrowing experience was refreshing to Botan and she relished in hearing his warm voice sounding strong once more. Though she knew the peace would be short-lived, the few days she could spend with the recovering fox were priceless after his prolonged absence.

Touya and Jin wandered into the room a few minutes later, looking surprised at the gathered crowd. "Did we miss something?" Touya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rinku's in the kitchen," Kurama said with an air of someone cradling some dangerous news. Touya and Jin grimaced much like the fox had at those words. Genkai looked sick. "We're taking cover in here."

"I hope someone is supervising," Touya said, taking a seat on Kurama's other side.

"Maya's in there with him," Botan answered.

"Tha' might no' be enough," Jin muttered darkly. The wind master was hovering in the air across from where they were sitting.

"What might not?" Rinku asked as he and Maya entered the room. They were both miraculously in one piece. A sigh of relief echoed through the room and the two newcomers looked around curiously.

"You all look like you just survived an attack," Suzuka said as he and Shishi walked in the doorway Hiei and Genkai had previously occupied.

"Rinku was in the kitchen," Genkai supplied. Suzuka and Shishi lost a shade of color while Rinku flushed.

"We _are_ alive, aren't we?" Shishi asked, looking at himself as if expecting to be transparent.

"Who let him in there, anyway?" Suzuka asked as he sat down.

"Was I not supposed to?" Maya asked in a tiny voice.

"Only if you want to burn the building to the ground," Touya replied with a smirk.

Rinku pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad, you guys."

"Oy!" Chuu called from somewhere down the hall. "Wha' happened to th' kitchen? I' looks like a war broke out!"

The entire room burst out laughing as Rinku tried to shrink to a smaller size to avoid the embarrassment. Botan smiled to herself as she laughed. They would begin their guerilla operations in two days, but it was nice to have some time where everyone could be themselves before such an important fight, even if that time was short.

Botan felt suddenly determined. This was what they were fighting for: the freedom to laugh and smile. In order for them to be able to enjoy life as they once had, the troll doctor would have to be taken down. Not only for them, but for everyone; even humans were suffering while Ichigaki reigned with his campaign of fear. It wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" Botan blinked and looked up at Kurama who was looking at her curiously. "You have the strangest look on your face."

The ferry girl flushed. "I'm fine. I was just thinking…" She paused when she noticed everyone in the room looking at her—apparently Chuu had entered the room while she had been lost in thought, too. "I was thinking that since this all started, we haven't had much reason to laugh like this." The room seemed to deflate slightly at this as everyone thought about what was to come. Botan's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't mean to bring the mood down!"

"You're right, though, Botan," Yusuke said quietly. "And that's why we're going to stop him." The ferry girl nodded, hearing the cold determination in the ex-spirit detective's voice. She knew that when he took that tone, he meant business. The others in the room looked just as determined as Yusuke sounded.

"I know."

--

Kurama watched silently as Touya and Jin put their earpieces in place and checked their packs one last time. The group had decided that the two former Spirit World Shinobi would be the best choice for the first guerrilla mission. After all, they had made a career of moving stealthily among the shadows for years before entering the Dark Tournament. They were well-trained for this exact sort of mission.

The main room of the hideout had been transformed in the last day into something of a makeshift command central. There were several monitors that would transmit the data from the cameras that the two former Shinobi carried. The layout of the building sat out on the table, various areas marked for reference. Touya and Jin had already memorized the map so they didn't have to carry it during the mission.

Maya had been true to her word in bringing in the equipment they had required for the plan. None of the cameras or other electronics was especially high-tech, but they would perform their functions just fine and that was all that mattered. Kurama marveled at the fact that she had been able to get as many cameras as she had in such a short time, but didn't dwell on it. The human girl was resourceful and knew the ins and outs of the rebellion's connections well as one of the leaders.

Finally satisfied that they were ready, Jin and Touya turned to the rest of the group; everyone had gathered to see their friends off. Their faces were hard and the atmosphere in the room tense; it was game time. Genkai appraised them both before nodding.

"Remember the goal of the mission," the psychic said. "Plant the cameras in the selected locations and make sure they are up and running."

"An' then cause some havoc," Jin said with a wolfish grin. His elfish ears were perked.

Genkai nodded. "Exactly. Just make sure not to get caught."

"And be on the look-out for anything we can use," Kurama added, crossing his arms across his chest. Any information, even the smallest detail, could be important down the line. But of course former Shinobi knew that well.

Touya nodded. "We'll be in touch," the ice master said, touching his earpiece.

"Good luck," Maya said as the two demons turned to leave.

Jin flashed a grin that accentuated his canines and they opened the door. Dim rays of sunlight from the rising sun reflected off the steel door. They had decided to raid the building at sunrise since that was the time most groups were the most vulnerable. Shift-changes usually occurred at this time, with the old group being tired from their watch and the new group still waking up. And with uneventful nights, sunrise watches were generally complacent about anything happening so paid the least attention. The two former Shinobi slipped silently out the door and closed it once more.

"They'll be alright, won't they?" Botan asked, stifling a yawn.

"You should know better than anyone that this type of mission is their specialty," Kurama said, raising a curious eyebrow at the ferry girl. Koenma had contracted the Spirit World's Shinobi countless times while he was between Spirit Detectives. They were the best at what they did, after all.

"Working in the shadows is exactly what the Shinobi train for. And Jin and Touya were two of the best." Most demons in Human World—and many in Demon World as well—knew of the Shinobi and their reputation. The current generation of Shinobi had been especially renowned for their talents long before ever entering the Dark Tournament.

The deity shrugged uncomfortably. "I know all that. I'm just worried."

Yusuke turned to her. "We just have to trust they know what they're doing," he said gently. She knew he was worried about his friends as well. Yusuke had lost three of his teammates at various points during this ordeal and he took every loss personally. He was always concerned for his friends and was always wondering if there was anything else he could be doing. But at this point, all they could do was wait for Touya and Jin to make contact.

Kurama wandered over to the table where Maya had already seated herself. She was studying the blueprints Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara had swiped from Ichigaki's lab. Eight different spots had been strategically marked with large dots on the plan; those were the spots that the cameras were to be placed.

"If only we could have gotten a few more cameras," Maya muttered to herself as she studied the map.

"Getting eight in as short a time as you did was a feat in itself," Kurama told her with a small smile. The fox was a master of using his resources and contacts in his time and was still surprised with the number she had been able to procure considering their situation.

The human girl shrugged listlessly. "I just hope it will be enough."

"We'll make do," Hiei said curtly. Maya started, not noticing the fire demon coming up behind her, though Kurama merely looked over his friend who shrugged silently.

The next hour was spent in a tense silence as the various humans and demons milled in the main room waiting for any news from their friends. Finally the speakers flared to life as Touya made contact.

"We're in," the ice master whispered. An audible sigh of relief went through the room at this. "The security was weak around the perimeter so there were no complications."

"Good," Genkai said, walking up to the desk with the microphone. "The cameras?"

"Jin's setting the first one up now."

A moment later the first monitor on the desk sprang to life as the camera was turned on. The camera was covering the entrance hall to the Organization's headquarters from inside an air vent. The hallway was oddly business-like considering what they were doing. There was even a reception desk with a woman sitting behind it, though she looked like she was about to fall asleep. She likely didn't get much traffic at this time of day.

"Make sure the power light is hidden," Kurama said, moving up next to Genkai.

"Aye, aye," Jin grumbled through his own piece, voice low as not to attract any unwanted attention though it was still early. "We're no' rookies, here."

"Of course," Kurama replied with a slight smile.

The two demons worked efficiently over the next hour, moving through the Organization's compound silently, planting cameras at the designated spots. When there were two left to plant, Jin and Touya had an idea.

"The only ones we have left are Ichigaki's office and his control room," Touya said thoughtfully through his communication device. "If we split up, we'll be able to cause more damage in those two locations before leaving."

Maya pursed her lips. "Is it really a good idea to separate?"

"We spli' up plenty o' missions as Shinobi," Jin replied easily, though his voice was hushed. "We know how ta get out. We can rendezvous back a' the base."

"What if you run into trouble?" Genkai asked with a frown.

"We can be in contact," Touya whispered. "This is our best chance to get into these two places, after all."

Kurama crossed his arms across his chest. "They have a point. Who knows what they could find there."

"And what if Ichigaki is in one of those places?" Maya asked with a frown, turning to look at Genkai and Kurama.

"Then we won't go in," the ice master replied. "We can find other places to cause trouble."

"Exactly," Jin added.

"Then do it," Genkai agreed. Maya looked like she wanted to argue but the psychic cut her off. "Think of what they might find in one of those places." Maya closed her mouth. "And if there is trouble, they'll get the hell out. They know what they're doing." The human girl nodded mutely and turned back to the monitors. Little was going on across the screens that had already been set up since it was still early.

"Alright, we're separating," Touya said. "I'll take Ichigaki's office."

"I've go' the control room," Jin added. He sounded almost giddy at the prospect of wreaking havoc once he got his camera set up.

"Understood," Genkai acknowledged.

Everyone waited in silence as the two Shinobi made their separate ways through the building. Jin was the first one to reach his destination. He clicked on the camera and adjusted it to look through a ceiling vent into the control room. With that view, they would be able to watch what Ichigaki was looking at.

"All set up and no one here," the wind master muttered.

"I'm almost there," Touya replied.

Kurama studied the room that Jin had just pointed the camera at curiously. There were large monitors that switched between various rooms in the building and cells that housed demons. There was also a large control panel below the screens. The fox blinked.

"Jin," he said slowly, "are you looking at this?"

"The control panel?" he asked. "Yeah, Ah've looked at it."

"Could you…?" Kurama trailed off.

Jin paused thoughtfully. "I think so."

Botan walked up next to Kurama and looked at the monitor as well. She frowned, not sure what the red-head was looking at. She looked back up at him. "I don't get it."

"If those monitors are watching the cells the captured humans and demons are being kept in," Genkai answered instead, "then it's likely that control panel would be able to release them."

The ferry girl blinked. "Really?"

"Ichigaki wouldn't want to dirty his hands if any of the lower class demons got rowdy," Hiei said flatly from his perch on the sofa across the room. He could likely see the monitor just as clearly as if he were standing next to them all. "So he would want to be able to keep control from a distance."

"It will probably be password protected," Kurama added.

"That's no' mah specialty," Jin said, "but I think ah can handle it."

At that moment, Touya's camera clicked on and Ichigaki's office appeared on the final monitor. The doctor himself was seated behind his desk, looking over some papers. Risho sat on a couch against the wall, looking bored.

_Time to give them some excitement then_, Kurama thought with a slight smirk. Looking over at Yusuke, the fox had the distinct impression he had the same idea in mind.

With two demons in the room, Touya wouldn't be able to speak to them, less he risk the office's occupants' enhanced hearing detecting his presence. Recognizing this, Genkai spoke instead.

"Both Ichigaki and Risho are in his office so Touya is stuck at the moment."

Kurama frowned. "Jin, if you can release the locks on the cells where the prisoners are being kept, that will get Ichigaki and Risho out of his office."

"Which would leave Touya room to search the office," Genkai concluded, looking pleased with the idea.

"Works fer me," the wind master said.

Kurama grabbed the blueprints of the base and studied them carefully. "The control room and Ichigaki's office are on different floors. That gives you about a minute after the demons are set loose to get out."

"But don't forget to bust up the computers," Yusuke added with some vehemence. The demons in the room grinned. The humans nodded mutely.

"Touya, you'll have a max of three minutes to search through Ichigaki's office," Kurama continued. "They'll likely realize what's happened once they reach the control room and head back. We'll let you know when they leave the control room so you can make your escape." The ice master couldn't speak so they could only assume he was listening to their plan.

"When you get out, head back to the base on your own. It will be easier to make it back unseen if you're alone," Genkai added.

"Got it," Jin said.

Kurama and Genkai shared a look and the psychic nodded. "All yours, Jin," the fox delegated.

They heard the wind master take in a deep breath. "Alright. Here I go."

The grate on ceiling came off in front of the camera as Jin slipped out of the vent and into the room. He hovered over the floor a few inches in case there was a security system in place. He headed for the main control panel and studied it for a few moments before punching in a few keys. A prompt for a password appeared on the screen and Jin looked at it thoughtfully for a few moments before his fingers swept across the keyboard at a blinding speed. The computer seemed to accept whatever the wind master had input and various views of different demon and human prisoners appeared on the monitors.

Kurama blinked. As a master lock-pick, he had to recognize the talent of another in his field. _And he said this wasn't his specialty_, the fox thought wryly. The Shinobi were indeed full of surprises.

Fingers hovering over the keyboard, Jin hesitated. He looked over the panel a few more times just to make sure he was pressing the right keys. He input a few more keys gingerly before pausing once more. "Ge' ready, Touya," he said, giving his partner warning, and pressed a button.

The reaction was instantaneous. Every door on the monitor opened and a loud alarm sounded. The prisoners on the monitors looked stunned and even suspicious and Jin ground his teeth. "Go!" he yelled at a microphone—likely used by Ichigaki to taunt his prisoners—and the prisoners that were in a state to move immediately ran in various directions. Jin grinned to himself.

Ichigaki and Risho looked up in shock as the alarm sounded. The two demons looked at each other. "That's not a break-in," Risho said.

"It's a break-out," Ichigaki said in alarm. "To the control room!" he almost squealed as he ran for the exit, Risho close behind him.

"They're on the way, Jin," Genkai called. "You've got a minute. Touya, go."

"I'm on it," the ice master said as he opened the grate to his own vent and slipped out. He first locked the door and then ran over to the desk and began leafing through the papers Ichigaki had been studying.

Meanwhile, Jin had taken it upon himself to cause as much damage to the control room as possible. He had summoned up a small tornado and it was throwing the machinery across the room, sending sparks into the air.

"Thirty seconds," Genkai hissed.

Jin nodded his understanding and jumped back to the grate and closed it carefully behind him. Just as the metal plate clicked back into space, Ichigaki and Risho reached the doorway. Their faces were contorted in shock and anger.

"What the hell?" Risho growled.

Ichigaki stepped into the room and looked around at the machines that were strewn haphazardly across the room. He stared, unable to speak for several moments, before snapping back to reality. "We've been had," he growled. "The Tantei were here." Then his eyes widened, contorting his already ugly face further.

"My office!"

"What?" Risho asked in confusion.

"They broke into my lab and demolished it after getting information," the troll doctor growled, turning back to the door. "We expected them to come early but we thought they'd come headlong to take us on. I never expected them to actually sneak back in here. Dammit!" He turned to the earth master. "They could be looking for information back in my office!"

With that, he turned and ran from the room. Risho spared an angry look for the control room. "Dammit Jin," he growled, obviously recognizing his former ally's handiwork, before following his current ally.

"They're on their way, Touya," Genkai called. "Get out."

"I'm gone," the ice master said as he pulled a few more papers from the pile on the desk and shoved them into his pack before heading back for his exit.

He was slipping back into the vent as the two demons reached the locked door and pounded on it. Touya eased the grate back on smoothly as the door hit the floor. Risho stood in front of Ichigaki, having used his earth power to break the door down.

"Dammit, I left the door open," Ichigaki hissed. "They have been here." He ran over to his desk and his already bulging eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the scattered papers. He looked over at the window that Touya must have opened while they had been watching Jin, deciding that whoever was in his office must have left through it.

_Very nice, Touya_.

The demon doctor spun on Risho, who was watching him carefully. "There were at least two of them," growled. "They can't have gotten too far by now." He slammed his fist on the desk and the furniture shook under the pressure. "I want whoever it was caught!"

"They're onto us," Genkai told the two fleeing demons. "Get out as quickly as possible."

"Ah'm already out," Jin replied easily. "There wa' so much chaos in th' front tha' no one saw me leave."

"Keep it that way," Maya said, taking the words from Genkai's mouth. Her tone was very similar to the aged psychic as well; it was slightly disconcerting, Kurama thought momentarily.

"I'm close," Touya added. "The alarm seems to have been a good distraction for escaping."

"They're looking for you now," Genkai warned, "so be careful."

"Aye aye," the ice master replied easily.

A few tense minutes passed as Touya silently moved through the building. They could hear the chaos they had created vaguely through Touya's ear piece but nothing seemed near him. Finally he spoke. "I'm out. I'll meet you back at the base."

"Alrigh' then," Jin agreed.

--

When Touya entered the base half an hour later, the gathered group let out a relieved breath. Jin was hovering easily next to Maya at the monitors, watching to see what the Organization was doing. The ice master had a grin on his face as he fell onto the couch next to Kuwabara. He pulled his pack off and tossed it onto the table.

"The papers I collected seemed to be about whatever Ichigaki has been experimenting with," he said without preamble. "Should be useful."

Jin turned to look at his partner. They shared a grin before Jin spoke. "So, how many ended up escaping?"

Kurama shrugged. "There's no way to know. We don't know how many he was holding and it's likely not all of them were capable of escaping."

"Some were probably recaptured as well," Hiei added. He was sitting against the wall near one of the doorways, feigning apathy toward the whole situation, though the whole room knew better than to take his attitude at face value at this point.

"And the ones that escaped were still collared," Suzuka continued.

"But they're out of Ichigaki's hands at least," Rinku said with a shrug. He was idly playing with his yo-yos as he did whenever he was bored, nervous, or both.

"Undoubtedly the world would be better served if some of those demons _were_ being held," Genkai muttered, "but at least his numbers have diminished."

"And we sent the troll doctor an important message," Kuwabara added.

Yusuke's grin accentuated his demonic fangs. "We're not dead yet."

--

**Author's Note:** So, massive apologies for taking so long to update this. I had an insanely busy school year, plus I've just been lazy. But as you can see, I'm not quitting on this story. It's hitting the home stretch and as I've said, I have a sequel in the works. So yeah, really sorry for taking so long but I hope you'll all stick with me. Leave me a review and let me know!


	27. In Which the Stage is Set

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. I do, however, own my plotline.

-----

Chapter 27

In Which the Stage is Set

-----

Yusuke paced behind the make-shift command center. Maya and Mitari had taken it upon themselves to man it since there was little else they could do. Every now and then, one of the humans would look back at the fidgety raven-haired man, but said nothing. Kurama watched as Yusuke attempted to burn off his restless energy, but was getting dizzy as he watched his friend follow his repetitive path.

"Yusuke, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," the fox commented lightly. The ex-Spirit Detective stopped and looked over at the red-head.

"I want to _do_ something," he muttered. Yusuke was not the type of person who liked sitting around when there was trouble, after all. Of course he would be anxious.

"We _are_ doing something," Kurama countered. Yusuke opened his mouth to argue but the fox cut him off. "This is the best plan we have." A wry smile reached Kurama's lips and his eyes sparkled. "Besides, we'll have all the action we can handle in a couple of days."

Yusuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know you're right; you're always right, fox boy. Doesn't make it any easier to sit here and wait."

"I know it's hard Yusuke, but we'll get our turn yet. Ten days will be up the day after tomorrow." And then they would bring the fight to Ichigaki; things would be decided one way or another.

Yusuke nodded absently and returned to pacing. Kurama shook his head with absent dismay and turned back to the papers that Touya had brought back from the first infiltration. The group had gone over them several times and found some disturbing information.

Ichigaki had been experimenting with methods of stealing his prisoners' powers. He was working on a method to leech the powers from his victims, but had only managed to succeed on lower level demons and weaker human psychics. According to his records, he needed to gain entry into his victim's mind—which was why he was trying so hard to break through Kurama's mental barriers during his captivity—and from there, he could learn about the power inside.

The papers Touya managed to steal from Ichigaki's office had been a basic outline of Ichigaki's current method for stealing powers and a list of powers he had at his disposal as well as those he was working to attain. Kurama's name had been at the top of the latter list, though crossed off after his rescue. Undoubtedly, though, the names of all the former Tantei and their allies were at the top of Ichigaki's mental list of wanted powers.

Among the powers Ichigaki had already managed to harness with his inventions was dream influence. That had caught Kurama's eye immediately, considering he had begun dreaming about Karasu again shortly after his capture. If Ichigaki needed access into his victim's minds to learn about his power, he likely was using dream manipulation to break down his victim's mental defenses—even lower level demons had some sort of protection around their minds; anyone who lived in Makai without such a protection would be captured or killed in short order.

At this point, though, Ichigaki could not use the powers himself. He had developed special accessories to channel the powers through. The list of powers he had attained also mentioned the specific item that controlled that power, so that was a definite advantage for the Tantei. The problem was that Ichigaki also knew what papers had been stolen from him, so would likely try to change anything he could before the ten days were up.

Jin and Touya hadn't been able to get a camera into Ichigaki's inventing lab. It was too far into the interior for them to risk visiting without a good escape route in place, so they could only guess at what Ichigaki was up to at this point from the footage they had.

"Hey Kurama, come look at this," Yusuke said suddenly. The red-head looked up from the papers he had read a dozen times already and realized that the former detective had stopped pacing and was looking intently at one of the monitors. Kurama rose and made his way to his friend's side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That demon looks familiar," Yusuke said with a frown. Kurama followed Yusuke's gaze to the monitors and recognized immediately which demon the raven-haired man was referring to.

Kurama swore under his breath and Yusuke looked at him curiously. Kurama didn't swear often, so those around him learned to recognize that something was up when he resorted to foul language. "Gouki," Kurama clarified.

"The one I supposedly killed and then turned up in a sick travelling circus act of Ichigaki's?"

The fox nodded. "The very same." For some reason, the memory of Gouki's eyes meeting his in the park that day with Shuichi gave him chills. Kurama had plenty of enemies, alive and dead, who wanted nothing more than to see him die a slow, agonizing death—you didn't become a legend in Makai without making hordes of enemies, after all—and yet, there was something about the Kyuukonki that seemed off to him. It bothered him that he couldn't pinpoint the problem, and seeing him on the monitor caused the discomfort to increase.

"What's he doing?" Yusuke wondered, looking intently at the screen.

Kurama watched the screen as well. Gouki was pacing around a tiny room—likely a cell—and Risho stood in a corner of the room. That was odd. Touya and Jin had been in the building shortly before, and yet the earth master was visiting with this low-level trash. They weren't picking up any sound from the room so couldn't hear what was being said between the two demons, but apparently whatever the earth master was telling the Kyuukonki was angering him.

Suddenly, he started glowing and Risho smiled. Kurama frowned. If Risho wasn't attending to the havoc in the building _and_ was happy about something, it couldn't be good for them. It was then that Kurama realized what was out of place.

"He's still collared," the fox breathed.

Yusuke and the two sitting humans blinked and turned to him. "What?"

"That glow is unmistakably demon energy," Kurama replied, "but Gouki is still collared."

Three pairs of eyes widened. "How is that possible?" Mitari asked softly, as if afraid to speak any louder.

"Wouldn't that just mean the collar was too weak for him?" Yusuke asked after a moment. "I mean, when they caught us, we had several collars," he pointed out. Kurama shrugged.

"Perhaps it isn't about the collars so much as it is Gouki's apparent strength," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Touya and Chuu only had one collar each."

"Oh. Well, shit."

"Exactly."

"That's just one more obstacle, though," Yusuke said after a long pause. "We still have the greater numbers."

Kurama shook his head. "There is a lot of area that our cameras don't cover, Yusuke. If this is happening in an area we can see, you can bet Ichigaki has something in the works somewhere we cannot see."

"Way to be optimistic," the ex-detective grumbled.

"Realistic and optimistic are two different things."

"Oh shut up," Yusuke muttered without any heat.

Kurama couldn't help but smile fondly at his friend. "I'm not saying to give up hope, Yusuke. We just need to take into account all possibilities. We don't know what we'll be facing when we arrive the day after tomorrow. We need to be ready for anything."

"Yeah yeah, you and your planning."

"Have saved your life countless times," a new voice said from behind. Yusuke and Kurama looked up to see Hiei enter the room. Yusuke scowled but didn't contest the statement. It was true, after all.

"Anything new?" Kurama asked the fire demon. Now that they knew the exact spot the Organization's headquarters were located at, Hiei had been trying to access it using the Jagan.

He shook his head in frustration. "Nothing." It was unusual that Hiei would be unable to locate something with the Jagan he could find physically. Apparently the wards Ichigaki had used to hide his building were first-rate, after all. "Any progress on a battle plan?"

Kurama shrugged. "I'm still looking things over. I want to discuss a few things with Genkai before we decide anything concrete."

Just then, there were three loud knocks at the door. Maya and Mitari jumped, but the three demons in the room had sensed the new arrivals coming. Yusuke went over to the door and opened it to admit Touya and Jin.

"How'd it go?" Yusuke asked as the two entered the hideout.

"No problems," Touya said. He pulled out a folder and handed it to Kurama. "Ichigaki was out of his office when we arrived so I managed to grab this before they realized we were there."

Kurama opened the folder to find more lists of experiments and items. He smiled. "That's perfect, Touya."

"We managed t' cause some hell," Jin said with a broad grin.

"That's what we like to hear," Yusuke said with a grin. He slapped Jin on the back and the wind master grinned back at his friend.

"Hopefully we did enough damage," Touya said, throwing himself onto a couch. This was the last mission they would go on before the final confrontation. Everyone had agreed it was too dangerous to make one last trip the day before they accepted Ichigaki's offer. "I left the note on Ichigaki's desk when I stole that folder."

Kurama smiled. "Perfect."

The note told Ichigaki that they would accept his terms for a televised battle the day after tomorrow and that they would enjoy beating his ugly troll face into a pulp; it had been signed by the former Tantei and their allies. Yusuke had drafted it himself with Kurama giving his approval with a laugh when he finished. It had been too priceless not to use.

"Ichigaki's heading back into his office," Maya said suddenly, and the group gathered around the monitor to see the troll doctor's reaction to the note. He made a beeline for his desk and grabbed the note. His face contorted with rage as he read it and he finally crumpled it and threw it violently to the floor. Yusuke was howling with laughter and even Hiei had to hide a smile. Getting those little jabs in at the demon doctor made their situation slightly more bearable.

In their temporary amusement, none of them saw Ichigaki's scowl turn into a cold smirk.

-----

Several hours later, Botan found Kurama sitting alone in the main room with the papers Touya had stolen spread out around him. She was surprised that no one was manning the command center, but she was more surprised to find Kurama looking over all the papers alone. The entire group had pored over the new papers for hours, comparing the information in them with what they already had and what they didn't know. Since then, most everyone had taken either a break for food or a nap. They were going to meet later to formulate their final plan so everyone could prepare the next day.

"Where are Mitari and Maya?" Botan asked, indicating the command center.

Kurama looked up, unsurprised at the grim reaper's presence. Sometimes it really irked her that she couldn't sneak up on him. Right now, though, she was glad he could focus. "Getting some coffee and a snack. They needed a break from staring at the monitors for hours on end."

"Don't you need a break, too?" the blue-haired woman asked, walking up behind the red-head. Kurama looked up from the paper in his hand and gave the deity a wan smile. "I'll have a break once this is finished."

Botan frowned. "You've been working on this for hours. Sometimes a break can be productive, you know."

Kurama shrugged and turned back to the paper. "I don't want to miss anything. All our lives depend on this."

Botan sat down next to Kurama and gently pulled the paper from his hand. He looked at her quizzically. "Botan…" he began, but she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"You're right that all our lives depend on what happens in a couple of days," she said, "but you guys are a team. That's how you work. And this time it's not just the four of you. You don't need to take all the pressure on yourself, you know. That's what the team is for." She grinned at him. "Take a break. That's an order." And she kissed him squarely on the lips. He was momentarily startled but returned her kiss after he recovered. After a moment, they broke apart.

"Thank you," he whispered. Then he grinned at her in return. "I guess I needed a break, after all."

He leaned in and kissed her once more, and she returned the favor, wrapping her fingers in his long, fiery hair. Yes, Botan decided, this would be a productive break.

-----

That night, the entire group gathered in the meeting room. All the papers that Touya and Jin had managed to steal in their guerilla missions sat on the table in front of Kurama. Botan sat next to the fox. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat opposite them. Genkai and Kuwabara were adjacent to them. Hiei perched on the arm of Kurama's sofa while Jin floated freely behind Yusuke and Kuwabara with Touya resting lightly on the back of the sofa next to the wind master. Maya and Mitari sat at the command center, though they had turned their chairs to face the group. Rinku sat on the floor in front of Chuu, who occupied a single chair. Shishi and Suzuka stood on either side of Chuu.

There was a grim silence in the room before Genaki finally spoke. "It's time." The tension with those two words was palpable.

"What we need to do," Kurama said at last, "is play up each of our strengths to the fullest. To take down Ichigaki and whatever he has in store for us, we have to be ready for anything. We have some idea of what is coming and we have managed to throw Ichigaki's office into disorder, but we won't know fully what is in store for us until we arrive. They are expecting us, and that is both to our advantage and disadvantage.

"The question left to us now is how we will face this."

"Without knowing exactly what is in store for us, it's hard to plan exactly what to do," Shishi said coolly. "What exactly _can_ we plan at this point?"

"We know some things," Genkai replied. "We know that Ichigaki is overly proud and wants this fight televised because he assumes he will win. He wants this broadcast across the nation, even the world, so others will know the price of defiance. We know that Risho is his right hand man and that he will undoubtedly fight." Touya's hands clenched into fists and Jin put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We also have some idea of what powers Ichigaki has stolen and that he needs certain accessories to use them," Hiei added.

"Though this isn't nearly enough," Kurama conceded, "it's more than we had to begin with, and even the smallest detail can shift the tide of battle." Shishi nodded silently, conceding the point.

"Since we know that Risho will be there," Touya said, "Jin and I want that fight."

Kurama nodded with a slight smile for the ice master. "I thought you might say that."

"He's all yours," Yusuke agreed. "Take that bastard down."

"Wit' pleasure," Jin agreed with a cold grin.

"With Touya and Jin taking Risho, it makes the most sense for us to split into teams," Genkai said, looking around the room. "Rinku and Chuu, Shishi and Suzuka, and you four," the psychic said, indicating each group in turn.

"As much as we would love the fight," Suzuka said, "I think we can all agree that you four are best suited to take Ichigaki down."

"As much as it pains us to admit it," Shishi muttered under his breath.

"Then that leaves us four as your backup," Rinku said.

"We'll make sure no one gits in your way," Chuu said with a determined nod.

Yusuke looked around the room at their allies. "We'll do this thing right. We'll take the bastard down on his home turf."

Kuwabara coughed before grinning. "So, we just need to save the world? No big deal, then. Sounds like an average for us, guys."

Yusuke smirked. "Some things never change, huh? A day in the life of the former Reikai Tantei."

-----

Kaito hung up his cell phone and turned to his companions. "Tomorrow is the day, guys."

Yana and Kido nodded.

"It all changes tomorrow."

-----

Doctor Kamiya hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Tomorrow would mark day ten since Ichigaki's ultimatum. Tomorrow marked the day the "good guys" would make their stand. _Where will I stand_?

-----

Amanuma stared at the phone long after the call had ended. The former Tantei and their friends would make their stand against Ichigaki the next day. Tomorrow would be the day that determined everything. He walked slowly over to the box that contained all his game cartridges and dug around until he found the game he was looking for. He blew the dust off the cartridge that hadn't been used in a long time.

He mouthed the game's title unconsciously: "Goblin City."

-----

The man once called Sniper looked at the phone in surprise from the moment it rang and remained surprised long after the call had ended; and it took a lot to get a reaction out of him.

"Tomorrow, huh?" he murmured, absently fingering the gun on his belt.

-----

Koenma strode into the room determinedly and barely spared a second look for the table where the three most powerful demons in the Makai currently sat. He made his way to the head of the table and, without preamble, spoke to the demon lords.

"Tomorrow."

The three demons looked at him in confusion (though, of course, Yomi didn't really _look_). "What do you mean?" Mukuro asked finally when Koenma didn't elaborate.

"Tomorrow is the day that decides the future of the three worlds," the Prince of the Spirit World replied. "Tomorrow the former Tantei will face Ichigaki."

"Ah," Enki said with an understanding nod.

"If they win," Yomi said slowly, "balance will be restored to the three worlds."

"But if they lose, we must go to war," Mukuro finished.

"And it will likely be against the Tantei themselves," Koenma agreed glumly. "If they lose, Ichigaki will use them as his best weapons to take over the worlds."

"And you think our best armies could lose?" Enki asked quietly.

"Not could," Koenma said darkly. "Will."

-----

**Author's Note:** Ack, major apologies for taking so freaking long to update this story. Life is insanely busy on my end, but I've also been lazy when it comes to writing for myself, so I'm trying to remedy that. Hopefully you're still with me, so I'd love a review if you made it this far to let me know you're still here. It would mean a lot to know you guys are sticking with me.


	28. In Which It Begins

**Author's Note:** Major apologies for taking six months to update this, but my schedule just didn't allow for writing. But the semester is over, softball is done for the season, and I have more free time now to write. So yes, I'm still alive and this story is kicking. Don't forget, this story has to be finished as the sequel has already been started. I turned 21 last week, so here is my birthday present to you, my wonderful readers. Please leave me a review and let me know you're still sticking with me!

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. But don't steal my plotline, thankies!

-----

Chapter 28

In Which It Begins

-----

The following day was spent preparing for the approaching battle; the battle that would determine the fate of three worlds. Though the former Tantei had fought battles with similar stakes before, their defeat in this particular battle meant so much more. They were all so much more powerful than ever before, so for them to lose would cause much more damage than any battle they might have lost during their years as humanity's protectors. It occurred to them all that it was ironic that the greatest threat would appear after they had semi-retired from the Tantei business.

The day seemed to go by in a combination of agonizing slowness and incomprehensible alacrity. Yusuke spent hours pacing irritably around the base. He finally managed to convince Maya to call around to the various bases in the city until he found Keiko so he could speak to her for a few moments. He had no intention of losing this fight, but things happened, and battles rarely went just as planned. He had learned that lesson all too well in the past.

Since Shizuru was at the same base as Keiko, Kuwabara took the opportunity to speak to his sister as well. And as much as he wanted to speak to Yukina, he didn't ask Maya to call around to find the ice maiden. Shizuru promised they would get in touch with her for him. Otherwise, Kuwabara sat on the couch next to Kurama for most of the day, trying to go over the documents one final time with the red-head, but was unable to concentrate so ended up being very little help.

With Kuwabara to distract him from attempting to go over the stolen documents again—not that he had been getting much done anyway—Kurama finally gave up and went wandering idly around the base, needing to rid himself of his anxious energy. Without realizing it, his feet had taken him to Hiei's location. The fire demon was perched on a ragged sofa in an otherwise empty room. He looked up at Kurama's entrance and nodded silently at his friend. Kurama nodded in return and took a seat next to the fire demon. They sat in companionable silence for a time. Finally it was Hiei, surprisingly, who broke the silence.

"Are you up to full strength?"

Kurama looked up in mild surprise at the question. He shrugged and took a quick survey of his energy capacity. "Eighty-five percent at most," he answered with a slight sigh. His energy recovery hadn't been as quick as he'd hoped. He'd thought he'd be at least back to ninety or ninety-five percent by now. It seemed the damage to his system had been worse than he'd initially thought.

"Is that going to be enough?"

"Does it matter? We have to use whatever we have available. I make no excuses," the fox retorted.

Hiei grunted in response, and the two fell into silence once more.

"What are our chances?" Kurama whispered after some time. His voice was so quiet that even Hiei's strong hearing had to strain to pick up his words.

"Does it matter?" the fire demon asked, echoing his friend's previous retort.

Kurama's lip twitched. "I suppose you're right." He leaned his head back against the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. "We've never gone into a fight where our chances were good, have we? We seem to perform better as the underdogs."

"Then we should be fine."

The red-head looked over at Hiei, who was studying him with his disconcerting ruby eyes. Kurama's own emerald met them, and they stared at each other for several unblinking moments before looking away at the same time. They chuckled to themselves.

"Yes, we should be fine," Kurama repeated quietly, wishing he could believe the words.

-----

The next morning found the group assembling long before dawn in the make-shift command central. No one could actually get any sleep as it was.

There was uncomfortable silence on the air as the group members slowly found their way to the room. Kurama and Botan had been the first to arrive with Hiei, Yusuke, and Genkai following, all within a few minutes of each other. Maya and Mitari had followed not long after. Touya and Jin joined the silent group next, trailed by Rinku and Chuu. Kuwabara entered last, on the heels of Shishi and Suzuka. They had half an hour before dawn. For a time, the collected group milled around, looking at each other. Each had their own thoughts, but many wondered if this would be the last time some would see each other. Though no warrior likes giving voice to a fear of losing—of dying—that fear remains, an unspoken bond between friend and foe.

Yusuke was the one to finally break the oppressive silence. "Well, if we want to make our grand appearance at sun up, we should probably get going."

The group collectively nodded, murmuring inaudibly. Yusuke frowned, looking around the room at his friends. For a group of fierce warriors renowned in all three worlds, they seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Don't tell me you guys are scared?"

"What are you talking about?" Shishi demanded irritably.

"Are you always this quiet before a big fight?" challenged Yusuke in turn.

"We're preparing ourselves," Touya replied reasonably.

"We've been preparing for months, ever since this began," the ex-head Detective countered. "There's no more 'preparing' to do."

"Urameshi's right," Kuwabara piped up. "This is the big one, the one that matters. We know why we're fighting. We know how to fight. It's just a matter of doing it. And it's what we do best."

A few grins broke out in the room, and the oppressive atmosphere began to lift. Yusuke nodded his thanks to his best friend. Kuwabara gave him a thumbs up in return. Somehow, Yusuke felt that all together, there wasn't anything they couldn't accomplish.

"We have enough earpieces for the groups we've decided on," Maya spoke up. "Mitari, Botan, and I will be here monitoring things as long as we can… well, as long as we need to."

Mitari passed out earpieces to the selected individuals: Touya, Rinku, Suzuka, and Genkai. If nothing else, they should be helpful on their approach to the base. Once the entered, they planned to wreak as much havoc as possible to catch Ichigaki off-guard. If everything went well—which it never did, but that known fact was always taken into account—they should be in and out, victorious before mid-afternoon, rarely needing the equipment they had at their disposal.

Yusuke looked around at the assembled group of fighters and nodded confidently. "If I had us as enemies, I'd be pretty damn scared at this point."

"So let's show the ugly troll doctor why you don't mess with the best," Rinku said, chest swelling proudly at both the praise and the company he was in.

"The kid's got the idea," Yusuke agreed. He liked that attitude. They needed confidence, swagger after being held down so long.

"Remember, if nothing else goes according to plan," Genkai began.

"Which it won't," Hiei snorted from his perch across the room.

Genkai glared at the fire demon but continued as if there had been no interruption. "Make sure you stick together with your group. Nothing will make us more vulnerable than separating."

"We know, Granny," Yusuke said with a wave of his hand, and was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head. He grumbled to himself, but a small smile threatened to break through. Yusuke was anticipating a fight—a good one, one to protect everyone—and that pumped him up.

"Stay together," Genkai repeated, and everyone nodded their understanding.

"And with that, shall we?" Kurama prompted, speaking for the first time that morning.

Everyone looked at Kurama, looked at each other, and visibly steeled themselves. It was game time. Yusuke headed to the door and after swallowing, opened it.

Botan grabbed Kurama's arm before he could follow his allies to the exit. "Be careful."

"Always."

Botan frowned in disbelief and the fox relented. "I will, I promise."

"You're not at full strength."

"I have the others," Kurama pointed out. "Things will work out."

"I hope so. I love you." Amethyst orbs brimmed with tears as she watched her friends and lover ready to fight to the death against the worst odds they had faced yet. If she hadn't been a spirit herself, Botan would have prayed to someone, anyone, to keep her loved ones safe.

"I love you, too," Kurama whispered.

Botan stood up on her tip toes and kissed the fox. Part of her hoped he wouldn't break it, that he would just stay here with her. He had done enough, suffered enough, already. They all had. So she wanted to break down when Kurama gently ended the kiss and stepped back.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make it back to you, I promise," he swore.

"You better, I have connections," the ferry girl whispered in a strained voice, though she tried to smile at her weak joke.

Kurama chuckled at her attempt at humor, and Botan thought it was the best, warmest sound she had ever heard. "I will."

Botan nodded and let go of his arm. He gave her a heart-wrenchingly beautiful smile before turning to follow his companions. Yusuke was waiting at the door. The fox and ex-Detective shared a nod before the former stepped outside. Yusuke turned to Botan.

"I'll take care of him, Botan." _It won't happen again_.

Yusuke was still torn up about losing Kurama the first time, so Botan understood the depth of his promise. Enemies didn't mess with the Spirit Detective's friends and live to tell about it. This was common knowledge in the underworld. Botan nodded her thanks.

"Take care of yourself while you're at it."

"Getting sick of taking me to Spirit World?" he asked with a wry smirk.

"Excessively," the blue-haired girl replied with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do," Yusuke agreed with a wink before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

Botan swallowed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly cold. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked over to see Maya lending her support. Only then did Botan realize that Maya was undoubtedly worried about Kurama as well. Maya had loved him first, after all.

"I'm sorry, this must be hard on you as well," the ferry girl apologized. After everything they had been through together, Botan couldn't hate the woman anymore. "Here I am feeling sorry for myself, not thinking about anyone else."

Maya shook her head. "No, it's kind of you to think of me. I've already accepted that what he and I had is in the past, and nothing will come of it. I will just love him from afar, and help the best I can. Help them all the best I can. I've rather grown to like you all," she finished with a smile.

"Yes, that tends to happen when you get mixed up with them," Mitari agreed with a smile of his own. "But you also come to see that even when everything seems impossible, they find a way to make things happen." There was a far away look in Mitari's eye, and Botan could tell the blonde was thinking back to Sensui. That seemed so long ago now.

Botan wiped the tears from her eyes and set her shoulders. "For now we just do what we can for them."

"And hope," Maya whispered, likely not meaning to say it out loud.

"And hope," Botan echoed quietly.

-----

As the eclectic group of human and demons stole silently through the streets of the sleeping city, the sounds of the approaching day sprang to life. The early birds belted out their morning songs as the sky lightened with the forthcoming dawn. The pleasant, normal, natural sounds belied the situation of the city—of the world. It didn't seem possible that so much violence and hatred could occur while the birds sang so beautifully. It didn't seem an appropriate soundtrack to the deed the silent shadows aimed to perform either.

The first rays of sunlight began spilling over the horizon when Yusuke, who was heading the group, skidded to a sudden halt. As they had turned a corner, they had come across a roadblock in the form of a person—three people, actually. The ex-Tantei, as they were in the lead, blinked in recognition.

"Kaito, Kido, Yana," Kurama greeted as the first one to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to help," Kaito replied simply. Genkai crossed her arms with a frown. On the other end of her earpiece she could hear Botan quietly explaining to the other two who these three were.

"Help?" Kuwabara repeated dubiously.

"Help," Kido confirmed. "Today is the day you guys take on the Organization, and we want to make sure they go down."

"We're sick of sitting on the sidelines, afraid of being captured at any time for what we can do," Kaito elaborated. "We might not be as strong as you are, but we have our own powers."

"Please let us do whatever we can," Yana added.

"Who are these guys?" Touya asked Kurama quietly. While he had heard Botan's explanation through his own earpiece, he just needed to hear it spoken from one of the ex-Tantei to confirm it. The three humans seemed quite out of place, after all.

Kurama smiled. "Psychics. Trained by Genkai to use their powers."

"Can they fight?" Chuu asked, eyeing them suspiciously. He hadn't heard the explanation from their base.

Genkai shook her head, joining in the conversation. "Not with fists, but they have their ways."

"I dunno," Yusuke said. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"We'll be hurt no matter what," countered Kido. "We're psychics, demon sympathizers, having helped you guys once already. I'd rather do my part helping you than sitting by and waiting."

"Even the smallest thing can tip the scale," Kaito continued, echoing a sentiment Kurama constantly reiterated to his younger teammates.

"I—" Yusuke began, but Kurama cut him off by grabbing his arm.

"I think we should let them help," the fox said in a hushed voice.

"But they're not fighters, Kurama. They could be killed!"

"So could we, and we _are_ fighters. They want to help. You have to respect that. And they have unusual powers. If nothing else, that would catch Ichigaki off-guard. Catch some of our enemies in one of their territories and they won't know what hit them," Kurama argued. And, as Kurama was the tactical master of the team, Yusuke couldn't argue the point.

"But still, physically they're vulnerable," Yusuke pointed out instead.

"Pair them with the others. They can watch them and all back each other up."

Yusuke pursed his lips but finally nodded, seeing the fox's logic. "Alright, you guys can help. These guys back here," he said, indicating the group of demons behind the former Tantei, "will watch your backs. Make sure you watch theirs in return."

"Thank you, Urameshi!" Kido grinned. "You won't regret it."

"I hope not," he muttered. "Anyway, let's get going."

They continued through the streets and alleys, though their pace had slowed to accommodate their new additions. A few more blocks down and they were greeted by another human roadblock. Yusuke's eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

"Amanuma?"

"A kid?" Suzuka exclaimed in shock. "What the hell?" On the other end of his ear piece he could hear Botan and Mitari both gasping in surprise. Maya subsequently demanded an explanation, and Mitari gave the human girl a quick recap of the boy's story, both for the benefit of Maya and for those with the earpieces that didn't know about Game Master.

"Watch it on the kid-bashing," Rinku grumbled. Chuu ruffled his hair affectionately.

"What are you doing here, Amanuma?" Kurama asked, his voice mildly strained at the sight of the boy he had killed. Only his closest friends noticed the slight change in tone.

"I'm here to help, duh!" Amanuma replied cheerfully.

"You too, huh?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Amanuma—" Genkai began, but the boy cut her off, tone turning serious.

"I know you guys think I'm too young to help, and that my powers are no good for this. But I've been training. I can help. I _want_ to help." He swallowed. "And I'm afraid of getting caught if they ever find out about Mr. Sensui and the Seven. I'm afraid of losing the friends I've made now because of it. And I'm afraid that things are gonna get real bad if you guys lose. Please, let me do something to help."

The group exchanged looks, and Amanuma picked up on it. "Please! I… I want to repay the favor."

"Favor?" Yusuke asked in surprise. He couldn't remember doing Game Master, of all people, any favors.

"Yeah. You made me realize how stupid I was. When I came back," he paused and Kurama stiffened slightly next to Yusuke, "I realized that Mr. Sensui used me, used my stupid kid attitude. So I started working hard at school and made friends. I… I'm happy. I'm happy you guys saved the world. And me."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke noticed Kurama's face had gone a shade lighter as the boy spoke. Yes, definitely still a sore spot for the red-head. Obviously he didn't consider killing a young child 'saving' him, but things ended up for the best it seemed. And now the boy wanted to make things right. There was definitely something to respect in that.

"Amanuma, do you realize the danger?" the fox asked quietly.

The boy gave him an even look. "Yes. I tried to stop you guys from saving the world once because I was stupid. Now I know better. I want to make things right—not just for me, but for everyone."

Kurama nodded and Yusuke shrugged. "Fine, you can help. Just join the rest of the tagalongs here and we'll get moving again." Yusuke looked up at the sky and sighed. The sun was steadily rising above the horizon, and bright hues of orange and purple and pink colored the early sky. "So much for dawn."

"But we have new allies at the price of a few minutes," Genaki pointed out to her student. "I'd say the trade is worth it."

"I guess you're right," Yusuke agreed, watching Amanuma and Rinku shaking hands. _Now there's a pair_. "But if we don't hurry, we'll lose the element of surprise."

"Thinking strategically, Yusuke?" Kurama asked with a small smile.

Yusuke glared at the red-head. "I have my moments."

Kurama's smile transformed into a grin—one of the few Yusuke had seen on the red-head's face since his rescue. He only hoped it wouldn't be one of the last. "Indeed you do," he acknowledged.

The former head Detective couldn't help but smile back at his fox friend. The feeling of familiar banter between teammates before a battle was nostalgic, comforting. Things that once seemed out of reach now seemed possible with them together.

"Well, are we going or what?" Hiei groused.

Yusuke's smiled widened slightly but he nodded. The group continued moving through the streets. Though the sun had crested the horizon, the city remained quiet. They saw few cars and no pedestrians. Shops that normally would be opening remained dark. It was as if they were walking through a ghost town.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we have seen _someone _by now?" Kuwabara finally demanded in a hushed voice, as if he was afraid to wake up a sleeping beast.

"The Organization ordered the city to be shut down today," a new voice replied. "No exceptions on the punishment of being considered a demon sympathizer."

"Oh, well that's stu—Wait, who said that?" the orange-haired teen began, cutting himself off.

The entire group came to a complete halt as two men stepped out of the shadows in front of them. Several gasps of recognition echoed through the alley they had stopped in as well as through the earpieces.

"Sniper," Hiei hissed. Obviously he thought he had finished the man off back in the woods.

"Doctor," Genkai said with a nod. He had escaped among the confusion of Sensui's defeat and evaded the notice of even Spirit World, and yet here he was.

"At your service," Doctor Kamiya replied. He had been the one to speak in the first place.

Yusuke tensed in spite of himself. Doctor's had been the first human life he had taken (if not the last in the Sensui case), though Genkai had revived him after his defeat. It wasn't something Yusuke liked to think about.

"And why are you here?" Yusuke asked, wondering if he actually wanted to hear the answer. These two men were not quite mentally stable in their interactions in the past.

"To offer our help," Sniper replied simply.

"We've both been forced underground because of our powers," Doctor elaborated. No one felt the need to add that they had both been underground already to avoid Spirit World's punishment for their crimes. "Though we've been on opposing sides before," Kuwabara snorted but Doctor continued, "we're on the same side against the Organization."

"Your help would be greatly appreciated," Kurama accepted at once.

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both exclaimed in surprise.

The fox raised a questioning eyebrow. "They were two of Sensui's best fighters. Unlike the others, they _can_ watch themselves. The more power we have, the better our chances."

"I know," replied Yusuke hesitantly. "It's just…"

"Don't mistake us," Sniper spoke up. "We're not looking to join your little gang. We just don't like the Organization. You are their greatest threat. Thus, our interests coincide."

Yusuke frowned but realized this decision was a no-brainer. "Great. We work together to take Ichigaki down and then avoid each other for the rest of our lives."

The two rogue psychics nodded their agreement and fell into step with the group of rebels preparing to fight the system.

"What did you say about the Organization shutting down the city?" Kurama asked suddenly. He was frowning thoughtfully.

"That's the reason the city has become a ghost town," Doctor replied. "The Organization ordered everyone to remain home today, like some kind of national holiday, because of the battle. They claimed it was for everyone's safety, but they just want a bigger audience for their great victory."

"Too bad they'll be disappointed," Kuwabara said.

"Still, something isn't right about this," Kurama murmured.

"Ichigaki wants everyone to watch us slaughtered, and you think something isn't right?" Shishi drawled sarcastically.

Kurama fixed the blue-haired demon with a long stare before speaking. "That's not what I meant." Shishi hmphed but remained silent. "This seems like something Ichigaki would do, wanting everyone to witness his victory. Something else seems off, and I can't put my finger on it."

"We'll jus' have ta proceed with caution," Jin said with a shrug. Ninja operations were, by definition, cautious, directed in the shadows, after all.

Kurama nodded, a trace of a frown still on his face as he turned to Yusuke. The raven-haired teen had long since learned to heed Kurama's instincts so was struck with a need to be careful, prepared for whatever they might meet.

"Let's go then."

The final stretch of the trip was made in silence. The sun was steadily climbing in the sky, but the streets were deserted, and windows were dark. As they stole through the streets and alleys, each human and demon alike felt the hair on the back of their necks rising. It felt like they were being watched. And with no light coming from any stores or homes, there was no telling where the sensation originated from.

Apprehension gnawed at Yusuke's insides the closer they came to the Organization's headquarters. And he didn't think it was only from Kurama's concern. The mood of the motley collection had had gathered was somber; they all had picked up on it as well. Every shadow seemed a potential enemy, every bird song a call to their foes warning of their approach. Yusuke half-expected people in blue coats to jump out from windows as they passed by.

The scene that greeted them as they turned the final corner, however, was not what any of them had expected.

The block leading to the Organizations' headquarters' front entrance was lined on both sides by men and women in blue coats. At the front door, Ichigaki stood, flanked by Risho. Cameras were set up from various viewpoints. A spotlight seemed to descend on the group as they stood in silent shock at the welcome.

"So much for the element of surprise," Hiei comment dryly.

"Welcome Rekai Tantei and friends," Ichigaki said ceremoniously. Yusuke suddenly felt eerily like a human (well, half-human) sacrifice. It was not a pleasant feeling. "As promised, you have been granted safe passage. Now, shall we begin?"

-----

In a scene never before witnessed in Spirit World, the four most powerful demon leaders stood in the Prince of the Spirit World's office. All five parties were grim as they looked (or in Yomi's case, listened) at the screen Koenma used to follow his Tantei. Only this time, Koenma had tapped into a human television channel. They were all showing the same thing in Japan.

On the screen, the former Tantei, as well as some previous allies and enemies, stood in surprise as Ichigaki greeted them. This was not a good sign.

"Our armies have gathered as you requested, Koenma," Enki said quietly, never taking his eyes from the screen.

"If our boys fail, then we will need them," Koenma replied in a whisper. "Let us hope we shall not."

-----


	29. In Which First Blood is Spilled

**Author's Note:** I absolutely didn't mean to take this long to update this story—at least it wasn't six months again, right?—but as the climax quickly approacheth, I wanted this to be as absolutely perfect as it could be… and that left me with writer's block. Yikes. So, major apologies and I hope you enjoy it!

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. But don't steal my plotline, thankies!

-----

Chapter 29

In Which First Blood is Spilled

-----

"Welcome Reikai Tantei and friends," Ichigaki said ceremoniously. "As promised, you have been granted safe passage. Now, shall we begin?"

_Well that explains what seemed off,_ Kurama thought humorlessly. _It was too quiet because all the Organization's guards were here. We thought we could catch them off-guard, but they anticipated us. One step ahead, as usual._

"So much for plan A," Yusuke muttered. "Stupid troll doctor."

"I guess that means we switch to plan B?" asked Kuwabara.

"No other choice," Genkai replied grimly.

Kurama nodded. "Plan B."

"What's plan B?" Kaito whispered behind Kurama.

The red-head turned slightly toward his former classmate. "Just stick with them," he said nodding in Touya and the others' direction, "and do what they tell you."

Kaito frowned but Kuwabara nodded at them as well. "Plan B is to take down any resistance we meet to get to Ichigaki."

"How is that different from plan A?"

Kurama's smile accentuated his canines. "Plan A was done in secret. Plan B is bound to be very noisy."

"I hope you realize that whatever you're whispering about is going to do you no good," Ichigaki called out. The guards lined up and down the street chuckled appreciatively.

Yusuke closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and stepped forward. When they opened once more, his eyes contained the fierceness that made him a legend in the underworld. The ground beneath him was practically trembling with suppressed power. The men and women in blue coats closest to him swallowed and took a step back. His aura had completely changed. Yusuke was angry. Yusuke was out for blood. Battle-ready Yusuke was truly a sight to behold that only became more impressive as he grew stronger.

"Good will prevail over evil," Ichigaki continued, though he sounded a bit shaky after Yusuke's display of power.

"Which is why we will win," Yusuke replied evenly. Kurama was surprised at how well he was controlling his temper—once he wouldn't have stopped at flexing his power; rather, he would have taken it upon himself to cause as much damage as he could to make the same point the comparatively subtle power flare had made.

"You're a demon," Ichigaki hissed. "A threat to human society."

"And where does that leave you?" Yusuke retorted.

"You would stigmatize me for my appearance after a tragic lab accident?"

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What a crock," Kuwabara growled. "He's obviously not human. Neither is Risho."

"But they own the media," Kurama replied, gesturing to the camera crews surrounding them. "They have the power of controlling the message."

"A corrupt means of disseminating information," grumbled Hiei. "It was the same in Makai."

"A never-ending cycle," Kurama agreed. "One that we can hopefully break here."

"Shall we get this party started or what? I have better things to do with my time, you know," Yusuke called out.

Ichigaki smirked. "Indeed." His eyes narrowed. "Get them."

At the command, the men and women in blue coats drew their demon-hunting weapons and made to charge the group.

"Go!" Shishi yelled and the former Tantei cleared the ensuing melee just as they felt several Territories open up at once.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei landed in front of Ichigaki, the blue-coated underlings having left guard duty to their more powerful peers—the demons, or in this case, Risho. Yusuke straightened from his crouch and cracked his knuckles. "Well hello."

Instead of looking terrified, Ichigaki's smirk widened. "Very good, my friends. I anticipated as much when I planned this."

A warning bell sounded in Kurama's head, and he tapped Yusuke lightly on the arm. "Yusuke."

"I know."

Kurama could feel Yusuke's unique mix of Spirit and Demon Energies whirling dangerously underneath his surface. He was keeping a lid on his rather impressive powers until they had a better idea of what they were facing. It seemed he knew after all. To Yusuke's other side, Kuwabara was flexing his hand, his pure Spirit Energy just waiting to be called on as well. To Kurama's other side, Hiei's hand hovered just over his katana's handle. Kurama himself was poised to draw a rose in an instant; a spring waiting to uncoil, just like his friends.

Behind them, the sounds of battle rang painfully through their ears. However, they couldn't afford to turn away from the task at hand. The plan had been for the others to deal with the underlings so the former Tantei could focus on Ichigaki. No matter how concerned they might be for their friends—though they doubted that humans, even a large number, would be much trouble for the likes of their allies—they had their own job to do.

Risho stepped up from behind Ichigaki, his familiar smirk playing on his face. In his hand he held what looked to be a remote.

"We have someone we thought you might like to meet," Ichigaki said. "He's been waiting for a long time to see you all." He nodded to Risho, and the earth master pressed a button on his remote. The front door to the building opened and a familiar demon stepped into the ongoing carnage.

"Gouki," Hiei breathed in dislike. Had Hiei not been a fire demon, Kurama would have said his breath was frosted over. Neither Hiei nor Kurama had felt any loyalty toward the soul eater during their mission. He had been convenient cannon fodder to keep Spirit World's eyes off the two masterminds. That hadn't gone quite as planned, but the fact remained neither demon particularly cared for the Kyuukonki.

Kurama pursed his lips. Gouki practically radiated his hatred for the men standing in front of him. He didn't even bother with his human guise. And, Kurama noted, he wasn't collared. Well then.

"It's been awhile, Hiei, Kurama," the soul eating demon said in his gruff voice. Loathing fueled every word. "So you really are on the same side as the Spirit Detective. Amazing. At least it took a collar to tame me."

Hiei bristled but said nothing. Kurama merely ignored the barb. He had heard much worse, both in Human and Demon World. And Gouki hadn't been one of the cleverer demons he had ever associated with.

"You know," Yusuke said, putting his hands on his hips, "I could have sworn I killed you." He grinned impishly. "I might be terrible with names, but I tend to remember faces. And yours is one of the uglier ones in my memory."

Gouki grinned, ignoring the insult. "You thought wrong, boy. Hell, I even fooled the great Youko Kurama. Not many can say that."

Kurama rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they were actually bantering before the fight. "Can't say you were much of a priority, Gouki. Now _or_ then."

The Kyuukonki growled. "You'll be rethinking that superior attitude soon enough, fox. I'm not the same demon."

"Neither are we," Hiei retorted coldly. "Now can we get this over with? My blade hasn't seen any action in a very long time. And it gets cranky without blood."

"Gladly," Gouki bellowed.

"Now play nice, Gouki," Ichigaki said. He had been silently watching the whole exchange. "Remember the rules."

"No killing, I know."

"Good boy." Ichigaki turned to the door. "I'll be waiting inside on the off-chance you make it that far." The demon doctor walked into the building, Risho behind him.

As the door shut, Gouki caught sight of Kuwabara. "Oh ho, you're associating with other humans as well. How the mightiest demons have fallen."

"Hey!" Kuwabara squeaked in resentment.

Yusuke sighed. "Who wants this one?"

"All together?" Kurama suggested diplomatically.

"Fair enough," Kuwabara agreed.

"Hn."

The four fighters moved in an instant, their countless battles of teamwork coming back in a flash. Before Gouki could blink, he found a Rose Whip wrapped around his neck, a glinting katana at his throat, a Spirit Sword leveled at his chest, and Yusuke's index finger pointed squarely between his eyes.

"One," Yusuke counted.

"Two," Kuwabara continued.

"Three," the collective group announced, and each induced a fatal blow with their weapons of choice.

But there was no crumpling corpse.

"What the—"

"I told you," Gouki said from behind them, "I'm not the same demon."

"When did he move?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well this complicates things a bit," Kurama commented mildly.

Hiei snorted and Yusuke rolled his eyes. None of them were particularly perturbed by the new development, but it still was a matter of wasting precious time and energy to move ahead to the real threat.

The sounds of their allies in combat were the backdrop to the momentary stare down between the five. Hiei looked at Yusuke, who merely raised an eyebrow. In a flash, Hiei was gone. Kurama tensed, ready to spring into action the moment an opening appeared. He tightened his grip on his Rose Whip as he felt Kuwabara and Yusuke similarly coiled. Subconsciously they had formed a circle around the two fighting demons, which would allow the one with the best opening to move instantly.

Moments later, Hiei reappeared, sliding backwards in a crouch to the opening in their makeshift circle—Kurama hardly could spare a thought to be impressed by how easily they could work together after everything they'd been through—and Kuwabara immediately spring into action as Gouki stumbled in his direction.

Spirit Sword hefted, the orange-haired teen launched into a particularly complex combination of sword movements that Gouki dodged, dancing around with relative ease. Kurama spared an impressed thought for Kuwabara's improved swordsmanship despite giving up the Tantei business before the rest of them. But not remembering the soul eating demon being so agile, Kurama frowned.

Kyuukonki were known for their armor-like skin. If Gouki were this powerful, it stood to reason that his skin's hardness would increase as his Demon Energy strengthened. That meant that swords would be of little use against him. Yusuke had defeated him before by shooting the demon through the mouth—so the story went, anyway, as Kurama hadn't been present—one of his few vulnerable spots.

_Kurama,_ Hiei growled mentally.

_I know. This won't work._

_We need to hit one of his weak points._ It seemed Hiei had been thinking along the same lines.

_But with his speed, that becomes difficult,_ the fox replied.

_Exactly._

Kurama studied their surroundings carefully. Behind them, men and women in blue coats were dropping with alacrity, the human body count piling up. It wouldn't be long before their friends would be able to join them. The red-head didn't think about how many of the fallen Organization lackeys were dead and how many were merely stunned.

In front of them—blocked by Gouki's presence—was the Organization's headquarters. Inside Ichigaki and Risho, as well as whatever surprises they had planned, awaited. The building itself was an average brick and mortar structure. On top, several camera crews were filming the events on ground level, news reporters covering the gruesome play-by-play. The fox dismissed them.

To either side was pavement and fencing. But Kurama noticed a field on the right and a bit in the distance. The Organization had built their base on the outskirts of the city, meaning there was nature nearby. Kurama smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

_You've thought of something,_ Hiei commented, watching his friend.

_Yes. I can neutralize his speed._

_Leaving us to take care of the rest._

Kurama nodded and Hiei smirked. He never turned down the chance to be in charge of dispatching an enemy.

"Yusuke," Kurama called, and the former Detective looked over at him.

Recognizing the look on Kurama's face, Yusuke visibly brightened. "Kuwabara!" he yelled. "Fall back!"

The other teen retreated from his evasive foe, but frowned at his friend. "Why, Urameshi?"

Yusuke cocked his head in Kurama's direction. The fox nodded at Kuwabara, and the orange-haired teen made an "Oh" sound.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara," Hiei said shortly, not bothering to insult his teammates as per usual, before taking off at Gouki. The two teens followed his lead.

While Gouki was busy defending the renewed onslaught, Kurama knelt to the ground and, with a palm on the cement, focused on the weak but pulsating with life energy of the flora in the nearby field. Synchronizing his energy wavelength with that of the plants, he was able to tap into its very essence, its life force and vitality. For a brief moment, he reveled in the organic, natural, and nurturing feeling he got when manipulating his element. His senses heightened further—it was like the very air itself hummed with life—as he considered the task at hand.

He channeled his excess energy into tapping into the roots of the grass and tracing them well below ground. Finding a track that led beneath the pavement they were currently occupying, he manipulated the grass to sprout. Adding demon-like traits from his own Demon Energy, Kurama forced the grass to push violently through the pavement under Gouki.

In an explosion of pavement and green, Gouki was instantly trapped by vines snaking up and across his body, preventing him from moving. Yusuke and the others paused and grinned—or in Hiei's case nodded—at him.

"Nice, Kurama!"

The whole exchange had taken only seconds, though it felt longer to everyone involved.

Gouki struggled with all his might—which happened to be quite a bit—but found the grass to be more than his match. "I won't be defeated by greenery!" he hissed.

Kurama rose and mildly dusted off his pants. "That 'greenery' is directly tied to the strength of my Demon Energy. You're not going anywhere." No matter the strength Gouki had acquired over the last few years, he could not compete with an upper A-class demon's element of choice.

The grass vines weaved their way up to Gouki's neck and to his mouth, where they forced the demon's mouth open with a stranglehold reminiscent of some of the more violent plants of Makai.

Yusuke stepped up to him, a cold smile on his lips. Gouki's eyes widened as the former Spirit Detective hefted his signature index finger. "Déjà vu," he said simply.

Gouki made some strangled, incomprehensible sounds before Yusuke fired a pinpoint shot through his mouth. As the body crumbled, Kurama had the grass pull the body back into the earth with them.

"Burial, Kurama?" Yusuke asked in surprise, dropping his hand back to his side as the remnants of his energy faded. "Not usually your style."

"Considering you thought you killed him once before, let's not take any chances."

Yusuke rubbed his nose before grinning. "Fair enough, fox boy."

Kuwabara and Hiei stepped up next to them. The four stood in contemplative silence for a moment before they realized the sounds of battle had died out completely. The only sounds they could hear stemmed from the various camera crews filming the fight. Turning, they saw a large sea of unmoving blue-coated bodies on the ground with all their allies standing tall, if a few of the humans looking a bit worse for wear.

When Jin noticed them looking, he grinned and waved, his ears twitching appreciatively. His group picked their way through their fallen enemies and eventually made it to the former Tantei.

"Looks like we've cleared stage one," Touya remarked.

"Ichigaki and Risho went inside," Kuwabara told their friends, nodding to the doorway.

"Then shall we greet our gracious hosts?" Suzuka asked. He had a glint in his eye that they others shared. There was no turning back now, not that any of the assembled group would have considered it.

Kurama eyed their defeated enemies, recognizing faint life signatures coming from their direction. He nodded to himself in relief. They didn't need to be killing humans, even enemies; even if they beat Ichigaki, they'd never be free with dead humans on their hands and the media covering it.

"Perhaps we should post a guard to keep an eye on them," the fox said, "as well as to watch for any reinforcements."

Amanuma volunteered immediately—likely recognizing his powers weren't the best suited for the battles ahead but still wanting to help—and Genkai followed suit.

"But Grandma—" Yusuke protested.

Genkai shook her head. "I know I'm not nearly as strong as you without my Orb. Besides," she continued over Yusuke's guilty expression, "there should be a fighter with Amanuma in case something happens." She was still one of the strongest fighters in Human World and they all knew it, so she needed another reason to remain behind. And she had a point.

Yusuke frowned. "But what about not splitting up?"

"You won't miss an old lady," the psychic grinned, the look reminiscent of her student. "I'll only slow you down." She looked over at Amanuma. "But I can babysit."

"Hey!"

Yusuke sighed and nodded, recognizing the truth in his teacher's words. "Fine, but be careful."

"Idiot, that's my line." She frowned and fingered her earpiece. "Though perhaps one of you four should take this."

"No, better for you to keep it, Genkai," Kurama disagreed. "That way, if something happens, you can alert Botan and the others and they'll get in touch with us." The thought of the ferry girl made Kurama's stomach clench—he had to protect her, her loved her—but he shook the feeling off. She was safe in their hideout and he needed to focus.

Genkai nodded in agreement. "Alright." She took in the gathered group in a glance before speaking. "Give 'em hell, boys."

Yusuke grinned. "That's what we do best, Grandma."

She nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Then get to it."

So the ex-Tantei fell into the lead as they pushed the doors open. They were simple glass doors found on any typical business; the plainness of it all made Kurama sick—though he would have appreciated the irony during his reign in Makai. Genkai and Amanuma waved before taking their places on either side of the doors.

The interior of the building was dark, but Kurama recognized the lobby from their surveillance footage. The area was large and empty on the ground level except for the vacant receptionist desk in the center of the room. As the doors clicked shut behind them, the lights turned on. On the second story, directly in front of the gathered group, stood Ichigaki and Risho.

Around the balcony that circumnavigated the lobby were several more sets of camera crews. It seemed like Ichigaki had recruited every channel in Japan to cover this event so no fight would go unwatched.

"Congratulations on making it inside," Ichigaki said with a familiar smirk. The look was not becoming.

"You have some pretty crappy security for a super-villain," Yusuke called out.

Ichigaki put a mocking hand to his chest. "Super-villain? Yusuke, you wound me—I am a hero of justice seeking to protect the masses."

"Yeah, you were doing a great job of that at the Dark Tournament."

"Research, my boy," the demon doctor replied. "I needed to get a measure of the threat to our world and the means to prevent it. Sometimes one must do unsavory things for the greater good."

"Cut the crap," Kuwabara growled. "Your only interest was winning the Tournament to get your wish."

"You misunderstand me. I had no designs on winning the Tournament." He paused for dramatic effect. "Though I belatedly congratulate you on your defeat of Toguro. Quite impressive. I never thought I would see his fall."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yusuke muttered. He had a dark look on his face; it seemed they all still carried scars—and not just physical—from that Tournament.

"Enough chat," Ichigaki declared, recognizing the mood of the room. He had to play to his television audience, after all.

"For once we agree," Yusuke said. "Can we get on with the fight?"

"Let's do that," the troll doctor agreed. He nodded to Risho, who pressed another button on his remote.

The room began to tremble, and the group braced themselves.

"An earthquake?" Kuwabara asked.

"No," Kurama replied.

"Look at the walls," Touya added.

The lobby walls that had seemed so plain and sterile were grinding and dust was flying into the air. Segments of the wall began to rise and retract further back into the wall like garage doors. When the rumbling stopped, they were surrounded by cages with glass doors holding in the occupants up and down the walls of the lobby. Inside the cages were captive demons Ichigaki had been experimenting on—at least thirty fit in the lobby confines.

"I shall leave you with the fruits of my research," Ichigaki said as the ex-Tantei and co. studied their new situation warily.

The demons in the cages were either watching them closely or banging with all their might to get out. This was not going to be as easy as the last round.

"Come, find us. If you survive," Ichigaki called out as he turned to walk away.

Risho grinned coldly before pressing something on that remote—a sick universal remote, Kurama thought to himself. The glass panes descended into the floor. Risho walked away behind his master, and the two sides on the ground floor stared at each other for a moment before the freed demons made their move.

"It's the Tantei! Get them!"

"Guess we're still unpopular," Kuwabara said with a humorless laugh.

The demons streamed out their cages. The group exchanged glances before drawing their weapons.

"Let's make this quick," Yusuke growled.

-----

In the base, Mitari had switched on the live television coverage. Maya continued to man the monitors, while Botan had been working to gather all the files and papers they had stolen from Ichigaki's lab. As their boys took on ridiculous numbers of enemies at a time, the three non-fighters had decided to do what they could.

Finding a number in a tattered phonebook, Botan dialed and waited for someone to answer. She really wished Maya had been the one to do this, but she was better suited to monitor the computer screens. Mitari had pleaded his shyness, leaving the ferry girl to make the calls.

"Hello? Channel 6 News."

Botan breathed a sigh of relief that she had gotten the right number. She looked over at Maya and Mitari, who both nodded in encouragement.

"Yes, I've uncovered some documents about the Organization you might find interesting."

-----

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Thoughts? Leave me a review and let me know. Reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy, I write.


	30. In Which the Final Battle Begins

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** Many, many, _many_ apologies for taking so long on this chapter. It's been a crazy, stressful and trying time in my life since my last update. I just graduated from college with my B.A. in English and realized that I've been writing this story since my senior year of _high school_. I've learned a lot about writing in that period of time, and this story reflects my growth as a writer during that time. As cool as that might be, that realization also got my butt in gear; thus the next chapter. The story is winding up and I want to wrap this up before I head to graduate school in the fall.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. But don't steal my plotline, thankies!

* * *

Chapter 30

In Which the Final Battle Begins

* * *

"Let's make this quick," Yusuke growled. He crouched over, hand in a fist. With a cry, he let off a powerful shotgun blast, knocking down the first wave of demons charging them.

Kido opened up his Territory, freezing enemy and ally alike. "Hang on a second, Urameshi."

"What the hell, Kido?" Yusuke demanded, stuck awkwardly in mid-step.

"He's right, Yusuke," Touya said from behind.

"The plan was for you four to go after Ichigaki," Shishi said. He was stuck in a defensive stance. "You shouldn't be wasting time—"

"Or energy," Suzuka added.

"Or energy," Shishi agreed, "here. You should go ahead and let us deal with these guys. There seems to be no end to them."

"Take Jin and Touya with ya," Chuu piped up, "since they wan' Risho."

"We'll catch up as soon as we're done here," Rinku said. He had two yo-yos poised to strike from behind Chuu's leg.

Yusuke pursed his lips irritably, but Kurama spoke for him. "Just be careful. Ichigaki's been experimenting on them."

Had Kaito not been stuck in Kido's Territory, he probably would have adjusted his glasses at that moment. "They don't know about our Territories. We freeze them, the others take them out. Efficient."

Kurama smiled in approval. "Indeed."

Yusuke sighed. "Alright. Good luck, guys. Jin, Touya, you're with us."

"I though' you'd never ask," Jin replied with some pep in his voice. He was itching for this fight—had been for a long time.

Touya's icy glare spoke for him.

"I'll release my Territory on three," Kido said. "You go ahead."

"We'll be there soon," Sniper said shortly.

"We'd hate to miss the big one," Doctor added.

Yusuke nodded and Kido counted down. "One. Two. Three!"

As the Territory released, Yusuke and the other five sprang into action before the charging demons could recover their balance. Several toppled over at the sudden change in equilibrium. The group gained the stairs and was halfway up when the freed demons realized what had happened.

"They're going up the stairs!"

"Get 'em!"

"Not so fast," Sniper called out as two shots rang out, following by two thuds of bodies hitting the ground.

"We'll be your opponents," Shishi stated confidently.

The separated group had reached the top of the stairs and was running in the direction Ichigaki and Risho had gone as the bodies had hit the floor, so Shishi's words were the last they heard of their allies.

"Touya," Kurama called to the ice master, "ask Maya where Ichigaki is now."

Touya was the only one in the group with an earpiece now. He repeated the question and waited for the reply. "She says he's moving toward the center of the base, but is in no hurry."

"He thinks he has plenty of time," Hiei snorted.

"So we could still catch him," Kuwabara said.

"Exactly." Touya paused. "Maya says Ichigaki has a camera crew with him."

"Of course he does," Yusuke muttered. "He's not going to miss anything."

"Well, let's give him a show," Kuwabara smirked.

There was a disconcerting lack of obstacles through the halls the group ran through in pursuit of Ichigaki. Kurama and Hiei exchanged looks.

_I don't like it, _the fire demon stated.

_Nor do I_, Kurama agreed. _But it could be nothing. He likely doesn't expect us to be following so soon._

_Or he doesn't want to kill us now,_ Hiei commented. _He'd rather wait for a more opportune, visible moment._

That seemed likely. _Which means the nastiest surprises remain._

_Hn._

Kurama considered what they might expect. Risho was waiting, but Jin and Touya had a personal claim to that fight. He trusted the two strongest Shinobi to take out their one-time leader with no hesitation—and he didn't trust easily. That left the former Tantei to face Ichigaki and his… developments. In the papers they had stolen from his office, it seemed the demon doctor had started a wide range of experiments, many of which had incomplete data. But that did not mean Ichigaki would be averse to throwing them at his enemies. There had been research on the unique powers of each of their team—an eerie thought that made the fox feel violated—as well as the Dark Tournament fighters. And then there had been failed experiments and the seemingly useless, at least in combat, trials that the fox dismissed.

As he inventoried the knowledge they'd gained through their covert operations, Kurama came to the helpful conclusion that they merely had to be ready for anything. Even Ichigaki himself had fought in the Dark Tournament once his fighters had been disabled, after all. It wouldn't be surprising to see a repeat now.

"Kurama?"

The fox blinked and looked over to see Yusuke watching him. "Just thinking."

"And brilliant plans?" Kuwabara asked hopefully.

Kurama shook his head. "We just don't know enough about his resources to know what to expect. He knows more about us then we thought possible and he has no qualms about sacrificing life for his own ends."

"So even his failed experiments are fair game," Touya concluded.

Kurama nodded his agreement. "The only thing I'm sure of is that Ichigaki won't be fighting to kill." Yusuke opened his mouth but Kurama continued. "He obviously wants our powers—he's been experimenting with them. He also told Gouki not to kill. He wants us alive."

"Over my dead body," the former head detective growled.

"Careful, Urameshi. Third time you might stay dead," Kuwabara told him with a straight face.

"Nah," Yusuke replied, waving off the comment. "Koenma doesn't want to deal with me. I've got time."

Though he smiled at the banter between best friends, Kurama couldn't help but wonder how Ichigaki would compensate for fighting to capture rather than kill. The latter option was much simpler. Kurama had only been captured the first time as a diversion to let his friends escape with Botan. There would be no interference today.

A sudden spike in Demon Energy caught Kurama off-guard and he froze in his tracks. His companions had all done the same as they looked in the direction of the massive spike: the center of the building.

"What is that?" Kuwabara breathed. His sensitivity made him much more aware of the acuteness of the power ahead of them; he had gone pale.

"One of Ichigaki's new toys?" Yusuke suggested.

But Touya shook his head. "No, that's Risho's energy signature. I would recognize it anywhere." Jin nodded his agreement.

"What the hell?" Yusuke demanded. "When did the sleazebag get so powerful?"

"Probably as the result of the experiments," Kurama replied.

"Ichigaki has nothing to lose by using them all now," Hiei concurred.

"So what does that mean?" Yusuke asked, raking a hand through his hair.

"We're screwed," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke turned to his best friend, but the look on the orange-haired teen's face stopped his words from forming. "Kuwabara…"

"Let us worry about Risho's power up," Touya broke in.

"We power'd up ourselves a wee bit, too," Jin added.

Yusuke's gaze lingered on his pale friend but nodded to the two demons. "Right. Let's get moving."

* * *

"Touya. Touya!" Botan repeated frantically to no avail. The connection had gone dead after Risho's power flare. The ferry girl exchanged a worried glance with Maya. The television coverage continued on in the background flickering different colors against the wall behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Maya demanded.

"Ichigaki injected Risho with something," Mitari replied from his post watching a set of screens. "I couldn't see what, but it powered him up majorly."

"We noticed," Maya muttered.

"The monitors are still working," Botan said, gesturing to the varying shots—the lonely exterior of the building where Genkai and Amanuma stood guard, the lobby where the Dark Tournament fighters were felling lower class demons rapidly, Ichigaki's empty office, and rotating shots of various other rooms within the building, including the central warehouse where Ichigaki and Risho waited. "So why isn't the two-way connection working?"

"The television coverage is still on as well," Mitari pointed out. The newscast was switching between shots of the fight in the lobby and Ichigaki and Risho. The reporters, whose volume was turned low, continued to prattle on with no interruption in the sound.

"Something must be interrupting the radio signal," Maya said with a frown. "That wouldn't affect the television coverage."

"Can Spirit Energy do that?" Mitari asked in surprise.

Botan shrugged. "If it's powerful enough, energy—human or demon—can impact just about anything, including electronics."

"So what just happened to Risho that could knock out the radio?" Maya asked, crossing her arms and slumping in her chair.

"And what will it mean for the boys?" Botan added to herself.

* * *

The group paused in front of a set of double doors that led to the center of the building—to where Ichigaki and Risho were waiting. They had been unable to get in touch with the crew back in their home base through Touya's communicator, which left the group disconcertingly blind. They could sense Risho's flexing power on the other side of the doors but little else. However, that meant little considering Ichigaki's collars and other ingenious unknowns.

Yusuke turned to his team, his friends, before preparing to open the doors.

"This is it, guys. What we've been waiting for," he said. "I know I don't need to tell you how important this is or that we don't know what might be waiting for us," he trailed off awkwardly. Yusuke generally wasn't one for pep talks. He wasn't good with words and would much rather let his fists talk for him.

"Then why are you talking?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

Yusuke glowered at the fire demon without much heat. "Because I just wanted to say it's been a blast and let's kick some ass."

"You're a real poet, Urameshi," Kuwabara snorted.

"Eloquent as always," Kurama added with a straight face.

"Ah, bite me," the ex-detective muttered, though he couldn't help but appreciate that his team could still joke before the biggest fight of their lives. He felt a surge of reassurance at the familiar dynamic. Combined with their flawless teamwork that took out Gouki, Yusuke suddenly felt much more confident and ready for whatever lay ahead.

"Is this how you guys always are before a big fight?" Touya whispered to Kurama, though all the sensitive ears in the group picked up on it.

Kurama merely smiled and shrugged. Touya shook his head in disbelief but smiled too. Jin's ears were wiggling all on their own. Yusuke took one final glance at his team before turning and pushing the metal doors open with a loud creak.

He stepped forward and was momentarily blinded by a spotlight in his eyes. He shaded his vision with a hand and quickly found the source: an entire contingent of cameras and reporters was clustered on a balcony across the room. They shone a spotlight on the entering group as well as on Ichigaki and Risho, who stood at the center of the room.

The room itself was huge—likely a warehouse at one time, judging by the dirt floors and cement walls. Different cords and pulleys, likely for product storage and transportation at one time, hung from the ceiling and storage floats hugged the walls.

"So much for the element of surprise," Touya muttered.

"He was waiting for us," Kurama agreed. He didn't sound surprised.

"Welcome, my friends," Ichigaki called out. "Congratulations on making it this far. I'm afraid this will be the end, however."

"Oh, I doubt that," Yusuke retorted.

"This will be the demons' last stand," Ichigaki crowed, playing to the audience at home. "They will have lost once their champions fall."

"Do we have to banter before the fight?" Yusuke asked irritably, stepping in front of his friends. He still couldn't help but find it funny to be called the champion of demons considering how many feared and hated him and his team, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "I get real sick of that. You're all the same."

"You wish to rush to your death, Urameshi?" Risho asked with a chuckle.

"Other way 'round," Jin said, stepping up even with Yusuke.

Yusuke felt the other four flank him, forming a wall of six of the strongest fighters in both worlds. Yusuke could sense his friends' energies humming alongside him, and his unique hybrid brand of energy vibrated within him in harmony with the others', seeking a release. It was time.

Without a word, Yusuke raised his arm and pointed his index finger at Ichigaki's heart. He fired off a Spirit Gun blast that Risho jumped in front of to block with an earth shield. Yusuke hadn't expected to hit with the shot, but it got everyone moving. Jin and Touya took off in tandem from either side of him, charging Risho. The earth master was quickly forced from Ichigaki's side under the onslaught of ice and wind masters.

The former Tantei quickly fell into their own rhythm. Kurama charged first, Rose Whip drawn in the blink of an eye. Hiei followed in a black blur, the sound of drawn steel left in his wake. Kuwabara, Spirit Sword in hand, leapt after the fire demon. Yusuke tightened his hand into a fist and trailed in Kuwabara's wake without a second thought.

Ichigaki remained still, a sick smile on his face.

A sudden burst of energy slammed into Yusuke midstride, throwing him backwards. The breath was driven from his lungs and stars danced in front of his eyes as he crashed into the wall. As he struggled to breathe, he realized he was still halfway up the wall. In his dazed state, he tried to make sense of his position.

His eyes finally focused on Kuwabara on the opposite wall all the way across the warehouse. Energy shackles held his wrists and ankles to the wall. Yusuke tried to move his arms only to find himself similarly bound. He desperately sought out Kurama and Hiei—they were also trapped.

"Not so fast, boys," the demon doctor lectured. "Don't you want to see your traitorous Shinobi friends brought to heel at their true leader's feet?"

_He wants us to watch Jin and Touya fight Risho? The hell?_

"There's no use in trying to fight the restraints," Ichigaki added. "They're designed to specifically hold the victim's exact energy signature and power level."

"You've upgraded from your collars," Kurama commented. The red-head was a fair distance from him, but Yusuke could sense some disorientation in him. He knew the fox wasn't one-hundred percent so only hoped he would recover enough.

"Among many improvements, yes," Ichigaki replied. "But the fun's just beginning."

_Oh, I get it. He wants us _and_ the audience at home to watch the fight_, Yusuke realized. _Sick bastard. Can't let him get away with it._

Yusuke probed his restraints with his energy only to be shocked sharply at the contact of his own energy and the cuff. A violent spasm racked his body for a moment, leaving him breathless and dazed. "Dammit."

"Now, now, Yusuke. I told you, just relax and enjoy the show," Ichigaki chided. "Your turn will come."

"Like hell," Kuwabara growled.

Ichigaki ignored the comment, turning his attention to Risho. "The show is all yours, my friend."

Risho grinned—an ugly smirk that only further distorted his face. Jin and Touya were just pushing themselves to their feet. They must have been hit by the energy blast as well, Yusuke realized. Only they had merely been knocked down to set the stage.

"I thought you'd never ask," the earth master said. He squared himself in a fighting stance as his opponents gathered themselves.

"Are you guys okay?" Touya called out, taking in the situation at an icy glance.

"Fine," Yusuke called back. "Don't worry about us."

"Take care of your fight. We'll take care of this," Kurama added.

Yusuke looked at the fox and wondered if he already had a plan despite his weariness. It wouldn't surprise him; he'd just like to be in on it.

Touya nodded and looked at Jin. The wind master licked his lips. "Deal's a deal, Urameshi."

Yusuke grinned. "You got it."

Jin nodded and a burst of wind erupted beneath his feet as he flew toward Risho. A tornado formed on his hand—a move Yusuke remembered well from their Dark Tournament fight. Touya exhaled into his hand and immediately launched ice daggers toward Risho. The daggers reached their destination just as Jin reared back to strike.

But Risho threw up an earth barrier from the floor, blocking both ice and wind. Without missing a beat, Touya leapt into action, firing his Shards of Winter on the move in an attempt to find a blind spot. Jin meanwhile kept his close-range attacks coming.

With one hand, Risho blocked Jin's attacks with an earth shield while forming a barrier behind him with the other to counter Touya's long-range attacks.

Despite both demons' constant movements, they couldn't find a weak spot to exploit.

Yusuke studied the earth master carefully—with each of Jin's punches, he would turn his foot on the ground to fortify his shield. That meant his focus was on the wind master. His barrier only held off Touya's attacks by sheer size.

Touya, however, saw this as well and, abandoning his Shards, formed his ice sword and charged to join his teammate.

Risho was taken off-guard by the ice master's change in tactics and barely missed being skewered, dodging to the side just as the ice sword broke past his barrier. The earth master stumbled as he took a cut to the side.

"Nice, Touya!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Good one!" Kuwabara chimed in.

Yusuke was about to make another comment when Hiei's voice intruded on his mind. _Yusuke, shut up and listen._ He turned his head toward the fire demon, but Hiei hissed at him: _Don't draw any attention to us._

_Whoops, my bad._

_You're almost as bad as Kuwabara sometimes._

_Did you break into my mind just to insult me or was there something else?_

_Hn_. A pause. _Kurama has an idea._

_I knew it!_

_He thinks he knows how to fool the shackles. But you have to do your own part._

_What do you mean?_ Yusuke frowned.

Meanwhile, Jin and Touya continued to trade off on close-range attacks, keeping the injured earth master off-balance and unable to properly channel his element.

_The shackles aren't sophisticated enough to react to multiple types of energy. You figure out the rest._

_Vague much?_ Yusuke snorted.

_It's not my business to hold your hand,_ Hiei retorted irritably.

_What about Kuwabara?_ He figured Hiei had his own idea to free himself so didn't bother asking.

_He has the Jigen-Tou. It can cut through dimensions. Or have you forgotten?_

Yusuke ignored the barb. _Not if his hands are bound. He can't form it._

_Hn, that's his own problem, now isn't it?_

It sounded like there was more to it, but Hiei said nothing more. Yusuke rolled his eyes before remembering he was supposed to be watching the fight.

_Okay, say I figure out how to trick the shackles. When?_

_Kurama will give the signal._

_What signal?_

Hiei didn't respond to that. Yusuke grumbled to himself about irritating fire demons before considering the problem. Fool the shackles… _What did Ichigaki say? 'Designed to hold the victim's exact energy signature and power level'? What does that mean?_ Then it hit him.

He had been shocked when trying to probe the cuffs with his Spirit Energy. He tried minor contact with his Demon Energy to the same result. Once the familiar violent spasm passed, Yusuke smiled despite his breathlessness and the sweat on his brow. The cuffs weren't sophisticated enough, Hiei had said.

Feeling the two wells of power within him, Yusuke pulled from both, mixing Demon and Spirit Energy. With a precision that surprised even himself, Yusuke threaded Demon Energy into a string of Spirit Energy and needled at the cuffs.

No reaction.

Just as he had thought. Now he only had to find the weak point in each of the cuffs and wait for Kurama's signal. Whatever it might be. Knowing the fox's flair for the dramatic, he was sure he was sure he wouldn't miss it.

From the little Yusuke knew about locks—enough to pick them and get into trouble at school after hours and had had a brief lesson with Kurama about demon locks ages ago—the energy shackles seemed straight forward. There would be a mechanism within that needed pressure at just the right angle to open. Usually that pressure came from a key; now it would come from Yusuke's energy.

Looking back at the fight as he probed the lock, he realized that something was wrong. Jin and Touya's relentless onslaught that had initially seemed to grant them the advantage continued at the same pace with no progress. Risho almost seemed to be toying with his opponents despite his side wound. Yusuke was about to yell out to his friends when he discovered the pressure point within the lock on his right hand. All other thoughts fled with his victory. He quickly discovered similar points within the other three shackles.

_Hell yeah,_ Yusuke gloated to himself. _I'm awesome_.

As he turned to check on Kurama's progress, he caught a grim set to the fox's features before a huge blast of energy momentarily blinded him. Had Yusuke not already been against the wall, he probably would have been knocked into it by this power surge.

Taking that as the signal, Yusuke pushed on the energy lock with his Spirit/Demon Energy pick and felt the shackles dissipate. He dropped to the floor in an instinctive crouch. As his eyes readjusted, he saw Jin and Touya frozen in surprise, standing across from an equally shocked Risho. Ichigaki had been knocked to the ground and was pushing himself to his knees. Hiei stood free, his Jagan open and pulsating. Kuwabara was also free, the Jigen-Tou aloft in his hand. Yusuke searched for Kurama to account for the final member of his team.

He gasped at who he saw in the red-head's place.

Youko Kurama.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You know you want to hit that review button and let me know what you thought!


	31. In Which the Tantei Fall

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** As promised, a much quicker update with the next installment! I think this might be a record.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. But don't steal my plotline, thankies!

* * *

Chapter 31

In Which the Tantei Fall

* * *

Yusuke gasped at who he saw in the red-head's place: Youko Kurama.

"Kurama."

Yusuke knew Kurama had long struggled with his dueling identities and had seemingly chosen to move on from his past in his human form, making his current transformation shocking. The fox's grim face spoke volumes.

"Whoa," Kuwabara whistled. He hadn't seen Kurama's struggle with his two halves during the Demon World Tournament—and it seemed the fox had conveniently left it out of his descriptions when he returned to Human World.

Hiei's three eyes were wide at the sight as if he had known what was coming but was still shocked to see it. It took something truly startling to get such a pronounced reaction from the fire demon, after all. He knew well of Kurama's struggle as well, so was similarly caught off guard by Youko's appearance.

The fox's tail swished irritably. "I had hoped not to resort to this form," his deep voice murmured. Kurama's presence was completely altered in his demon form. Despite being on his side, even Yusuke was intimidated by the thousand-plus year old fox. He was a legend for a reason and his very presence practically radiated power and menace.

"Ah, so the fox finally shows his true form," Ichigaki cackled, turning toward the television crews to make sure they weren't missing a moment. "Suuichi Minamino's family and human friends should be horrified to see the true monster in the flesh that they've been associated with." Ichigaki gestured to Kurama. "The legendary bandit of the Demon World, Youko Kurama."

Youko's tail swished more violently; Ichigaki had touched on a sore spot and he knew it. Kurama was probably considering the reactions of his family at this development and couldn't be happy with his best guess. A tense moment passed in silence before Youko suddenly vanished and the red-headed Kurama stood in his place once more. His eyes were shut as he fought to gather himself. Green orbs finally opened and Kurama tossed his head back proudly.

"I am who I am," he said coldly.

"A demon," Ichigaki accused.

"Yes."

Ichigaki was momentarily taken aback by the fox's agreement but quickly recovered his poise. "And that's exactly your crime against the Human World! All of you!"

"The only crime," Yusuke said, stepping toward the demon doctor, "is yours, Ichigaki."

"The half-breed bastard child speaks of crimes," Ichigaki sneered, his public hero persona in full force in front of the cameras. He turned to Risho, whose fight had yet to resume. "It's time."

Risho nodded, dropping to a knee. Jin and Touya tensed in preparation for some new attack, but the earth master paid them no mind. Risho let out a yell and the ground began to shake beneath them all.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara exclaimed, throwing his arms to in an attempt to balance himself.

Yusuke struggled to stabilize himself as he watched the earth master work his element. A wall grew from the ground in the middle of the room, separating the two fights. The earth erupted to the ceiling and locked into place with a resounding crash that shook the entire warehouse. Finally the ground stopped shaking and the former Tantei were left alone with Ichigaki—and a couple camera crews.

"Now we'll have no interruptions," Ichigaki said with a grin. "As it was meant to be from the beginning."

"Then why bother trying to hold us back?" Hiei demanded. His hand was gripped tightly around the hilt of his katana.

"Oh, I didn't think the shackles would hold you for long," Ichigaki replied with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"What?" Kuwabara squeaked in indignation.

"You were buying time," Kurama deduced.

"Very good."

Yusuke was nonplussed. "For what?"

"For this," Ichigaki replied, indicating the wall. "For the right time to present itself."

Yusuke pursed his lips and looked at his teammates. They were still separated from the original energy blast, making communication difficult without alerting Ichigaki. And Hiei was the only one of them with psychic capabilities. What were they supposed to do now? And how were the others doing?

He shook his head to himself. _No, just think of what's in front of you. One ugly as troll doctor with crazy experiments and no problem using them. How do you deal with that?_

"Are you going to take us on yourself?" Hiei sneered. Yusuke could sense the fire demon's bloodlust from across the room and it was infectious.

"Me? Oh my, I hope it doesn't come down to something so… barbaric," Ichigaki replied, feigning offense at the suggestion.

Hiei growled but Yusuke threw an arm out, gesturing to their surroundings. "Yeah, because this is _so_ humane."

"This is for the greater good," Ichigaki retorted.

"Greater good, my butt," Kuwabara snorted.

"Human world has judged your kind unworthy," the doctor declared. "I am only passing its sentence." He pulled a vial from his coat pocket and held it aloft. "This is the human rejection of demonic evil."

"I'm sick of this," Yusuke snarled and leaped at Ichigaki, first reared back.

"Yusuke!" he vaguely heard Kurama call out, but his momentum was already carrying him forward.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered as Yusuke sensed him charge as well, sword drawn for action.

Heartbeats later, Kurama and Kuwabara both moved, weapons out.

Ichigaki tsked. "Too easy." He threw the vial to the ground. As the glass shattered, a blue gas rose into the air, engulfing the charging fighters.

Yusuke was too surprised by the action to think to cover his mouth and nose until he had already taken a breath. "Oh crap."

"What is this?" Kuwabara asked, suddenly appearing at Yusuke's side. The orange-haired teen gagged as he took in a breath of the gas.

Yusuke's throat was burning and he felt unsteady on his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder steady him and he looked up to see Kurama on his other side, the arm not covering his nose and mouth holding onto Yusuke.

"I screwed up," the ex-detective whispered to the fox, his voice hoarse from the burning in his throat.

Kurama shook his head as if to tell him it was okay, and Yusuke was about to reply when a wave of dizziness hit him and dropped him to a knee. His vision spun, Kurama's red hair blending with the blue haze, the black of Hiei's cloak (when had Hiei gotten there?) and Kuwabara's orange hair.

"There's no point in delaying the inevitable, Hiei and Kurama. You have to breathe sometime," Ichigaki called out from somewhere; it sounded like it was coming from inside Yusuke's skull. "Yusuke and Kuwabara have already succumb anyway. Your turn is coming."

"Urameshi—" Kuwabara wheezed. "We blew it."

"Totally," Yusuke agreed. He could feel darkness pressing in on him. He suddenly heard another cough and realized either Kurama or Hiei must have breathed in. He was about to ask when he saw Kuwabara collapse. He tried to make himself move to his friend, but couldn't make his body respond. His vision was tunneling.

"Yusuke!" he heard from somewhere in the blue haze. He thought it might be Kurama.

"Damn," he whispered as everything went dark.

* * *

As the wall separating the two groups rumbled to a halt, Touya felt his jaw drop. Since when had Risho become powerful enough to do this? The power flare from before must have had something to do with it, he decided. The Risho he had worked alongside hadn't been this powerful.

"No interruptions for us now," Risho said, pushing himself to his feet. The wound on his side seemed to be having no effect on him. He had been faking his disadvantage in the fight until the moment was right.

"You played us," Jin accused.

"And you fell for it," Risho agreed with a smirk. "I'm not the same demon you knew."

"That's obvious," Touya snorted. "The Risho I knew was never satisfied taking orders. That's why you wanted to enter the Dark Tournament."

"And now you're Ichigaki's lapdog," Jin added. " He's no' even a fighter, either!"

"He has more power than you can imagine."

Touya's thoughts drifted back to the Demon World Tournament and shook his head. "I doubt that."

"Allow me to demonstrate," Risho said, thrusting his arms out parallel to the ground. With a twitch of his fingers, the ground began rumbling—then earthen spikes shot up in a wave toward Jin and Touya.

Jin cursed before taking to the air. Touya jumped into the air just as the spikes reached him, dodging them and landing in front of Risho. In one movement, he punched Risho in the gut with a fist reinforced with ice. But the ice on his hand cracked and crumbled. Touya gasped.

"Like my improved armor?" Risho asked.

_Oh, crap_, Touya thought before Risho dropkicked him into the far wall. Touya's back slammed into the cement, further winding him and forcing him to cough blood before his head whiplashed into the wall as well. His vision went dark as he slid to the ground in a heap.

"Touya!" he heard Jin yell from somewhere outside the darkness.

He was just blinking the stars from his vision when he felt Jin's body slam into the wall next to him and heard the breath expelled from his lungs. As Jin crumpled to the ground, Touya looked up to see Risho slowly approaching.

"Don't tell me that this is all you have to show for training in Demon World," he mocked. He stopped in front of the two fallen Shinobi.

"We haven't even started," Touya growled as he formed his ice sword once more.

"Good," Risho said. I'd hate to capture you only for you to be a disappointment in the end."

"Go t' hell," Jin hissed as he collected himself.

"That's more like it, boys."

Touya let out a war cry as he charged, Jin in his wake.

* * *

Kuwabara opened his eyes and blinked in surprise.

"What the—"

Instead of the warehouse, he found himself standing amidst a group of demons. Judging by the numbers on each demon's chest (or what served as a chest-area for some of the creatures) and monitors that surrounded the stadium (stadium?), Kurama's tales of the Demon World Tournament suddenly came to life. But how…?

"I smell a human," a voice growled.

"And not even a half-breed," another agreed.

"How nice of them to provide a snack before the prelims."

Kuwabara squeaked in protest, his voice going higher than he thought it could. "I'm not a snack!" he exclaimed.

"That's right," a familiar voice piped up. Kuwabara spun around to see Yusuke walking up behind him, a number fastened to his chest. He pointed to Kuwabara's own chest and the slip of paper attached to his t-shirt. "See the number? He's fighting."

"But he's human!" the other demons protested, though now safely kept their distances from the Toushin. "He can't fight in a _demon_ tournament."

"He already has, fools." Hiei appeared in the midst of the crowd, Mukuro behind him.

Kuwabara's head was spinning in confusion. What was going on? But more importantly, he didn't appreciate being talked down to by demons he could demolish in his sleep. He could sense their energy levels, thank you very much, and his outshone the majority by a long shot. He just happened to be retired from the Tantei business. But one tournament couldn't hurt, right?

"He was part of the team that won the last Dark Tournament," Kurama added, materializing on Kuwabara's other side. Yomi stood some distance behind him. The remainder of the crowd stepped back, giving the suddenly gathered group of insanely powerful demons a wide berth.

"Yeah," Yusuke said with a smirk. "Team Urameshi."

Those two words had the desired effect on the crowd. The ex-Tantei, Team Urameshi, was infamous even in Demon World apparently. Though the Spirit Detective's duties did not take him or her to Demon World, demons took it upon themselves to know about the goings on in Human World should they decide to emigrate—and of course follow the Dark Tournament. It was impossible for demons in the know _not_ to know of Yusuke's infamous team.

"Everyone knows he's the weak link, anyway," a demon called out.

"He'd be slaughtered without his demon body guards," said another. "Not that we mind."

Kuwabara bristled at the insult. He knew his power wasn't in the same league as his demon friends—their powers were ridiculous anyway, and he took every opportunity to tell them so—but he never held them back. He was a man and always held his own for the team in a fight. Come hell or high water, Kazuma Kuwabara fought as an honorable man.

"He couldn't even beat me," a new voice cackled. Kuwabara's stomach turned as the familiar lithe figure of Elder Toguro broke through the crowd. He still wore Gourmet's body and the Sinning Tree's vines protruded from his forehead. But the same maniacal look glinted in his eyes; the look that continued to haunt Kuwabara's nightmares long after the Dark Tournament.

"He had to let the fox stop me," Toguro continued. "Because he's weak. And doesn't deserve to be called 'Tantei.'"

* * *

Hiei looked around, frowning more sharply than usual. He was no longer in the warehouse. He stood in a familiar-looking chamber, though he couldn't quite place it. He had seen a lot of rooms in his life. A bolt of lightning flashed in the periphery of his vision. He turned to look out the window; a roll of thunder rumbled as the fire demon made out what looked like spires in the distance.

This seemed to be a castle in Demon World, judging by the muddy color of the sky. But that was ridiculous!

The temperature in the room began to drop and Hiei suddenly made the connection. He turned to the double doors just as the opened inward. Seiryu the Blue Dragon, one of the four Saint Beasts of Maze Castle, strode haughtily into the chamber.

Yes, Hiei knew this room. He had killed the very ice wielder that stood in front of him in this room some time before. It seemed like a lifetime since the first mission the Tantei had worked together.

That didn't explain what the bastard was doing here now.

"Welcome, Hiei," Seiryu said, his deep voice grating on Hiei's short nerves.

"Seiryu," Hiei replied, reaching for the sword at his belt.

"So glad you could join us."

"Us?"

The ice wielder gestured to the adjacent wall and three ice prisons emerged from the brick. Hiei hissed when he saw the three occupants. Seiryu smirked.

"Your friends have been waiting for you, fire master."

"'bout time you showed up, Hiei," Yusuke called, though he was smiling.

"Gotta make a showy entrance as usual," Kuwabara huffed.

Kurama shook his head fondly but said nothing. The look in his eyes said enough to Hiei anyway; the fox was relieved to see him.

Hiei closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. How had these three, powerful as they were, been captured by Seiryu? His ice mastery could not compare to Touya's, and Kurama had defeated _him_ in the Dark Tournament. He opened his eyes, supposing it didn't matter. They needed his help and he'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

"They said they knew you'd come for them," Seiryu informed Hiei. "That struck me as odd, Hiei."

Hiei crossed his arms but said nothing.

"You are a smart demon." Seiryu eyed Hiei deliberately. "They proved their weakness in getting captured. Why would one so smart as you risk anything for weaklings?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps their survival is useful to me."

"Rescuing them is in your best interest?"

"Hn."

"I doubt that. You are a loner, Hiei Jaganshi." The ice demon smirked. "Though our elements oppose each other, we are not nearly so different."

"I doubt that."

"Truly."

Though nearly every fiber of Hiei wanted nothing more than to reject Seiryu's words, he couldn't help but consider how he became involved in the different Tantei cases: Koenma had all but forced him and Kurama to accompany Yusuke and Kuwabara to Maze Castle as part of his sentence; his sister had been kidnapped by Tarukane; he hadn't had a choice but to enter the Dark Tournament after Toguro's threat; and the ferry girl had bribed him with a commuted sentence to assist Yusuke after Genkai's ruse. Indeed, his motivations had all been selfish.

He fought alongside these three—as Seiryu fought alongside Genbu, Byakko, and Suzaku—out of self-interest and preservation. Hiei frowned, glancing at his captive teammates. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching the exchange hopefully, waiting for Hiei to rescue them. Kurama, on the other hand, watched on more carefully; his green eyes reflected concern and… uncertainty.

Hiei ground his teeth. He had honor. He was no Seiryu. Was he?

* * *

Yusuke could not for the life (or death) of him figure out why he was standing in the hallway of Sarayashki Junior High. He looked around with a scowl, causing the students walking in the hall to give him a wide berth. They all looked so young…

_Well_, Yusuke considered, _this _is_ junior high. Not like life has hit them yet._ Even though he had died and become Spirit Detective at the same age as these kids walking around him. That seemed so long ago.

"There's so much they don't know, isn't that right, Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked up at the familiar voice to see Shinobu Sensui standing, hands comfortably in his pockets, on the other end of the hallway. He tensed. In the back of his mind, something told him that this couldn't be real; that Sensui was dead and his body rested in some weird dimension with Itsuki. Yet here he stood in front of Yusuke.

"This is about the age you became Spirit Detective," Sensui continued. Around him, the students continued to file between classes as if the two older parties weren't there. When Yusuke said nothing, Sensui spoke once more. "I was younger, you know. I could see apparitions from childhood. By the time I was this age, my destiny was out of my hands." He sighed. "I envy their innocence."

"Or their ignorance," Yusuke replied, finally deciding to speak up.

"True. They have no idea what all is out there," Sensui granted. "And you wouldn't either had you not been hit by that car."

Yusuke shrugged by means of response. He didn't have much to say to the man in front of him at that point. Sensui had _killed_ him, after all. Only his demon blood had saved him that time. But, he suddenly wondered…

"Or would your demon blood have awakened eventually?" Sensui said, echoing Yusuke's line of thought.

"What?"

"You might have become aware of the other worlds eventually had your demon blood awoken on its own. Only you would have been the target of a Spirit Detective, not the other way around. Ironic."

_How did he know what I was thinking? The whole Spirit Detective predictability doesn't go _that_ far,_ Yusuke thought worriedly. He was completely thrown for a loop, and yet couldn't bring himself to move from his spot.

"You would have been one of the most powerful demons in Human World," Sensui continued in his Yusuke-inspired monologue. "As you are now. But would you have been able to control it? Not kill your loved ones?"

"I told you once," Yusuke called out, "I don't deal in what-ifs. That's not what happened, so it doesn't matter."

Sensui smirked. "Fair enough, Urameshi. But," he said, spreading his arms out, forcing the passing students to avoid his reach, "how good is your control now?"

Yusuke's stomach turned. "What?"

"You have all these new demon powers. Your hybrid power is unlike anything Spirit World has seen in centuries."

"What's your point?" But Yusuke thought he knew where Sensui was going with this.

"How safe are your loved ones? Really?" Sensui demanded.

"Very safe," Yusuke countered. "I'd never hurt them."

"On purpose."

Yusuke swallowed but didn't back down. "I can control my power."

"But how much more of it can you take, Urameshi? How much more death and destruction? How much more of your friends being hurt?"

Images of Kuwabara fighting Elder Toguro and being struck by Younger Toguro flashed through his mind. In his mind's eye he saw Kurama being hit by Touya's ice attacks and Karasu's bombs exploding against his skin. He saw Hiei nearly consumed by the Black Dragon. He watched Keiko and Botan chased by Makai Insect-infected humans in the very school he now stood in.

"How much more can you watch, Yusuke, before you turn on Spirit world? They turned on you for your heritage," Sensui pointed out.

Yusuke shrugged uncomfortably. "Not Koenma."

Sensui snorted. "Yes, the all-generous, kind Prince of Spirit World."

"Yeah well, he's in charge now and we're cool."

"Things will never be 'cool' between demons and Spirit World, Yusuke. You know it's true, no matter the pretty words Koenma may use," Sensui spat contemptuously. "If you continue as you are, you _will_ snap. It's only a question of when."

"No I won't!" Yusuke exclaimed. None of the students so much as glanced up at the outburst.

But in his heart, Yusuke saw what the former Detective was saying. He had seen more than he'd care to in his short life. Hell, he'd died twice. There had to be a limit before a brain just imploded or broke or something. And Yusuke had never been much of a thinker. He didn't know how many more times he could see a friend hurt or killed in front of his eyes. That had happened too many times already. Yusuke might be part demon, but he was also part human. And that was the part he feared he was gradually losing the more time he spent in Demon World.

"How long before," Sensui pressed, "you become like me?"

* * *

Kurama curiously studied the woods he found himself in. One side of the path he stood on had human plants and trees while the other had those indigenous to Demon World. How had he gotten to a place like this all of a sudden? And where _was_ this place?

His senses told him that the path split up farther ahead, so he walked cautiously down the dirt path. Sunlight briefly broke through the quilted canopy, making a mosaic of light on the dirt. The plants on both sides of the path leaned toward the fox has he passed, sensing his strong energy and plant mastery. As he rounded a turn, he came to a fork in the path.

There was a sign, one side pointing to the Human World plant-lined path while the other directed toward the Demon World plant-lined path. One sign read "Suuichi Minamino," the other "Youko Kurama." The red-head pursed his lips.

"Well, isn't this convenient," he muttered. And right after his first Youko transformation since his fight with Shigure.

"Suuichi," a voice called from the human side. Kurama started as Shiori appeared on the path, a pleading look on her face. "Sweetheart, I know you'll make the right choice."

Kurama felt drawn to her; the last time he had seen her, she had let him go when the Organization had been looking for him, but she had been heartbroken at the truth. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he loved her and explain everything. He unconsciously made to step that way, but another voice interrupted his reverie.

"No no, take one step that way and you're stuck as 'Suuichi.' But we both know that's not the real you, Kurama," Yomi said from the Demon World side. "You are so much more than that, old friend. Even I can see that without sight."

Kurama swallowed. No matter how much love he had for his human family, he was a fox demon, a bandit, nearly two millennia old. Those centuries had shaped him, for better and for worse, and to turn away from that would be to reject his identity.

"But take a step that way, and you'll forever be Youko Kurama, scourge of the Demon World," Hatanaka said, he and Shuichi appearing next to Shiori.

"Make the right choice, Kurama," Kuronue said from Yomi's side.

Kurama's chest clenched at the sight of the bat demon, pendant in hand. His last brush with his former partner had been an imposter masquerading as his old friend. Fighting him had perhaps been the hardest thing he had done while fighting alongside Yusuke… The memory of Kuronue's death haunted him, still hurt.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked.

_Who am I?_

* * *

Botan's stomach was doing loops as the blue gas slowly lifted from Ichigaki's side of the wall. _Come on, guys,_ she urged silently, afraid to break the spell in the hideout. Maya and Mitari were also glued to the television. When Ichigaki had shattered the vial, they could only hear the reporter's coverage, which said very little.

When the gas finally lifted, Botan collapsed into a chair, her legs having given out. The four former Tantei each lay unconscious on the ground, huddled together as if to ward off anything that might attack. Whatever the gas was, they had all succumb.

The Tantei were down.

And Ichigaki was laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review please! Comments and criticisms are most appreciated!


	32. In Which the Tantei Rise Up

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** Another update that took less than six months. And it's one of the longest ones yet. Gasp!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am not making any money from writing this. But don't steal my plotline, thankies!

* * *

Chapter 32

In Which the Tantei Rise Up

* * *

"He couldn't even beat me," Elder Toguro cackled. "He had to let the fox stop me. Because he's weak. And doesn't deserve to be called 'Tantei.'"

"I gave up that business anyway," Kuwabara retorted with more bravado than he felt.

"Because you couldn't keep up with them. You became irrelevant."

That stung. And Kuwabara couldn't help but think back to the Dark Tournament and the matches he'd lost. And getting his soul taken by Kaito. And to getting kidnapped by Sensui. And Elder Toguro's disgusting return. Once Sensui had been defeated, Kuwabara had had enough. The team had been officially disbanded at that point anyway, what with Yusuke's now active demon blood gone hairdresser from hell and all.

It didn't hurt matters that all three of his teammates had awoken inane demonic powers while he remained woefully human in comparison, Jigen-to or no.

Kuwabara shook his head. Around him, the demons were watching him like a lion watches an antelope… only held back by the presence of his friends. Didn't matter that he could destroy most of them with little effort. The sheer number of the vermin, though…

No, once more he was being guarded by his much more powerful allies. He could see that truth reflected in Toguro's eyes and it sent a shiver down his spine.

He could sense the power levels of his allies as clearly as those of his enemies, and his friends' powers were at another level altogether beyond his, maybe even two or three. He suddenly felt very out of place—like an imposter. Toguro was right—he was irrelevant, swallowed up by his friends.

Kuwabara hung his head. "You're right," he whispered. "I don't belong in the same league as them. I never deserved to be called 'Tantei.'"

* * *

"You are a loner, Hiei Jaganshi," Seiryu said with a smirk. "Though our elements oppose each other, we are not nearly so different."

"I doubt that."

"Truly."

Hiei ground his teeth. He was no Seiryu… was he?

Seiryu took a step forward and Hiei unconsciously stepped back. The widened smirk on the ice demon's face was Hiei's only indication that he'd moved. Anger boiled up within. He did not back away from an enemy; no matter the odds, a true warrior never backed away from a fight. But the deceased Saint Beast had touched on a nerve—and feelings were one of the few things Hiei tended to either run from or squash.

"They put so much faith in you, Hiei," Seiryu said, indicating his three captive teammates. "But is it justified?" His allies had grown silent during the exchange, watching on curiously. Their gazes made Hiei tense.

"Hn." In truth, that was a good question. He knew—_knew_—he held strong loyalty to those three (well, maybe less to Kuwabara), but he had to, so often, be coerced into fighting alongside them. Hell, he'd even left them while Sensui, along with his Seven, had gathered strength.

But he came back.

Only because Sensui's plan would have caused him trouble as well. Once more, his motives were selfish.

Always selfish.

Never honorable.

Just like Seiryu. Damn.

* * *

Touya grasped at his middle with a grimace—several ribs were at least cracked if not broken. It hurt to breathe—and he was short of breath as it was. He swallowed instead and found the taste of blood present in his mouth.

"Dammit," he muttered.

A blow from Risho struck Jin squarely in the chest and sent his tumbling across the ground, halting in front of Touya's hunched form. The wind master coughed and slowly pushed himself into a kneeling position.

"This is no goo', Touya," he gasped. "His armor's too strong."

"He has to have a weakness," Touya replied, eyeing the earth master. Risho was watching them with an amused smirk on his face. Touya really wanted to wipe that look off his face—or his head from his body; the end result would be the same, after all.

"If your ice an' mah wind can't break through th' earth, what do we do?" Jin asked wearily. Bruises were forming on his face, Touya noted, and the wind master didn't bruise easily; demons in general didn't bruise easily considering their violent natures. It was a testament to the hardness of Risho's armor.

"Ichigaki gave him some kind of power up," Touya said flatly. "We have to find a way to negate it. On his own, Risho is no match for us."

"Easier said tha' done, mate," Jin muttered with a wince as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Are you boys done whispering yet?" Risho called out.

Touya bristled at being called a 'boy,' considering he was much older than the earth master. Despite his youthful appearance, Touya had been the oldest and most experienced member of his Shinobi team. But he also knew Risho was trying—and succeeding—to get under their skins, to cause them to become careless in the fight.

"I'm more than willing to give you time to make some futile plans since there's no way you can beat me, but I _am_ growing bored," Risho continued.

"Arrogant bastard," Touya growled, eyes briefly scanning the camera crews that had ended up on their side of the wall. "He's enjoying the media attention."

"You keep tha' up, Risho," Jin hissed. "We'll see who wins in th' end."

"I have no doubt of that," Risho agreed smugly. With a roar, he summoned spikes of earth from the ground and shot them at the two ex-Shinobi.

Touya cursed under his breath and threw up an ice shield. His ribs creaked in painful protest at the sudden movement, but Touya pushed the pain to the back of his mind. The spikes battered the shield, rattling his arms with each strike. His entire body shook from the effort of holding up the barrier—the spikes kept coming in a shower of sharpened earth, leaving Touya unable to move from his cover.

He spared a glance to see that Jin had taken to the air and was blocking the spokes with miniature tornadoes in his hands. Considering air was always moving, he couldn't just put of a barrier of his element, causing him to expend more physical effort than Touya.

The impish demon landed next to Touya once all the spikes had clattered harmlessly to the ground. "We can't keep defendin', Touya."

"I know," the ice master muttered. "But we need a plan of attack."

"You're the plans guy!" Jin exclaimed. "Always were!"

Touya grimaced, Jin's high-pitched squeak grating on his ears. "Doesn't mean I couldn't use some help," he retorted.

"Now, now, don't bicker, boys. You're about to become living weapons, after all."

Jin and Touya fell over in the rush to turn around—and find Risho standing behind them. Touya's eyes flew wide. When had…

"Over mah dead body," Jin spat, covering for his shock.

Risho's face lit up. An earthen sword—much like Touya's own ice sword—formed over his arm. "I can arrange that as well."

"Jin!"

* * *

"If you continue as you are, you _will_ snap. It's only a question of when," Sensui said so matter-of-factly that it gave Yusuke pause.

"No, I won't!" he exclaimed as he recovered, completely rejecting the idea.

"How long before," Sensui pressed," you become like me?"

"Jaded as hell and willing to kill everyone?" Yusuke retorted as his mind scrambled to cover up what was just underneath the surface. "I don't think I'll ever get to that point."

Sensui regarded him curiously. "You don't really believe that, though."

Well damn. Yusuke hated the whole Spirit Detective-predictability factor; hated it when they fought when the bastard was alive and hated it now when he was dead.

"You don't know what I believe," Yusuke retorted much more confidently than he felt. He'd always been a good bluffer, he thought.

"Don't I?" Sensui's lip twitched and he took a step forward, forcing the filing students to part in order to make a path for him. "You believe people deserve peace and since you've got the power, you can protect them. Save them from knowing about what goes bump in the night."

"That's impressive," Yusuke returned, "but a bit noble for me, I think."

Sensui just smiled. Bastard. "You believe in your team and that together you can face anything." Another step.

"Hallmark card?" Yusuke retorted, forcing himself to remain cocky.

"And you believe that you'll never lose them." Another step.

Yusuke crossed his arms. "We're not immortal, I know that. Hell, I've died. Twice. Thanks for that, by the way." Sensui's smile widened slightly. "And I can't count the number of times I've seen _them_ almost die." He was pretty sure Kurama _had_ died that time against Karasu, too, even if only for a moment. He's been sure Toguro had killed Kuwabara… and he had actually killed Genkai…

"And yet they all remain. I can see it in your eyes—you don't really think they'll die—at least stay dead," Sensui continued as if Yusuke hadn't spoken. "You've had so many close calls come out alright that you're programmed to believe it." His step brought him within ten feet. Too close.

"Bullshit." But Sensui was making a bit too much sense.

"So what happens if one of them really does die? As you said, you're not immortal." The students were now surrounding them in a circle as they moved, leaving a clear space between the two former detectives. Yusuke idly wondered why the bell hadn't rung yet. He found that he couldn't speak. He wasn't such a good buffer, after all.

"You snap," Sensui answered for him. "And with your power, you'll do a lot of damage. You'll kill other loved ones." His smirk dropped. "And you will be just as jaded as me."

* * *

"No, no, take one step that way and you're stuck as 'Suuichi.' But we both know that's not the real you, Kurama," Yomi said from the demon side of the fork. "You are so much more than that, old friend. Even I can see that without sight."

"But take a step that way and you'll forever be Youko Kurama, scourge of the Demon World," Hatanaka countered from the human side of the fork, alongside his mother and step-brother.

"Make the right choice, Kurama," Kuronue said, appearing next to Yomi.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked.

Who am I?

Kurama pursed his lips. No matter how often he told himself that he was at peace with his decision, that he would live in the present, nearly two millennia of life did not just erase itself. He still awoke from nightmares about his days in Demon World—and felt its draw as well.

But his mother remained his anchor. His family now held him in the Human Realm… because he loved them and wanted to protect them. His life was now full of humans that he wanted to protect.

He told himself, told the others, that he had made his decision. But he had always been a damn good liar—even to himself. Every day was a struggle, two sides pulling him in opposing directions, irrevocable directions, paths that did not meet.

Suuichi ached to be at his mother's side, to be her perfect son, the perfect older brother for Shuichi. Suuichi felt his mother's draw and pulled Kurama toward the human side.

Youko, on the other hand, knew where he belonged. He wouldn't allow a scrawny human to keep him from the land he had all but reigned over as the legendary bandit. Kuronue's memory remained an open wound centuries later and it seemed a poor way to remember his legacy by gallivanting among humans—beings long derided and thought of as little more than food or slaves; lesser beings at the very least. Yomi's presence only served to remind him of his past—and the now-blind demon's survival a testament to the fact Kurama could never escape it.

"Suuichi," Shiori pleaded.

"Youko," Yomi countered.

"Suuichi," Hatanaka called out.

"Youko," Kuronue said with an outstretched hand.

"Brother?" Shuichi asked uncertainly.

Kurama was frozen, feeling his two halves battling. And suddenly there were two. Suuichi and Youko Kurama stood side by side, looking at each other curiously.

* * *

Koenma felt his hopes of a relatively peaceful solution (meaning defeating Ichigaki and his men, minimal innocent bloodshed) to the matter fall with the Tantei. With Jin and Touya on the ropes against Risho and the other Dark Tournament fighters occupied elsewhere by the droves of Ichigaki's captive demons, it looked as though the worst case scenario had come to pass.

Mukuro cursed under her breath while Yomi pursed his lips. Though he could not see the coverage, the victorious cries of the human announcers painted the picture clearly enough. Enki sighed and turned to Koenma.

"Well Koenma, what do you suggest?"

"This will only be the beginning," the prince said gravely. "Ichigaki will use Yusuke and the others as living weapons and come to Demon World. Then to Spirit World.

Despite the overwhelming threat he had to face now, Koenma couldn't help but feel a deep sadness at the loss of his former Spirit Detective team. He had grown fond of them over the years—fonder than he should have by a long shot. To see them laid out and at Ichigaki's mercy broke his heart. And knowing that Ichigaki would take them alive and use them against their wills—like his fighters from the Dark Tournament—to conquer the other two worlds was almost too much to even consider. It was with a heavy heart that he pushed his personal feelings down to do his duty.

"Then we must prepare for war," Mukuro said. Her tone was as heavy as Koenma's heart . It must hurt her to see Hiei downed, and by someone so seemingly beneath him.

"We cannot attack since passage to the Human Realm has been blocked," Yomi added.

"But we can stand ready for when they do attack," Enki finished.

Koenma nodded. "There's no way to know where they will start their assault, but I think we can count on the human media to keep us informed."

"Then we shall call our armies to arms."

* * *

"You never deserved to be called 'Tantei'?" Yusuke demanded in disbelief. "What kind of crap are you spouting now, Kuwabara?"

"I knew you were dumb," Hiei added with a snort, "but this exceeds even my expectations."

Kuwabara's cheeks burned. "Watch it, Shorty."

"You've never held the team back, Kuwabara," Kurama piped up, sounding rather nonplussed at the idea. "It's always the four of us."

"For better or for worse… or whatever," Yusuke supplied with a grin.

"Mostly for worse," Hiei couldn't resist saying, but backed down at Yusuke's and Kurama's frowns.

Kuwabara perked up. "Really?"

"Byakko," Kurama pointed out.

"Tarukane," Yusuke listed.

"Ichigaki's humans," Hiei said.

"Risho."

"Elder Toguro." Kuwabara opened his mouth, but Yusuke glared him silent. "Dude, you annihilated him. He's just a freak."

"Sea Man."

"You cut down the kekkai between the worlds single-handedly," Kurama added with an amused smile.

The demons surrounding him broke into excited chatter at this. After all, it took a lot of power to summon a Jigen-to of that magnitude. It was a one-in-three-worlds type feat.

"And you still fight rogue demons in the city on your own," Kurama continued over the chatter.

Kuwabara flushed. "You guys still help."

"But we're not always around," Yusuke shrugged. "You can pretty much single-handedly protect the city."

Warmth built up within Kuwabara at each mention of his victories and his friends' assurances that he held his own for the team. He might have teared up, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I _do_ deserve to be called 'Tantei'!"

Elder Toguro was slowly backing away from the group as Kuwabara's confidence grew. Kuwabara turned on him and pointed a finger.

"You're wrong. I am a Spirit Detective and a man among men." His friends line up behind him. "Screw you."

* * *

"Of course our faith is justified," Yusuke said in surprise. "Hiei's always there to save our asses when we need it."

Hiei looked over at the former Spirit Detective in surprise. "Yusuke…"

"Are you stupid or something?" Kuwabara demanded. "I mean, you think I'm dumb, but damn."

Hiei ground his teeth but still considered the boys' words. They had faith in him and never doubted it. Considering they had started as enemies, Hiei would never understand Yusuke. Yet that mystery was what made him so magnetic.

"I kidnapped the Yukimura girl and tried to kill you," Hiei pointed out.

"And stabbed me in the stomach," Kurama added helpfully. Hiei was about to snap at the fox—that incident had never really been resolved between the two of them, and now definitely wasn't the time—but saw green eyes sparkling back at him with… amusement? That deflated him completely.

Yusuke snorted. "And I kicked your ass as payback. That's ancient history."

"But…"

"You've saved all our asses enough that we trust you," Yusuke interrupted, crossing his arms. Hiei knew that stubborn posture well; Yusuke would have no argument on this.

"I…" Hiei couldn't find a way to voice his concern.

Kurama, however, seemed to know exactly what was bothering him. "Hiei, the fact that you were willing to die to avenge Yusuke's death at Sensui's hands says everything."

Hiei blinked, not having considered that. It had seemed so natural—the only thing to do at the time. And if he had to do all over, he would have done the same thing.

Kurama nodded at him. "We demons are, by nature, selfish creatures. To be willing to die for a human," Yusuke coughed and the fox smiled, "for someone you thought human is as selfless as you can be."

Hiei took a moment to consider this. It had never been in his nature to care for others (except Yukina, and even then from a distance) and he had derided Kurama for years for his willingness to care and die for others. But meeting Kurama and eventually Yusuke and Kuwabara had changed everything.

He could see that now.

And it surprised him that he was okay with the change. He looked at his three captive allies. They were nodding and smiling confidently at him.

Seiryu was full of shit and would pay for this. Hiei turned on the ice demon. Seiryu only had a moment to register shock before his head tumbled from his shoulders. The ice cages holding the other three vanished as Hiei sheathed his sword.

* * *

"I don't think jaded suits Yusuke," a new voice broke into the ex-Spirit Detective heart-to-heart.

Yusuke nearly gave himself whiplash to find the source of the voice. Kurama stood leaning against the nearest classroom doorframe with that knowing smile on his lips. Normally that smile infuriated Yusuke—fox boy knew too much; it wasn't fair—but at this moment it was a welcome sight. But memories of Kurama's many near-death experiences sprang to mind and his relief faded back to depression.

"Cynical, maybe. Sarcastic, definitely. Cocky, of course. But jaded? No."

Yusuke turned to see Hiei perched o the window railing across from Kurama. Rather than be pleased by the fire demon's appearance, visions of Hiei's pain and struggles over their past cases took the place of Kurama's.

"I don't know why he's so depressed all of a sudden," Kuwabara's unmistakable voice added. Yusuke looked up to see Kuwabara standing beyond Sensui with the students filing around him as well. He couldn't help but picture Kuwabara's major falls either.

"You of all people should know," Yusuke snapped at Kuwabara before he realized what he was saying. "You're the only human—you'll live the shortest of us all." And then it hit Yusuke—he didn't want to see Kuwabara age and die while he stayed young. He didn't think he could handle it. Damn demonic lifespans.

Kuwabara shrugged. "No one's immortal, Urameshi. We play the cards we're dealt."

How philosophical. Seemed actually going to school had done wonders for him.

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm okay with growing old and dying—assuming some demon doesn't get me first." He said the last part off-handedly, but Yusuke groaned. Kuwabara just waved him off. "Look, Urameshi. We all chose to fight with you for our own reasons." He pointedly stared at Hiei, who in turn ignored him. "But we've made our choice. Whatever happens, happens. No regrets because it's our choice."

"But…"

"Kuwabara is right, Yusuke," Kurama said smoothly.

"Says the however-many-thousand year-old demon," Yusuke muttered.

Something crossed Kurama's face that Yusuke couldn't read. "I, of all people, know about being afraid of loss and death," he said coolly and Yusuke knew he'd said something stupid. "I became who I am now to avoid dying, remember?"

Yusuke flinched, having conveniently forgotten that minor detail in his angst. Kurama made it easy to forget his dark past.

"We've all made our choice," he said more gently. "Whatever comes of it, we will face. You cannot worry over that."

"Hn," Hiei agreed. "Don't add that burden to what you already carry, Yusuke. It'll get you—and possibly us—killed."

"Pain and loss are a part of life. Worry about the here and now," Kurama added.

"But if I snap and lose it…" Yusuke trailed off.

"The rest of us will be here for you," Kuwabara said simply. He grinned. "And would be really happy to kick your ass for you."

Yusuke couldn't help but smile at that. "Not likely." But their words were making sense. He had once told Sensui that he didn't deal in what-ifs, and yet that was exactly what he was doing. He could sure be dense sometimes.

"Thanks guys."

Yusuke turned to Sensui, who had remained silent through the exchange. "If something happens, I have people here for me. We'll get through it. Your problem was you were a loner." He grinned. "My team is _so_ much better than you ever were."

* * *

Suuichi and Youko Kurama were looking at one another in disbelief when the presence of three new figures behind them caught their attention. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei took in the scene with mild curiosity.

Yusuke took the initiative and called out, "The hell, Kurama…s?"

"Torn between your human and demon sides," Hiei observed. "I thought you had solved this."

Both Suuichi and Youko shook their heads.

"I have lived too long to be forsaken," Youko said in his deep voice.

"The Human World has changed everything for me," Suuichi disagreed. "I cannot leave it—or Shiori."

"Why does it have to be one or the other?" Kuwabara asked. The two Kuramas looked at him—their gazes equally unsettling. "Ever since I've known you, you've been a… hybrid, I guess. Part human, part demon."

"Leaving one behind for the other only creates regrets," Hiei added. "Though I greatly admire Youko Kurama's legend."

"The Kurama I know," Yusuke broke in over Hiei's unhelpful musing, "is like Kuwabara said—part Suuichi, part Youko. But the two parts created a unique person—or demon, whatever. Not Suuichi. Not Youko. Kurama—the ancient, insanely smart thief who has learned compassion and friendship."

"The unique Kurama is the one we know and love," Kuwabara said. At Yusuke's snicker, Kuwabara's hurriedly added, "In a totally manly way, of course."

"Don't deny either part of yourself; embrace them both," Hiei said over the childish argument that had broken out between Yusuke and Kuwabara over the comment.

"Strength and knowledge," Suuichi said, looking at Youko.

"Compassion and bonds," Youko said, looking at Suuichi.

"Demon."

"Human."

In a flash, the two Kuramas were gone. As the haze of red and silver lifted, the red-headed Kurama stood there, untold centuries of knowledge reflected in his green eyes. This was the unique hybrid.

Kurama smiled at his friends and they all nodded back. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned while Hiei remained deceptively stoic. The fox turned back to the figures on other side of the fork.

"You are all a part of who I am. I choose all of you."

* * *

Ichigaki pulled four collars from his coat pocket and made his way to the fallen fighters. "I shall secure them before they awaken and transport them to our highest security prison," he told the remaining media. "They have been tried for their crimes and found guilty. But to kill them would be to stoop to their inhuman levels. They will rot under our, the Organization's, guard."

In truth, of course, he would begin experimenting on them immediately. He had wanted Yusuke's body ever since the Dark Tournament, but the other three piqued his interest as well. And he would use their immense powers to take over all three worlds. With Team Urameshi and their friends under his control, he would be unstoppable. He grinned. After so long, his plan would finally be realized!

As he knelt over Kuwabara's form, he paused in collaring him when he thought he saw a finger move. He blinked. _Must have imagined it_. The potion was perfect, adapted from dream manipulation powers; this gas would keep the user weighed down (and therefore unconscious) by facing them with their biggest fears and insecurities. It was a hell in their own heads that they could not escape. None he had tested, even Risho, had been able to overcome its effects alone. His plan was flawless.

He went to collar Kuwabara again but this time there was definitely movement—his whole right hand. Just a twitch…

Ichigaki instead bent over Yusuke, who had fallen protectively near Kuwabara. As he went to collar the ex-Spirit Detective, he noticed Yusuke's leg move.

Suddenly panicked, he turned to Kurama, who was moaning softly—consciousness would be the next step.

Hiei's face had contorted into a frown—his features had been slack only moments before, Ichigaki was sure.

The troll doctor slowly backed away, unnerved by the apparent failure of his proud experiment. "T-there seems to be traces of the gas in the area," he lied to the television crews. "I m-must wait a moment."

As his mind struggled to comprehend what was going on—this hadn't been in his calculations!—he watched in shock as his enemies rose.

Kuwabara, then Hiei, then Yusuke, and finally Kurama all opened their eyes and pushed themselves to their feet. They all quickly found Ichigaki, and their eyes were dangerous, no, murderous.

"You think you can hold us by our insecurities?" Kurama demanded coldly.

"Big mistake," Kuwabara informed him.

"We are not so weak," Hiei said.

"Our team—we've got each others' backs," Yusuke confirmed. "We'll face whatever you've got and beat it. Together."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. And I like reviews, so please leave one!


End file.
